Les choix d'une nouvelle vie
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Lorsque Harry trouve Drago dans une ruelle, dans un état inquiétant, alors que personne n'a plus de ses nouvelles depuis un moment. Il fait le choix de lui tendre la main pour lui offrir son aide et contre toute attente, Drago fait le choix de la prendre. Seulement, les choix ont toujours des conséquences et ils n'ont pas idées de ce qui va leur arriver. Drarry. Image d'Upthehill
1. Avant-propos

**Les choix d'une nouvelle vie**

Bonjour mes lecteurs et lectrices adoré-e-s, anciens ou nouveaux, soyez les bienvenu-e-s sur cette nouvelle histoire. Je suis (déjà) de retour.

Cette fois, c'est avec un pairing sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit, mais que j'adore : le **Drarry**. Si, au début, je n'étais pas très friande de ce couple, j'ai fini par être convaincue par deux excellentes auteures (on y reviendra plus tard). Aujourd'hui, je ne saurais pas dire quel pairing est mon préféré entre le Dramione ou le Drarry.

Maintenant, entrons dans le vif du sujet : L'histoire !

Comme dis plus haut, c'est une **Drarry** , son **rating M** se justifiera plus tard en raison de la présence de lemon. Il s'agit donc d'une fanfiction parlant d'une relation entre deux hommes, si cela ne vous plaît pas, vous trouverez d'autres pairing sur mon profil ou même ailleurs.

Chaque chapitre commencera par quelques paroles de musiques. J'ai été séduite par cette façon de faire dans une Drarry de Rose Malefoy (là aussi, on y reviendra). Je trouve que cela annonce la couleur du chapitre et comme je suis une dingue de musique, je trouve (relativement) facilement les morceaux adéquats.

Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus sur l'histoire, que vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres, sinon que c'est une post-Poudlard qui ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue du septième tome écrit par J.K.

Voilà une citation qui, pour moi, va à merveille avec cette fanfiction :

 _ **Un homme est fait de choix et de circonstances.**_

 _ **Personne n'a de pouvoir sur les circonstances,**_

 _ **Mais chacun en a sur ses choix.**_

 _ **Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt**_

 **Je tiens aussi à préciser que rien de m'appartient, ni les personnages (sauf OC), ni l'univers magique déjà connu. Tout a été créé par J.K Rowling (gloire à elle). Il n'y a que cette histoire, certains personnages et certains lieux qui ont été imaginés par moi-même.**

Parlons maintenant de choses plus personnelles. J'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux Drarry il y a quelques mois. Si, au début, ça ne m'avait pas convaincue, je suis tombée sur l'auteure **Victoria Malefoy** et après, sur **Rose Malefoy.**

Elles écrivent tellement bien que je ne pouvais qu'être séduite. Si vous ne les connaissez pas, je vous les recommande fortement. En plus d'être douées, elles sont très sympathiques.

Dernièrement, c'est la lecture « **Nothing Else Matter** » de **Rose** qui a fini de me convaincre d'écrire ma propre histoire sur ce pairing. La perfection de cette fanfiction n'a aucun égal à mes yeux, tous pairing confondus. Tout est parfait, l'histoire, les personnages, l'écriture et l'auteure.

C'est aussi à « Nothing Else Matter » que j'ai piqué l'idée de débuter mes chapitres par une chanson. Et c'est également à Rose que j'ai emprunté l'idée de démarrer mon histoire par un avant-propos.

 _ **Rose, si tu passes par-là : *cœur et amour sur toi***_

Je ne pouvais pas terminer mon babillage incessant sans vous parler de mes merveilleux-ses ami-e-s. J'ai fait la connaissance de personnes magnifiques au fil des mois, j'en ai rencontré la plupart avec plaisir, mais pour cette histoire, je ne vous parlerais que de quatre d'entre elles.

Tout d'abord **Lynn** ou **Lolielo4** , une auteure de Dramione à l'imagination aussi brillante que drôle. Je la remercie d'être présente à chaque histoire, depuis la première (il me semble). Sachez qu'elle n'aime pas le Drarry normalement, mais qu'elle m'a dit, je cite : « Quand c'est toi, c'est pas pareil. » Elle a relu quelques chapitres et m'a donné ses impressions. S'il est plaisant d'entendre de bons retours de quelqu'un qui apprécie le couple, il est très plaisant d'en entendre des positifs venant de personnes qui n'aiment normalement pas.

Ensuite, **Ewimonde 93** , qui passe en dernier-e pour corriger les fautes et m'apporter son avis. Je lui dis merci de m'accorder de son temps alors qu'iel n'en a pas déjà pas beaucoup. Maon Ewimonde, encore une fois, du fond du cœur, merci.

Ma belle et adorable **NathanaelleS** , qui relit chaque chapitre et me fait mourir de rire par ses commentaires. Merci à toi d'être présente à chaque histoire, de supporter mon imagination débordante et d'accepter de lire chapitre après chapitre, sans jamais crier à l'esclavagisme. Je t'aime *Avalanche*.

Et enfin, ma merveilleuse **Line.M** qui, comme NathanaelleS, relit chaque chapitre et me donne ses impressions pour que je puisse améliorer ce que j'ai écrit à l'origine. J'ai fait sa connaissance pour cette histoire, j'avais besoin de l'avis d'une lectrice qui aimait les Drarry et je remercie le jour où j'ai décidé d'aller vers elle. Line, merci d'être là, à suivre mes délires, parfois durant des nuits entières, à les alimenter même. Merci de faire si bien marcher ton imagination, à nous deux, si je ne mets pas de limites, la fanfiction n'aura jamais de fin ! Oh et sachez qu'elle est aussi en train de publier une Drarry, que je relis et que je vous conseille fortement ! « Un enfant pas comme les autres ».

Voilà, voilà, assez de blablas ! Par Merlin, je n'avais pas prévu de m'étendre autant !

 **Je conclus en vous rappelant que, si les reviews peuvent vous sembler du temps perdus ou simplement inutiles, sachez, pour ceux/celles qui n'écrivent pas, que cela prend du temps et beaucoup de travail lorsque l'on veut vous présenter quelque chose de bien. Certes, nous le faisons par plaisir, mais quelques mots pour nous faire savoir que vous avez aimé nous montre que l'on apprécie notre travail. Nous dire ce que vous avez moins aimé nous permet de peut-être nous améliorer par la suite.**

 **Cette fois, c'est terminé ! Oufti, merci à ceux/celles qui auront eu le courage de tout lire. Je vous embrasse fort.**

 _ **Mery-Alice Gilbert.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **And I see no bravery,**

 **No bravery,**

 **In your eyes, anymore only sadness.**

 _ **Et je ne vois pas de courage,**_

 _ **Pas de courage,**_

 _ **Dans vos yeux, seulement de la tristesse.**_

 _ **James Blunt – No bravery**_

* * *

Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu, survécu et toutes ces conneries que les gens aimaient utiliser pour parler de lui, sortit du Ministère de la Magie alors que la nuit était déjà bien installée. A vrai dire, il était quasiment vingt-deux heures et le mois de décembre faisait que le soleil se couchait bien plus tôt. Il resserra sa veste autour de lui pour se protéger du froid. Il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui à pied.

Harry vivait depuis deux ans sur Charing Cross. Il avait vendu la maison de Sirius après sa séparation avec Ginny. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise dans la maison qu'avait détestée son parrain et ce, malgré les travaux qu'il y avait effectué, il n'avait plus supporté d'arpenter les pièces qui lui rappelait aussi sa vie avec Ginny.

Le Ministère se trouvant à seulement un petit quart d'heure de marche de son logement, parfois, Harry aimait bien sortir du côté moldu et marcher. Bien sûr, la fraicheur du mois de décembre le décourageait souvent, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Après la guerre, contre toute attente, il ne s'était pas lancé dans des études d'Auror, mais dans des études de droit. Il était heureux de son métier, il aurait pu travailler pour le Ministère, monter les échelons du département de la Justice mais, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était plutôt de défendre les plus démunis, les injustices ou les causes perdues. Cela ne rapportait rien, ou pas grand-chose, mais il était riche, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Au fond de lui, il savait que Ginny l'avait quitté pour cela. Elle s'était imaginée au bras du Survivant, qui aurait été un Auror réputé ou, au pire, un membre important du Ministère. Elle avait très mal supporté ses choix et, finalement, s'était lassée en voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle voulait d'un mari qui fasse parler de lui par son courage, pas par ses idéaux affligeants de naïveté.

Si elle avait pu prédire que, à l'issue d'une de ses affaires, il lui serait proposé le poste de directeur du département de la Justice Magique, peut-être serait-elle restée…

C'était à ça qu'il devait réfléchir. Le directeur du département prendrait sa retraite l'année suivante, et le Ministre Kingsley lui avait parlé de sa volonté : qu'Harry lui succède. Le Survivant avait demandé du temps de réfléchir, et Kingsley lui avait promis de ne pas le presser, qu'il devrait simplement lui faire signe lorsque sa décision serait prise ou, au plus tard, un mois avant que le directeur prenne sa retraite.

Il avait été touché par la proposition de Kingsley, qui était de soumettre et d'approuver sa candidature au poste. C'était un poste important du Ministère. En effet, le directeur de la Justice Magique avait des prérogatives lui permettant de passer, selon les circonstances, au-dessus du Ministre. Il avait donc, encore et toujours, la confiance de Kingsley.

Mais Harry aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était. Sa carrière, bien que jugée en dessous de ses compétences par beaucoup, le comblait. Il aimait venir en aide à ceux qui n'avaient plus rien. En devenant directeur, il n'aurait plus le loisir de le faire.

Harry se remit en marche, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas fait un pas et commençait vraiment à avoir froid. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la ruelle, il remarqua un homme assis entre deux poubelles. Il fut surpris de trouver un sans-abri à cet endroit. Non pas qu'il n'y avait pas de miséreux dans les rues de Londres, mais cette ruelle n'était pas accessible aux Moldus, puisqu'elle était protégée afin de permettre aux sorciers d'accéder au Ministère sans attirer l'attention.

Alors qu'il passait près de l'homme, un lampadaire dysfonctionnel s'éclaira quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre de nouveau. Cependant, cela permit à Harry de voir plus clairement le sans-abri et il se figea face à lui.

\- Malefoy ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Il était persuadé de ne pas se tromper. Malgré l'état de ses cheveux, sa couleur ne laissait aucun doute. Comment, par Merlin, Drago Malefoy, sorcier, s'était retrouvé dans cet état ?! Harry savait très bien que la fortune des Malefoy avait été confisquée, tout comme ses propriétés. Il savait que Drago ne possédait plus rien, mais il avait toujours sa magie et des amis…

\- Potter…

La voix de Drago était cassée, par la fatigue, le froid ou la maladie, Harry n'aurait su le dire. - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le Survivant.

\- Je prends l'air, ça ne se voit pas ? répondit le blond.

Au moins, il restait lui-même, se dit Harry. Le Survivant approcha et s'accroupit face à son ancien ennemi. Six ans étaient passés depuis la fin de la guerre, et Drago avait passé cinq d'entre elles à Azkaban. C'était Harry qui s'était battu pour qu'il soit relâché, et il avait obtenu gain de cause, il y a un an environ. Sauf que, après sa libération, le blond n'avait jamais refait surface. Harry le savait par leurs amis communs, mais il ne s'en était pas inquiété outre mesure, jusque maintenant.

\- Fous le camp Potter, fais donc comme les autres, c'est-à-dire passer devant moi en faisant mine de ne pas me remarquer, dit Drago d'une voix qu'il voulait cinglante, mais dans laquelle Harry pouvait percevoir la détresse.

\- Trop tard, je t'ai remarqué, Malefoy, et tu vas venir avec moi, ordonna-t-il en se levant et en tendant la main au blond.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi je ferais ça !

\- J'ai besoin de comprendre.

Lui aussi se demandait pourquoi il se sentait aussi concerné par sa situation.

\- S'il te plaît, dit-il plus gentiment.

Drago le regarda un moment, avant de se lever en soupirant et de donner sa main à Harry. Il n'était plus habitué à ce qu'un autre être humain le traite avec respect et gentillesse, voilà pourquoi il ne refusa pas plus longtemps de suivre le brun.

\- On va transplaner, prévint le Survivant.

Le blond acquiesça et ressentit cette sensation désagréable d'être pris dans un étau. Il pouvait sentir la magie autour de lui et cette perception l'étouffait. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un hall d'entrée assez luxueux et suivit Harry jusqu'à un salon. Il regarda autour de lui et se sentit tout à coup gêné de se trouver dans un aussi bel endroit, alors que lui était sale et en guenilles. Le brun remarqua la gêne de son invité, mais fit semblant de ne rien voir.

Harry essaya de faire abstraction de sa maigreur. L'obscurité de la ruelle ne lui avait pas permis de le détailler, et Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps il vivait dans ses conditions. Le Malefoy class et arrogant semblait avoir complétement disparu, même le maintien droit et fier qu'il avait toujours eu n'était plus là. Il était avachi sur lui-même, le regard fuyant… Harry n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

\- Attends-moi ici quelques minutes, dit-il, avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce.

Il en ressortit avec des vêtements, et fit un signe de tête à Drago pour qu'il le suive. Il l'emmena dans une grande salle de bain d'où il sortit une serviette, un gant et un rasoir d'un placard. Il posa le tout près d'une grande baignoire et se tourna vers le blond.

\- Voilà des vêtements, je les ajusterai quand tu me rejoindras dans le salon. Si tu veux te raser, voilà de quoi, dit-il en lui montrant le rasoir.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé, et je pense que tu auras plus de facilités à avoir une discussion une fois lavé et nourri.

Le blond acquiesça, bien que sa fierté en prît un coup. Il avait trop faim et était trop épuisé par le froid pour refuser l'offre de son ancien ennemi. Le confort que lui proposait le Survivant, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, ne pouvait pas se refuser dans sa condition.

Harry sortit alors de la salle de bain et commença à préparer le repas, façon moldue. Il aimait bien se passer de magie de temps en temps, cela lui permettait de réfléchir ou de se calmer et, là, il devait faire les deux. Pourquoi diable Malefoy avait-il disparu de la circulation ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller à ce point ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir après sa libération ? Puis il se demanda ensuite pourquoi il serait venu le voir. Après tout, ils avaient été ennemis et, même si Harry avait passé cinq ans à tenter de le faire libérer, ils n'en étaient pas devenus amis pour autant.

Harry eut le temps de préparer un bon plat de pâtes à la carbonara et Drago sortit juste au moment où le brun posait le plat à table. Il avait déjà meilleure mine maintenant qu'il était lavé et habillé proprement. D'un geste de sa baguette, Harry ajusta les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêté et s'affola une fois de plus de sa maigreur. Son visage, à présent rasé, était émacié, certes, mais son corps était encore plus alarmant que ses joues. Harry, qui le regardait tout en servant les assiettes, remplit celle du blond plus que de raison, comme si, en mangeant la totalité, il retrouverait un poids normal.

\- Ta baignoire est dans un sale état, avoua le blond en baissant les yeux.

\- Aucune importance, un coup de baguette et on en parlera plus, le rassura Harry, qui ne remarqua pas la tristesse qui passa dans les yeux gris du blond.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Impossible de faire autrement vu la vitesse à laquelle mangeait Drago, mais Harry n'osait imaginer depuis combien de temps le blond n'avait pas eu de repas digne de ce nom, alors il comprenait et faisait comme si de rien était.

Cependant, Drago repoussa son assiette en n'ayant mangé seulement le quart de ce que lui avait servi Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas bon ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Si, délicieux mais… j'ai perdu l'habitude de manger autant…, répondit-il gêné.

Harry acquiesça, le cœur serré, et Drago sembla voir la peine dans les yeux émeraudes de son vis-à-vis. Cela l'irrita mais le toucha en même temps. Comme d'habitude avec Potter, de nombreuses émotions contradictoires s'emparaient de lui.

\- Enfin, il faut dire que, même avant, je n'aurais jamais mangé une telle quantité. Tu m'as pris pour un troll, Potter ? se moqua le blond.

\- Je… Ouais, désolé, je crois que Molly a déteint sur moi, s'amusa le brun.

\- Molly ?

\- La mère de Ron. Lorsque j'étais enfant et que je revenais de chez mon oncle, elle me gavait comme une oie parce qu'elle me trouvait trop maigre… Enfin, je dis « lorsque j'étais enfant », mais elle le fait encore aujourd'hui, expliqua le Survivant.

Drago tâcha de prendre ça à la rigolade plutôt que de s'imaginer que Potter était en train de le materner comme la mère belette l'avait fait avec lui. De toute façon, un autre point attira son attention pour le détourner de ce qui le gênait.

\- En parlant des Weasley, la belette femelle ne va pas faire un scandale quant à ma présence ?

Drago ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était de la vie d'Harry à présent, mais il l'imaginait bien marié avec la rouquine, un ou deux enfants sur les bras. Cependant, il remarqua la tristesse du Survivant qui finit par lui répondre.

\- Je vis seul, Ginny et moi sommes séparés depuis deux ans.

En toute honnêteté, Drago aurait voulu lui poser de nombreuses questions, mais il se retint, conscient qu'il se montrerait très indiscret, trop indiscret au vu de leurs relations.

\- Enfin, on parlera de nos vies demain, je suis épuisé de ma journée, et tu dois l'être aussi ! s'exclama Harry en débarrassant la table d'un coup de baguette.

La vaisselle se lava toute seule avant de se ranger. Le brun fit signe au blond de le suivre et l'amena jusqu'à une chambre.

\- Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit, c'est la chambre d'ami. La mienne est juste là, expliqua-t-il en montrant la pièce juste à côté.

Drago regarda Potter comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

\- Tu… Tu me propose de dormir chez toi ?!

\- En effet, répondit Harry, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude.

\- Parce que je ne pourrais jamais me regarder en face si je te laissais repartir dormir dehors…

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable du sort de toutes les personnes vivant sur terre, dit Drago qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- Certes, mais toi, tu n'es pas un inconnu. Je te dois la vie…

\- Arrête avec ces conneries ! De toute façon, quand bien même tu aurais une dette envers moi, tu l'as payé en me faisant libérer, en me défendant gratuitement ! objecta-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne veux pas être ton œuvre de charité ! Je ne suis pas ta putain de nouvelle cause ! s'emporta Drago.

\- Par Merlin, Malefoy ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'accepter l'aide qu'on te propose ? Je t'assure que ça n'est pas de la pitié ou quelque chose du genre…

\- Si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas…, répondit Harry, perdu.

Drago le regarda, contrarié, et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Harry le retint par le bras, l'air énervé.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais… Je le fais voilà tout ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Bravo Potter, ta réponse est aussi éclairante qu'une nuit sans étoile ! railla le blond.

\- Tout ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est que ce n'est pas par pitié ou pour assouvir un besoin de jouer les héros. Tu sais que je ne sais pas mentir, donc tu sais que je te dis la vérité en ce moment, tu ne peux pas te contenter de ça ? demanda Harry plus doucement.

Il remarqua l'hésitation de Malefoy face à son offre.

\- S'il te plaît, ajouta Harry presque suppliant.

Après une hésitation, Drago acquiesça. Il n'avait pas voulu trouver ses amis de Poudlard car il se refusait à quémander de l'aide, il aurait certainement refusé leur aide si l'un d'eux l'avait trouvé. Pourtant, il acceptait celle de Potter, sans savoir pour quelle raison.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Harry après que Drago soit entré dans la chambre d'ami.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit celui-ci.

Harry ferma la porte du blond et s'étendit dans son propre lit. Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par cette journée riche en surprise.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre, la suite la semaine prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _ **J'ai horreur de votre pitié,**_

 _ **Je prends très mal votre générosité.**_

 _ **Ça fait déjà un bout que je me suffis,**_

 _ **C'est pas vrai mais pour être fort c'est ça que je me dis.**_

 _ **Corneille – Seul au monde**_

* * *

Drago se réveilla au matin et s'étira dans son lit, parfaitement reposé, sentant le propre, au chaud et avec un sentiment de sécurité qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis… Depuis que le Lord Noir avait fait de son manoir le repère des Mangemorts. Il soupira de bien-être avant de se lever d'un bond. Que faisait-il dans un lit ?

Il regarda autour de lui avant de se détendre légèrement. Oui, il avait croisé Potter et celui-ci lui avait offert le gîte et le couvert comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Drago avait fini par accepter sans trop savoir pour quelle raison. Sa fierté avait dû foutre le camp à son insu.

Avec un soupir, le blond sortit de la chambre et fut tenté de partir, sachant que le brun essayerait probablement de le retenir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'habitue à ce confort car, tôt ou tard, il retournerait dans la rue…

Cependant, il ne put mettre son plan à exécution car Harry était déjà levé et sortait de la salle de bain, déjà prêt pour la journée.

\- Salut, dit-il au blond.

\- Salut, répondit Harry.

Ils restèrent face à face quelques secondes, ne sachant que dire, assez gênés sans vraiment savoir pour quelle raison, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se dirige vers la cuisine.

\- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, annonça-t-il en montrant évasivement la table.

Drago s'installa et regarda la table en se disant que, vraiment, Potter en faisait des tonnes. Ils n'étaient que deux et il y avait à manger pour dix… Comme s'il voulait le gaver pour compenser sa perte de poids.

\- Je lance un sort de conservation. Si nous ne mangeons pas tout, ce sera aussi bon demain ou les jours d'après, expliqua le brun comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Drago.

Le blond acquiesça sans commenter. Il se rendit compte, des paroles du brun. Il venait de parler des prochains jours, comme s'il envisageait déjà qu'il reste. Cependant, il préféra ne pas relever.

Lorsqu'il analysa la quantité de nourriture, il s'étonna de déplorer le gaspillage que pouvait faire certaines personnes alors que d'autres mourraient de faim chaque jour. Dans sa jeunesse, jamais ce genre de considération ne l'aurait perturbé, il en aurait même ricané s'il y avait songé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

\- Thé, chocolat ou café ? demanda Harry.

\- Thé, décida Drago sans hésitation.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'empara de la tasse que Potter lui tendait et la porta à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, béat. De quand datait le dernier thé qu'il avait bu ? Drago n'aurait su le dire, mais cela lui fit un bien fou, tellement qu'il soupira de plaisir en reposant sa tasse.

Harry s'installa devant un bol fumant que Drago identifia comme un chocolat au lait. Ils mangèrent en silence et, quand Drago eut terminé, il se leva.

\- Je… Je vais y aller. Tu dois certainement aller travailler ou je ne sais quoi… Et j'ai assez usé de ton hospitalité, bafouilla Drago en regardant tout autour d'Harry sans le regarder lui.

\- On est samedi, donc je ne travaille pas et je n'ai rien de prévu. Puis tu n'as certainement pas usé de mon hospitalité, puisque tu es mon invité, contra Harry.

\- On n'est pas ami, se rebiffa Drago.

\- En effet, approuva Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Drago ne faisait pas un geste, ne sachant pas s'il devait partir ou rester. Sa fierté, qui était à présent revenue, lui soufflait de partir pour ne pas devoir davantage au Survivant, mais une autre partie de lui voulait rester encore au chaud.

\- S'il te plait, Malefoy, lâcha Harry avec une certaine lassitude.

Avec un soupir, Drago accepta de rester. Harry débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette et se rendit au salon où il s'installa, suivi du blond qui, après une hésitation, prit place dans l'un des fauteuils.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé depuis un an ? demanda doucement Harry.

\- C'est simple, je suis sorti d'Azkaban, mon père a reçu le baiser du Détraqueur à l'issue de son procès, et ma mère est morte un an plus tard. Je n'avais plus rien ni personne et, dans ces cas-là, soit on se bat pour s'en sortir, soit on lâche prise, énonça Drago avec lassitude.

\- Et toi, Drago Malefoy plein de fierté et d'arrogance, tu t'es laissé aller ? s'étonna Harry, perplexe.

\- En cinq ans à Azkaban, l'arrogance a très peu de chance de survivre. Quant à la fierté, cela prend un autre sens, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Le blond n'aimait pas du tout parler de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, pourtant, avec Harry, bien que ce fut gênant, c'était supportable. Certains diraient que c'était parce qu'il se fichait de l'opinion du brun, mais Drago savait que ce n'était pas ça, il sentait simplement qu'Harry ne se servirait pas de ce qu'il lui disait à son encontre.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Tu es un sorcier. Dans le monde moldu, tu aurais pu t'en sortir aisément grâce à ta magie, en respectant un minimum de règles. Et même sans ça. Tu as des amis ! énonça le brun.

En disant cela, il songeait surtout à Parkinson, Zabini et Nott. Il les voyait assez souvent et, pour cause, Zabini avait fait ses études de médicomage avec Hermione et tous deux s'étaient mis en couple. Ils étaient à présent fiancés et prévoyaient un mariage pour juillet.

Il savait donc qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à s'inquiéter de ce que devenait le blond, et il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas le seul qui l'aurait aidé.

Pour autant, Drago ne semblait pas disposé à accepter son offre.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, ma fierté n'est peut-être plus la même, mais elle est encore bien présente ! Je n'allais certainement pas frapper à la porte de mes amis pour quémander de l'aide… Un Malefoy ne quémande pas !

\- Par Merlin, ta fierté Malefoyenne, affreusement mal placée, te tuera un jour ! Sais-tu à quel point Blaise, Pansy ou Théo se sont inquiétés pour toi ?! s'exclama Harry.

\- Tu en parles comme si tu les voyais souvent, railla le blond.

\- C'est le cas, en effet. Blaise est fiancé à Hermione, expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'agrandirent et, sachant que le blond aurait du mal à y croire, Harry lança un sortilège d'attraction sur un cadre qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée. Drago n'avait pas dû y faire attention. Sur le cliché, on pouvait voir Blaise et Hermione se regarder amoureusement, avant de saluer l'objectif, affichant un sourire radieux.

\- C'était le jour du repas d'annonce de leurs fiançailles, l'été dernier, expliqua le Survivant.

Drago avait du mal à croire ce que lui disait Potter. Blaise, son meilleur ami, celui qui s'était amusé à collectionner les conquêtes du temps de Poudlard et qui ambitionnait de faire encore mieux lors de ses études supérieures était fiancé… A Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Je pensais qu'elle finirait avec la belette et ferait plein de rouquins, se moqua le blond.

\- Ron et Hermione sont sortis ensemble, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Blaise et elle ont commencé à se voir en secret, ça n'avait rien de sérieux puis, un jour, ils l'ont annoncé, il y a trois ans. Ils sont heureux ensemble et se complètent, en quelque sorte.

Drago se demanda pourquoi Harry ne lui en avait jamais parlé lors de ses visites à Azkaban quand il s'occupait de sa défense, puis il réalisa que lui-même n'avait jamais demandé de nouvelles de quiconque.

\- Les repas entre amis doivent être amusants, se gaussa Drago.

Il préférait se concentrer sur ça plutôt que de se faire la réflexion que la vie continuait sans lui. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su que ses amis avanceraient sans lui, mais le constater faisait mal.

\- Au début, je t'avoue que c'était assez tendu, mais, au final, on a fait des efforts pour Hermione et les autres Serpentard en ont fait de même pour Blaise. Aujourd'hui, on s'entend très bien, commença-t-il puis, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du blond, il poursuivit. Aucun d'eux ne t'a oublié, encore aujourd'hui, ils parlent souvent de toi, se demandant si tu es en vie et, si tu l'es, s'ils te reverront un jour…

Drago ignora le serrement de cœur qu'il ressentait, préférant se concentrer sur la peur.

\- Tu ne vas pas leur dire que tu m'as vu ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

\- Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas leur annoncer ton retour ?

Drago baissa piteusement la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça… qu'ils sachent comment j'ai vécu depuis ma sortie d'Azkaban…

\- C'est cruel de ta part de ne pas vouloir les rassurer. Mais bon, c'est ton choix et je m'y opposerai pas, lui assura Harry. Cependant, je dois te dire que ce n'est pas un bon choix. Ils ne te jugeront pas, ils tiennent vraiment à toi…

\- Stop Potter, bon ou mauvais il s'agit de mon choix, l'interrompit Drago. Choisir, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

\- Je t'ai promis de ne rien dire, mais tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas te dire que tu fais des conneries. Toi, tu fais des choix et moi, je suis honnête, chacun son truc, répondit le Survivant sur le même ton.

Drago préféra ne pas commenter. Il savait qu'ils étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre et, si lui avait ses raisons de ne pas vouloir prévenir ses amis, il savait que Potter avait raison en lui disant qu'il faisait une erreur. Harry décida de ne pas insister sur ce point, il comptait bien sur le fait que Drago reste quelques temps. Il ne devait surtout pas le braquer. Toutefois, il se posait toujours des questions.

\- Par contre, tout ça ne répond pas à ma question sur ta magie. Avec ta baguette, dans le monde moldu, tu aurais pu jeter des sortilèges de confusion pour obtenir de la nourriture ou un toit. Ce n'est pas très glorieux, je te l'accorde, mais c'est mieux que ce que tu as vécu, fit remarquer Harry.

Voilà, ils y étaient, l'un des sujets qui gênait le plus Drago venait d'être abordé.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis arrivé les mains et les poches vides. Je te promets que je ne cache pas ma baguette dans mon cul, tu peux donc en conclure que je n'en ai pas, ironisa-t-il, préférant tourner la conversation en ridicule.

Harry ignora le sarcasme et se leva. Il fouilla quelques instants dans un placard avant de revenir sur le canapé. Il y déposa une longue boîte sur la table basse, entre lui et le blond. Il fit signe à Drago de la prendre et le blond s'exécuta, l'ouvrant. Il y trouva sa baguette, celle en bois d'Aubépine. Sa première baguette, celle qui l'avait choisi. Cependant, malgré l'émotion et la joie de la retrouver, il ne posa pas un doigt dessus, se contentant de refermer la boîte.

\- Je sais très bien que lorsqu'un prisonnier est libéré, s'il ne possède plus de baguette, le Ministère lui en fournit une. Tu avais donc une baguette à ta sortie, affirma-t-il, sur un ton qui requérait une explication.

Drago poussa un long soupir avant de répondre.

\- C'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais su m'en servir. Je l'ai revendue à Ollivander pour cinq gallions, admit-il à voix basse.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça, tu n'as pas su t'en servir ?!

\- Même pour les sorts les plus simples, j'étais incapable d'en faire quoi que ce soit. Cette baguette était aussi utile entre mes mains que dans celles d'un moldu ! déclara-t-il, énervé.

\- Oh…

Avouer à son ancien ennemi sa plus grande honte était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait. A présent, il se sentait plus faible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Faible et minuscule, exposé et ridicule. Il détestait ça.

\- Oui, oh ! Moque-toi, maintenant ! Drago Malefoy, celui qui a passé son enfance à mépriser les Nés-Moldus, les Moldus, et tout ce qu'il pensait inférieur à lui est devenu un Cracmol ! s'écria-t-il hors de lui.

Pour Drago, il était tellement plus facile de s'emporter que de laisser Harry le lorgner de la sorte. Le Survivant le regardait avec un regard empreint de compassion. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, mais ça s'en rapprochait atrocement et Drago ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Harry ne releva pas le ton du blond, il n'y répondit pas en s'énervant à son tour. Non, il garda son calme, car il comprenait que Drago puisse mal vivre le fait de se sentir vulnérable devant lui.

\- On ne devient pas Cracmol, on nait ainsi et toi, tu n'es pas né Cracmol, loin de là, assura Harry.

\- Le fait est que je ne suis même plus capable de faire jaillir des étincelles d'une baguette, persista Drago avec mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est probablement un blocage. Après tout, tu as passé cinq ans à Azkaban. Ta magie devait certainement être bloqué après autant d'années.

Drago rouvrit la boîte pour faire taire Potter. Il prit la baguette entre ses doigts et ressentit tout juste un petit picotement. Il tâcha de jeter un sortilège d'attraction sur un des coussins, mais rien ne se passa, ce qu'Harry remarqua aisément.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire. Ça fait six ans que tu vis sans pratiquer la magie, sans parler que le blocage peut aussi venir de toi… Il te faut du temps et de la pratique.

Drago n'ajouta rien, peu envieux de continuer à débattre de son handicap avec Harry. Il reposa la baguette et referma la boîte, non sans un pincement au cœur. Pratiquer la magie lui manquait atrocement.

\- En tout cas, cette baguette est à toi. Je la gardais au cas où je te reverrais un jour.

Drago acquiesça et embraya sur un autre sujet.

\- Bon, vu que tu n'as pas manqué de te montrer indiscret avec moi, je pense que c'est un juste retour que je le sois aussi ! Pour quelle raison Weaslette et toi ne nagez plus dans le bonheur ? demanda le blond.

\- On n'a jamais nagé dans le bonheur. Elle s'intéressait trop au Survivant et pas assez à moi. Elle voulait parader, se montrer, être importante, et un avocat s'occupant de ceux qui n'avaient plus d'autre solution ne lui convenait pas, répondit honnêtement Harry, sans même s'offusquer du retournement de situation.

\- Elle trouve que la fonction d'avocat n'est pas assez bien ? se moqua Drago.

Stupide femme qu'elle était, pensa-t-il. S'il s'en était pris aux Weasley par pure mauvaise foi et pour de mauvaises raisons, il considérait à présent que la femelle ne l'avait pas volé. Il n'était pas un fan de Potter, mais il le savait bon et probablement attentionné avec ses compagnes. La fonction d'avocat n'avait rien de déshonorant et, vu sa façon de vivre depuis un an, il en savait beaucoup en matière de déshonneur.

\- Pas assez bien pour moi, pas assez prestigieuse pour elle. Si, au début, j'ai été mal à cause de son départ, je me suis rapidement rendu compte que c'était une bonne chose. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui ne voit en moi que celui qui a vaincu, mais une personne qui me voit moi, avec mes défauts et qui les accepte.

Drago était surpris par tant d'honnêteté, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le désir de Potter était une utopie. Stupide Gryffondor naïf.

\- Ce que tu recherches est impossible. Tout le monde verra le Survivant en toi, sauf si tu choisis une moldue.

\- J'ai mal choisi mes mots. Disons plutôt que ça ne me dérange pas que la personne voie ce que j'ai fait, tant que ça ne l'empêche pas de me voir moi, tel que je suis tous les jours. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer…

\- Ça n'a rien de compliqué. Tu veux quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à toi pour ce que tu es et non pas pour parader, reformula Drago.

\- Voilà !

\- Et bien ! Bonne chance, Potter ! Les femmes sont vénales, lâcha-t-il.

Contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire face au sérieux du blond.

\- Par Merlin, pas toutes heureusement, sinon j'aurais déjà songé à virer de bord !

Il continua à rire et, comme si c'était contagieux, Drago finit par le suivre. En cet instant, il se sentait bien. Au chaud, dans un fauteuil confortable en présence de Potter. Certes, ils n'étaient pas amis, mais, après un an de solitude, où les seuls gens qui vous regardent ou vous parlent le font pour vous mépriser, une présence sympathique, même celle de Potter était appréciable.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le second chapitre.**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait au premier chapitre, j'ai été très touché par vos messages.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Réponse à Jessie** (review anonyme) **: Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _ **On a toujours le droit,**_

 _ **De tomber,**_

 _ **De s'asseoir,**_

 _ **Sans se relever.**_

 _ **De se dire pourquoi,**_

 _ **Encore un combat.**_

 _ **Emmanuel Moire – Le sourire**_

* * *

Drago avait passé le week-end chez Potter, en sa compagnie, car il n'avait pas quitté l'appartement un seul instant. Le blond aurait pu penser que le Survivant avait eu peur de le laisser seul et de retrouver son appartement dépouillé de tous les biens de valeurs qui y étaient, mais il savait que la vérité était tout autre. Le brun était resté chez lui afin de s'assurer que son invité ne prenne pas la poudre d'escampette à son insu.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Harry avait dû se rendre à son bureau, situé non loin du Ministère, car il avait des affaires en cours. Drago avait pensé à partir, mais ne l'avait pas fait, pour la simple et bonne raison que Potter lui avait fait promettre d'être présent à son retour.

Drago lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre ainsi, qu'il fallait trouver une solution et Harry lui avait demandé de lui laisser trois jours afin de réfléchir à une alternative satisfaisante pour les deux. Drago ne voulait pas dépendre du Sauveur, et le Sauveur ne voulait pas que Drago retourne errer dans les rues de Londres.

Le blond ne savait pas ce que pourrait bien trouver Potter pour éviter ça, mais il était décidé à respecter sa promesse. Quelque part au milieu de son scepticisme, Drago devait avouer espérer un peu et il détestait ça. Il n'avait plus rien eu à attendre depuis sa libération et ça ne l'avait pas gêné. Quand il n'y avait rien à espérer, il n'y avait aucune chance d'être déçu.

Drago avait donc passé la journée devant la télé, Potter lui en avait appris le fonctionnement durant le week-end et il zappait entre les chaînes sorcières et moldues. Oui, la communauté magique avait pas mal évolué en six ans, et les chaînes moldues qui avaient le mérite de faire des émissions aussi débiles que distrayantes.

Dire qu'il y a encore trois jours, sa préoccupation principale était de savoir s'il survivrait à l'hiver, alors qu'en cet instant, c'était de savoir si oui ou non Jeff avait vraiment trompé Georgia dans l'île de la tentation. Décidément, un estomac bien rempli et un lit douillet changeaient rapidement les priorités. Au final, il se dit que l'issue de l'émission ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, il zappa donc de nouveau sur les chaînes sorcières et resta sur la chaîne info.

Il vit alors Rita Skeeter. Les années ne l'avaient pas changé, mis à part qu'elle avait les traits plus tirés qu'à l'époque du Tournoi. Elle avait dû découvrir la chirurgie esthétique entre temps.

 _\- Nous sommes en direct du Ministère de la Magie avec un scoop, que dis-je ! Deux scoops ! annonça la journaliste avec entrain._

\- Probablement inventés de toutes pièces, railla Drago.

 _\- Nous savons depuis quelques temps que le directeur du département de la justice magique prévoyait de prendre sa retraite en décembre de l'année prochaine. Malheureusement, le pauvre homme a eu une attaque cardiaque dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Rassurez-vous, ses jours ne sont pas en danger mais nous lui souhaitons un prompt rétablissement._

\- Pfff, je suis sûr que tu étais déçue qu'il n'ait pas passé l'arme à gauche, ça t'aurait fait du sensationnel…, commenta Drago.

 _\- Toutefois, il devient évident que cet accident va accélérer son départ à la retraite. Cela va mettre un coup de stress à tous ceux qui pensaient avoir encore une année pour prouver qu'ils étaient le successeur idéal !_

\- Tous des charognes, persiffla Drago.

 _\- La question que nous nous posons, certainement comme vous c'est : Qui le Ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt, va-t-il choisir de soutenir ?_

\- Non, moi je m'en fous, assura Drago.

Les affaires du Ministère avaient cessé de l'intéresser à l'instant même où ces vautours s'étaient allègrement servis dans son coffre-fort. Ses années d'emprisonnement ajoutés à la perte de son père et de sa mère n'étaient pas un prix suffisamment élevé, à leur goût. Il avait fallu qu'ils lui enlèvent toute sa fortune et tout le reste.

 _\- Bien que le Ministre n'ait aucun pouvoir décisionnel en la matière, il apparaît que 80% des candidats soutenus par le chef de l'Etat magique ont été élus depuis que les choses fonctionnent ainsi. Inutile de dire que pour un Ministre avec une cote de popularité aussi haute, les chances de son candidat n'en seront qu'augmentées ! expliqua la journaliste avec entrain._

\- Les politiciens sont tous des escrocs, il choisira un gentil pantin obéissant s'il est malin, se moqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

 _\- Eh bien, après avoir mené ma petite enquête, je peux vous dire, de manière presque certaine…_

\- Ce qui équivaut à 20% de fiabilité, s'amusa Drago.

 _\- Que le Ministre Kingsley soutiendra Harry Potter si celui-ci accepte de se porter candidat ! annonça Rita._

\- Haha, si c'est vrai, je connais une belette femelle qui va s'en mordre les doigts ! s'exclama Drago en riant franchement.

 _\- Oui, chers sorcières et sorciers, vous avez bien entendu ! Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Inutile de dire qu'avec lui, la justice magique sera révolutionnée ! Cependant, nous sommes en droit de nous demander si le jeune homme de seulement vingt-quatre ans acceptera cette offre, lui qui s'est toujours tenu à distance du Ministère de la Magie. Rappelons-nous des sombres années où le pauvre Harry Potter était pointé du doigt, traité de fou, raillé par tous à cause des membres du Ministère…_

\- Bien sûr, toi, tu n'y es pour rien ! s'exclama Drago, outré.

Il pouvait encore visualiser les yeux avides de la journaliste lors de leurs entretiens pour discréditer Potter durant le Tournoi des trois sorciers.

Bref, excédé par la façon dont la journaliste triait les faits, le blond zappa sur la chaîne sport et regarda la rediffusion d'un match de Quidditch de la coupe d'Europe, Portugal contre Allemagne. Cependant, il n'était pas vraiment concentré dans le jeu, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Potter n'était peut-être pas son ami, mais, sans mauvaise foi, Drago devait avouer qu'il ferait un bon directeur de département. Il était juste et généreux, ce qui manquait cruellement au Ministère qui se préoccupait plus de son image que de la justice en elle-même.

Pour Drago, la preuve que ce qu'il pensait était vrai tenait au fait que sa mère était décédée en prison. Alors que le Survivant avait attesté que, sans elle, la victoire aurait été impossible. Maintenant que Drago y pensait, Kingsley avait été l'un des rares à voter pour une libération immédiate, pour lui, ainsi que pour sa mère. Seulement, la majorité des membres du Magenmagot avaient jugé que, aide ou non, libérer un membre de la famille Malefoy sans une peine de prison serait de la folie pour l'image du Ministère.

Narcissa Malefoy avait donc été condamnée à un an de prison, et elle en était morte deux mois avant sa sortie. Pour Drago, Potter avait dû faire cinq appels avant qu'il n'obtienne sa libération. Non, la justice magique n'avait rien d'humain, et nul autre que Potter ne parviendrait à changer cela.

Peut-être que, en fait, Kingsley était l'un des seuls politiciens à ne pas être un escroc, car, en nominant Potter, il pouvait être sûr qu'il ne contrôlerait rien par son biais. Potter ferait toujours ce qu'il pensait être juste, même si ça n'allait pas dans le sens du Ministère.

Ce fut sur ces pensées que Harry fit son apparition dans le salon et qu'il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils avec un soupir de lassitude.

\- Je maudis tous ces journalistes ! ragea-t-il ?

\- Des problèmes ? s'enquit Drago.

Le blond se disait que la moindre des choses, pour remercier le Survivant de son hospitalité, était de faire semblant de s'intéresser à sa vie. Il avait toujours été maître dans l'art du paraître.

\- Je ne sais pas comment Skeeter a fait pour apprendre que Kingsley comptait me soutenir si je souhaitais me présenter au poste de directeur, mais, du coup, j'ai reçu tout un tas de demande d'interviews, et certains ont même tenté d'entrer dans mon bureau. Heureusement, il est très bien protégé…

\- Alors c'est vrai ? le coupa Drago. J'ai vu le reportage de Skeeter cette après-midi.

Harry soupira. Skeeter ne s'était donc pas contentée de la presse écrite. S'il avait encore des doutes ils étaient maintenant levés, la population sorcière dans son entièreté étaient donc au courant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais onze mois pour y réfléchir, mais, avec l'attaque cardiaque que le directeur actuel, je n'ai que jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, se lamenta Harry.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela mérite réflexion. L'air choqué d'Harry le poussa à se justifier. C'est une belle opportunité.

\- Oui, mais, ma vie me convient telle qu'elle est. Je ne cherche pas à gagner plus d'argent ou à avoir plus de pouvoir. J'aime aider les clients dont personne ne veut…

\- Tu vois les choses sous le mauvais angle, contra Drago.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

Drago soupira de lassitude avant de se lancer.

\- Le pouvoir n'est pas mauvais si tu l'utilises à bon escient. Par exemple, ce que tu fais seul dans ton coin, c'est-à-dire aider la veuve et l'orphelin. Avec du temps et de la patience, tu pourrais faire en sorte que le Ministère s'en occupe. Tu pourrais changer le fonctionnement de la Justice à sa base, la rendre plus humaine, expliqua sagement Drago.

Harry fut surpris par les mots du blond. Il ne savait qu'il y avait autant de bon sens dans la tête de la fouine bondissante, du moins quand ça le concernait. Enfin, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Il découvrait un Drago plus appréciable, en fait. Mais il avait encore des objections concernant le poste.

\- Ou peut-être que le pouvoir me rendra différent et que je me foutrais bien d'une justice plus humaine tant que je peux m'enrichir. Je pourrais me laisser corrompre par ce pouvoir.

Drago rigola franchement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Par Salazar, Potter, s'il y en a bien un qui ne se laissera jamais corrompre par quoi que ce soit, c'est toi ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Dumbledore a bien failli se laisser corrompre lui…, contra Harry.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Drago avait suivie lors de son incarcération, c'était le récit du trio d'or et, ainsi, il avait appris toute la vérité sur ce qui avait conduit Potter à combattre et à vaincre Voldemort. Autant dire qu'il avait été outré par les manipulations qui avait poussé Harry à agir.

\- Mais, toi, tu n'es pas Dumbledore, insista le blond.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que si le sort du monde pesait sur les épaules d'un gosse, tu ne pourrais faire le quart de ce qu'a fait Dumbledore soi-disant pour le plus grand bien. Même si des milliers de vie en dépendaient, tu n'envisagerais jamais de sacrifier un enfant. Certains te traiteraient d'idiot et, à une époque, j'aurais été d'accord avec eux. Mais aujourd'hui, dans le monde où l'on vit, c'est de personnes aussi désintéressées que toi dont le système a besoin, expliqua Drago.

Harry ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Alors que certains se seraient contentés de lui répéter qu'il s'agissait d'une opportunité en or, le blond, lui, semblait le comprendre et lui démontrer que ses attentes pouvaient être compatibles avec cette proposition. Mieux, Drago Malefoy, son ancien ennemi venait de le complimenter et de mettre en avant les raisons qui feraient de lui un bon directeur.

\- Cesse donc de me regarder avec cet air débile, ça ne te va pas au teint, railla le blond.

La boutade permit à Harry de se reprendre.

\- Tu m'as donné de quoi réfléchir.

\- Je ne pensais pas cela possible ! s'exclama Malefoy, faussement choqué.

\- Quoi donc, que je puisse écouter tes arguments ?

\- Non, que tu les comprennes et, pire, que tu saches réfléchir ! répliqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Harry secoua la tête de dépit, mais un sourire se voyait sur son visage, signe qu'il avait pris cela pour ce que c'était, une petite taquinerie sans importance.

\- Bon, à part ça, j'ai peut-être trouvé une idée pour toi, dit Harry après avoir sorti deux bièraubeurres.

Drago s'empara de la bouteille offerte par Potter et attendit qu'il reprenne. Son visage ne montrait rien mais il était tendu et impatient de l'entendre.

\- Ton problème réside dans le fait que tu refuses de rester ici, car tu ne veux pas, je cite : _« Vivre à mes crochets »_ , résuma Harry.

\- C'est exact, répondit Drago agacé.

\- Si tu travaillais, tu aurais une paye et tu pourrais me verser un loyer dans un premier temps, avant de pouvoir te loger par tes propres moyens, expliqua Harry.

\- Travailler ! Tiens, je suis tellement idiot que je n'y avais pas pensé ! ironisa le blond. Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas capable de faire un brin de magie…

\- Le domaine des potions ne nécessite pas forcément des compétences magiques, contra Harry.

\- Personne n'embauchera un Mangemort, dit Drago en serrant les dents

\- Un ancien Mangemort, rectifia Harry.

\- Ça ne change pas grand-chose. De plus, je ne me sens pas prêt à retourner dans le monde magique, répondit Drago qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Je vois. Bon, de toute manière, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te proposer. Que dirais-tu de devenir mon assistant et de travailler d'ici ? proposa le brun.

Drago grimaça. Il le prenait pour un idiot à présent.

\- Potter, me donner tes Gallions pour que je te les rende en retour n'est pas l'idée que je me fais de ne pas vivre à tes crochets, railla Drago les dents serrées.

\- Tu vois tout de manière tellement négative !

\- Je ne vois pas comment voir ça autrement ! s'emporta-t-il.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se répéta les mots : patience, compréhension et calme en boucle avant de reprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas de la charité que je fais, je cherche vraiment un assistant. Si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera un autre. Le seul traitement de faveur que je te fais c'est de t'offrir l'opportunité de travailler à domicile. Je t'avoue que mon ancienne assistante se déplaçait au bureau, mais je suis certain qu'une telle organisation ne changera pas grand-chose. Je peux t'assurer que tu mériteras chaque Gallion gagné, assura Harry.

Drago savait flairer le mensonge à des kilomètres, surtout chez Harry qui manquait cruellement de talent dans ce domaine. Or, là, il disait la vérité. Est-ce que cela rendait l'idée meilleure ? Pas vraiment. Pourtant, Drago savait qu'il n'allait pas refuser. L'idée de pouvoir se payer un appartement d'ici quelques temps était trop belle pour ne pas accepter.

\- D'accord, mais, que ce soit clair, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un apprenne que je suis ici et tu ne me surpayes pas !

\- Entendu, répondit Harry trop heureux de la facilité avec laquelle il avait convaincu son vis-à-vis.

Il avait pensé devoir défendre son idée durant des heures avant d'obtenir gain de cause.

\- Bien, je commande chinois pour fêter ça ! s'exclama Harry en se levant.

Drago marmonna dans sa barbe en regardant le brun s'activer, mais, au fond de lui, le maigre espoir qu'il avait ressenti toute la journée avait grandi et le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas, mais jamais il n'avait envisagé qu'il pourrait remonter la pente.

Certes, il devait ça à Harry, mais ça ne le gênait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru au premier abord.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 4

**RRA Guest : J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

 _ **Vouloir toujours cacher aux autres ses failles.**_

 _ **Avoir l'envie que quelqu'un d'autre s'en aille.**_

 _ **Avoir peur de revenir,**_

 _ **Avoir droit de devenir.**_

 _ **Calogero – Prendre racine**_

* * *

Drago était dans la chambre, la porte entrouverte, occupé à faire son lit. Potter, quant à lui, travaillait sur un de ses dossiers, assis dans son canapé. La semaine s'était écoulée tranquillement, sans grosse dispute.

En fait, Harry et Drago étaient capables de cohabiter. Bien sûr, le blond tâchait de se montrer un peu moins invivable que pendant leurs études, étant donné qu'il était hébergé. Mais finalement, ça ne lui demandait pas beaucoup d'effort, ses années à Azkaban et celle passée dans la rue l'avaient irrémédiablement changé. Il se doutait que, de son côté, Harry faisait son possible pour éviter certains sujets, ou pour ne pas insister, alors qu'il lui semblait clair que le brun avait bien envie de le faire.

Enfin, l'important était que tout fonctionnait et que le blond ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis la fin de sa quatrième année et le retour de Voldemort.

Son travail consistait à rédiger des rapports à partir des notes que Potter prenait lors de ses rendez-vous ou audiences. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire de déchiffrer son écriture en pattes de mouches. Drago passait sa journée à ronchonner contre ce satané Survivant qui était capable de réduire un Mage Noir à néant, mais pas foutu d'écrire de manière lisible. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait occuper ses journées en sachant qu'à la fin du mois, cela lui rapporterait quelque chose.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de travail auquel il aspirait. Lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, il se voyait plutôt dans les affaires ou dans les potions. Mais, pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter le monde sorcier, encore moins sans sa magie.

Encore une fois, les paroles de Potter résonnaient en lui et lui donnaient de l'espoir. Il se disait que, peut-être, il ne s'agissait que d'un blocage temporaire. Alors, de temps en temps, quand il était seul, il sortait la baguette que le Survivant lui avait rendu et il tentait des sorts mineurs. Aucun progrès notable n'avait été fait. Il s'était même senti humilié lorsqu'un jour, il avait tenté un sortilège d'attraction sur un parchemin qui s'était envolé. Un sentiment de bonheur face à ce progrès l'avait envahi avant qu'il ne se rende compte que la fenêtre était ouverte et qu'en fait, c'était un simple courant d'air qui avait fait bouger ce maudit parchemin…

Cela c'était passé trois jours auparavant, et il n'avait plus mis un doigt sur son maudit bout de bois depuis lors. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Harry non plus. Il le laissait tenter de le convaincre à s'entraîner sans lui dire qu'il le faisait déjà. Il préférait que le Survivant pense qu'il faisait preuve de mauvaise volonté plutôt que de constater que malgré ses efforts, cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Son lit terminé, Drago s'apprêta à rejoindre le salon, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un arrivage par le réseau de Cheminette. Il resta donc dans la chambre, figé, la peur au ventre. Peur qui augmenta lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son meilleur ami, Blaise. Il ferma les yeux de douleur, le savoir si près était une torture. Mais imaginer la tête qu'il ferait quand il apprendrait ce qu'il était devenu depuis sa sortie de prison était encore pire pour lui.

Dans le salon, Harry était un peu stressé par l'arrivée à l'improviste du métis, et songea qu'il devrait penser à fermer la cheminée. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas empêcher ses amis de lui rendre visite, mais mieux valait qu'ils passent par la porte, histoire que Drago puisse se cacher…

\- Salut Potter, je dérange ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Harry en tâchant d'avoir l'air naturel.

\- Parfait, il fallait vraiment que je parte…, se lamenta Blaise

\- Dispute avec Hermione ? demanda le brun.

\- Pire ! Dispute entre ma mère et la sienne, répondit-il.

\- Oh ?

\- Oui, elles sont venues à la maison pour discuter du mariage, et elles ne sont pas d'accord sur la couleur de la salle. Du coup, Hermione et moi on s'est retrouvés pris à parti… Sérieusement Harry, tu crois vraiment que, ce jour-là, j'en aurais quelque chose à faire que les nappes soient vertes ou rouges ?!

\- Et du coup, tu as laissé Hermione gérer, s'amusa le Survivant.

\- Ouais… tu sais, je reste un Serpentard ! Ce genre de chose, c'est pas pour moi, répondit le métis en haussant les épaules.

De la chambre, Drago réprima un rire, se contentant de sourire en imaginant l'air penaud qu'avait dû prendre Blaise. Un autre bruit signala une nouvelle arrivée, très vite suivi par la voix mélodieuse d'une Granger en colère.

\- Blaise Zabini, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je t'arrache les yeux, siffla-t-elle.

\- Ma douce…, commença Blaise pour l'amadouer.

\- Non, mais tu te rends compte Harry, il m'a planté là, toute seule, alors que nos mères étaient à deux doigts de s'entretuer ! s'écria-t-elle totalement insensible au charme de son futur époux.

Harry se retint bien de faire tout commentaire. De toute façon, Hermione n'attendait aucune réponse quand elle était dans cet état.

\- Mais tu es tellement plus douée que moi pour gérer ce genre de choses…, tenta Blaise.

\- N'essaie même pas la flatterie, tu vas m'énerver encore plus !

Personne ne dit un mot pendant quelques instants, avant que Blaise ne reprenne la parole, doucement.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est fini ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse ?!

\- Ma douce…

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et s'installa. Harry, pour détendre l'atmosphère, ramena trois Bièraubeurres et en tendit une à chacun. Le couple remercia le brun et après un soupir, Hermione se tourna vers son fiancé.

\- J'ai décrété que les nappes seraient beiges, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Bonne idée, j'aime bien le beige. Et nos mères ?

\- Eh bien elles ont fait la paix lorsque j'ai annoncé la couleur, pour se liguer contre moi. L'une comme l'autre trouve que le beige n'est pas la bonne couleur !

\- Peu importe ce qu'elles en pensent, c'est à toi de décider. Je veux que tu aies le mariage dont tu rêves.

\- J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là pour le leur dire, se plaignit Hermione.

Le métis s'approcha et serra sa fiancée contre lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Je suis désolé, je te promets que la prochaine fois, je te soutiendrai. C'est juste qu'elles gueulaient depuis une bonne demi-heure et je ne les supportais plus... Mais tu as raison, ajouta-t-il. J'aurais dû rester pour toi.

Le fait que son fiancé admette avoir eu tort calma la lionne, qui l'embrassa.

\- Désolée pour cette scène, dit-elle à son meilleur ami.

\- Oh ! Aucun problème, dans mon boulot d'avocat, je fais aussi de la conciliation, s'amusa-t-il Harry.

\- Tu parles ! Tu n'as rien fait du tout ! railla le métis.

\- Je ne dis pas que je mérite toujours ce que l'on me paye. Dans les conciliations, je n'interviens que lorsque mes clients sortent leurs baguettes, se défendit le brun.

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Oh fait, tu as dû donner ta réponse pour le poste de directeur, non ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, je la donne lundi, répondit Harry sur un ton neutre.

\- Et ? s'enquit Hermione, curieuse.

\- Et je vais dire oui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

\- Que du contraire, je suis juste surprise que tu acceptes. Je me suis même dis qu'il ne servait à rien que je tente de te convaincre. C'est une bonne chose, assura Hermione avec un sourire.

Harry lui sourit en réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?

\- Des conseils avisés, éluda Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Hum ! Des conseils avisés, je t'en donne sans arrêt, mais tu m'écoutes rarement, se vexa la jeune femme.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse Mione, ça ne te va pas au teint, s'amusa le brun. =

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse… ! Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu…, avoua-t-elle, en souriant malgré elle.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, et Harry orienta habilement la discussion ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione commence à s'interroger sur la personne qui avait réussi à le convaincre. Ils partirent une heure plus tard et Harry se dépêcha de fermer la cheminée, alors que Drago pouvait enfin sortir de sa chambre.

\- Une chance que tu ne te sois pas trouvé dans le salon à ce moment-là, dit Harry avec soulagement.

\- Ouais…, répondit Drago de manière évasive, évitant le regard du brun.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta le Survivant en voyant l'air fuyant de son vis-à-vis.

\- Oui, oui.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, même s'il était clair que ça n'allait pas. Drago regardait dans le vide, l'air nostalgique et, au bout d'un moment, il prit la parole.

\- Il a l'air heureux, constata Drago au bout d'un moment.

\- Il l'est, assura Harry sachant de qui voulait parler Drago.

\- Granger lui tient tête, c'est une bonne chose. Il a besoin d'être recadré parfois, c'est probablement pour ça que ça fonctionne d'ailleurs, continua d'analyser le blond l'air triste.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il se contenta de débarrasser les bouteilles vides laissées par ses amis, et de ramener du whisky pur-feu. Il servit deux verres et ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Le silence s'allongea, mais il n'était pas gênant. Le blond était plongé dans ses pensées, se demandant si, un jour, il aurait le courage de refaire. Si ce n'était pas le cas, que se passerait-il ?

Harry n'allait pas l'employer secrètement jusqu'à sa retraite. D'ailleurs, qu'allait-il se passer une fois que celui-ci deviendrait le directeur du département de la Justice Magique ? C'était la première fois qu'il y songeait et il posa la question à Potter.

\- J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Tu deviendras mon assistant personnel, c'est autorisé et, ainsi, je n'ai pas à te déclarer en tant qu'employé du Ministère.

\- Drago Malefoy, assistant personnel de Harry Potter. L'adolescent que j'étais à Poudlard ne s'en remettrait pas, s'amusa le blond.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, il en était reconnaissant. Il ne le dirait jamais à Harry, le simple mot « merci » refusait de sortir de sa bouche, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Au fait, j'ai pris les devants pour Noël, dit le Survivant.

Le réveillon se déroulerait dix jours plus tard, mais Drago dû avouer qu'il n'y avait pas songé et quand bien même, ça ne l'aurait pas beaucoup tracassé.

\- Comment ça, tu as pris les devants ?

\- Normalement, je passe le vingt-quatre chez Blaise et Hermione, puis le vingt-cinq chez les Weasley, mais je n'allais certainement pas te laisser seul pour les fêtes !

Drago soupira, mi amusé, mi exaspéré.

\- Je ne suis pas ta gonzesse Potter, fais donc ce que tu veux pour Noël. Moi, je resterai ici.

\- Te laisser seul pour Noël… ça ne serait pas chrétien…

\- Et je ne crois pas que tu sois chrétien, s'amusa Drago.

\- Non, mais je ne te laisserai pas seul pour autant. Du coup, j'ai tout prévu, en disant à tout le monde que cette année, je le passais seul à l'étranger.

\- Et si quelqu'un se pointe ici et découvre que tu as menti ?

\- Mais je ne mens pas ! On va passer les fêtes dans le sud de la France, j'y ai une maison, expliqua Harry.

Drago secoua la tête.

\- Hors de question que j'aille prendre un Portoloin en plein milieu du Ministère. Il y aura forcément quelqu'un pour me reconnaître.

Quand bien même il n'avait plus la même allure qu'à l'époque, songea-t-il.

\- C'est pour ça que je me suis arrangé avec le Ministère pour obtenir un Portoloin partant directement d'ici…

\- En gros, tu as déjà tout prévu et je n'ai qu'à m'incliner, s'amusa Drago.

Il était plus touché que contrarié par les initiatives d'Harry, chose qu'il ne reconnaîtrait jamais, même sous la torture.

\- C'est ça !

\- Personne n'a trouvé bizarre que tu décides de partir seul pour les fêtes ?

\- Si, ils sont tous persuadés que je leur cache une nouvelle petite amie. Je n'ai pas cherché à nier, au moins, ils me poseront moins de question, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Drago acquiesça.

\- Ah oui, comme on est en décembre tu recevras ta paye en avance, c'est ce que je fais toutes les années. Sauf si tu ne veux pas ?

\- Non, aucun problème, au contraire.

Drago se voyait déjà aller chez le coiffeur. Seulement, sa paie serait en Gallions, il ne pourrait rien en faire, mais comme toujours, Harry sembla lire en lui.

\- Si tu le veux, je pourrais passer à Gringotts pour convertir le tout en livres sterling, proposa-t-il.

Une fois de plus, Drago acquiesça, en se demandant de nouveau pourquoi Potter faisait tout ça pour lui. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de poser la question, celui-ci répondait toujours qu'il ne savait pas, mais qu'il ressentait le besoin de le faire. Drago aurait pu prendre cela pour de la pitié, mais Potter ne semblait pas prendre les choses ainsi.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, Drago était plus jovial que d'habitude. Pour la première fois depuis six ans, il allait de nouveau fêter Noël. Il ne serait ni en prison, ni seul. Il serait avec Potter, son ancien ennemi, son nouvel ami. Bien sûr, il n'avouerait jamais à quel point cela l'enchantait, tout comme il n'avouerait pas qu'il considérait Harry comme un ami.

Peut-être que celui-ci s'en rendrait compte tout seul, peut-être que lui-même considérait le blond comme tel. En tout cas, pour Drago, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Comment ne pas s'attacher à un type qui vous ouvrait sa porte alors que vos antécédents étaient mauvais ? Comment ne pas considérer Harry en ami après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ?

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

 **I loved you with a fire red**

 **Now it's turning blue, and you say...**

 **"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you**

 **But I'm afraid...**

 **It's too late to apologize, it's too late.**

 _ **Je t'aimais d'un amour ardent,**_

 _ **Maintenant il devient pâle et tu dis…**_

 _ **« Pardon » comme l'ange du paradis que je croyais que tu étais**_

 _ **Mais j'ai peur…**_

 _ **C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard.**_

 _ **One Republic – Apologized**_

* * *

Harry rentra le jeudi soir épuisé. Heureusement, le lendemain étant le 23 décembre, il était à présent en congés jusqu'au 3 janvier. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le temps soit passé aussi vite. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Drago était chez lui. D'ailleurs, le Survivant fut étonné de ne pas le trouver dans l'appartement. Il ne le quittait jamais.

Par acquis de conscience, il alla vérifier dans la chambre du blond, ainsi que dans la salle de bain mais l'appartement était bien vide. Il ne resta pas inquiet longtemps car la porte s'ouvrit cinq minutes plus tard sur le blond. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le salon, Harry s'apprêtait à lui demander d'où il venait mais resta sans voix, en le voyant.

Devant lui se tenait un Drago en costume, un de ceux qu'Harry lui avait prêté et ajusté à sa taille. Il était fraîchement rasé mais, surtout, il avait les cheveux coupés. Il ressemblait enfin au Drago qu'Harry avait toujours connu, mis à part le fait qu'il ne le regardait pas avec le mépris d'antan mais avec ce même petit sourire qu'il lui adressait de plus en plus souvent.

\- Wow ! s'exclama Harry sans pouvoir se retenir.

Cette réaction arracha un sourire satisfait au blond qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Je sais Potter, je sais mais ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des Billywig, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna le regard en tâchant de reprendre contenance. Ce n'était que Malefoy. Il avait toujours été beau à tomber, même un hétéro comme Harry devait le reconnaître, mais il n'était pas habitué à le voir ainsi… Oui, c'était ça, il était juste dérouté parce qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Vu le manque de réaction du brun, Drago finit par le planter là. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder partir dans sa chambre pour se décharger des sacs qu'il portait. Puis il revint s'installer dans le salon, face au Survivant.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment, sortant enfin de son mutisme.

\- Oui, j'ai terminé ton rapport, j'ai traîné devant la télé puis je me suis motivé pour faire quelques achats et un détour bien mérité chez le coiffeur, dit-il en montrant sa tête, comme si le changement pouvait passer inaperçu. D'ailleurs merci pour l'avance !

\- De rien, répondit Harry avec un sourire bienveillant.

En trois semaines de cohabitation leur relation avait changé du tout au tout. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient mis leurs différents de côté. En passant au-dessus des choses qu'ils détestaient chez l'autre, durant leur scolarité, ils s'étaient découvert certains points communs, certains traits de caractère appréciables et, surtout, ils appréciaient sincèrement la présence de l'autre, bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'avaient avoué à haute voix.

\- Et toi, ta journée ? demanda enfin Drago, en remarquant que contrairement au début de leur cohabitation, la réponse lui importait.

\- Epuisante, comme tu t'en doutes…

Drago acquiesça. Aujourd'hui avait eu lieu la conférence de presse annonçant officiellement Harry comme le nouveau directeur de département de la Justice Magique. Il entrerait en fonction dès son retour de congés, le 3 janvier. Tout était allé très vite, Harry avait accepté la proposition de Kingsley, dans la journée, le Ministre avait fait une annonce selon laquelle il soutenait la candidature du Survivant et quatre jours plus tard, les votes du Magenmagot élisaient Harry Potter à quasiment l'unanimité. Pris dans le tourbillon de ces derniers jours, le Survivant ne prenait pas encore pleinement conscience de la chose.

\- Skeeter m'a demandé si je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir obtenu ce poste, malgré mon jeune âge, seulement grâce à mon passé et à mon nom…, commença Harry, une légère grimace déformant ses traits. Les souvenirs que lui avaient laissé la journaliste était loin d'être joyeux.

\- Je sais, j'ai regardé la conférence, avoua Drago. Tu as répondu comme il fallait, le rassura-t-il.

Harry avait répliqué qu'il avait obtenu ce poste en raison du nombre d'affaires qu'il avait défendues et gagnées et grâce à la confiance que le Ministre avait placée en lui. Il avait terminé en disant qu'il ferait tout pour être à la hauteur de cette confiance et pour ne pas trahir ce en quoi il croyait.

Les autres questions avaient été plus sympathiques mais le résultat était le même, Harry détestait se retrouver sur les devants de la scène. Chose assez comique parce qu'avec le poste qu'il venait d'accepter, il risquait d'avoir pas mal de compte à rendre à la presse.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, le blond se leva afin de ramener deux verres et la bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il fit le service puis se réinstalla.

\- Merci, dit Harry avant de boire d'un trait.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, fermant les yeux. Drago se surprit à l'observer, comme ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Cependant, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Le blond connaissait très bien ses propres préférences sexuelles. Et si, depuis six ans, il n'avait plus eu le loisir de désirer qui que ce soit, à présent qu'il allait mieux, il était normal que sa libido refasse surface. Cela n'avait donc rien à voir avec Harry, c'était juste liée à sa longue d'abstinence et au fait que le brun était loin d'être déplaisant à regarder.

Drago se disait qu'à défaut de vouloir fréquenter le monde sorcier, il pourrait sortir dans le monde moldu pour trouver des partenaires de soirée afin de satisfaire ses envies et, ainsi, arrêter de dévisager Potter comme il le faisait.

Non pas que s'imaginer au lit avec Potter lui déplaise mais le Survivant l'avait vu au plus bas… C'était cela qui le dérangeait. Ça et le fait que Potter n'avait marqué aucun signe d'attirance envers les hommes.

Le blond fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnette de l'entrée et Harry rouvrit les yeux en râlant. Drago se dirigea dans sa chambre mais laissa la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir entendre et donc identifier le visiteur.

\- Ginny ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, finit par accepter le Survivant après un moment.

\- J'ai essayé de te rattraper après la conférence mais tu n'as pas dû m'entendre, dit-elle une fois installée dans le salon.

Drago pensa qu'Harry avait certainement fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Sans savoir pourquoi cette pensée le fit sourire. Certainement parce que la rouquine l'agaçait prodigieusement. Déjà, à cause de ce que lui avait raconté le Survivant de leur séparation mais aussi parce qu'elle était revenue vers Harry dès que les rumeurs de sa future nomination au poste de directeur avaient commencé à enfler. Certains diraient qu'il était de mauvaise foi parce qu'il n'avait jamais su apprécier les membres de cette famille. Pourtant, il en était persuadé, Ginny Weasley était vénale et ne s'intéressait à Harry que pour sa popularité et, surtout, pour la gloire qu'elle pourrait tirer en s'affichant à son bras.

Dans un sens, il pouvait la comprendre. Ses frères avaient tous un talent ou quelque chose qui leur permettait de briller par eux-mêmes. Qu'avait-elle, elle, à part le bras de Potter ? Elle était jolie mais n'avait rien d'époustouflant, elle était plutôt intelligente mais pas plus que la moyenne, elle était douée en Quidditch mais nombre d'autres joueurs l'étaient plus qu'elle. En somme, elle n'était pas bonne à rien mais elle n'avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

\- Ah oui, je devais être perdu dans mes pensées, répondit distraitement Harry.

\- Ah ! Tu me rassures, dit la rouquine.

Même sans voir le visage d'Harry, Drago avait compris qu'il mentait. Il se demanda si Ginny faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué ou si elle était simplement naïve.

\- Tu venais pour quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Harry au bout d'un long silence.

\- Tu me manques, dit-elle de but en blanc.

\- Et tu t'en es rendu compte après deux ans de séparation ? demanda Harry sans parvenir à cacher son irritation.

\- J'ai passé ses deux années à tenter de t'oublier…

Si Drago avait été à la place d'Harry, il aurait eu des mots durs et blessants sur le fait qu'elle était passée de lit en lit durant deux ans mais évidemment, il n'était pas lui.

\- Ginny, ça me touche, vraiment, mais, moi, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi.

Le silence s'étira un moment.

\- Pourquoi y-a-t-il deux verres ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry en ne comprenant pas le changement brusque de conversation.

\- Là, sur la table, il y a deux verres, pourquoi ? redemanda-t-elle, irritée de n'avoir pas été accueillie à bras ouvert.

\- Oh… je… c'est…, bafouilla le brun

\- Alors les autres ont raisons ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis que tout le monde sait que tu passes Noël à l'étranger, ils sont convaincus que tu as une nouvelle petite amie.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas nié cette rumeur mais il ne l'avait pas confirmée non plus. Il n'aimait pas mentir mais le faire aujourd'hui lui permettrait de repousser Ginny sans avoir à se montrer dur avec elle. Il se demanda un instant ce que ferait Drago à sa place et sa décision fut prise.

\- Oui, Ginny, c'est vrai, j'ai quelqu'un.

Drago sursauta légèrement en entendant le mensonge. Il savait que Potter ne voyait personne, ils leur arrivaient de discuter et le brun lui avait confié qu'il voyait des filles de temps à autres mais jamais rien de sérieux. Qu'Harry Potter puisse mentir de la sorte, avec autant d'aplomb le laissa pantois.

\- Je la connais ?

\- Non.

\- Elle est comment ?

Drago se languissait d'entendre comment allait s'en sortir le brun. Mentir était une chose, entrer dans le détail du mensonge était bien plus complexe.

\- Blonde, des yeux gris…, répondit-il machinalement.

Drago grimaça. Il se servait de lui, il allait le faire regretter. Mais il devait avouer être assez amusé par la situation.

\- Non, je parlais d'elle, son caractère, insista la rouquine.

\- Pas toujours facile à vivre. Elle a une fierté assez mal placée, elle peut s'emporter sans crier gare et elle est plus têtue qu'une bourrique mais… Elle est aussi à l'écoute, elle me comprend et me connait… parfois, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle me connaît mieux que moi-même.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Trop tôt pour le dire, répondit Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que toi et moi…

\- Je te l'ai dit Ginny, toi et moi c'est fini depuis deux ans et ça ne changera pas, dit-il un peu plus durement.

La rouquine se leva mais avant de partir, elle se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je n'abandonne pas, je suis certaine qu'on peut recréer quelque chose.

Drago pouvait très bien imaginer la suite de cette phrase, « maintenant que tu es de nouveau sous les projecteurs ».

Harry n'ajouta rien et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière sa visiteuse. Il revint dans le salon et affronta le regard amusé de Drago.

\- Blonde aux yeux gris, hein ?

\- Bah… je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le mensonge, avoua-t-il en levant les bras de dépit. Alors j'ai trouvé quelque chose proche de la réalité…

\- Je ne suis pas ta petite amie et au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, je ne suis même pas une fille.

\- Tes traits sont tellement fins qu'il ne te manquerait qu'une jolie paire de…

\- Ne termine même pas cette phrase si tu veux rester en vie ! s'exclama Drago, outré.

Harry n'y tenant plus, il éclata de rire en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Je te charrie, Drago, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste que tu es la personne que je vois le plus en ce moment, alors pour mentir avec plus d'assurance, je me suis servi de ton apparence… mais, rassure-toi, tu n'as rien d'une fille.

\- Alors comme ça, je suis têtu comme une bourrique ? demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ça, par contre, tu ne peux pas le nier !

Drago ronchonna en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil et croisa les bras en regardant le mur.

\- J'ai oublié d'ajouter susceptible dans ma description, se moqua Harry.

Drago prit un coussin derrière son dos et l'envoya sur Harry qui parvint à l'éviter tout en riant. Puis le blond le rejoignit dans son hilarité.

\- Bon, je vais m'occuper du repas, dit Drago au bout d'un moment.

\- Merci chérie !

\- Ta gueule, Potter…

Une fois le repas prêt, ils se rejoignirent à table et maintenant que l'hilarité était passé, Drago aborda le sujet « Ginny ».

\- Elle ne manque pas d'air de venir jusqu'ici pour te sortir le grand jeu ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- En effet, mais plus rien ne me surprend depuis deux ans… Elle n'a jamais caché les mecs qu'elle a eu après moi, donc je me demande comment elle a pu croire qu'elle pourrait m'atteindre en me disant que je lui manquais…

\- Honnêtement Potter, tu as toujours été plutôt naïf, elle a tenté sa chance. Tu aurais pu te dire qu'elle avait changé ou réaliser que tu lui manquais…

\- Ce n'est pas de la naïveté, se défendit Harry.

\- Non ? C'est quoi alors ? demanda Drago avec un sourcil haussé.

\- J'aime à croire que les gens peuvent apprendre de leurs erreurs, qu'ils peuvent évoluer. C'est ce que j'ai fait en t'ouvrant ma porte. Tu penses que c'était de la naïveté ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ce fut le sourire victorieux d'Harry qui le fit réagir.

\- Ne me compare pas à elle. D'accord, dans mon cas, ce n'est pas de la naïveté. Et dans certaines autres situations non plus, sûrement, concéda-t-il. Mais ça aurait très bien pu l'être.

\- Ton nom de famille te va vraiment à merveille, tu es d'une mauvaise foi !

De nouveau Harry partit dans un éclat de rire et fut rapidement suivi par le blond.

Oui, en trois semaines, les choses avaient vraiment évolué et dans le bon sens.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

 _ **Savoir souffrir,**_

 _ **En silence, sans murmure,**_

 _ **Ni défense ni armure,**_

 _ **Souffrir à vouloir mourir.**_

 _ **Et se relever,**_

 _ **Comme on renaît de ses cendres,**_

 _ **Avec tant d'amour à revendre,**_

 _ **Qu'on tire un trait sur le passé.**_

 _ **Florent Pagny – Savoir aimer**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry et Drago étaient partis tôt le matin avec le portoloin que le Survivant avait réussi à obtenir. Ensemble, ils arrivèrent dans l'allée principale du Paris. Le blond fut un peu secoué par l'atmosphère magique, provoquée par le déplacement, mais il se reprit bien vite.

Il savait que, d'ici, Harry devrait les faire transplaner jusqu'à leur destination de vacance, mais, avant, ils profiteraient un peu pour déambuler dans ce qui était l'équivalent du chemin de Traverse en France.

Ici, Drago ne craignait pas d'être reconnu, mais il avait tout de même demandé à Harry de lui lancer un sort pour foncer ses cheveux, juste avant de partir. Ça et les lunettes de soleil devraient suffire à ne pas avoir de problème.

Ils étaient partis tellement vite que Drago n'avait pas songé à se regarder dans le miroir après que Harry lui ait jeté le sort pour changer sa couleur de cheveux. Ce fut donc avec stupeur qu'il s'arrêta devant la première vitrine qui lui renvoya son reflet. Il resta scotché par son apparence.

\- Roux ?! Vraiment ?! De toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginable, tu m'as fait devenir roux ?! s'exclama-t-il avec mécontentement.

Harry pouffa, visiblement très fier de lui.

\- Tu sais que, depuis hier, c'est un Serpentard que tu t'amuses à provoquer ? La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid chez nous, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je prends le risque. C'était trop tentant, répondit Harry encore plus hilare devant l'air plein de dignité que tentait de conserver Drago.

Harry voyait que, malgré son air sérieux, le blond était plutôt amusé. Bien sûr, cela ne tenait qu'au fait que personne ne se rendrait compte qu'il s'agissait de lui. Cependant, pour Drago, toutes les bonnes blagues avaient une fin, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient à ses dépens.

\- Potter, change-moi ça tout de suite !

\- Je t'assure que ça ne te va pas si mal ! Puis tu peux être sûr que personne ne te reconnaîtra !

\- Potter !

Harry finit par accéder à la demande du blond et transforma le roux en cheveux noir. Il entendit marmonner Drago mais celui-ci devait être satisfait de son choix puisqu'il se mit en route.

\- Je vais faire un tour de mon côté, annonça Drago alors qu'Harry s'arrêtait devant la boutique de Quidditch.

Le brun acquiesça et entra dans la boutique alors que Drago s'éloignait. Il n'avait pas supporté voir le magasin de Quidditch. A une époque, il y serait rentré et aurait dépensé beaucoup trop de Gallions, mais il en serait ressorti heureux. Aujourd'hui, non seulement il n'avait plus de Gallions à dépenser, mais, en plus, il n'avait même plus de balai...

Il déambula un moment dans l'allée principale sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Malgré son incapacité à faire de la magie, il appréciait se promener dans le monde sorcier, sans être dévisagé. Il lui restait encore une grosse partie de l'argent gagné en travaillant pour Harry, il pourrait se faire un petit plaisir du côté sorcier. Cependant, malgré son idée, il ne trouva rien qui lui fit envie. Entre ses cinq années de prison et son année passée dans la rue, il avait beaucoup de mal à retrouver les petits plaisirs matérialistes qu'il adorait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à l'entrée de l'allée marchande pour s'installer dans un petit café en attendant le retour de Potter, il repéra la boutique de plumes magiques. Il pesa le pour et le contre de l'idée qui lui trottait dans la tête, avant d'entrer. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un petit sachet dans les mains. Il ne tarda pas à croiser Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Survivant en désignant le paquet que tenait Malefoy.

\- Si on te demande, tu n'auras qu'à répondre que tu ne sais pas, railla le blond.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'insista pas. Sans un mot, ils se rendirent à l'aire de transplanage. Le blond donna sa main au brun et Harry les fit transplaner jusqu'à la maison qu'ils occuperaient durant les vacances. L'atterrissage fut loin d'être doux. Potter l'avait prévenu, le transplanage d'escorte n'était pas sa spécialité. Drago n'aurait jamais cru être capable de lui faire suffisamment confiance pour s'en remettre totalement à lui, mais il devait avouer que les choses avaient bien changé depuis son arrivée chez le brun.

Drago jeta un œil à ce qui serait leur résidence pour ces vacances. Il s'agissait d'une grande villa avec un vaste jardin. Bien sûr, Drago trouva le tout très beau, mais n'osa pas imaginer la beauté du même lieu au printemps ou en été. Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un coup de baguette et pénétra dans la demeure.

D'un sort, les bagages que Harry transportait dans sa poche reprirent une taille normale. Il entreprit ensuite de faire visiter la maison à Drago. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait simplement un grand salon qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger, avec un coin cuisine assez généreux, ainsi que des sanitaires. L'étage était composé de quatre chambres, chacune ayant sa propre salle de bain.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais des goûts aussi luxueux, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Oh, j'ai hérité de cette maison par mon père, je ne l'ai pas acquise par moi-même. Ceci dit, j'apprécie assez y passer les vacances d'été, expliqua Harry.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Drago.

Ils étaient redescendus au rez-de-chaussée et ils se tenaient à présent sur la terrasse côté sud de la maison. Celle-ci ne donnait pas sur le jardin, mais surplombait la mer. Drago fut subjugué par la vue et se demanda si, l'été, il pouvait sauter dans l'eau directement de cette terrasse. Il ne put s'empêcher pas de poser la question.

\- Je ne te le conseille pas, l'eau n'est pas assez profonde pour sauter de cette hauteur sans risquer de frapper les rochers, expliqua Harry.

\- Dommage.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose, dit Harry.

Curieux, Drago suivit le Survivant, qui l'entraîna dans un escalier en pierre qui descendait. Ils arrivèrent dans une cave spacieuse et le brun se dirigea vers une porte en bois. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et Drago se trouva sur des escaliers donnant directement sur l'eau.

\- Bien sûr, le saut est moins impressionnant d'ici que d'en haut mais je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal, s'amusa le brun.

\- Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, mais cette maison doit être encore plus impressionnante en juillet-août !

\- Nous sommes à Cassis et, oui, je te l'accorde, c'est la destination rêvée pour les vacances estivales. Promis, on y reviendra cet été, dit spontanément Harry.

Drago ne commenta pas, mais comme à chaque fois que le brun se projetait aussi loin dans l'avenir, avec lui, le blond fut aussi ému qu'apeuré. Il appréciait de plus en plus le temps passé auprès d'Harry et il appréhendait un peu le moment où leurs routes se sépareraient. Bien sûr, à présent, ils étaient amis et Drago savait qu'il ne retournerait pas dans la rue. Cette simple idée le réjouissait. Quoi qu'il se passerait à présent, il s'en sortirait.

Grâce à l'aide d'Harry, il avait regagné de l'espoir, mais, surtout, l'envie de s'en sortir et de se battre à nouveau. Certes, il ne voulait toujours pas se confronter au monde de la magie, cependant, il pourrait très bien s'en sortir dans le monde moldu.

Pour le moment, il vivait chez le brun et il appréciait le voir rentrer le soir, boire un verre ou deux en discutant ou en le taquinant. Partager ses repas avec lui tout en se moquant de ses habitudes les plus ridicules. L'entendre ronchonner contre le réveil chaque matin à travers le mur. Pleins de petites choses ridicules qu'il aimait et qui lui manquerait une fois qu'il s'en irait.

Il se doutait bien qu'Harry ne le mettrait pas à la porte de chez lui, quand bien même il avait les moyens de se payer son propre appartement. Mais il ne voulait pas profiter de la gentillesse du Survivant. Il partirait donc dès qu'il le pourrait et il savait déjà que leur vie à deux lui manquerait.

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait lié à quelqu'un de cette manière. Blaise restait son meilleur ami, malgré la distance et le fait que pour le moment il ne veuille pas le revoir. Tous ses autres amis étaient importants pour lui, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment montré. Avec Harry, pourtant, c'était différent. En seulement trois semaines, il s'était vraiment attaché au Survivant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne d'autre, presque comme avec un membre de sa famille.

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Il l'avait tiré hors de la rue, sans arrière-pensée. Jamais il ne s'était moqué de lui ou ne l'avait fait se sentir redevable. Il l'avait simplement aidé alors que, avant tout ça, ils avaient été ennemis. Mais, surtout, c'était la première personne qu'il côtoyait vraiment en six ans et il la côtoyait beaucoup. Alors oui, en trois semaines, Drago avait développé une sorte de dépendance envers Harry. Même si cela l'embêtait de se l'avouer, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils remontaient les escaliers ramenant à la terrasse.

\- Au fait que tu penses encore pouvoir me supporter d'ici les vacances d'été, railla Drago pour ne pas montrer à quel point cela était important pour lui.

\- Tu es loin d'être insupportable ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Un compliment ?! s'étonna Drago.

\- C'est toi qui a un problème pour en faire, moi ça va ! Puis de toute façon, mon seul point de comparaison pour la vie à deux, c'est Ginny, alors je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un compliment, répondit Harry avec un rictus fortement inspiré de ceux du blond.

\- Hum… effectivement.

Ils rentrèrent et Harry alluma un feu de cheminée afin de réchauffer la maison.

\- Comment c'était la vie avec Weaslette ? demanda Drago, curieux.

Après tout, il avait tout de même passé quatre ans à vivre avec elle, il avait dû apprécier sa vie de couple. Drago n'avait jamais connu ça. Rien d'étonnant, quand on voyait son parcours. Azkaban était loin d'être l'endroit idéal pour rencontrer l'amour de sa vie. Sans parler de son passé de sans-abris. Donc aucune chance de connaître la vie à deux dans ces cas-là. Il avait du mal à imaginer le plaisir à supporter la même personne chaque soir, chaque matin, chaque repas…

Il percuta d'un seul coup que c'était ce qu'il vivait avec le brun, hormis qu'ils ne partageaient pas le même lit…

Harry prit la parole, tirant ainsi le blond de ses pensées. Il tendit également un verre de whisky à Drago avant de s'en servir un pour lui-même.

\- Au départ, c'était tout beau, tout neuf. Je sortais de la guerre, en vie, tout me paraissait parfait. A dire vrai, un rien m'aurait contenté. Mais, très vite, les disputes ont commencé. Elle me reprochait de ne pas assez me montrer, de trop m'occuper de Teddy au détriment d'elle, de ne pas avoir assez d'ambition… J'ai pas mal cédé dans les premiers temps, sauf au sujet de Teddy et de mes ambitions, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Cependant, je supportais, je laissais passer l'orage en me disant que ma vie restait parfaite…

\- Tu jouais à l'autruche, conclut Drago.

\- Exactement. Peu après qu'elle soit partie, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas elle que j'aimais, mais ce qu'elle représentait…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ron est mon frère, Molly et Arthur sont comme mes parents, depuis que je les connais les Weasley sont ma famille…

\- En épousant la femelle, tu aurais vraiment fait partie de la tribu Weasley, devina Drago.

\- Oui. Puis elle m'offrait l'opportunité de fonder ma propre famille. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, mais de la vie qu'elle pouvait m'aider à construire, expliqua-t-il.

\- N'importe quelle bonne femme pourrait t'apporter ça… à part une appartenance à la famille Weasley, mais je suis certain qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de ça…

\- En effet, aujourd'hui j'ai conscience qu'ils m'ont adopté depuis bien longtemps. Ma séparation avec Ginny n'a rien terni de mes relations avec les autres Weasley. Pour ce qui est de la famille, bien sûr, je veux toujours des enfants, mais je ne suis plus pressé. Je préfère prendre mon temps, bien choisir la personne avec qui je fonderais ma famille.

Le brun resservit son verre ainsi que celui du blond et poursuivit.

\- Ma séparation avec Ginny m'aura fait prendre conscience d'un certain nombre de choses. Si j'étais resté avec elle, mes enfants auraient subi un divorce et, vu ses agissements, elle ne les aurait pas épargnés. J'ai aussi pris conscience que, avec mon nom, j'ai plus de chance de tomber sur des femmes comme Ginny que sur des femmes loyales…

\- Il y a toujours les hommes, railla Drago.

\- Tu te portes candidat ? s'amusa le Survivant.

Drago rougit fortement et balbutia.

\- Je ne… Non, je… Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis… que je préfère… que je suis…

\- Homo ? termina Harry à la place du blond.

\- Ouais.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais. Je sais depuis Poudlard que tu apprécies les hommes, mais rien ne me dit que tu n'aimes pas aussi les femmes, nuança Harry.

Il parlait de ça en étant parfaitement détendu, alors que Drago était fortement gêné.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- J'ai passé toute ma sixième année à te suivre ou à te faire suivre. J'ai pu apprendre un certain nombre de choses sur toi, répondit honnêtement le Survivant.

\- Me faire suivre ?!

\- Dobby et Kreattur.

\- Tu m'as fait suivre par mon ancien elfe ! C'est… petit ! s'insurgea Drago.

Harry ricana et resservit un troisième verre. La gêne et la surprise s'amenuisaient peu à peu chez Drago.

\- Alors, uniquement les hommes, ou les femmes aussi ? demanda Harry.

\- J'ai connu des sorcières, mais c'était uniquement pour les apparences. Je ne voulais pas que mon père découvre mes penchants. Mais non, mon truc c'est définitivement les hommes. Et toi ? demanda Drago.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu que des femmes. Je ne peux donc pas certifier que les hommes ne m'intéressent pas, mais, en tout cas, ça ne m'a jamais attiré, répondit Harry à son tour.

Drago acquiesça et resservit les deux verres tout en orientant la discussion sur un autre sujet.

* * *

Merci à tous et bonne semaine.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

 _ **Quand les yeux ont tout vu et tout subi.  
Que même les dieux ont perdus de leur magie.  
Quand les mots ne vous répondent plus,  
On courbe le dos.**_

 _ **Calogero – Tien an men**_

* * *

\- Malefoy, debout !

Ledit Malefoy répondit par un grognement, avant d'abattre son propre oreiller sur ses yeux, afin de se protéger de la lumière vive du soleil. Potter avait décidé d'ouvrir les rideaux de sa chambre. Merlin, ce satané Gryffondor avait une idée de l'intimité toute relative…

\- Malefoy, dépêche, on a beaucoup à faire !

\- M'en fous, c'est les vacances, il n'est que neuf heures du matin et j'ai trop bu hier soir, ronchonna Drago.

\- Il est treize heures et non neuf. De plus, si tu te décidais à ouvrir les yeux, tu verrais une potion anti-gueule de bois sur ta table de chevet, expliqua le brun.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le blond émerger de sous son oreiller. Les mots « potions anti-gueule de bois » semblaient être une raison suffisante pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

\- Depuis quand tu sais faire des potions toi ? se moqua le blond, ce qui fit disparaître le sourire victorieux d'Harry.

Le brun répondit en marmonnant de manière incompréhensible.

\- Je n'ai rien compris, dit Drago en s'emparant de la fiole.

\- C'est Hermione qui me les a préparés, avoua-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

\- Hum, ça m'étonnait aussi !

\- Bon, dépêche-toi de te préparer, je t'attends en bas !

Harry sortit de la pièce et Drago soupira avant de se lever. C'était la dernière fois qu'il buvait autant… mais cette pensée fut chassée en même temps que sa gueule de bois. Cette potion était miraculeuse. Si elle avait été mal préparée, la migraine et la nausée auraient augmenté, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, merci Granger.

Boire cette potion lui rappela son propre plaisir à en concocter. Depuis ses retrouvailles avec Potter, il s'était concentré sur ce qu'il ne savait plus faire, comme la magie, mais il n'avait pas songé à ce qu'il pouvait encore effectuer. Il pourrait se mettre à fabriquer des potions, juste pour le plaisir. De cette manière, il pourrait s'occuper lui-même du stock de potions de Potter. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée de pouvoir prouver que, même sans sa magie, il restait utile. Ce fut sur cette décision réjouissante qu'il se leva enfin et fila sous la douche. Trente minutes plus tard, il rejoignit Harry dans le salon.

Le Survivant se tenait devant un grand sapin dépourvu de décoration, l'air très fier de lui.

\- On va décorer le sapin ! annonça-t-il, un immense sourire barrant son visage.

\- Quel âge as-tu Potter ? se moqua Drago.

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprécier Noël !

\- Oh si et je l'ai passé ! répondit Drago.

\- Ne fait pas ton troll et aide-moi à décorer ce sapin !

Harry avait tellement l'air joyeux et déterminé que Drago finit par céder. Après tout, il n'avait rien contre Noël et la présence d'un beau sapin égayerait la soirée du réveillon qui s'annonçait.

\- Bien ! déclara-t-il en s'approchant de l'arbre.

Il regarda les décorations au pied de Potter et secoua la tête.

\- Hors de question que je passe mon temps à contempler un sapin avec ces deux couleurs ! dit Drago, en désignant les boules et guirlande.

\- Je savais que tu allais faire ta diva !

\- Diva est un terme féminin Potter, et je peux t'assurer que, malgré mon homosexualité, je reste un homme. Et là n'est pas le problème, je ne décorerais pas un sapin aux fichues couleurs de Gryffondor ! J'ai un minimum de goût, railla le blond.

\- On a que ça, contra Harry.

Drago le contempla une seconde : était-il sérieux ?

\- Par Salazar, tu es un sorcier Potter ! Enchante le tout pour que ce soit d'une autre couleur.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il était tellement habitué à faire les choses de ses mains qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier qu'il avait une baguette.

\- Et je suppose que les couleurs parfaites seraient le vert et l'argent ?

\- Que dirais-tu d'un compromis ? Du vert et du rouge ? proposa sagement Drago.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris, avant d'acquiescer. Content de trouver un terrain d'entente aussi évident, ils commencèrent à disposer les boules et les guirlandes. Harry appréciait faire ça depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Avant cette période, chez les Dursley, Harry était enfermé dans son placard pendant que les autres décoraient le sapin en famille. A Poudlard, les elfes ou les professeurs s'en occupaient. Cela ne faisait que six ans qu'il connaissait les joies de la décoration de Noël, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit aussi impatient qu'un enfant.

Pour Drago, cela lui rappelait sa plus tendre enfance, lorsque son père était absent et que sa mère en profitait pour décorer le sapin seule avec son fils. Des moments simples que Lucius ne tolérait pas. S'extasier devant un sapin n'était pas digne de la prestance d'un Malefoy, ni pour sa femme, ni pour son fils. Aujourd'hui, il partageait ce moment avec Harry, personne ne risquait d'arriver et de gâcher l'instant. C'était donc avec l'esprit tranquille qu'il disposait les décorations sur l'arbre.

Une fois le sapin terminé, il aida Harry à préparer le repas, plusieurs variétés de petits fours ou de toasts. Ils n'étaient que deux et Drago n'avait aucune envie de passer des heures en cuisine. Le Survivant semblait pourtant décidé à ne pas utiliser la magie. Drago se demandait si c'était pour une satisfaction personnelle ou pour ne pas le heurter. Il décida de ne pas approfondir sa curiosité, peu enclin à gâcher le moment avec sa mauvaise humeur et sa fierté.

Plus tard, installé à table, ils dégustaient tranquillement leur repas autour d'une bouteille de vin.

\- Quel est ton plus beau souvenir de Noël ? demanda Harry.

Drago réfléchit une seconde à la question. Les moments qu'il avait passé au manoir pouvait rarement être qualifiés de joyeux. Mais il en gardait tout de même de bons souvenirs, ceux partagés avec sa mère, par exemple.

\- Une année, mon père n'a pas pu être présent le soir du 24 et toute la journée du 25. J'étais seul avec ma mère et ça a été le plus beau Noël de ma vie. Avec mon père, nous passions à table en silence, nous mangions dans le calme, nous échangions un baiser et nous allions nous coucher à minuit et cinq. Le lendemain, nous descendions dans le calme afin d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Même pour Noël, il ne supportait aucune démonstration d'affection ou d'excitation…

Du peu qu'il connaissait Lucius, Harry imaginait facilement ce que voulait dire le blond.

\- Cette année-là, ma mère et moi avons fêté Noël comme nous l'entendions. Nous n'étions pas des Malefoy, mais simplement une mère et son fils. Nous avons mangé en riant et nous avons passé minuit en faisant griller des chamallows devant la cheminée. Bref, plein de clichés, mais c'est la seule année où j'ai pu faire ça, je devais avoir sept ou huit ans, expliqua Drago. Et toi ? finit-il par demander en resservant deux verres de vin.

\- Moi, ça a été mon premier Noël à Poudlard…

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étonna le blond.

\- Oui, sérieusement.

\- Mais… Ok, Noël à Poudlard, c'est plutôt cool, mais loin de ce que peut être une ambiance familiale chaleureuse, dit Drago.

\- Justement, je n'ai jamais connu une ambiance familiale chaleureuse, répondit Harry en tâchant de garder le sourire.

\- Comment ça ?

Harry soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire qui met de la bonne humeur dans les soirées, surtout un soir comme celui-ci…

\- Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur moi… Des choses que j'aurais préféré que personne ne sache. Je me suis beaucoup confié à toi, beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais fait avec qui que ce soit. Je ne t'oblige pas à en faire autant si tu n'as pas confiance, mais sache que si tu veux, tu peux, dit simplement Drago.

En réalité, le blond aurait aimé en savoir autant sur Harry que l'inverse, il se serait probablement senti moins faible devant lui, cependant, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à la confidence…

\- Tu l'auras voulu, répondit Harry sur un ton qui se voulait léger mais d'où sortait une pointe de tristesse.

Drago s'empara de la bouteille et resservit les deux verres alors que le Survivant prenait une grande inspiration.

\- Si j'aime à ce point décorer le sapin alors que j'ai vingt-quatre ans, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais pu le faire étant enfant. Mon oncle et ma tante le faisaient avec mon cousin et, moi, j'étais dans mon placard. Les soirs de fêtes, Noël ou autre, je mangeais un repas tout prêt avant l'heure et je m'enfermais dans mon placard pour qu'ils puissent faire la fête ensemble…

\- Quand tu dis placard, c'est une façon de parler parce que ta chambre était minuscule ? demanda Drago.

\- Non, jusqu'à mes onze ans, je dormais dans un placard, sous l'escalier de chez mon oncle et ma tante, répondit Harry avec amertume.

Pour le coup, Drago était choqué. Il s'était toujours imaginé un Harry Potter choyé par ses moldus. Il tombait de haut à présent.

\- Pourquoi te traitaient-ils comme ça ?

Harry soupira, il n'avait pas prévu de se confier sur le sujet. Il n'en parlait jamais, Ron et Hermione étaient au courant, bien sûr, mais il n'entrait jamais dans les détails.

\- Ils me considéraient comme un monstre, ma magie les dégoûtait. Ils pensaient qu'en me maltraitant, ils parviendraient à chasser cette part de moi. De plus, ils ne m'ont jamais vu autrement que comme une charge. Dans une situation normale, ils m'auraient probablement laissé à un orphelinat. Je ne sais pas quelle solution était la plus enviable, dit-il en se souvenant de l'enfance de Voldemort, qu'il avait vue dans la pensine. Mais comme ils avaient peur que Dumbledore s'en prenne à eux, ils m'ont gardé, expliqua le Survivant.

\- Par Salazar, toutes ces fois où je me suis moqué de toi… Si j'avais su…

\- J'aurais encore moins supporté ton empathie que ta méchanceté. De toute façon, tu n'aurais eu aucune pitié, au contraire, si tu avais su, ça t'aurait fait plus de points d'attaque.

Le cœur de Drago se serra, il aurait aimé contredire Harry, mais il avait raison.

\- Si ça peut t'apporter un bien-être quelconque, je me sens très con aujourd'hui de t'avoir attaqué sur ton statut d'orphelin. De t'avoir attaqué tout court, en fait.

\- Bah des excuses sont des excuses, même des années plus tard, s'amusa Harry.

\- Ce ne sont pas des excuses, un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas, râla Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ça y ressemblait en tout cas.

\- Voilà, je me montre sympathique deux minutes et, de suite, il faut que tu en rajoutes !

Harry s'esclaffa, reconnaissant que Malefoy le taquine pour lui changer les idées.

\- Comment tu as fait pour tenir toutes ses années dans de telles conditions et, surtout, pour rester celui que tu es aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire… Tu aurais pu devenir un gamin odieux. Maltraité toute ton enfance avant de découvrir une célébrité pareille…

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, sincèrement.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je pense que ce n'est simplement pas dans mon caractère.

\- Quand je pense à tout ce que tu as vécu et à tout ce que les gens t'ont imposé par la suite… s'insurgea Drago.

Harry haussa les épaules une fois de plus et Drago comprit que le sujet était clos. Il comprenait que le Survivant rechigne à parler de cette période sombre, il comprenait également pourquoi il avait tendance à s'émerveiller d'un rien.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte les qualités d'Harry prenaient beaucoup plus de place que ses défauts. Le brun était un homme enjoué, un véritable gamin, qui s'émerveillait pour un rien. Mais avec un cœur en or et une générosité à toute épreuve. Il devait être honnête, plus il apprenait à le connaître et plus il le trouvait admirable.

Ils parlèrent de sujets plus légers et, lorsqu'enfin minuit sonna, ils se souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël, avant que Drago ne disparaisse dans les escaliers. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec le paquet qu'il avait acheté la veille dans le Paris sorcier et le tendit à Harry. Il tenait également un autre paquet, que le Survivant n'avait jamais vu.

Le blond était plus que gêné. Il avait acheté le premier cadeau d'Harry en se promenant dans le Londres moldu, le jour où il s'était fait couper les cheveux. Cela lui avait semblé logique d'offrir quelque chose au brun à l'occasion de Noël. Après tout, ils le passaient tous les deux et il devait beaucoup à Harry.

Cependant, c'était le premier cadeau qu'il offrait et bien que l'idée lui ait semblé bonne sur le moment, il doutait fortement à présent. Et si Harry n'aimait pas les présents qu'il avait choisi ? Par Salazar, pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée maudite d'offrir quelque chose au Survivant ?

Maintenant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le verdict, car Harry était déjà en train d'ouvrir l'emballage du présent que Drago avait acheté la veille.

Le brun était agréablement surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le blond pense à lui offrir quelque chose. Il ouvrit la boîte et y trouva une plume à papote, il regarda Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mon écriture te déplait à ce point ? demanda Harry moqueur.

\- Je mets une demi-journée pour retranscrire tes rapports. Trente petites minutes pour tout réécrire, le reste du temps me sert à décoder tes horribles pattes de mouches ! répondit Drago avec le même sourire qu'Harry.

\- C'est donc autant un cadeau pour moi que pour toi, dit Harry en rigolant. Elle est très belle Malefoy, merci, ajouta-t-il.

Drago haussa les épaules, signifiant que ce n'était rien, alors que le Survivant ouvrait le second présent. Il trouva une chemise vert émeraude, assortie à ses yeux. Drago était passé devant un magasin où cette chemise était en vitrine et la couleur l'avait tout de suite interpellé, d'abord parce qu'il adorait le vert, mais surtout parce que ce vert en particulier lui avait rappelé les yeux d'Harry.

\- Wow ! s'exclama Harry en dépliant la chemise.

A une époque, il n'aurait pas su apprécier la qualité de l'étoffe ni la beauté de la couleur, mais, en quelques années, Harry avait développé un minimum de goût et il pouvait dire que Drago avait bien choisi.

\- Elle est vraiment magnifique… Je… Merci Drago, dit le Survivant, surpris que le blond ait si bien pensé à lui.

\- Bah… c'est pas grand-chose, minimisa Drago avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

\- C'est quelque chose que tu as pris le temps de choisir, que tu m'offres, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Même si je trouve que tu n'aurais pas dû dépenser autant pour moi…

\- Pour qui d'autre voudrais-tu que je dépense ? ironisa le blond.

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, Harry se leva à son tour et revint avec un paquet qu'il posa sur la table, devant son vis-à-vis. Contrairement à Harry, Drago ne fut pas surpris que l'autre pense à lui. Il avait deviné que Potter mettrait un point d'honneur à marquer le coup de Noël. Le blond commença à ouvrir le paquet et trouva un nécessaire à balai.

Le sourire de Drago se fana. Le nécessaire à balai était très beau, Potter avait tapé dans le haut de gamme, mais voir ça lui rappela qu'il ne possédait plus de balai et il se demanda si le brun n'avait pas cherché à lui faire du mal ou à se moquer de lui. Mais avant que Drago n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry se dirigea vers le placard de l'entrée et en sortit un Nimbus 2001.

\- Seulement quelques jours après que tu ne sois arrivé chez moi, je t'ai entendu parler balai dans ton sommeil et… J'ai su que voler te manquait cruellement. Je savais aussi que tu n'apprécierais pas que je t'offre un balai neuf… Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour t'aider, puis j'ai fini par penser qu'avec la bataille qui avait éclaté à la fin de ta dernière année, peut-être que ton balai était toujours à Poudlard…

Drago avait une main sur son balai, des yeux brillants fixés sur le brun, sans voix.

\- Par chance, mon idée s'est avérée exacte. Ton balai faisait partie des balais de prêt de l'école... McGonagall n'a pas fait de difficulté lorsque je le lui ai demandé et elle m'a promis de ne rien te dire … Parce que bien sûr, j'ai dû lui expliquer que tu étais chez moi pour qu'elle accepte de me céder ton Nimbus… Mais… Drago ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant le blond s'approcher vivement de lui et sa stupeur atteignit des sommets lorsqu'il sentit les deux lèvres du blond se presser sur les siennes. Ce ne fut pas un baiser passionné, Harry avait même du mal à qualifier cela de baiser, Drago avait juste écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer.

\- Merci Potter, merci mille fois, dit Drago, sincèrement ému.

\- Oh… Euh… De rien, répondit Harry le rouge aux joues.

Drago se sentit tout à coup très gêné de son impulsivité, mais, pour sa défense, il s'était senti profondément touché par ce qu'avait fait Harry. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, il n'avait cessé de l'aider mais là, ce n'était pas de l'aide, c'était simplement une attention et Drago avait été touché par cela.

\- Joyeux Noël, finit par dire Harry.

\- Joyeux Noël, répondit Drago.

Le Survivant entreprit de servir une part de bûche à chacun et Drago comprit qu'il était dispensé de justification concernant le baiser, ce qui lui convenait fort bien.

Plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher, heureux de leur soirée malgré le baiser étrange que Drago avait donné à Harry.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 7.**

 **Merci à tous-tes et bonne semaine.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello le monde, me voilà avec un jour d'avance, ça m'arrive parfois ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

 **Everything about you pains my envying.**

 **Your soul can't hate anything.**

 **Everything about you is so easy to love.**

 **They're watching you from above.**

 _ **Tout en toi augmente ma jalousie.**_

 _ **Ton âme ne peut rien haïr.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Tout en toi est si facile à aimer.**_

 _ **Ils te regardent d'en haut.**_

 _ **Muse - Bliss**_

* * *

Drago se tenait dans le salon, habillé d'un pantalon de costume noir et d'une chemise grise, qu'il s'était achetés dans le Londres moldu. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression de redevenir lui-même. Il attendait impatiemment qu'Harry descende enfin. Ce soir, pour fêter le nouvel an, ils sortaient dans un club du bord de mer. Une grande première pour Drago. Cela expliquait son empressement.

Enfin, après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, les pas du Survivant résonnèrent dans les escaliers et, quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvèrent face à face. Harry portait un pantalon noir similaire à celui de Drago et la chemise que le blond lui avait offerte quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler.

\- Elle te va très bien, dit Drago en regardant Harry.

\- Euh… merci, répondit celui-ci en rougissant.

Le fait de recevoir un compliment du blond et de porter la chemise qu'il lui avait offert le soir de Noël lui rappela le baiser.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de la soirée du réveillon de Noël. Drago, de son côté, trouvait que ce baiser ne signifiait rien d'autre que la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour Harry. Tandis que le brun, au contraire, lui donnait trop de signification et avait peur de vexer le blond en lui disant qu'il ne mangeait pas de ce pain là.

Il ne ressentait rien pour les hommes, bien qu'il ne perçoive pas cela comme un problème. Seulement, il avait toujours été intéressé par les femmes, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait d'un seul coup.

Bien sûr, il savait que, parfois, les préférences sexuelles pouvaient se découvrir tardivement. Ron, par exemple, était sorti avec Lavande pendant plusieurs mois en sixième année et avec Hermione pendant deux ans, avant de se rendre compte que ses préférences allaient à la gent masculine. Quand il s'était confié à Harry, il lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais particulièrement aimé le sexe avec les femmes, que cela ne lui avait jamais paru naturel. Or, Harry pouvait prendre un pied d'enfer avec les femmes, il aimait leurs formes et surtout, il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre attirance pour un homme.

Harry refoula la petite voix qui se moquait de lui en disant que si, il avait bien été attiré par un homme. Lors de sa sixième année, alors qu'il soupçonnait Drago de mijoter quelque chose de mauvais, il avait passé son temps à le suivre. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa surveillance avait viré à l'obsession.

C'était d'abord les mains du Serpentard qui avaient retenu son attention. Il avait de longs doigts fins, parfait, des doigts faits pour jouer du piano. Et Harry s'était surpris à les regarder de longues minutes alors que le blond dormait dans son dortoir. Il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à justifier son comportement. C'était une chose de soupçonner Drago de préparer un mauvais coup et de le suivre pour découvrir s'il avait raison, mais c'en était une autre d'observer le Serpentard en train de dormir. On ne pouvait plus parler de surveillance, c'était purement et simplement du voyeurisme.

A son grand malheur, ça ne s'était pas arrêté là. Malgré toute la haine qu'il avait pu ressentir à l'encontre du blond, il n'avait jamais pu le trouver repoussant. Au contraire, après ses mains, il avait apprécié beaucoup d'autres choses, de nombreuses autres choses...

Harry secoua la tête pour revenir au présent et s'empara de sa veste avant de sortir. Il prit la main de Drago, geste qui lui parut tout naturel et, ensemble, ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle déserte à quelques pas du club qu'Harry connaissait pour y être allé à plusieurs reprises lors de ses vacances en France.

La soirée n'étant accessible que sur réservation, ils n'eurent donc pas à patienter pour entrer. Rapidement, ils se trouvèrent dans une vaste salle où les gens dansaient au milieu, des tables basses entourées de fauteuils étaient disposées sur le côté, et d'autres à l'étage, d'où la vue sur la piste devait être imprenable. Un grand bar se trouvait à côté des tables et un plus petit à l'étage.

Après s'être regardé, ils se dirigèrent à l'étage et s'installèrent à une table après avoir commandé deux verres. Ils commencèrent tout naturellement à discuter, haussant le ton pour s'entendre malgré la musique, mais, même de cette manière, ils avaient du mal à se comprendre. Drago se rapprocha donc pour terminer sa phrase directement à l'oreille du brun. Celui-ci tressaillit en sentant le souffle du blond contre lui.

\- Je vais danser ! décréta Harry en se levant, voulant mettre une certaine distance entre lui et Drago.

Le blond le regarda en acquiesçant.

\- Tu viens ? demanda le brun.

\- Non, je préfère repérer ma proie avant, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Harry ricana et descendit sur la piste. Drago, quant à lui, se leva et posa ses deux mains sur la rambarde, regardant d'en haut les gens qui se déhanchaient sur la piste. Il parcourut la foule des yeux, cherchant un homme à son goût, mais ne trouva rien qui lui fasse envie. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur des cheveux noirs en bataille et un corps parfait, mis en valeur par une chemise vert émeraude… Drago soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'au milieu d'une centaine de personnes, Harry Potter lui semble toujours aussi attirant ? Que ses yeux reviennent souvent sur lui alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ça n'avait rien de gênant, mais que ça soit toujours le cas dans cette situation embêtait fortement Drago.

Il devait être honnête avec lui-même à présent : il ne trouvait pas Harry attirant simplement parce qu'il était celui qu'il voyait tout le temps, il le trouvait attirant parce qu'il était à son goût. Pire, il le trouvait plus qu'attirant… Il ne pouvait pas encore dire qu'il l'aimait, mais ce n'était déjà plus une simple question de physique.

Il aimait la façon dont Harry riait, sans pudeur, sans retenue. Il aimait la façon dont Harry prenait soin de lui, de manière discrète lorsqu'il avait peur que le blond le prenne mal, mais toujours de façon touchante. Il aimait la rougeur que pouvaient prendre ses joues lorsqu'il se sentait gêné. Il aimait beaucoup de choses ridicules qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais remarqué chez un autre et cela le dérangeait fortement.

Harry était hétérosexuel et il lui avait avoué ne jamais avoir été curieux au point de vouloir essayer avec un homme, il y avait donc peu de chance pour que le brun puisse partager les envies de Drago. De plus, ils étaient devenus amis et Drago ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec une attirance non partagée.

Déjà, il sentait parfois une certaine gêne venant du brun depuis le baiser ridicule du réveillon de Noël. Alors qu'est-ce que ce serait si Drago avouait ce dont il avait envie ? Et puis, surtout, Harry avait déjà tellement fait pour lui, sans rien demander en contrepartie. Il ne voulait pas par-dessus le marché lui imposer les stupides sentiments qui venaient doucement s'immiscer en lui.

Non, il ne devait pas laisser ça se développer davantage.

Le blond soupira. Les choses étaient plus simples à l'époque où Harry était encore son ennemi. D'ailleurs, ce que ressentait Drago à présent était lié aux changements dans leur relation. A l'époque où ils se détestaient, le blond n'avait jamais eu à se demander si le brun lui plaisait ou non, la seule vue des cheveux noirs en bataille lui donnait des envies de meurtres. A présent, il regardait ses cheveux avec envie… Ridicule !

A présent qu'il avait droit aux sourires, aux attentions, à la gentillesse et à tout ce qui faisait les bons côtés d'Harry Potter, il était bien obligé de le regarder autrement, et il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Rien ne pouvait être détesté chez le brun lorsqu'on prenait le temps d'apprendre à le connaître.

Drago souffla de dépit. Il était vraiment dans la merde…

Pendant tout le temps de sa réflexion, il n'avait pas lâché le brun du regard. Il le regardait sans le voir, mais, maintenant qu'il faisait attention, un feu sembla parcourir toutes ses veines. Oui, il sentait la jalousie enfler en lui et ce sentiment était terriblement étrange. Il ne l'avait jamais ressenti aussi intensément.

Harry dansait avec une femme, d'une manière assez osée. Drago qui avait toujours cru qu'Harry était du genre discret, voir coincé, était bien forcé de revoir son jugement, et ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir un cul pareil !

Drago secoua la tête et descendit sur la piste. Envie ou pas, il devait trouver quelqu'un pour finir sa soirée et pour tenter de chasser le brun de son esprit. Il se mit à danser au milieu de la piste tout en regardant autour de lui. Il repéra le regard intéressé d'un type brun, plutôt banal, mais il s'en contenterait pour la soirée.

Il s'approcha de l'homme qui semblait avoir son âge, à peu près et entama la conversation. Conversation un peu compliquée puisque le type s'avéra Espagnol. Drago savait parler français en plus de sa langue natale, mais ne connaissait rien en langue latine. Le blond abandonna vite l'idée de faire connaissance. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment. Il tira le jeune homme sur la piste et ils commencèrent à danser.

Alors qu'il était en train de se demander comment passer à l'étape suivante, il sentit la main d'Harry sur son épaule. Il se tourna et se retrouva noyé dans les yeux verts du brun.

\- C'est bientôt la nouvelle année, je voulais faire le décompte avec toi, dit Harry.

Le sourire qu'il arborait en regardant Drago aurait fait fondre n'importe qui.

Harry posa ensuite les yeux sur l'autre homme. Drago ne remarqua pas le regard dur qu'il envoya au malheureux avec qui il dansait jusqu'à présent, tout comme il ne remarqua pas le même type partir, déçu d'être ainsi délaissé. Drago et Harry remontèrent à l'étage et se réinstallèrent à leur table, un nouveau verre à la main.

\- Où est passée ta jolie brune ? demanda le blond.

\- Elle manquait cruellement de conversation…

\- Parce que c'est la conversation que tu recherches en draguant dans un club ? se moqua Drago.

Harry haussa les épaules. La vérité c'était que, alors qu'il aurait pu conclure avec cette fille, l'envie l'avait subitement quitté en voyant le blond danser avec un inconnu. Il s'était rassuré en se disant que ce n'était pas de la jalousie, juste l'envie de finir l'année et d'en commencer une nouvelle avec Drago, ni plus ni moins. Ou un banal besoin de le protéger. Après tout, Drago commençait à peine à remonter la pente, il ne voulait pas que le premier clown venu lui fasse perde sa nouvelle confiance en lui.

Les deux hommes patientèrent jusqu'à ce que le décompte commence et, lorsque minuit sonna, une pluie de cotillons s'abattit sur toute la boîte. Les deux hommes se souhaitèrent une bonne année, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser au baiser échangé une semaine plus tôt. Finalement, ils décidèrent de partir. La musique était trop forte et ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenait plaisir à cette soirée. Une fois rentré, Harry sortit deux verres qu'il remplit de whisky pur-feu, et la fête continua entre eux deux, avec une musique au volume plus adapté.

Après qu'Harry ait jeté un sort de réchauffement sur le blond et lui-même, ils sortirent s'installer sur la terrasse, prenant place sur deux transats, face à la mer.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer, confia Harry en songeant au départ prévu le lendemain soir.

\- Moi non plus, approuva le blond.

Il se sentait bien ici. Aucun mauvais souvenir ne surgissait de sa mémoire. Il pouvait circuler librement sans craindre qu'on le reconnaisse.

Harry soupira, deux jours plus tard, il reprendrait le travail ou, plutôt, il le commencerait… Il appréhendait. Il n'aimait pas tellement le changement, et encore moins depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était étrange à dire, mais il aimait sa routine et n'aspirait qu'à une vie calme et sans surprise. C'était ce qu'il avait depuis quelques années et il sentait que tout allait changer.

\- En même temps, il n'y a que ta disparition qui serait remarquée, dit le blond au bout d'un moment.

\- Si tu te décidais à te manifester, cela changerait, rétorqua Harry avec une pointe de reproche.

\- Je peux peut-être gérer le regard des gens lorsqu'ils apprendront que j'ai été SDF pendant une année, mais pas celui qu'ils me jetteront en apprenant que je suis devenu un Cracmol ! s'emporta Drago avant de se murer dans le silence

Harry expira mais n'ajouta rien, ne souhaitant pas débuter une dispute le soir du réveillon. Après avoir terminé son verre, le Survivant se leva.

\- Je vais aller me coucher avant de boire plus et de me réveiller avec un mal de crâne… Je n'ai plus de potion anti gueule de bois dans mes stocks, expliqua-t-il au blond.

Drago acquiesça et suivit le brun à l'intérieur.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et alors qu'Harry allait se tourner, Drago tendit sa main vers les cheveux du brun qui se recula. Pour la première fois, Drago vit bien la peur dans les yeux du Survivant et cela le blessa fortement.

\- Je ne vais pas te violer Potter ! dit-il avec amertume. Tu as un confetti dans les cheveux.

\- Non… je ne…

Plus vivement, Drago tendit à nouveau sa main. Harry tâcha de ne pas se reculer cette fois, et retira un cotillon des cheveux du brun, qu'il lui montra avant de le laisser tomber par terre. Harry comprit alors qu'il avait mal réagi à un geste de prévenance et non pas à un geste affectueux. Il comprit aussi qu'il avait vexé Drago.

\- Je suis désolé, Drago…

\- Pourquoi as-tu réagi de cette façon ?

\- Depuis le baiser….

\- Par Salazar, Potter ! On ne peut même pas appeler ça un baiser J'étais simplement touché par ce que tu avais fait et j'ai réagi sous le coup de l'impulsion. Ça ne voulait rien dire, je t'assure ! Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un fléreur.

\- Je suis ridicule, concéda Harry en rougissant.

Drago se força à garder un visage neutre. Il préférait que le brun se sente ridicule plutôt qu'apeuré par le moindre de ses gestes.

\- Un peu, approuva Drago.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Malefoy, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi.

\- N'en parlons plus, ça vaut mieux.

\- Bien, bonne nuit alors, dit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit.

Les deux sorciers montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain soir, après une journée passée à se promener à Cassis, ils repartirent pour Londres, retrouver les petits tracas du quotidien, et la crainte que ce petit séjour en France n'ait changé quelque chose entre eux.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je vous fait pleins de bisous.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

 _ **Ça ressemble,**_

 _ **A une histoire de...**_

 _ **Mais personne,**_

 _ **Ne dit qu'il a envie de…**_

 _ **Ça ressemble,**_

 _ **Mais c'est plus que ça.**_

 _ **Où tu vas ?**_

 _ **Ça l'histoire ne le dit pas.**_

 _ **Pascal Obispo – Où et avec qui tu m'aimes**_

Drago était assis derrière le bureau qu'il avait installé dans sa chambre, pour travailler dans de bonnes conditions sur les dossiers que lui envoyait Potter. Il ferma celui qu'il venait de terminer puis se leva en soupirant. Il s'étira pour délasser ses muscles douloureux d'être restés trop longtemps dans la même position. Il se rendit jusqu'au salon. L'horloge indiquait minuit passé et Harry n'était toujours pas rentré.

Il y avait encore quelques semaines, il s'en serait inquiété. Avant sa promotion, Potter rentrait suffisamment tôt pour qu'ils puissent dîner tous les deux. Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait l'habitude. Il était rare de voir le brun rentrer avant une ou deux heures du matin. Drago essayait de ne pas montrer de contrariété à ce sujet. Potter ne lui devait rien, s'il avait envie de sortir jusqu'à pas d'heure chaque soir, il n'avait rien à redire.

Il affirmait rester au boulot, chaque soir, jusque tard. Mais, au fond de lui, il était convaincu que le Survivant avait rencontré quelqu'un. Depuis plus d'un mois, moment où Harry avait intégré son nouveau poste, le blond avait très peu de dossiers sur lesquels travailler, preuve qu'il ne devait pas être surchargé non plus.

Il ne comprenait pas le besoin du Survivant de lui mentir à ce sujet, mais encore une fois, que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait pensé que le brun lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui parler, mais, apparemment, il s'était trompé.

Drago termina de dresser la table pour deux. Aujourd'hui, il souhaitait essayer de questionner Harry une fois de plus. Du coup, il l'avait attendu pour manger, histoire de discuter autour du repas. Le brun arriva une demi-heure plus tard, l'air particulièrement fatigué.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix lasse en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Drago d'une voix qu'il espérait dénuée de toute amertume.

\- Quelle journée !

\- Chargée ? demanda Drago sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

\- Comme toujours, souffla Harry en se servant un verre de whisky.

\- Je t'ai attendu pour manger…

\- Oh non, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Je suis tellement épuisé que je n'ai pas faim du tout. Je bois ce verre et je vais me coucher, désolé, refusa Harry.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de type, fit remarquer amèrement Drago.

Harry regarda le blond, perplexe, de l'incompréhension sur son visage.

\- Hum… Quel genre de type ?

\- Le genre de type qui abandonne ses amis pour une fille…

\- Une fille, mais quelle fille ?! Interrogea Harry, totalement perdu par la tournure de la conversation. Lui qui ne rêvait que de s'allonger.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con, Potter…

\- Mais, par Merlin, je ne te prends pas pour un con ! J'étais au boulot, comme la soirée précédente et celle d'avant aussi !

\- Ouais, c'est ça…

\- Enfin Drago, imaginons deux secondes que je vois bien une fille, pourquoi je te le cacherais ? demanda Harry en faisant de grands gestes, signe de son énervement.

\- C'est bien ce que je me demande, Potter !

Son nom de famille craché par Drago comme à l'époque de Poudlard acheva d'énerver Harry qui se leva et pointa son doigt sur le blond.

\- Je ne vois personne, et, que tu me croies ou non, je m'en balance, Malefoy ! s'emporta Harry en crachant lui aussi le patronyme de Drago.

Le brun vida son verre d'un trait et rejoignit sa chambre en claquant la porte. Drago n'avait aucunement l'intention d'en rester là, aussi tenta-t-il de suivre Potter dans sa chambre, mais le battant resta indéniablement clos.

\- Sale enfoiré ! Un collaporta ! C'est un coup bas, Potter !

Mais Drago imaginait bien qu'Harry avait aussi posé un silencio et cela l'énerva encore plus. Il vit les lumières du salon crépiter et pensa un instant que c'était l'énervement qui jouait sur sa magie… avant de se rappeler, douloureusement, qu'il n'y avait plus de magie en lui.

Lassé, énervé et déçu, le blond partit lui aussi dans sa chambre et claqua la porte pour faire entendre son mécontentement, mais s'agaça un peu plus lorsqu'il réalisa que personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Une fois de plus, les lumières crépitèrent.

\- Cet abruti devrait faire revoir son « ectrelicité » au lieu de s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à pas d'heure, ronchonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Harry avec de gros cernes qui sortit de sa chambre. Il avala une grande tasse de café noir, alla se préparer et reprit une deuxième tasse de café avant de s'en aller. Il hésita en s'arrêtant devant la porte close de la chambre de Drago, mais, finalement, s'en éloigna en soupirant. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, puis ce n'était pas sa faute si le blond était un idiot.

Il sortit de chez lui et transplana au Ministère. Il se rendit dans son département et salua ses employés avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il regarda la pile de dossier qui avait encore grandi entre son départ et son retour, puis se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avec dépit.

Il commença à trier les nouveaux dossiers. Sur les dix qui étaient arrivés avant lui, seulement trois pouvaient sortir du Ministère et donc être gérés par Drago. Les sept autres, il devrait s'en occuper lui-même.

Il poussa un long soupir. Et encore, il devait se sentir heureux ! Dix dossiers était beaucoup moins que ce qu'il recevait la plupart du temps et trois dossiers de niveau trois était un bon chiffre comparé à certaines fois.

Il y avait trois types de dossiers. Ceux de niveau trois, avec une confidentialité faible, qui pouvaient être sortis du Ministère. Les dossiers de niveau deux avaient une confidentialité plus haute et ne pouvaient être consultés que par le chef et son assistant. Ces dossiers ne pouvaient pas quitter le Ministère. Enfin, ceux de niveau un ne pouvaient être géré que par Harry lui-même.

Il y avait assez peu de niveau un, mais, comme Drago refusait de se montrer, Harry ne pouvait lui confier que les niveau trois, ce qui le forçait à gérer tous les dossiers de niveau deux, en plus de ceux de niveau un. Voilà pourquoi il faisait des heures impossibles, voilà pourquoi il était épuisé et voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait de plus en plus noyé dans son travail. Avec un nouveau soupir, il reprit là où il s'en était arrêté la dernière fois. S'il avait su la quantité de paperasse qu'incombait sa promotion, il y aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter.

Plus tard, des coups à sa porte le firent sursauter. Il leva des yeux fatigués sur Ron et Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Nous déjeunons ensemble tous les mercredis, répondit simplement Hermione.

\- Ça, je le sais, mais il n'est pas l'heure de…

Harry stoppa sa phrase après avoir vu qu'il était midi passé.

\- Désolé, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, lâcha-t-il en se laissant aller contre son fauteuil.

\- Ce n'est rien, on y va ? demanda Ron.

\- Euh… On pourrait reporter à…

\- Hors de question ! Tu as l'air épuisé et tu dois manger, dit Hermione.

\- Justement, je suis épuisé, je n'ai pas envie de bouger, se lamenta Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas un souci. Ron, ça t'embête si on mange ici ? demanda Hermione au rouquin.

\- Mais je ne veux pas vous obliger…

\- Pas du tout, répondit Ron sans prêter attention aux paroles d'Harry.

\- Bien. Ne bougez pas les hommes, la nourriture vient à vous aujourd'hui, s'amusa Hermione en quittant le bureau.

Ron sourit en se frottant les mains et Harry soupira de résignation, avant de faire de la place pour installer le pique-nique improvisé par ses amis. Le rouquin s'installa dans un des fauteuils de l'autre côté du bureau et regarda son meilleur ami avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien, juste pas mal de travail…

\- Tu te laisses bouffer par tes nouvelles obligations…

\- Mais non, ce n'est que passager, ça ira mieux… Une fois que j'aurais pris l'habitude, assura le brun.

\- Hum, si tu les dis, répondit Ron, perplexe. Mais fais attention à toi, tu as l'air plus surmené et stressé qu'Hermione ne l'était juste avant les ASPIC, dit Ron avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- C'est à ce point ? s'amusa Harry.

Ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire alors qu'Hermione revenait les bras chargés de trois salades et d'un sachet. Elle en sortit des bièraubeurres, des bouteilles d'eau et trois muffins qu'elle distribua à chacun après leur avoir donné les salades.

\- Il n'y avait pas de poulet ? demanda Ron en regardant sa salade d'un mauvais œil.

Hermione lui adressa un regard sévère et Ron bafouilla que, la salade, c'était très bon aussi.

\- Bon appétit ! dit-elle joyeusement après s'être installée.

\- Bon appétit, répondirent en chœur les garçons.

Tout compte fait, Harry était heureux que sa meilleure amie ait insisté pour qu'ils mangent. Il avait plus faim qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ils parlèrent gaiement tout le long du repas, puis Ron dut partir, sa pause étant terminée. Il devait retourner au bureau des Aurors. Il laissa donc Hermione seule avec Harry.

\- Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu me reproches souvent de te materner mais là, je m'inquiète, commença Hermione.

\- Je vais très bien ! se défendit Harry.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. A chaque fois que je te vois depuis que tu as pris ton nouveau poste tu as l'air de plus en plus épuisé…

\- J'ai beaucoup de responsabilités…

\- Et tu sais que jamais je ne te reprocherais de t'investir dans ton boulot, mais Harry, ne le fais pas au détriment de ta santé, le supplia Hermione.

\- Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, il me faut juste le temps de m'habituer à tout ça. J'irai mieux dans quelques temps, assura Harry.

\- Bien. Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, mais ne t'étonne pas de me voir plus souvent. Je vais m'assurer que tu manges aussi souvent que nécessaire, à défaut de pouvoir en plus vérifier que tu fasses des nuits correctes, ronchonna Hermione.

\- Oh oui, je suis sûr que Blaise adorerait être délaissé dans son lit pour que tu viennes dans le mien, se moqua Harry.

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- N'empêche que je n'hésiterais pas à venir chaque soir pour te donner une potion de sommeil si je pense que tu négliges ton repos… Tu as survécu à des choses atroces, ce n'est pas pour mourir d'épuisement !

\- Tu en fais trop, comme toujours.

\- C'est parce que je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime aussi. Allez, retourne à ton boulot, soigner des gens qui en ont vraiment besoin, conclut Harry avec amusement.

Hermione lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de le laisser. Elle se promit de revenir le lendemain midi pour veiller à ce qu'il mange. Elle avait vraiment peur qu'Harry se néglige trop, il était bien plus doué pour s'occuper des autres que de lui-même.

Le Survivant assista à deux audiences, puis reprit ses dossiers. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne parvenait plus à garder ses yeux ouverts, il était une heure du matin passée. Avec un soupir, il se leva avec l'intention de rentrer chez lui, mais il se retint à son bureau en sentant la pièce tourner. Il patienta quelques secondes que cela passe et partit doucement vers le hall du Ministère.

Vu sa fatigue, le mieux aurait été de prendre le réseau de cheminette, mais depuis la visite surprise de Blaise et Hermione, personne ne pouvait venir chez lui par cette voie. Malheureusement, cette restriction valait aussi pour lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à transplaner, ce qui allait lui prendre le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Pourvu que Drago ne lui fasse pas le même genre de scène que la veille, il n'aurait pas la force de se disputer avec lui une fois de plus. Il transplana et atterrit, en titubant, sur le seuil de sa maison.

Après un dernier souffle, il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et entra dans son appartement. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre la douce et mélodieuse voix de Drago commencer à lui agresser les tympans avant que la pièce ne se mette à tourner, comme au Ministère. Seulement, cette fois, il ne parvint pas à se retenir et tomba.

La colère de Drago fondit comme neige au soleil, remplacée par une inquiétude qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Potter avait besoin de secours et il était le seul à pouvoir agir. Une foule de sentiments s'empara de lui : la peur, l'angoisse. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Toutes ses précédentes tentatives pour faire de la magie avaient toujours échouées et cela l'avait frustré. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait réussir. Il devait conduire Potter à l'hôpital et le moyen le plus rapide nécessitait de la magie. Sans se poser plus de questions, il s'empara de la baguette de l'homme inconscient et tenta de transplaner.

Il ne prit qu'une seconde pour soupirer de soulagement en reconnaissant le hall de l'hôpital. Il avait réussi, il avait transplané avec Harry et, déjà, des médicomages prenaient le brun en charge.

Drago les suivit mais, une fois arrivé devant la salle d'examens, l'un des médicomages lui ordonna de rester à l'extérieur.

Le blond s'assit alors sur l'un des bancs et réalisa certaines choses. Premièrement, il venait de réussir à utiliser la magie. La baguette d'Harry toujours en main, il tenta un Lumos et le résultat fut satisfaisant, bien que la lumière lui paraisse plus faible que celle qu'il faisait apparaître avant tout ça. Cela était peut-être dû au fait que ce n'était pas sa baguette. Il se sentait heureux et tellement soulagé d'avoir récupéré ses pouvoirs.

Deuxièmement, il se trouvait à Sainte-Mangouste et des gens le regardaient en passant devant lui. Il devinait que, dans peu de temps, son retour serait annoncé, à la une de toutes les feuilles de chou sorcière. Après tout, Drago Malefoy, fils de Mangemort et Mangemort lui-même, disparu depuis un an après cinq ans de prison… Il y avait peu de chance que cela passe inaperçu.

Il se doutait aussi que certains médicomages peu respectueux du secret médical révéleraient que c'était lui qui avait accompagné Harry. Bientôt, les médias allaient insinuer qu'il était responsable de l'hospitalisation du Survivant. Toutefois, cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Harry ferait rapidement un démenti. Mais les autres, ceux qui voulaient vraiment le retrouver, ses amis sauraient par où commencer et, cette fois, il savait que Potter ne leur mentirait pas.

Drago devait commencer à envisager de retrouver Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Si une partie de lui en était heureuse, l'autre voulait fuir plutôt que d'avoir à tout leur dire, tout leur avouer.

Le blond soupira. Il réfléchirait à ça une fois rassuré sur l'état de santé du brun.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Merci à vous de m'avoir lu, à vendredi prochain !**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

 _ **Le temps des tempêtes arrive,**_

 _ **Avant qu'on l'ait prédit.**_

 _ **Amours impossibles,**_

 _ **Défaites, ironies.**_

 _ **Quand tout s'abîme, quand même nos rêves fuient,**_

 _ **Il ne reste qu'une île, un port, un parti,**_

 _ **On n'est riche que de ses amis,**_

 _ **C'est dit.**_

 _ **Calogero – C'est dit**_

* * *

Dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste, devant la salle d'examen dans laquelle se trouvait Potter, Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire les cents pas. Il commençait à trouver le temps long, d'autant plus que certains l'avaient dévisagé au passage. Apparemment, personne n'avait oublié le nom des Malefoy et tout ce qui en découlait.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir emmené Harry ici, ça avait été le bon geste. Il l'avait effectué d'instinct, c'était la seule chose à faire. En transplanant il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à lui, sa seule préoccupation avait été Harry, mais il se rendait compte à présent que son anonymat était tout près de voler en éclat.

Afin d'éviter de penser à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et surtout pour échapper aux regards avides, Drago poussa la porte de la salle d'examen et entra. Il se fichait bien du médicomage qui, un peu plus tôt, lui en avait interdit l'accès et qui, au demeurant, se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur.

Son entrée fracassante ne l'avait pas préparé à assister à un tel spectacle. Le médecin sorcier promenait sa baguette sur le dos d'un Harry Potter passablement dévêtu. Il ne put s'empêcher de scruter l'autre homme une seconde avant de se ressaisir.

Un Malefoy étant capable de garder son sang-froid dans presque toutes les circonstances, Drago parvint à masquer toutes traces de convoitise et fit comme si de rien était. Le médicomage ne le laissa de toute façon pas plus longtemps se délecter du corps face à lui.

\- Il me semble vous avoir demandé de rester à l'extérieur le temps que j'examine Monsieur Potter…, dit celui-ci, d'une voix réfrigérante.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le changement de ton du médicomage, si charmant une seconde auparavant. L'idée que quelqu'un s'autorise à parler de la sorte à Drago le dérangeait fortement.

\- Oh non, il peut rester… enfin, si c'est autorisé, intervint Harry, mettant clairement au défi le médecin de le contredire.

\- Hum… Oui, si vous êtes d'accord, je n'ai rien à dire, répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

Drago se retint de signaler que, s'ils avaient commencé par-là, il n'aurait pas eu à passer une demi-heure dans le couloir. Au lieu de ça, il s'enquit de l'état du brun, sans se préoccuper du médicomage.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as encore trouvé pour te rendre intéressant ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre au blond d'aller se faire voir, le médicomage prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est rien qu'un gros surmenage. Quelques jours de repos répareront tout ça. Par la suite, il faudra veiller à ce qu'il travaille plus raisonnablement, à ce qu'il s'alimente bien et à ce qu'il dorme suffisamment, tous les jours, pour être sûr que ça n'arrive pas de nouveau…

\- Vous m'avez pris pour son infirmière ?! s'exclama Drago avec un sourire en coin pour Harry.

\- De toute façon, je sais très bien prendre soin de moi tout seul, ronchonna Harry, en lançant un regard noir au médicomage, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour étaler sa vie.

\- Oh, tu viens d'en donner la preuve Potter, félicitations !

Le médicomage, qui avait l'impression de se trouver entre ce qu'il voyait comme les prémices d'une scène de ménage, entre le grand Harry Potter et le non moins connu Drago Malefoy, préféra sortir de la salle d'examen.

\- Je vais faire quelques analyses supplémentaires, pour m'assurer de votre état, je reviens avec les résultats, glissa-t-il avant de refermer derrière lui.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent fuir la chambre, comme s'il avait un sombral aux trousses.

\- Comment j'ai atterri ici ? demanda subitement le Survivant.

Drago détourna le regard. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir parler, de ça, dans l'immédiat.

\- J'ai fait un transplanage d'escorte, dit Drago doucement. Mais ne cherche pas à changer de sujet…

\- Oh ! Tu as transplané ?! Mais ça veut dire que tes pouvoirs…, commença Harry, sans se préoccuper du ton gêné de l'autre homme.

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à quelque chose, lui répondit le blond d'une voix marquée par l'agacement. Bref, raconte-moi comment tu peux être surmené alors que, vu le peu de dossiers que tu m'envoies, tu ne devrais pas être surchargé de travail.

Harry poussa un soupir et réfléchit à un moyen de contourner la vérité.

\- J'ai des audiences…, tenta-t-il.

\- Potter, asséna le blond. Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Mon père m'a traîné toute mon enfance au Ministère, je ne sais pas exactement en quoi consiste l'étendue de ton travail, mais je sais au moins que les audiences ne doivent pas te prendre tant de temps que ça. Nous ne sommes plus en période de guerre, il y a beaucoup moins de procés.

\- Mauvaise gestion du temps, bredouilla Harry tout bas.

Drago le regarda, sceptique.

\- Tu es bon en Quidditch et en poursuite de mages noirs, mais tu es désespérément mauvais en mensonge. On ne peut pas être bon en tout, c'est rassurant, s'amusa le blond.

Harry soupira, vaincu.

\- Il y a une classification dans les dossiers. Seuls ceux du niveau trois peuvent sortir du Ministère. Vu que tu ne veux pas venir travailler sur place, je dois m'occuper de ceux du niveau un et deux… Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que j'avais peur que tu refuses de continuer à bosser et que tu repartes, expliqua le brun, penaud.

Drago le fixa stupéfait. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ?

\- Et embaucher un second assistant, qui aurait accepté de travailler dans des conditions normales, ne t'es pas passé par là tête. Non, tu as décidé de te charger toi-même de je ne sais combien de dossier ? railla Drago, de l'amertume dans la voix.

\- Euh… c'est ça, confirma Harry en se sentant très bête d'un seul coup.

Drago s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il y avait dans la salle. Il était en colère, Potter le considérait comme une petite chose qu'il fallait préserver à tout prix mais, en même temps, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir touché par l'intention. Il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne ne s'était soucié de lui. Il soupira bruyamment, ce qui lui permettait de garder son calme.

\- A l'avenir, dit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, surtout lorsque je suis concerné. Je ne supporte pas que l'on décide pour moi et encore moins pour me ménager. Si tu veux que notre… amitié fonctionne, ne me refais pas un coup de ce genre, le prévint Drago.

\- Je… D'accord, céda Harry soulagé.

\- Bon, au moins, maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu étais aussi présent qu'un courant d'air…, reprit Drago de meilleure humeur.

\- Du coup, tu vas pouvoir arrêter de te comporter comme une épouse jalouse et possessive, se moqua Harry, heureux de pouvoir taquiner Drago en retour.

\- Je ne me comportais pas comme…

\- Harry, tu étais où ? Pourquoi tu rentres tard ? Tu vois quelqu'un, c'est ça ?! s'écria Harry avec une voix aigüe, se voulant être une imitation de Malefoy.

\- Déjà, je n'ai pas du tout une voix aussi aigüe et insupportable s'indigna Drago. Et, ensuite…, Je voulais simplement savoir ce que tu faisais et je n'aimais pas sentir le mensonge alors que tu n'avais aucune raison de ne pas tout m'avouer.

\- Bon, n'en parlons plus, décida Harry, craignant de vexer le blond.

Drago acquiesça, heureux que le Survivant ne profite pas plus de la situation.

\- Revenons-en au fait que tu ais réussi à transplaner !

Quitter un sujet épineux pour un autre, Potter avait vraiment le chic pour parler des choses les plus embarrassantes.

\- C'était sous le coup de la peur… répondit Drago en haussant les épaules, comme si cela n'était rien.

Le brun le regarda stupéfait.

\- Tu as eu peur pour moi ? demanda Harry avec un demi sourire.

\- Bien sûr, s'exclama Drago. Imagine que je ne fasse rien et que tu meurs dans ton appartement. Il y a mes empreintes de partout, j'aurais été accusé et je serais reparti à Azkaban.

Harry aurait pu se sentir blessé, mais le sourire en coin de Drago montrait bien qu'il blaguait. Le voir rire d'un sujet aussi sérieux que la prison sorcière faisait chaud au cœur du Survivant.

\- Merci, Malefoy.

\- De rien Potter, ta gratitude éternelle sera suffisante, dit Drago pour alléger l'ambiance.

L'emmener à l'hôpital était la moindre des choses, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas en plus s'encombrer des remerciements incessants du brun.

Harry allait dire quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit avec force et une tornade brune fonça sur lui pour l'enlacer.

\- Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, dit Hermione une fois qu'elle eut relâché son meilleur ami.

\- Je vais bien Hermione, promit Harry.

\- Tu vas bien ! Tu as fait un malaise…

Elle stoppa tous les reproches qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire au brun en se rendant compte de la présence de Drago dans la pièce.

\- Malefoy ! Mais… Par Merlin…

Drago déglutit, et, comme à chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise, il revêtit son masque d'indifférence.

\- Tant d'éloquence, se railla-t-il.

Pourtant, Harry pouvait voir à son visage qu'il aurait préféré éviter cette rencontre, non pas en raison de ses antécédents avec Hermione, ses années de prison et sa vie l'ayant aidé à rejeter tous ses préjugés d'antan, mais parce qu'il savait que, si la brune était au courant de son retour, Blaise ne tarderait pas à l'être aussi. Et ça, ça le terrifiait.

Il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à revoir ses amis. Ce qui lui faisait peur n'était pas tant de les revoir, il en serait même très heureux. C'était plutôt les questions qu'ils lui poseraient qu'il appréhendait. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à raconter tout ça. Il avait tout révélé à Potter, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, à cette époque. Il était au plus bas, faible, mais, maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il ne s'en sentait plus capable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? le questionna Hermione, une fois remise du choc de la présence de leur ancien ennemi dans la chambre et, accessoirement meilleur ami de son futur époux, disparu depuis plusieurs mois.

\- C'est une longue histoire, que je n'ai aucune envie de raconter et j'aimerais que tu ne dises pas à…, commença Drago, avant d'être interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte.

Blaise entra à son tour dans la pièce et Drago ferma les yeux. Le survivant pouvait lire la peur sur son visage, et cette vision lui donnait envie de le protéger du monde entier. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps avant que le blond ne parvienne à se recomposer un air qui ne montrait rien de ce qu'il pouvait réellement ressentir.

\- Alors, il paraît qu'une superstar est entre nos murs ? demanda un Blaise moqueur en regardant Harry.

Toutefois, le visage moqueur de Blaise laissa rapidement place à une profonde stupeur lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de son meilleur ami.

\- Drago ! Par Salazar…

\- Bonjour Blaise, lança Drago face à la stupéfaction de son ami.

\- Bonjour ?! Ça fait plus d'un an que je m'inquiète pour ton petit cul d'égoïste et la première chose que tu me dis c'est « _bonjour »_ , comme-ci de rien n'était ?! demanda Blaise, furieux

\- Ecoute…

\- Non, non, tu vas d'abord me dire ce que tu fais là. Ensuite, tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait de si intéressant pour ne pas donner signe de vie à tes amis et alors seulement je verrais si j'accepte de t'écouter ! s'écria Blaise en pointant son index sur le torse du blond.

Les mots et le ton qu'employait Blaise à son encontre eurent au moins le mérite de dissiper la gêne et la peur que ressentait Drago. Enfin, pas totalement, mais suffisamment pour lui permettre de répondre.

\- Pour commencer, parle-moi autrement. Je sais que tu as des raisons de m'en vouloir, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de t'adresser à moi comme si on avait élevé les hippogriffes ensemble. Ensuite, ce que j'ai vécu ne concerne que moi. Peut-être que je te raconterais tout un jour, mais ce sera quand je l'aurais décidé. Si tu ne peux pas te contenter du fait que, maintenant, je suis là, dis-le tout de suite, et je repars, répondit sèchement Drago.

Harry était choqué que le blond parle ainsi à son ami alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à peine et que Blaise avait toutes les raisons de se montrer contrarié. Certes, Drago n'avait aucune obligation de le laisser lui parler de cette manière, et encore moins de raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé s'il n'en avait pas envie, mais n'aurait-il pas pu dire tout ça sur un autre ton ?

Toutefois, contrairement au Survivant, Blaise ne s'en montra pas surpris, ni vexé d'ailleurs.

\- Même quand tu as tous les torts tu réussis à remettre la faute sur le dos des autres, répondit Blaise un peu sèchement, avant de reprendre plus gentiment. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi en un an et j'espère que, un jour, quand tu seras prêt, tu me révéleras tout, mais… Par Salazar Drago, tu es de retour ! C'est bien ça le plus important ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sous les yeux ébahis du Survivant et de sa meilleure ami, les deux jeunes hommes s'étreignirent, comme si tout était parfait, ignorant les mots qu'ils s'étaient adressés juste avant.

Drago était tellement soulagé que Blaise accepte, sans difficultés de rester dans l'ignorance. Il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien. La peur avait disparu, il ne restait plus que la joie de le retrouver.

\- Drago, j'aimerais quand même savoir, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec Potter ?

\- C'est compliqué…, commença à répondre le blond.

La vérité, c'était qu'il savait très bien que le Survivant allait en prendre pour son grade lorsqu'il révélerait que celui-ci l'hébergeait depuis presque deux mois. Harry et lui échangèrent un regard et ce fut le Survivant qui prit la parole.

\- J'ai rencontré Drago par hasard il y a un peu plus d'un mois et, depuis…, Il vit chez moi.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et Blaise serra les dents.

\- Harry ! s'écria la brune.

\- Quoi ?! Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il s'est passé et…

\- Ce que je sais, moi, c'est que tu sais à quel point je m'inquiétais pour lui, sans parler de Pansy et Théo. On s'inquiétait tous pour lui et tu n'as rien dis pour nous soulager ! s'emporta Blaise avec fureur.

\- C'est de ma faute, intervint Drago pour que Blaise laisse Harry tranquille.

Le blond ne supportait pas qu'Harry subisse les foudres de son meilleur ami à sa place. D'autant plus qu'il savait que le brun ne dirait rien, acceptant sans soucis les cris de Blaise pour le soulager, lui.

\- Oh mais ça je m'en doute ! dit le métis en se retournant vers le blond. Il n'y a que toi pour nous filer de telles migraines !

\- Blaise, soit tu continues à gueuler comme un goret, soit tu te décides à me laisser t'expliquer. Enfin, t'expliquer du mieux que je peux, l'interrompit Drago avec fermeté.

Le métis se pinça le nez puis acquiesça.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait promettre à Harry de ne rien vous dire, et je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter lorsqu'il me disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, en plus du fait que ce soit cruel…

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Nous sommes tes amis, nous aurions pu…

\- On en revient à ce que je ne me sens pas prêt à raconter, l'interrompit Drago. Tout ce qu'i savoir c'est que, si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Harry. Il m'a fait une promesse qu'il a tenu, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça, expliqua Drago.

Blaise se pinça l'arête du nez une fois de plus, tic nerveux dont il ne s'était pas débarrassé depuis Poudlard, et lâcha un soupir.

\- Ok, désolé, Harry. Une promesse est une promesse, je suis le premier à le dire, concéda le métis.

Harry acquiesça et Drago souffla, soulagé, une fois de plus.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? demanda Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, sans le malaise de Monsieur-je-prends-tout-sur-moi, j'aurais encore attendu avant de reprendre contact avec toi… Enfin, avec vous. Du coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

\- Nous pouvons donc remercier Potter pour son imprudence, dit Blaise.

\- Pas de quoi ! s'exclama Harry en riant, se disant qu'au final, Blaise était heureux qu'il ait fait un malaise.

\- Ce sera ta punition pour nous avoir caché ça, s'amusa Blaise.

Harry ronchonna dans son coin, et la main d'Hermione se glissa dans la sienne.

\- Drago, Pansy et Théo ont le droit de savoir, reprit Blaise au bout d'un moment.

\- Je sais… Mais ils auront des questions auxquelles je ne voudrais pas répondre…

\- Alors laisse-moi leur parler ! s'empressa de répondre Zabini.

Il venait à peine de le retrouver, il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre de nouveau.

\- Je leur dirais que tu ne veux pas parler de ça. Je suis sûr qu'ils accepteront, qu'ils comprendront que le plus important c'est ton retour et que le reste peut attendre que tu sois prêt.

Harry voyait le doute dans les yeux gris. Il aurait tellement voulu le rassurer et pouvoir lui assurer que tout se passerait bien à présent.

\- Ce sont tes amis, tu sais très bien que tu veux les retrouver et que tu vas finir par accepter. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, intervint-il pour tenter de le convaincre.

\- Ok ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me pose de questions sur mes années de prison ni sur ce qu'il s'est passé avant que Potter ne me retrouve, abdiqua Drago.

\- Je te promets que s'ils ne sont pas prêts à accepter ces conditions, alors je ne te mettrais pas en face d'eux.

Drago acquiesça, ému par la promesse de son meilleur ami et heureux, malgré tout, à la perspective de, peut-être, retrouver les deux autres membres de leur petite bande. Cela lui donnait l'espoir qu'éventuellement, dans peu de temps, il retrouverait une vie dans la communauté magique et que ces dernières années seraient vraiment derrière lui.

Oui, il voulait son ancienne vie, mais avec certaines choses que lui avait offertes la nouvelle, comme Harry.

Celui-ci le regarda et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Drago se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment tout perdu. Ses amis avaient toujours été là, même si lui les avait fuis.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

 **Follow me,**

 **You can follow me,**

 **I will keep you safe.**

 **Follow me,**

 **You can follow me,**

 **I will protect you.**

 _ **Suis-moi,**_

 _ **Tu peux me suivre,**_

 _ **Je veillerai sur toi.**_

 _ **Suis-moi,**_

 _ **Tu peux me suivre,**_

 _ **Je te protégerai.**_

 _ **Muse – Follow me**_

* * *

Drago déposa les différentes potions que le médicomage avait confié à Harry dans la salle de bain avant de rejoindre celui-ci au salon.

\- Quand même, une semaine et demi d'arrêt juste pour ça… Ils abusent ! Après une ou deux potions énergisantes je serais comme neuf, ronchonna le brun.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel tout en se servant un verre de whisky et en servant un verre d'eau à Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de te sentir bien, c'est une question de prendre soin de toi, nuança Drago.

\- Je ne vois pas la différence, si je vais bien, c'est que je prends soin de moi.

\- Non. En prenant des potions énergisantes chaque jour, tu sentiras bien, mais ça ne voudrait pas dire que tu prends bien soin de toi. D'ailleurs, cette solution ne serait pas bonne à long terme, ce genre de potion provoque une dépendance. Il te faut du repos et une hygiène de vie correcte… Enfin, pour moi, il te faudrait surtout du plomb dans la tête, mais ça…

\- Oh ça va, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus ! ronchonna Harry, peu enclin à se faire de nouveau sermonner.

\- Oh que si ! Non mais tu te rends compte que tu as atterri à l'hôpital juste pour me ménager ?!

\- Ce n'était pas pour te ménager ! Protesta Harry. C'était pour… pour que… Oh et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es aussi fier qu'un hippogriffe !

\- Qu'est-ce que ma fierté vient faire la dedans Potter ?

\- Et bien, si je t'avais tout dit pour les dossiers, tu aurais probablement donné, ta démission puis on en serait revenu au point de départ…

\- Point de départ, qui est ?

\- Sans boulot, tu aurais eu l'impression de vivre à mes crochets et tu serais parti. Je voulais simplement éviter ça.

\- Oh, donc, tu ne me ménageais pas moi ! Tu ménageais ma fierté ! Voilà qui est tout de suite beaucoup mieux ! railla Drago, ne sachant pas s'il devait être en colère, vexé, ou heureux que Harry pense ce genre de chose de lui.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé, je sais que j'ai eu tort mais, sur le coup, ça me semblait être une bonne idée. Puis, je t'ai promis de ne plus refaire ce genre de chose, que veux-tu de plus ?

\- Rien, je voulais simplement être certain qu'on se soit bien compris.

Harry acquiesça, heureux que Drago lui pardonne aussi facilement. Enfin, ils avaient en avait trop parlé à son goût, afin de mettre tout ça à plat, mais connaissant le blond, ça aurait pu être bien pire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? demanda Drago, suspicieux.

\- J'étais en train de penser que je m'en tirais plutôt bien avec cette histoire, s'amusa le brun.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel tout en resservant de l'eau au survivant et du whisky pour lui-même.

\- Hé ! Pourquoi je n'ai droit qu'à de l'eau ? ronchonna Harry, en louchant avec envie sur le verre du blond.

\- Parce qu'au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, tu es sous traitement et ce n'est pas compatible avec de l'alcool, expliqua Drago comme si le brun était demeuré.

Harry grogna, mécontent. Drago l'observa une seconde et ne put retenir un petit sourire. Potter ressemblait à un enfant privé de dessert.

\- J'ai décidé d'être bon joueur avec toi pour deux raisons. Premièrement, tu n'es pas au top de ta forme et attaquer un homme déjà à terre n'est pas digne de ma grandeur, reprit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Harry le foudroya du regard, mais ne dit rien.

\- Deuxièmement, même si tu as agi sans réfléchir et sans faire preuve d'aucun tact, comme le bon Gryffondor que tu es, tes actions partaient d'un bon sentiment, finit Drago en secouant la tête.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis quand le fait que les choses soient faites avec de bonnes intentions amoindrissait ses réactions ? A la vérité, cela n'aurait pas compté pour lui si ça n'avait pas été Potter. Il était touché que le brun cherche à le protéger, ça voulait dire qu'il comptait pour lui et, même si la façon de faire le contrariait, une partie de lui en était heureux. Il était tellement bon d'être considéré.

En digne héritier Malefoy, son trouble passa totalement inaperçu et Harry enchaîna sur un autre sujet tout aussi important.

\- Comment te sens-tu par rapport à tes retrouvailles avec Blaise ?

Drago soupira et prit une gorgée du liquide ambré avant de répondre.

\- J'appréhendais vraiment, mais, finalement, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Bien mieux que ce que j'imaginais, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir Blaise pour ami, répondit-il.

\- Et la perspective de retrouver les deux autres ? Questionna Harry, bien décidé à en savoir le plus possible.

Drago était partagé. Bien sûr, il voulait les revoir, mais il ne voulait pas répondre à leurs questions. S'il ne doutait pas que Théo respecterait son envie de ne pas en parler, il doutait fortement que Pansy s'y tiendrait.

\- Inquiet et impatient à la fois.

\- Je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Tu leur as vraiment manqué et, comme Blaise, ils se contenteront de l'alternative qui leur permettra de te revoir, assura Harry avec un sourire.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Eh bien, pour la simple et bonne raison que, si ça avait été Ron ou Hermione qui avaient disparu, je me serais contenté du peu qu'ils auraient voulu me donner pour les avoir de nouveau auprès de moi. Depuis que je connais Théo, Blaise et Pansy, j'ai appris quelques trucs sur eux, et un de ses trucs c'est qu'ils t'aiment tous les trois bien plus que tu ne sembles le penser.

Drago fut bien plus touché que son visage ne le montrait par les paroles du survivant. Il décida donc d'embrayer sur autre chose.

\- Je me trompe ou tu es soulagé que ma présence ici ne soit plus un secret ?

\- Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Je ne mentais pas vraiment puisque personne ne m'avait posé de question jusqu'à maintenant, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise de leur cacher ça. J'aurais fini par commettre un imper, expliqua Harry.

\- Les Gryffondor n'ont jamais été doués pour ce genre de choses, railla Drago.

\- J'ai failli être un Serpentard, donc ne t'inquiète pas, je sais mentir ou cacher des choses s'il le faut mais, là, ce sont des amis. Les tiens… Les miens… Ça me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Drago regardait Harry, choqué.

\- Comment ça : tu as failli être un Serpentard ?!

Harry ricana de la stupeur du blond avant de s'expliquer.

\- Le premier choix du Choixpeau a été ta maison, seulement, je l'ai supplié de m'envoyer ailleurs, avoua le brun.

\- Pourquoi ?!

Harry haussa les sourcils, comme si c'était évident, mais décida d'en expliquer les raisons.

\- Je ne connaissais rien sur Poudlard ou encore sur le monde de la magie. La première personne de mon âge que j'ai rencontrée, c'était toi et, je suis désolé, mais tu m'as terriblement fait penser à mon cousin, pourri gâté, suffisant, dédaigneux…

\- Que des qualités quoi ! ronchonna le blond.

\- Avoue que tu as été détestable ce jour-là chez Guipure !

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, éluda le blond en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main.

Harry s'esclaffa.

\- Tu portes vraiment bien ton nom de famille ! Enfin, bref, après cette première impression désastreuse, ça s'est confirmé une fois dans le train. Puis Ron a ajouté que tous les sorciers qui avaient mal tourné avaient été à Serpentard… J'étais déjà terrifié par tout ce qu'il se passait alors j'ai choisi ce qui me rassurait le plus.

Drago ne commenta pas. Il pouvait comprendre Harry et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le brun avait raison. Il avait été horrible chez Guipure et n'avait guère changé par la suite. Sa jalousie de ne pas être le plus connu, le plus adulé l'avait vraiment rendu idiot durant sa scolarité. D'autant plus que la popularité d'Harry n'avait jamais rien eu d'enviable. Aujourd'hui, il en avait tout à fait conscience, mais il était hors de question d'avouer tout ça de façon intelligible.

\- Bon, je vais te préparer une soupe comme ça, tu pourras aller te reposer juste après, dit Drago pour couper court à toutes ces révélations qui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

\- Je crois que je vais faire l'impasse sur la soupe et me coucher directement, répondit Harry avant de bailler.

\- Oh non, tu ne sauteras plus de repas. Soit tu attends gentiment ici que je te serve, soit je te jure que je te poursuivrais jusque dans ton lit pour que tu te nourrisses, prévint le blond.

\- Hum, ce serait donc une bonne technique pour t'attirer dans mes draps ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Comme si tu avais besoin d'une technique particulière pour m'attirer dans tes draps, répondit spontanément le blond.

Vu qu'il était à présent dans la cuisine, dos à Harry, ce dernier ne put pas s'apercevoir de l'air mortifié de l'ancien Serpentard. Tout comme Drago ne put se rendre compte de la stupeur d'Harry. Ils s'étaient tous les deux laissé emporter par leurs paroles. Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour désamorcer la situation, Drago se retourna pour faire face à Harry.

\- Après tout, ça fait presque sept ans que je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles et tu n'es pas le type le plus vilain de ma connaissance, reprit Drago.

Il fut satisfait de l'amusement qu'il avait réussi à mettre dans sa réplique et encore plus satisfait quand il vit que le brun s'y était laissé prendre.

\- Merci, tu parles d'un compliment ! s'insurgea Harry.

Drago n'ajouta rien, peu enclin à s'éterniser là-dessus. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'Harry se trouve de nouveau gêné par sa proximité. Il était clair que cette conversation n'avait pas le même poids pour le brun qu'elle en avait pour lui.

Alors qu'il préparait le repas, ils parlèrent de sujets légers comme des résultats des derniers matches de Quidditch ou de l'approche de la coupe du monde. Ils avaient eu leur quota de sujets épineux pour la journée. Lorsque Drago eut terminé, au lieu de sagement amener le bol de soupe au brun, il s'empara de sa baguette, qu'il avait gardé dans sa chambre, et utilisa un Wingardium Leviosa pour l'envoyer à Harry.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva et le bol se renversa sur Harry ainsi que sur son canapé.

\- Bien joué Malefoy ! Non, mais franchement, il n'y a que les gamins pour se servir de la magie pour tout et n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Harry plus amusé que contrarié.

\- Hé ! Je te signale que, tout comme le sexe, je n'ai plus fait de magie depuis presque sept ans, alors laisse-moi un peu m'amuser ! répliqua Drago piqué au vif.

Il eut vite fait de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur le brun et son canapé, et lui resservit le bol qu'il amena lui-même cette fois.

\- Merci Drago, répondit Harry avec un sourire sincère, pour se faire pardonner la dernière pique.

\- N'y prends pas trop goût, c'est pas mon truc de jouer les infirmières…

\- Pourtant, tu es bien plus sexy que celle qui s'est occupée de moi, répliqua Harry, joueur.

Il avait rapidement repris goût à leurs joutes verbales, même si celles-ci étaient bien différentes de celles qui avaient rythmé leur jeunesse.

\- Tu parles d'un compliment ! Elle était hideuse !

Harry rigola franchement et le blond ne put que sourire face à ce son.

\- Du coup, tu ne peux pas douter de ma sincérité, assura Harry.

\- Merci, dit Drago, une main sur le cœur comme s'il était touché.

Des coups frappés à la porte firent cesser leurs rires et, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à se lever pour ouvrir, le blond le fit à sa place. Après tout, ses amis étaient au courant, ou sur le point de l'être, il n'avait plus à se cacher des autres. D'autant plus que la nouvelle ne tarderait pas à être annoncé dans les médias, il en mettait sa main à couper. L'hospitalisation d'Harry n'échapperait pas aux médias, encore moins à Skeeter et la présence de Drago non plus.

Sa première réaction en ouvrant la porte fut un geste de recul et l'impression de voir un fantôme plus vrai que nature. Il avait la terrible impression de se trouver devant sa folle de tante Bellatrix. Mais, immédiatement après cette réaction de surprise, il remarqua le sourire bienveillant et un visage plus amical que celui de sa défunte et non-regrettée tante.

La femme était accompagnée d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus qui se cachait derrière ses jambes. Seul son visage se voyait un peu sur le côté, afin qu'il puisse observer homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Tu es Drago, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la femme avec un sourire franc.

\- Oui et vous… Vous devez être Andy ? devina Drago.

Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, sa mère lui avait parlé quelques fois de sa sœur aînée qui avait épousé un né-moldu et qui avait été reniée par sa famille.

\- Je suis étonnée que tu me connaisses sous ce surnom, mais, oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Oh, je ne voulais pas paraître impoli, c'est juste que ma mère vous appelait ainsi lorsqu'elle me parlait de vous, expliqua Drago.

Andromeda allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Harry arriva derrière Drago.

\- Et si vous entriez, plutôt que de discuter sur le palier ? proposa-t-il, amusé.

Tous ensemble, ils se rendirent au salon et Harry servit à boire à Andromeda et Teddy.

\- Tu es bien pâle Harry, fit remarquer Andromeda.

\- Juste un peu de surmenage, ne vous inquiétez pas, assura le brun.

\- Oh, alors nous ferions mieux de vous laisser tranquille…

\- Non, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ! s'exclama le brun en prenant Teddy sur ses genoux.

Les moments passés avec son filleul étaient pour lui inestimables.

\- En fait, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais garder Teddy ce soir. Une amie a besoin de moi demain toute la journée et il risque de s'ennuyer. Mais…

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, coupa Harry.

\- Tu es sûr ! Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué…

\- Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus gardé Teddy, ce sera un plaisir, affirma le brun.

Andromeda acquiesça et sourit à Harry qui, lui, était déjà en train de parler à Teddy.

\- Tu dormiras avec moi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Andromeda ne montra pas son étonnement. Si la chambre qu'occupait habituellement Teddy n'était pas libre, c'était certainement parce que son neveu n'était pas ici en simple visite. Pourtant, du peu qu'elle avait entendu concernant les relations d'Harry et de Drago, elles étaient loin d'être bonnes. Enfin, cela ne la regardait pas et elle était heureuse d'avoir vu le fils de sa défunte sœur.

Harry prit les affaires de Teddy et, dans une manœuvre qu'il crut discrète, il se dirigea vers la chambre, accompagné de l'enfant afin de laisser Andromeda et Drago seuls.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu te présenter mes condoléances pour ta mère. On ne se parlait plus depuis bien longtemps à cause de notre famille et de nos choix de vie respectifs, mais je sais qu'au fond, c'était une femme bien. Elle était simplement trop… Influençable.

\- Merci, répondit Drago, touché par les paroles de sa tante. Toutes mes condoléances également, après tout, elle était votre sœur.

Andromeda acquiesça, un sourire ému accroché aux lèvres, avant de reprendre.

\- Merci Drago, ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer. Je dois me lever tôt demain matin, donc je vais y aller, mais ce serait bien de sortir prendre un café à l'occasion, proposa Andromeda.

\- Ce sera avec joie, lui assura le blond.

Il était trop heureux de se dire qu'il lui restait de la famille, même s'il ne connaissait pas du tout sa tante. Les membres de sa famille encore vivants étaient peu nombreux et, surtout, assez loin de lui. Il n'allait certainement pas repousser Andromeda.

La femme alla embrasser son petit-fils et remercia Harry une fois de plus avant de partir. Les trois garçons passèrent la soirée devant la télé. Harry eut la bonne idée de commencer par Merlin l'enchanteur, de Disney, suivi de Bernard et Bianca. Autant dire que les sarcasmes de Drago à l'oreille du brun furent nombreux et amusants.

* * *

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir lu.**

 **Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, j'ai posté un OS Drarry dans la semaine "Le premier jour du reste de ta vie", si ça vous tente ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

 **People help the people,**

 **And if your homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it.**

 **People help the people,**

 **And nothing will drag you down.**

 _ **Les gens aident les gens,**_

 _ **Et si tu as le mal du pays, donne-moi la main et je la tiendrais.**_

 _ **Les gens aident les gens,**_

 _ **Et rien ne t'entrainera vers le bas.**_

 _ **People help the people - Birdy**_

* * *

Andromeda vint récupérer Teddy juste avant le repas du soir. Harry avait décidé d'emmener l'enfant au zoo et, à sa grande stupeur, Drago les avait accompagnés. Rien de notable n'était arrivé, hormis que Teddy changea la couleur de ses cheveux à trois reprises mais heureusement, personne ne s'en était aperçu.

Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux, il avait bien dormi et la potion énergisante qu'il avait pris au matin lui avait fait grand bien. Finalement, il avait tellement apprécié sa journée passée avec son filleul et Drago qu'il ne regrettait pas les jours d'arrêt que le médecin lui avait donné.

Alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à passer à table, des coups furent frappés à la porte et Harry alla ouvrir. Tout d'abord étonné il finit par se pousser pour laisser entrer Blaise qui salua le blond après avoir salué le brun.

\- Désolé d'arriver à l'heure du repas mais je viens juste de finir ma garde, expliqua-t-il en s'installant dans le salon.

Harry sortait trois verres et une bouteille de whisky.

\- Peux-tu t'occuper de maintenir le repas au chaud ? demanda-t-il en fixant Drago.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre la demande du brun, jusqu'au moment où il perçut le regard de Harry qui fixait sa poche. Poche dans laquelle il conservait sa baguette. Immédiatement il s'en saisit et, sans hésiter, lança un sort de conservation sur leur souper. Il s'était tellement habitué à l'absence de sa magie qu'il avait perdu ses anciens réflexes sorciers.

Harry servit les deux anciens Serpentard et espéra en faire de même pour lui, mais le regard sévère du blond le força à déposer la bouteille d'alcool pour s'emparer de celle d'eau minérale.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Drago à son meilleur ami, même s'il se doutait de la raison de sa présence.

\- J'ai parlé à Pansy et Théo. Je ne te cache pas qu'ils m'ont assommé de mille et une questions. Théo a vite accepté le fait que tu ne veuilles rien dire. Pour Pansy, tu t'en doutes, ça a été plus compliqué…

Drago eut un sourire en coin. Bien sûr qu'il s'en doutait. Pansy n'avait jamais apprécié être dans l'ignorance. Certaines rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard la traitaient de commère, mais Drago savait que c'était faux. Si son amie aimait entendre et ébruiter les potins des gens, elle pouvait être une tombe si cela concernait une personne qui lui était chère. Et le blond n'avait aucun doute quant à la place qu'il occupait dans le cœur de la Serpentard.

\- Mais l'un comme l'autre a fini par accepter de rester dans l'ignorance à partir du moment qu'ils peuvent te voir et te retrouver, termina Blaise.

Harry adressa au blond un sourire qui voulait dire : « Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ». Même si Drago faisait de son mieux pour cacher ses sentiments, le brun pouvait voir à quel point il était profondément soulagé et heureux.

La partie optimiste qui avait refait surface depuis peu au contact d'Harry n'était pas surprise par l'attitude de ses camarades. Il avait des amis en or et ce n'était pas d'aujourd'hui. Les choses seraient probablement plus vivables pour Drago s'il écoutait plus régulièrement cette part d'optimisme en lui, a la place de se laisser submerger par le négatif.

\- Ils souhaiteraient te voir ce soir, si tu es d'accord, continua Blaise, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Euh… ce soir…

Drago n'était pas souvent anxieux ou du moins, ça se sentait rarement comme tel mais, là, n'importe qui aurait pu voir sa nervosité et Harry dû se retenir pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Premièrement, ce geste aurait surpris Blaise, de plus, le brun n'était pas certain que Drago accepte ce genre de familiarité devant témoin.

Harry se contenta donc d'un regard encourageant que capta son colocataire. Après avoir retrouvé un air neutre, il se prononça.

\- Oui, ce soir, aucun problème.

Blaise donna une tape sur l'épaule de Drago pour montrer sa joie et déclara qu'il allait prévenir les autres. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir par la cheminée, qui avait été débloqué par Harry le matin même, il se tourna vers le brun.

\- Hermione aimerait passer la soirée avec toi et Weasley, tu es partant ?

Harry avait toujours été considéré comme une personne naïve par ses amis. Pas mal de choses pouvait lui échapper. Il voyait rarement les tentatives de drague à son encontre, les piques mesquines ou les tentatives détournées pour lui faire comprendre des choses. Pourtant, là, il comprit parfaitement que Blaise voulait passer sa soirée seul avec ses trois amis et Harry trouvait cela normal. Il ne s'y serait pas opposé s'il n'avait pas vu l'éclair de panique dans les yeux gris, même si cela ne dura guère plus d'une seconde.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je te recontacte rapidement pour donner une réponse.

Blaise acquiesça et disparut dans les flammes vertes. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Harry se tourna vers Drago.

\- Tu veux que je reste ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'une baby-sitter ? railla-t-il, amer.

Harry soupira. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple avec lui ? Il posait une question, il n'avait qu'à répondre par oui ou non. Ça n'avait rien de compliqué et pourtant, ce satané blond ne faisait jamais rien de façon simple et compréhensible.

\- Ça veut dire non, je suppose ? tenta Harry.

\- Ça veut dire : fais ce que tu veux ! s'exclama Drago en levant les bras en l'air.

\- Ok, j'ai l'impression qu'une soirée avec des gens non lunatiques me fera le plus grand bien ! trancha Harry, excédé par les humeurs changeantes de Drago.

Si l'on pouvait tuer d'un simple regard, Harry ne serait probablement plus vivant. Mais il n'avait jamais été impressionné par les airs que pouvait prendre Drago. Il savait très bien que le blond n'avait aucune envie de lui dire qu'il avait envie qu'il reste, il considérait ça comme un aveu de faiblesse.

Harry aurait pu, l'air de rien, faire comme s'il n'avait aucune envie de sortir. Cela aurait réglé la situation et Drago aurait été soulagé. Mais justement, il en avait marre de toujours lui faciliter la vie alors que, lui, ne se gênait pas de le houspiller à la moindre contrariété. Puis, n'était-ce pas le blond qui lui avait fait promettre de ne plus le ménager ?

Le brun se pencha dans les flammes après avoir jeté un peu de poudre et dit à Hermione, une fois que celle-ci entra dans son champ de vision, qu'il était d'accord pour passer une soirée avec eux. Ensuite, sans un regard pour le blond, Harry alla s'installer dans son divan et commença à zapper sur les différentes chaînes de télévision.

\- Harry ? l'interpella Drago au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant.

Le brun continua de changer les chaînes sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

\- Harry ? répéta le blond avec une pointe d'énervement.

Toujours aucune réaction.

\- Par Salazar Potter, tu as quel âge ?! s'écria-t-il.

Pas un mot, pas un regard, il continuait à zapper comme si de rien était. Le blond soupira, résigné, se planta devant la télé après l'avoir éteinte manuellement.

\- Bon, très bien, je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre toi alors que tu voulais simplement m'aider, ça te va ? demanda Drago avec exaspération.

Harry leva des yeux amusés vers lui et lui fit un sourire mesquin.

\- Je m'en contenterais, même si ton exaspération gâche quelque peu la joie que m'ont procuré tes excuses, railla le brun.

Drago eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin avant de reprendre.

\- Je déteins trop sur toi, c'est mon truc à moi de me murer dans le silence pour avoir ce que je veux, s'amusa le blond.

\- Ça fait bientôt deux mois que tu uses de cette technique, tu aurais dû te douter qu'un jour, je l'utiliserais contre toi.

Ils rigolèrent puis le blond vint s'installer à côté d'Harry. Il regrettait sincèrement sa réaction de tout à l'heure et il regrettait encore plus le fait que le brun ait déjà accepté de partir pour la soirée. Sa fierté le perdrait un jour.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Harry, qu'il ne le jugerait jamais, qu'il ne prendrait jamais rien comme des faiblesses. Seulement, c'était plus fort que lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne pouvait pas changer totalement ce qu'il avait été. Rien n'effaçait complétement des années d'une certaine éducation.

Il était différent auprès d'Harry. Seul avec lui, il était moins froid, moins dur, moins torturé aussi mais, malgré toute la bienfaisance de la présence du brun, parfois, le naturel revenait au galop.

\- J'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer ce soir, finit-il par confier à Harry.

Qu'il était dur de parler de ses sentiments. Même avec ses amis, il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de le faire. Généralement, ils découvraient ou devinaient ce que Drago cachait et ils le conseillaient, le soutenaient, Drago n'avait jamais besoin de leur dire ce qu'il en était.

Mais le blond savait qu'avec Harry, il devait parfois parler. Pas parce que le brun ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il cachait sous son masque, au contraire, il était l'un des seuls à y arriver avec autant de facilité, mais justement parce qu'Harry faisait souvent semblant de ne pas savoir, pour le faire parler.

Il appréciait cette espèce de pudeur qu'avait son colocataire avec lui. Il voyait et sentait beaucoup de choses mais, la plupart du temps, il attendait qu'il vienne se confier de lui-même. Cela n'était pas simple pour Drago mais ça l'aidait à s'ouvrir avec plus de facilités. A chaque fois qu'il le faisait, ça devenait un tout petit peu plus facile la fois d'après.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tes amis savent que tu n'es pas prêt à…, commença Harry.

\- Non, je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'il va se passer avec eux. J'ai le sentiment que tout va très bien aller. Non, c'est autre chose, plus difficile à expliquer, continua le blond.

Le brun était touché par l'effort que faisait Drago pour se confier. En deux mois, il l'avait fait quelques fois, le soir, lorsque l'alcool déliait sa langue mais, là, pour la première fois, le blond n'avait quasiment pas consommé et il avait l'air si fragile que le cœur d'Harry se serra.

Le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer les gestes de réconfort qu'il avait envie de prodiguer au blond dans ces instants privilégiés qu'ils partageaient. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait d'étreindre Hermione ou Ron, mais ils étaient amis depuis toujours et, même, ce n'était jamais le même sentiment. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer mais étreindre Hermione ou Ron ne lui semblait jamais nécessaire, simplement agréable. Pour Drago, il avait toujours cette impression qu'il le fallait, que c'était vital et il ressentait ça de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus souvent.

Aussi, cette fois, il céda.

\- Essaie, l'encouragea Harry en posant sa main sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

Le brun tâcha d'ignorer la sensation de chaleur et d'apaisement qui s'empara de lui.

Drago regarda la main d'Harry qui tenait la sienne, surpris. Devait-il se sentir insulté par cette démonstration d'affection ou au contraire, touché ? Le blond décida de ne prendre aucune de ces deux options, préférant laisser son cœur s'emballer et ses doigts s'entrelacer à ceux d'Harry. Il choisit de simplement profiter de l'instant, tout en continuant à se confier.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, j'ai le sentiment que tout va changer et… J'aime bien les choses comme elles sont.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus précis, il n'en aurait jamais la force. Comment avouer à Potter que ce qui lui faisait peur c'était de ne plus être juste eux, Drago et Harry. Il se sentirait totalement ridicule, enfin plus qu'il ne se sentait à l'heure actuelle.

Il allait retrouver ses amis, il serait forcément tenté et encouragé à renouer avec le monde magique et il sortirait. Petit à petit, Harry reprendrait sa vie, ne se sentirait plus responsable de Drago et ils s'éloigneraient, indubitablement.

\- Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, je serais là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry son regard braqué sur celui du blond.

Drago cacha sa stupeur avec difficulté. Harry avait-il comprit ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire ? Oui, il avait bien l'impression qu'il savait.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, jusqu'à ce qu'une jolie brune ne vienne te faire de l'œil, s'amusa le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Même pas, rigola Harry. Puis je préfère les blondes.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, mais, au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas menti. S'il venait à rencontrer une fille, elle devrait s'accommoder de la présence du blond dans sa vie. Doucement il finit par lâcher la main de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci ressentit comme un vide, un froid, très vite comblé lorsqu'il sentit les bras du brun autour de lui. Pour la première fois, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa nuque et résista avec difficulté à l'envie d'y poser ses lèvres.

Harry, quant à lui, s'était complétement laissé aller. Sentir ses doigts autour des siens lui avait donné envie de plus et il avait d'abord tenté de réprimer ça, les mots du blond l'aidant à se concentrer sur autre chose que son envie. Seulement, une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, il ne lui restait plus que cette envie folle de le sentir contre lui et encore une fois, il n'avait pas cherché à la repousser.

Après tout, que risquait-il ? Que Drago l'envoie promener ? Il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Donc, il pourrait l'encaisser.

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie en sentant les bras du blond l'étreindre en retour. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se recule doucement. Il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Drago d'aussi près, cela avait quelque chose d'intime, tout comme ses yeux qui ne quittaient pas les lèvres du blond.

Prendre la main d'une personne pouvait être vu comme un geste amical, étreindre une personne aussi. Déposer un baiser sur la joue de quelqu'un pouvait se faire entre amis bien que, entre hommes, cela soit rare. Par contre, embrasser une personne afin de savoir quelle saveur avait sa langue ne pouvait en aucun cas passer pour un geste amical, aussi, Harry préféra se dégager de l'étreinte avant de commettre un impair.

\- Je vais me préparer, dit-il en s'éloignant du blond.

Drago secoua la tête et ne tarda pas à retrouver un air parfaitement neutre.

\- Bien, si tu as besoin d'aide pour assortir tes vêtements, fais-moi signe. Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas très doué là-dedans, railla-t-il.

Après ce qu'il venait de se passer ou ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, il fallait bien dissiper la gêne avant qu'elle ne s'installe plus durablement.

Le blond avait bien compris qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de s'embrasser et il avait aussi compris que l'envie n'était pas seulement venue de lui. Seulement, ce soir, il avait des retrouvailles à gérer, il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir au reste une fois la soirée passée et il le ferait, aucun doute là-dessus.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'Harry était un indécrottable hétérosexuel, il n'avait donc jamais essayé quoi que ce soit, par peur de gâcher leur amitié. Mais là, le brun venait de changer la donne et son jeu était bien meilleur qu'auparavant.

\- Je t'emmerde Malefoy, répondit Harry, heureux que le blond revienne sur un terrain qu'ils connaissaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

\- N'oublie pas, les rayures et les poids ne s'accordent pas.

Harry pénétra dans sa chambre non sans avoir lancer un doigt d'honneur à un blond hilare.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plus.**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bisous.**


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

 **I was waiting for so long,**

 **For a miracle to come.**

 **Everyone told me to be strong,**

 **Hold on and don't shed a tear.**

 _ **J'attendais depuis si longtemps,**_

 _ **Pour qu'un miracle arrive.**_

 _ **Tout le monde me disait d'être fort,**_

 _ **Tiens bon et ne verse pas une larme.**_

 _ **A new day has come – Céline Dion**_

* * *

Harry ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et se laissa aller contre le battant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin si, il comprenait qu'il avait eu envie d'embrasser Drago et qu'il avait été à deux doigts de le faire. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il en avait eu envie et il comprenait encore moins pourquoi il brûlait de retourner sur ses pas et de satisfaire ce besoin presque viscéral d'embrasser le blond.

Que lui arrivait-t-il ? Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. Encore aujourd'hui, c'était vers les femmes que son regard se tournait et jamais sur ses semblables.

Avec un soupir, le brun se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, s'il aimait toujours les formes féminines, s'il lui arrivait souvent de regarder une jolie femme, lorsque le blond était dans son champ de vision, il ne voyait plus que lui.

La vérité, c'était qu'au plus il était proche de Drago, au plus il voulait l'être. Il avait commencé par vouloir le toucher, pour le réconforter, mais bien vite ce besoin de contact n'avait plus été lié à un quelconque soutien. Il en voulait plus et ça lui faisait peur.

Etait-il prêt pour ça ? Etait-il prêt à avouer à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ce qu'il ressentait ? Ce dont il avait envie ?

Tellement de questions, mais si peu de réponse. Il se sentait perdu, il aurait eu besoin de se confier mais, même pour ça, il ne se sentait pas prêt. Pourtant, il avait toujours pu se tourner vers Ron et Hermione, il l'avait toujours fait. Mais cette fois, il ne le ferait pas. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait gérer ça seul, que quoi qu'il fasse, il n'y aurait que lui qui pourrait trouver les réponses. De plus, énoncer ses envies à hautes voix ne les rendraient que plus réelles.

Il devait faire le tri dans ses pensées, mais, pour l'heure, il devait se changer et partir retrouver Hermione et Ron. Ce qu'il fit aussi vite que possible, impatient de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à Drago et à ses foutues lèvres.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Le blond devait prendre une douche. Il en profita pour filer par la cheminée, sa nature de parfait Gryffondor semblant avoir subitement disparu.

Il arriva dans le salon de Blaise et Hermione. Ces deux-là étaient en train d'échanger un baiser langoureux, trop langoureux pour Harry.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Harry, mi gêné mi amusé en détournant le regard.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Blaise avant de reprendre les lèvres de sa fiancée.

Hermione lui administra une légère tape sur le bras pour qu'il cesse de se moquer de son meilleur ami, mais ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser.

Harry leur laissa un peu d'intimité en se détournant pour se rapprocher du bar. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il se sentait totalement chez lui, que ce soit chez Hermione comme chez Ron. Et ses meilleurs amis le lui rendaient bien. Il se sortit un verre et se servit du whisky pur feu. Lorsque les deux amoureux se séparèrent, Blaise se tourna vers le brun.

\- Fais comme chez toi mon pote, ne te gêne pas, s'exclama-t-il avec ironie.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua le brun, amusé.

Blaise ricana.

\- Bon, je vais rejoindre Drago… Par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est de retour. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé et, dans un sens, je m'en fiche un peu, l'important c'est qu'il soit de retour alors, quoi que tu aies fais pour qu'il se retrouve chez toi, merci Harry, dit Blaise avant de l'enlacer.

\- De rien, répondit Harry, surpris par l'étreinte du métis.

Bien qu'ils soient devenus amis depuis quelques années, Harry n'avait jamais été habitué à ce genre de familiarité avec Blaise, ni même avec les autres d'ailleurs.

-Ne le laisse par disparaître de nouveau, chuchota le métisse en fixant le brun droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'en n'ai pas l'intention, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Harry sans mentir.

Imaginer laisser sortir Drago de sa vie lui tordait les entrailles.

Le Serpentard embrassa une dernière fois sa fiancée avant de partir rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Ron arriva quelques secondes après le départ de Blaise, à croire que les deux hommes avaient un radar pour s'éviter. Lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils faisaient avec la présence de l'autre, mais, en règle générale, ils évitaient de se voir. Blaise avait du mal à côtoyer une personne qui avait été intime avec Hermione et Ron lui rendait simplement sa froideur.

\- Bon alors, c'est quoi le programme ? demanda le rouquin.

Hermione leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle les emmena jusqu'à la cuisine où une multitude d'entrées, de plats et desserts différents trônaient sur la table. Ron écarquilla les yeux avant qu'un grand sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est Noël ?! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Hermione rigola avant de s'expliquer.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me décider parmi tout ce que propose le traiteur. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez m'aider, alors je lui ai demandé de tout me préparer.

\- Blaise ne veut pas choisir avec toi ? demanda Harry.

\- Quand je lui ai demandé son aide, il m'a dit, je cite : « si tu as besoin de choisir quels alcools on servira, je suis prêt à goûter toutes les bouteilles mais, la bouffe, je préfère te laisser décider. » Du coup, je me suis dit que Ron aimait trop manger pour refuser et toi… Toi tu ne pourrais jamais me dire non, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant le sourire innocent de sa meilleure amie. Il s'empara d'une fourchette et s'avança vers la table.

\- On commence par quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione le connaissait décidément beaucoup trop bien.

Ils mirent plus d'une heure à goûter et discuter de chaque plat. Finalement, ce fut Ron qui trancha et qui composa trois menus différents, un pour ceux préférant la viande, un autre pour les amateurs de poisson et, enfin, un pour ceux qui ne mangeaient ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Merci Ronald, tu es le meilleur ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- N'oublie pas de le répéter à Blaise, il va adorer, railla le rouquin.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en levant les yeux au ciel face à tant d'enfantillages.

\- Je vous laisse quelques minutes, je vais appeler le traiteur pour lui faire part de mon choix, dit Hermione.

Ron la regarda partir puis s'approcha à nouveau de la table et recommença à picorer les assiettes.

\- Tu as encore faim ?! s'exclama Harry.

\- Ça t'étonne ? s'amusa le rouquin.

\- Pas vraiment, réalisa le brun.

Ils rigolèrent puis Harry percuta qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Ron et qu'à défaut de se confier vraiment, il pouvait au moins le questionner.

\- Ron, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui, enfin, tu peux me reposer une question, puisque techniquement, tu l'as déjà fait, dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Parfois son meilleur ami avait un sens de l'humour douteux.

\- Comment tu as su que tu aimais les hommes ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

Ron le regarda, un instant perplexe. Harry n'avait jamais eu le moindre souci concernant son homosexualité. Mais il n'était pas du genre à poser des questions.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit tout ça. Avec Lavande, j'ai cru que le souci venait d'elle, rien ne me semblait naturel, mais quand la même chose s'est produite avec Hermione, alors que je l'aimais sincèrement, je me suis remis en question.

\- Tu regardes beaucoup les hommes ? s'enquit Harry.

Harry se rendit compte que son meilleur ami n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Il le connaissait par cœur. Le rouquin assumait parfaitement ses préférences sexuelles, mais il n'était pas du genre à aimer s'étendre sur sa vie sentimentale.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas. Si tu veux dire remarquer un bel homme qui passe, oui, ça m'arrive. Si tu veux dire dévisager et fantasmer sur tous les beaux hommes qui passent, alors non. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Non, non, pour rien, répondit Harry en rougissant.

Ron fronça les sourcils sans quitter le brun des yeux et sembla comprendre certaines choses. Lui qui n'avait jamais le moindre pressentiment semblait tout d'un coup être un fin observateur, au grand dam d'Harry.

\- Tu es attiré par les hommes ? demanda-t-il en tâchant d'adopter un ton détaché, comme s'il lui demandait ce qu'il avait mangé la veille.

\- Non, non !

\- Harry, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne te montres pas un minimum honnête, insista-t-il.

Le brun souffla. Ron se montrait aussi observateur que pouvait l'être Hermione et tout aussi tenace alors qu'en temps normal, il était quasiment son opposé.

\- Bon ok ! céda Harry. Pas « les » hommes, juste un, en fait, précisa-t-il.

\- Malefoy ? s'aventura Ron.

\- Non ! Par Merlin, pourquoi lui ? demanda Harry avec une voix étrangement aigue.

Ron leva les mains.

\- Désolé vieux, c'est que j'ai appris qu'il vit chez toi, alors je me suis dit…

\- Eh bien non, c'est un type de mon boulot, mentit Harry avec aplomb.

\- D'accord, qui ?

Harry se sentit tout de suite très bête. Ron n'était peut-être pas dans son service, mais il bossait lui aussi pour le Ministère, d'autant que le bureau des Aurors dépendait du département de la justice, donc, il connaissait tout le monde.

\- Peu importe. Je ne sais même pas si je suis vraiment attiré par lui ou si c'est juste un truc comme ça, éluda le brun.

\- Ok, pas de soucis.

Harry se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Apparemment, Ron était redevenu celui qu'il était habituellement et ne devina pas ses mensonges.

\- Je ne peux pas tellement t'aider si je n'en sais pas plus. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de ne pas trop te poser de questions. Comme tu n'es attiré que par un seul homme, je pense que c'est simplement lié à lui, pas à tous les hommes. On n'est pas obligatoirement hétéro ou homosexuel.

\- Merci, se contenta de dire Harry.

Il n'y voyait pas plus clair qu'auparavant et, tout le reste de la soirée, il pensa à Drago et au tournant que prenaient les choses.

Une fois son coup de fil terminé, Hermione revint auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis et, tous les trois, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Les deux tentèrent de questionner Harry sur ce qu'avait fait Malefoy durant son absence et sur le comment ils s'étaient retrouvés, mais le brun refusa catégoriquement de répondre. C'était à Drago de le faire, il ne le trahirait pas de la sorte. Ses amis furent étonnés du ton froid, en général ils partageaient absolument tout.

De son côté, Drago était sorti de sa douche pour se rendre compte que le brun avait filé sans prévenir. Cette attitude le surpris et le chagrina quelque peu.

Peu après, Blaise était arrivé par la cheminée et ils furent rapidement rejoint par Pansy et Théo.

La brune regarda Drago comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne s'encombra pas de paroles, réprimant ses questions. Théo, quant à lui, se contenta d'une accolade avant de s'installer dans le salon d'Harry.

\- Alors tu es de retour ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Il paraît, se contenta de répondre Drago d'un air détaché.

\- Il était temps, se contenta de dire Pansy, la voix tremblante.

Un silence s'installa, mais il n'était pas gênant. C'était comme si, chacun prenait le temps de réaliser le retour de Drago.

\- Bon, on boit ?! demanda Pansy au bout de quelques minutes.

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face aux priorités de la jeune femme.

La soirée était à présent lancée et Drago fut touché par le comportement de ses amis. Ils ne lui posèrent aucune question, et ne lui firent pas le moindre reproche. Il reçut juste un résumé détaillé et parfois drôle de la vie de ses trois amis.

\- Théo, tu es vraiment sorti avec Lovegood ? demanda Drago entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, elle est adorable et même aujourd'hui qu'on est séparés, je l'estime beaucoup, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ? demanda le blond.

\- Elle voulait voyager mais, moi, ma vie est ici. Elle est devenue naturaliste et est mariée avec le petit fils de Norbert Dragonneau. Il a le même esprit libre qu'elle, expliqua Théo.

\- Sans les filtres de notre cher Théo, ça veut juste dire qu'elle s'est trouvée quelqu'un d'aussi illuminé qu'elle, railla Blaise.

Théo prit un air indigné avant de se joindre à l'hilarité générale.

Drago apprit donc que Théo n'avait pas eu d'histoire sérieuse depuis Luna et qu'il travaillait comme potionniste en chef pour une grande entreprise de potion. S'il savait que Blaise était médicomage et qu'il était fiancé à Granger, il apprit que lui était spécialisé en neuromagie et elle en pédiatromagie. Et, enfin, Pansy lui expliqua qu'elle organisait toute sorte d'événements pour le Ministère ou pour des particuliers et que ça fonctionnait à merveille. Côté cœur, comme Théo, elle n'avait aucune histoire sérieuse, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Tous s'abstinrent de demander des détails sur sa vie. Drago se contenta donc de raconter ce qu'il était devenu depuis qu'il vivait chez Harry. Il raconta comment il travaillait pour lui, comment se passait la cohabitation et, enfin, leurs vacances pour le nouvel an.

Le blond ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive et soit surpris de trouver tout le monde encore présent. Il était presque trois heures du matin.

Les Serpentard prirent un verre en compagnie du Survivant avant que chacun ne rentre chez lui, le laissant seul avec Drago.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Harry.

\- J'ai été ridicule d'autant appréhender. Ils ne m'ont rien demandé, ne m'ont rien reproché, ils m'ont simplement fait un rapport sur ce que j'avais manqué, répondit le blond.

Drago souriait de ce sourire sincère mais tellement rare que le brun avait pu voir quelques fois. Une bouffée de jalousie l'étreignit. Depuis presque deux mois, le peu de fois où il avait vu Drago avec ce sourire magnifique, ça avait été grâce à lui. Harry ignora ce sentiment négatif. Il devait être heureux pour le blond, simplement.

Drago continua à raconter sa soirée, mais fut quelque peu douché par la froideur que dégageait Harry. Bien qu'il essaie de le cacher, le blond n'était pas dupe. Toutefois, il se sentait tellement de bonne humeur qu'il n'avait pas envie de risquer de la gâcher, il lui demanderait ce qui clochait dès le lendemain matin.

* * *

 **Merci à tous, j'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **Bisous et bonne semaine.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hola tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Moi super, j'ai (un peu) avancé dans l'écriture des mes deux fanfictions en cours, j'ai des idées à ne plus savoir qu'en faire pour les prochaines et surtout, j'ai eu une idée qui a totalement modifié l'avenir de la fanfiction en cours.**

 **J'avais prévu environ 57 chapitres, je pense finalement qu'elle sera plus courtes, ce n'est pas une certitude, mais je pense qu'elle devrait être réduite à 40 et quelques, peut-être cinquante.**

 **Voilà, voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

 _ **Laisse-les dire,**_

 _ **Laisse le venin couler.**_

 _ **Laisse-les dire,**_

 _ **Y a pas de quoi en pleurer.**_

 _ **Y a pas de quoi,**_

 _ **Se faire des angoisses.**_

 _ **C'est toujours comme ça au fond,**_

 _ **quoi que tu fasses.**_

 _ **Laisse-les dire – Chimène Badi**_

* * *

Drago avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à penser aux retrouvailles avec ses amis. S'il avait su que ce serait aussi parfait, il n'aurait pas autant hésité avant de les contacter. Les choses avaient été tellement naturelles. Bien sûr, ses camarades se posaient beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il avait pu vivre depuis sa libération. Cependant, ils respectaient son choix et cela n'altérait aucunement leur amitié. Il se trouvait stupide d'en avoir douté.

Évidemment, il avait aussi, et surtout, repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry ou, plutôt, à ce qu'il avait failli se passer. À l'évidence, il avait envie que cela se concrétise, mais il n'était pas sûr de la marche à suivre.

S'il ne s'était pas agi d'Harry, il n'aurait pas hésité. Il aurait tenté de le séduire de manière très peu subtile. Mais il ne voulait pas risquer de braquer le brun et, du même coup, risquer de gâcher leur amitié. En très peu de temps, Harry était devenu très important dans sa vie, amicalement parlant, et prendre le risque de tout ruiner, juste pour du sexe, lui faisait peur. En même temps, si le brun partageait ses envies, il se voyait mal le repousser. Le tout, était donc de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du Gryffondor.

Finalement, le blond décida de laisser le temps faire son œuvre, voir comment les choses allaient se passer. S'il ne se trompait pas et qu'Harry ressentait une réelle attirance pour lui, nul doute qu'il devait se poser des tas de questions et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour trouver les réponses. S'il forçait les choses maintenant, le brun se braquerait immédiatement ou après coup et Drago ne voulait surtout pas que cela se produise.

Après s'être longuement étiré dans son lit, Drago se décida à en sortir et rejoignit la cuisine où son colocataire se trouvait déjà, une tasse de café dans une main et le journal dans l'autre.

\- Bonjour, dit Drago en se préparant un thé.

\- Salut, répondit Harry d'une voix distraite en tournant rapidement les pages de son journal.

Drago s'installa face au brun et but une gorgé de son breuvage tout en le regardant tourner les pages, trop vite pour qu'il les lise réellement.

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu t'obstines à payer ce journal, chaque jour, pour ne pas le lire, s'amusa le blond.

\- Depuis la cinquième année, je me contente de le feuilleter, simplement pour vérifier qu'ils ne racontent pas n'importe quoi sur mon compte, expliqua Harry.

\- Et ? s'enquit le blond, amusé.

\- Il y a de l'amélioration. Bien sûr, dès que je suis photographié à moins de deux mètres d'une fille, ils écrivent que c'est ma petite amie secrète mais, au moins, ils ne me dépeignent plus comme un fou, répondit le Survivant en ricanant.

Soudain, le visage du brun se ferma et il renifla avec mépris. Drago comprit que quelque chose dans le journal venait de lui déplaire.

\- Tu as parlé trop vite ? s'enquit-il.

Le brun mit quelques secondes à se reprendre avant de faire, tout bonnement, disparaître la Gazette.

\- Hey ! Je ne l'avais pas encore lu ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, dit le brun en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais, ou il y avait plutôt quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas que je voie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être parano ! s'exclama Harry en fuyant le regard du blond.

\- C'est vrai, mais pour le coup, je pense surtout avoir un bon sens de la déduction, Potter.

Harry soupira et, face au regard déterminé du blond, il fit réapparaître le journal qu'il lui tendit. Drago se mit à tourner les pages rapidement pour trouver ce qui avait interpellé Harry et trouva très vite ce qu'il cherchait.

Il s'agissait d'un article qui révélait que le blond avait été vu à Sainte-Mangouste deux jours plus tôt, emmenant un Harry Potter inconscient. L'article ne faisait pas qu'annoncer la nouvelle. Comme s'y attendait Drago, Skeeter, parce que l'article venait d'elle bien sûr, insinuait que le blond ne serait pas étranger à « l'état de santé inquiétant du Survivant ». Ce n'était pas tout, : Skeeter n'avait pas été avare en détails sur le passé du blond, sa rivalité avec Harry sur les bancs de l'école, son passé de Mangemort, son passé de prisonnier, sa famille. Drago était loin d'être épargné. Pire, les insinuations qu'elle faisait sur lui le décrivaient comme un monstre.

\- La sale harpie de mes deux ! s'emporta Drago.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire un démenti dès aujourd'hui, s'empressa de dire Harry.

Drago replia le journal et le jeta sur la table avec dégoût avant de se resservir un thé. Il regarda ensuite Harry passer sa tête dans les flammes vertes et discuter avec quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda le blond une fois qu'Harry se fut rassis à table.

\- Le secrétaire du Ministre. Je lui ai demandé de m'organiser une conférence de presse pour cette après-midi, répondit le brun d'un air satisfait.

\- Une conférence ?! Carrément ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu… extrême ?

\- Si je me contente d'un démenti dans la presse écrite, il ne sera pas publié avant demain…

\- Potter, tu détestes la presse, donc si pour t'éviter une conférence il faut attendre demain, je survivrais, dit Drago avec lassitude.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en fasse toujours trop ?

\- Ce n'est pas seulement en rapport avec toi, assura Harry.

\- En rapport à quoi d'autre alors ? interrogea le blond, perplexe.

\- En rapport à cette saleté de Skeeter. A la fin de notre quatrième année, Hermione avait trouvé un moyen de pression pour qu'elle ne puisse plus écrire, exception faite de l'interview qu'on lui avait fait écrire pour le Chicaneur…, commença Harry.

Drago passa sur la culpabilité qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui en rapport à tous les mensonges qu'il avait raconté à cette commère pour faire du tort à Harry. Il en avait commis des erreurs envers le brun, mais celle-ci était l'une des pires. Ce qu'il avait raconté à Skeeter avait donné naissance à des articles bidons, visant à discréditer le Survivant et cela avait été repris l'année d'après pour le faire passer pour un déséquilibré. Drago se sentait chanceux que le brun ne tienne rancune qu'à la journaliste et pas à lui.

\- Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi ses articles avaient cessés d'un seul coup, alors qu'elle avait plusieurs scoops à utiliser, dit Drago, déjà impatient d'entendre la suite de l'histoire.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire devant l'impatience de son vis-à-vis. Au moins, il ne pensait plus aux calomnies dont il était victime.

\- Tu connais les lois sur les animagi, je présume, et je sais que tu étais au courant de la forme que pouvait prendre Skeeter…

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de continuer que Drago faisait déjà le lien entre les paroles du brun.

\- Elle n'était pas déclaré auprès du Ministère ?!

\- Non, et Hermione a non seulement réussi à deviner qu'elle était une animagus, quelle en était sa forme, mais aussi à l'attraper alors que nous étions dans le Poudlard express, expliqua Harry.

\- Elle lui a fait du chantage comme quoi si elle écrivait encore, vous la dénonceriez, devina le blond.

Harry opina avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ça, c'est un comportement digne des Serpentard ! Par Salazar, Granger remonte dans mon estime ! s'esclaffa Drago.

\- Il ne faut jamais se mettre Hermione Granger à dos, s'amusa Harry.

Drago ricana avant de reprendre.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle puisse écrire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il au brun.

Harry afficha une expression de mépris que Drago n'était pas habitué à voir sur son visage, ce qui ne lui allait guère. Pendant leurs années d'école, il avait eu droit aux regards pleins de colère, mais jamais au mépris. Non pas qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais méprisé, Drago supposait juste que la colère avait toujours dominé leurs échanges.

\- Elle a profité de la guerre pour se déclarer et pour bien couvrir ses arrières, elle a demandé une grâce pour ne pas que les années où elle avait été hors la loi lui portent préjudice. Le Ministre avait beau être un pantin de Voldemort, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a été un Ministre officiel. Donc, nous avons perdu le moyen de pression que nous avions, termina le brun.

Drago acquiesça.

\- Du coup, la conférence, c'est aussi pour la discréditer.

C'était une affirmation, non pas une question, montrant ainsi qu'il avait très bien compris où Harry avait voulu en venir avec son histoire.

\- Exactement. Dès qu'il s'agit d'un article de Skeeter, je démens publiquement en faisant le plus de bruit. Même si, la plupart du temps, elle s'arrange pour rester dans la vérité, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu pourrais aussi l'attaquer, suggéra le blond.

\- L'attaquer ?

\- Bien sûr ! Elle insinue que tu es en mauvaise santé, tu es un personnage public, cela pourrait nuire à ta carrière ou même à ta vie privée, il y a préjudice.

\- Oui, je suis avocat je te rappelle, je sais très bien que je peux l'attaquer et pour quel motif, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je me lancerais dans ce genre de procédure…

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir…

Drago pris un faux air pensif avant de poursuivre.

\- Déjà, il y aurait pas mal de Gallions à la clef…

\- J'ai déjà pas mal de gallions dans mon coffre, contra Harry.

\- Ensuite, ça ternirait un peu plus la réputation de Skeeter…

\- Pour la plupart, elle n'est déjà plus crédible depuis un bon moment.

\- Et, pour finir, poursuivit Drago sans faire cas des interventions de Harry, lorsqu'il y a prononcé de dédommagements, c'est au journal qui emploie le journaliste incriminé de payer…

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouva rien à redire, aussi, Drago en rajouta une couche.

\- Selon toi, combien de Gallions la Gazette ou Sorcière hebdo accepteront-ils de payer avant de refuser de publier un article signé Rita Skeeter ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que lui disait le blond. C'était tentant, très tentant mais, tout de même, il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans ce genre de choses…

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'attaques pas toi ? Après tout, il y a diffamation, affirma Harry en pointant le journal du doigt.

Drago regarda le journal et laissa échapper un ricanement amer.

\- Elle ne dit que la vérité…

\- Tu sais bien que non ! Même dans tes pires années, tu n'as jamais été le monstre qu'elle dépeint ! s'insurgea Harry.

\- Ok, elle exagère un peu la vérité, concéda Drago sans se dérider.

\- Un peu ?! s'insurgea Harry.

Le brun n'en revenait pas que Drago en soit encore à se dénigrer de la sorte. Il avait pensé que le blond se sentait mieux, mais il commençait à en douter. A moins qu'il ne joue de ça pour cacher sa réelle préoccupation.

\- Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui t'inquiète vraiment ? Ne me fais pas croire que la moitié de ce qui est raconté dans ce journal te touche alors que tu sais très bien que c'est faux, finit par dire Harry.

Le blond soupira. Harry le connaissait très bien à présent, trop bien.

\- Premièrement, je doute que le Magenmagot se range du côté d'un type avec mon passé et, deuxièmement, je n'ai pas envie que Skeeter se mette à fouiner pour savoir ce que j'ai fait de mon année avant de ressurgir de nulle part. Or, si je l'attaque et que je perds, elle se fera une joie de s'acharner sur moi et, lorsque Skeeter cherche, elle trouve ou elle invente, avoua Drago.

Harry ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il comprenait les appréhensions du blond, mais savoir que Skeeter pouvait s'en prendre à lui de la sorte sans qu'il puisse ou veuille se défendre le mit hors de lui. Cependant, si Drago ne pouvait rien faire, lui, il le pouvait.

\- Je vais l'attaquer, décida le Survivant.

Drago le regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

\- Pour quelle raison l'attaques-tu ?

\- Les raisons que tu as toi-même soulignées, répondit Harry.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te lancer dans ce genre de procédure ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis, tu as été très convaincant, dit Harry dans un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un troll, Potter. Tu me prends encore pour une jouvencelle en détresse ! s'énerva Drago.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre ! s'écria Drago

\- Très bien, parce que ce n'était pas mon intention ! Je vais l'attaquer pour ce qu'elle dit sur ma santé et si elle veut inventer des trucs pour toi, je ne ferais rien… à part lui envoyer des fleurs ! lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Le blond allait lancer une réplique assassine à Harry lorsque l'arrivée de Pansy par cheminette les interrompit.

\- Bonjour Parkinson, heureux de voir que tu te sens à ton aise au point de débarquer chez moi sans prévenir ! dit Harry, contrarié.

\- Hey Potter, je ne sais pas quel Billywig t'a piqué, mais parle-moi sur un autre ton, je ne t'ai rien fait, rétorqua Pansy, vexée par l'accueil d'Harry.

Harry soupira et adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à la Serpentard.

\- Désolé Pansy, la blonde m'a mis de mauvaise humeur, expliqua Harry avec un sourire perfide à l'adresse de Drago.

Le blond comprit bien le lien entre « la blonde » et le fait qu'il ait utilisé le terme de « jouvencelle en détresse » un peu plus tôt et cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa contrariété, mais Pansy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

\- Je voulais savoir si ça te disait de m'accompagner sur le Chemin de traverse. Je dois trouver…, commença Pansy.

\- Non, répondit Drago avant même qu'elle n'ait fini.

\- Pourquoi ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai lu la Gazette, c'est justement pour ça que je propose de te promener en public. Prouve à tout le monde que tu te fiches de tout ça…

\- Non Pansy, c'est trop tôt…

\- Je ne me souvenais pas de toi comme un peureux qui se cache chez lui, railla-t-elle.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, prévint Drago.

L'échange de regard entre les deux Serpentard était on ne peut plus meurtrier, tellement qu'Harry se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

\- Peut-être que…

\- La ferme ! crièrent-ils en même temps.

\- Par Godric, je me tire, vous êtes tous cinglés chez les Serpentard ! marmonna Harry.

Le brun disparut dans la cheminée sans un regard pour les deux autres. Ils pouvaient bien s'entretuer, ça lui ferait des vacances. Il repensa avec nostalgie à la vie calme et sans surprise qu'il avait avant de tomber sur Drago dans cette ruelle… Non, il ne pourrait jamais regretter ce moment. Même si le blond pouvait être le pire des connards imbuvable de sa connaissance, jamais il ne regretterait de lui être venu en aide.

De leur côté, Pansy et Drago se défiaient encore du regard, jusqu'à ce que la brune laisse échapper un soupir de défaite.

\- Ok Drago, fais comme tu veux, mais… Je cherche juste à t'aider.

\- Je sais bien et je t'en remercie même si ta façon de faire laisse à désirer.

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça, beau blond, c'est juste que tu t'habitues trop à te faire dorloter par un Gryffondor, se moqua Pansy.

\- Personne ne me dorlote ! Un Malefoy n'est jamais dorloté, il est simplement traité avec respect, dévotion et crainte, rétorqua le blond avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que Potter a toujours eu l'air de te craindre… Enfin bref, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas sortir ?

\- Certain. Je veux au moins qu'Harry ait fait le démenti avant d'envisager une sortie dans le monde magique.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, il te dorlote, marmonna la brune.

\- Je t'ai entendue !

\- C'est au moins ça de gagné, tu n'es pas sourd !

Drago secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que Pansy lui avait manqué... !

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà (oui, je dis souvent ça !)**

 **Je vous embrasse (encore plus si vous me laissez un petit mot) et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec quelque chose qui vous plaira je pense (haha, j'aime vous faire mariner !).**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

 _ **Y a de la place dans l'appart', assez pour pas qu'on se cogne…**_

 _ **Mais rien n'y fait.**_

 _ **Je peux pas vivre sans toi mais tu m'agaces, tu m'fous en rogne,**_

 _ **Non rien n'y fait.**_

 _ **Solennellement on a juré qu'on s'ferait plus de mal désormais,**_

 _ **Mais rien n'y fait.**_

 _ **Résolution de premier de l'an qu'on oublie dans l'instant,**_

 _ **Non rien n'y fait.**_

 _ **Faut qu'on s'batte – Gérald Depalmas**_

* * *

La conférence de presse, visant à rassurer le monde sorcier sur l'état de santé d'Harry Potter et à annoncer que Drago n'avait fait que lui venir en aide, avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant. Depuis, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées.

Drago était sorti sur le Chemin de Traverse au lendemain du démenti, comme il l'avait promis à Pansy. Les choses s'étaient mieux déroulées que ce qu'il avait pensé. Le fait qu'Harry ait dit qu'il lui était venu en aide contrebalançait, un peu, son passé. Aussi, personne ne l'avait attaqué. La plupart s'était contentée de l'ignorer ou, au pire, de chuchoter sur son passage. Il avait déjà vécu bien pire, de ce fait, il n'eut aucun mal à faire abstraction des regards insistants.

Harry, de son côté, avait déposé une plainte à l'encontre de Skeeter, auprès de la Gazette et de Sorcière hebdo, pour l'article qui avait propagé de fausses rumeurs, et avait finalement accepté un arrangement à l'amiable. Celui-ci comportait une jolie somme de Gallions, qu'il avait reversée à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, et des excuses écrites par Rita, qui devraient paraître ce jour-là dans le journal quotidien et le lendemain dans le magazine hebdomadaire.

Le brun avait repris son travail et embauché un nouvel assistant puisque Drago lui avait confié ne pas être fait pour un emploi de bureau ou, du moins, pas en tant qu'assistant. A présent, les journées d'Harry étaient beaucoup plus sereines. Il avait enfin trouvé une organisation parfaite qui lui permettait de ne plus passer dix-huit heures par jour au Ministère. De cette manière, il avait beaucoup plus de temps libre et, surtout, il pouvait dormir plus de quatre heures d'affiliées. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à refaire l'expérience qui l'avait justement mené à Saint Mangouste.

Le blond ayant bien supporté sa première vraie réapparition dans le monde de la magie, il avait renouvelé l'expérience à plusieurs reprises, si bien qu'à présent, cela n'avait plus rien d'exceptionnel. Il allait et venait comme il l'entendait, voyait ses amis, et sortait souvent.

En somme, tout allait à merveille pour les deux jeunes hommes, si ce n'est que leurs relations étaient plus froides que jamais.

Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et il avait arrêté de tenter d'interroger Harry sur ce sujet. La plupart du temps, le brun l'ignorait et, quand ce n'était pas le cas, il lui aboyait simplement dessus. Et, bien qu'il ne se risquerait pas à l'avouer, leur complicité lui manquait. Il commençait à se dire qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de déménager, mais, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Il avait fait les démarches pour entamer un apprentissage dans les potions, qui lui permettrait de devenir potionniste une fois son diplôme obtenu. Il pouvait remercier Théo qui avait plaidé sa cause auprès de son patron afin que celui-ci accepte de le prendre comme stagiaire.

Si cette formation lui promettait de belles perspectives d'avenir, elle n'allait certainement pas remplir ses poches ou, du moins, pas autant qu'il le faudrait pour se payer un appartement.

\- Salut, dit-il à Harry en arrivant dans la cuisine.

\- Salut, répondit sèchement celui-ci.

Le blond soupira mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Il ouvrit le placard et la boîte qui refermait ses sachets de thé. Il fut surpris de la découvrir vide.

\- Tu n'es pas allé aux courses hier ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si.

\- Tu m'as pris du thé ?

\- Non.

Drago haussa les sourcils. Apparemment, ce matin, il n'aurait droit qu'aux monosyllabes. En plus des habituelles réponses sèches, sans même qu'Harry ne lève les yeux de son magazine, cela eut le don de l'énerver.

\- C'est quoi ton foutu problème, Potter ?! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Je n'ai aucun foutu problème autre que le fait que tu ne sois même pas capable d'aller t'acheter du thé, répondit calmement et froidement Harry, toujours sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas le prendre en allant faire les courses…

\- Ou tu pourrais aller faire les courses toi-même, de temps en temps, maintenant que tu aimes tellement vivre ta vie à l'extérieur.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il nota dans un coin de sa tête que le brun n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Maintenant qu'il pouvait sortir dans le monde magique autant que dans le monde moldu, il pouvait très bien faire les courses lui-même. Mais ça, il n'allait certainement pas le dire à Harry dans l'immédiat.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un pigeon, tu n'as qu'à chercher parmi ceux avec qui tu passes tes soirées, renchérit le brun alors que Drago était toujours dans ses pensées.

\- Ceux avec qui… Mais…

Drago fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre et afficha alors un rictus mauvais.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, Potter ?

\- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy ! Puis j'en ai marre, va te faire foutre, je me tire, décréta le brun en se levant vivement.

\- A qui crois-tu parler ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper que la porte claquait déjà, laissant un Drago écumant de rage.

Harry se rendit au Ministère et envoya valser violemment la porte de son bureau pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Dans ce genre de situation, les employés du département de la Justice Magique avaient pris l'habitude de ne déranger leur directeur qu'en cas d'urgence extrême, en sachant les foudres qu'ils récolteraient en le faisant dans un cas contraire. Harry Potter leur avait toujours paru plutôt humain et patient, sympathique même. Mais, depuis quelques semaines, il était devenu un homme lunatique et ses colères étaient redoutées par tous.

La matinée se passa donc sans que personne ne vienne déranger le Survivant. Il était occupé à préparer des beuglantes à toutes les personnes qui avaient l'audace de contester une décision de Justice qui ne leur était pas favorable. La pile de beuglantes grossissait et la colère d'Harry ne semblait pas s'apaiser pour autant. La raison était simple : il ne laissait pas sa fureur s'exprimer contre la bonne personne. Il aurait mieux fait d'envoyer une seule beuglante à l'attention d'un certain blond plutôt que de se laisser bouffer par sa rage.

Ses relations difficiles avec Drago avaient des répercussions jusque dans son travail et cela n'était pas tolérable. Depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance du blond, rien n'était simple. A Poudlard, ils étaient sans cesse en train de se chercher des Noises. Certains diraient que, quand on n'aimait pas quelqu'un, le mieux était de l'ignorer, mais cela n'avait jamais été ainsi entre eux.

Ils avaient toujours eu besoin de faire savoir à l'autre qu'ils existaient. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi à l'époque. Mais, avec le recul et la maturité qu'il avait gagné aujourd'hui, il en était arrivé à cette conclusion.

Leurs relations avaient changé, du tout au tout, depuis qu'il avait trouvé Drago dans cette ruelle londonienne, mais certaines choses demeuraient. Le blond avait mal vécu la période où Harry s'était enfermé dans son boulot, parce qu'il avait eu cette impression de devenir invisible à ses yeux. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais Harry l'avait compris récemment, lorsque la situation s'était inversée. Malgré la maturité et leur âge, l'un ne pouvait pas supporter l'indifférence de l'autre.

Harry n'arrivait pas à supporter cette impression de simplement faire partie du décor dans la vie du blond. Surtout après toutes ces semaines où ils n'avaient été que tous les deux. Résultat, malgré les années passées, il faisait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux avec Drago : chercher la confrontation.

Avec leur passé commun, ils savaient très bien comment s'y prendre pour faire réagir l'autre. Personne ne savait énerver Harry aussi rapidement que Drago ou inversement. Ils avaient toujours eu ce « pouvoir » l'un sur l'autre.

Seulement, ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard et ce genre de relation toxique n'avait plus les mêmes retombées. D'un geste las, Harry lança un incendio sur la pile de beuglante et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil avec un profond soupir. Il devait tout recommencer et donner des réponses plus cordiales.

Des coups à sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées.

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry découvrit sa secrétaire qui préféra rester à l'entrée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger Monsieur Potter, mais Monsieur Nott souhaiterait vous voir, annonça-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Harry avait l'impression que la secrétaire ressentait l'envie de se trouver n'importe où, et surtout ailleurs qu'ici, devant lui. Elle se comportait comme si Harry risquait de la foudroyer d'une seconde à l'autre. Le brun s'en voulut encore plus et il était décidé à faire des efforts pour contrôler ses humeurs. Il ne devait plus laisser ses problèmes avec Drago régir son travail.

\- Merci Miss Kyle, laissez-le entrer, répondit-il le plus aimablement possible.

La secrétaire laissa passer, un immense soulagement pouvant se lire sur son visage à l'idée d'avoir réussi à faire passer le message sans recevoir la moindre brimade. Elle referma la porte derrière l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Salut, Harry. Je suis venu au Ministère pour déposer le brevet d'une potion pour mon patron et j'ai voulu passer prendre un café. Je dérange ?

Harry se leva et s'empara de sa veste.

\- Pas le moins du monde, j'ai bien besoin d'une pause ! On va dans le Londres moldu ?

\- Ça marche.

Les deux hommes partirent et allèrent jusqu'à un café, non loin du Ministère. Ils s'installèrent et, au vu de l'heure qu'il était, ils décidèrent finalement de déjeuner ensemble.

\- Alors, comment ça va ? demanda Théo en buvant une gorgée de bière.

\- Ça va.

\- Drago ne te tape pas trop sur les nerfs en ce moment ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, ne sachant pas très bien s'il s'agissait d'une question piège ou si le brun l'interrogeait pour une raison qui lui échappait.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? le questionna prudemment Harry.

\- Je connais Drago depuis longtemps et je sais qu'il peut démarrer au quart de tour lorsqu'il est anxieux...

\- Anxieux ? répéta Harry de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Oui, à cause du test d'aptitude que l'école de potions va lui faire passer.

\- Il ne m'a pas parlé de ça ! Il m'a juste dit que l'entreprise pour laquelle tu travailles était d'accord pour lui faire un contrat et qu'il devait aussi passer un entretien pour l'école, mais il n'a pas parlé d'un test !

\- Cette école fait ses entretiens sous forme de test et ils ne sont pas faciles du tout. Les avantages avec la formation professionnelle que veut faire Drago c'est qu'il sera payé et alternera travail et école. Les inconvénients sont que les places sont très peu nombreuses et qu'il ne prenne que les meilleurs.

\- Tu penses qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Je suis certain qu'il a plus que le niveau requis, mais, le problème, c'est la pression qu'il se met. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu et je ne lui pose aucune question, bien qu'il ait changé. Si, auparavant, il était beaucoup trop sûr de lui, aujourd'hui, son manque de confiance est affolant. Il ne le dit pas, bien sûr, il a trop de fierté, mais il n'y a qu'à voir le temps qu'il passe dans mon labo ! Une fois, je l'ai mis dehors à plus de quatre heures du matin.

Harry commençait à entrevoir l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Il s'en était pris à Drago parce qu'il avait cru que celui-ci l'oubliait en faveur de types quelconques alors qu'en fait, le blond s'enfermait pour faire des potions.

Harry orienta la conversation dans une autre direction et, une fois de retour dans son bureau, il passa son après-midi à réfléchir à comment s'excuser envers Drago. Inutile de se leurrer, vu son éclat du matin, le blond n'allait pas passer l'éponge facilement.

Son courage de Gryffondor sembla lui faire défaut une fois de plus, puisqu'il s'invita même à dîner chez Hermione, simplement pour retarder le moment où il devrait faire face à son colocataire. Il appréhendait tellement le moment où il rentrerait.

Après le repas, il n'eut d'autre choix que de regagner son appartement, même s'il décida d'emprunter les transports en communs moldus pour y retourner, repoussant un peu plus le moment fatidique.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de rentrer au plus vite car Drago semblait encore plus contrarié, si c'était possible, à cause de l'attente.

A peine le seuil franchi, il se retrouva plaqué au mur, les deux mains du blond serré sur son col.

\- Si tu me parles encore une seule fois sur ce ton, je te le ferais regretter, lui dit-il, les dents serrées.

Harry ne pensa même pas à s'offusquer de la violence avec laquelle Drago l'avait plaqué au mur. Il ne pensa pas non plus à le repousser. Dans son un sens il était fier de Drago pour son coup d'éclat. L'homme qu'il avait ramassé dans une ruelle de Londres ne se serait jamais permis de s'emporter de la sorte. Cette colère était peut-être un signe de guérison.

Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, sa colère se reflétant dans le gris de ses yeux, il le trouva magnifique dans sa fureur. Il n'y avait que ses lèvres pincées qui gâchait cette perfection.

\- Tu m'as bien compris ? demanda Drago face au manque de réaction d'Harry.

Pour toute réponse, sans que le blond ne s'y attende, le brun écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La stupeur fit ouvrir la bouche à Drago et Harry en profita pour y glisser sa langue. L'ancien Serpentard desserra ses mains du col de son vis-à-vis et caressa légèrement sa nuque avant que son esprit ne se reconnecte à la réalité.

\- Non, mais t'es pas bien, Potter ?! s'écria-t-il après s'être écarté. Le matin tu me dis d'aller me faire foutre et le soir tu m'embrasses ?! Va consulter un psychomage, la bipolarité n'existe pas que chez les moldus !

Harry contourna Drago et voulut gagner sa chambre, mais la main du blond s'empara de son poignet pour le retenir.

\- Oh non, ne crois pas pouvoir disparaître une fois de plus sans me fournir d'explications

Le brun fit face au blond et celui-ci put voir à quel point il avait l'air perdu, plus que lui, si cela était possible.

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne… Désolé, bafouilla l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Désolé pour ce matin ou pour ce soir ? demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pour ce matin… Et pour ce soir aussi. Désolé pour t'avoir parlé ainsi, je n'avais aucune raison et aucun droit de le faire. Pour ce soir, je ne sais pas… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Ayant obtenu des excuses pour le matin et sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'explications plus claires pour le baiser, il relâcha le poignet d'Harry et le regarda s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Drago posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, incertain quant à la manière de gérer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, l'ébauche de baiser avait été agréable, mais il n'avait pas apprécié la lueur de détresse qu'il avait aperçue juste après dans les yeux du brun. Devait-il remettre ça sur le tapis demain ou plutôt oublier ? Il soupira et alla s'allonger. La nuit portait conseil, disait-on.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu.**

 **Bizzz et à la semaine prochaine.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

* * *

 **And now, I need to know, if it's real love,**

 **Or is it just Madness keeping us afloat.**

 **And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,**

 **It's like some kind of Madness was taking control.**

 _ **Et maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir, si c'est l'amour vrai,**_

 _ **Ou est-ce juste la folie qui nous maintient à flot.**_

 _ **Et quand je repense à tous les combats fous que nous avions,**_

 _ **C'est comme si une sorte de folie prenait le contrôle.**_

 _ **Madness - Muse**_

* * *

Harry se leva au matin avec une envie folle de ne pas sortir de son lit. Il ne pouvait même pas fuir au travail puisqu'aujourd'hui, c'était samedi. Il soupira puis repoussa sa couette avant de se lever et de gagner le salon. Il fut surpris autant que soulagé de ne pas y trouver Drago. A la place, il trouva un mot l'informant qu'il était parti chez Théo pour la journée, mais qu'il souhaitait discuter le soir même. Le brun se sentait partagé : heureux à l'idée d'échapper, du moins pour quelques heures à la confrontation, et déçu de ne pas trouver Drago présent dans la maison, là où il aimait le trouver depuis quelques temps.

Harry soupira et se prépara un café en se demandant quoi faire de sa journée. Il décida rapidement de passer celle-ci avec Teddy et fut content de son idée. Il n'y avait pas mieux pour ne pas penser à la soirée à venir que les rires et les cris de son filleul. Le petit lui montra ce qu'il avait fait à l'école des Petits Sorciers.

Neville avait fondé cet endroit quelques années après la guerre, avec le financement d'Harry et du Ministère. L'école accueillait tous les enfants n'ayant pas encore l'âge d'intégrer Poudlard et était ouverte à partir de trois ans. Cela visait à habituer les futurs étudiants à plus de sociabilité, sans distinction de maison.

Harry ne savait pas si cela était dû à cette école pour enfants ou simplement à la fin de la seconde guerre, mais l'entente entre les diverses maisons de Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi bonne, selon McGonagall. Il y avait toujours l'esprit de compétition pour la coupe de Quidditch ou des Quatre Maisons, mais cela n'était plus un motif de bagarre ou de dispute.

Le brun se demanda si ses relations avec Drago auraient été aussi chaotiques dans cette ambiance. Sentant son esprit dériver vers le blond, Harry s'empressa de trouver une parade et alla chercher Teddy pour l'emmener manger une glace.

Lorsqu'il le déposa chez sa grand-mère en fin de journée et que l'heure de rentrer arriva, il se retrouva comme la veille, avec l'envie de retarder le moment fatidique. Mais au souvenir de l'accroissement de la colère de Drago lié à l'attente le jour précédent, il préféra ne pas traîner, il prit son courage à deux mains et transplana. Courage qui, pour une fois ne l'avait pas déserté.

\- Salut, dit-il au blond, installé devant la télé.

\- Salut, répondit celui-ci en éteignant l'appareil.

Harry alla prendre deux verres et sortit la bouteille de whisky pur-feu. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse et s'installa dans le fauteuil face à son colocataire.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? s'enquit-il après avoir servi les verres.

\- Merveilleuse, répliqua rapidement Drago avec désinvolture. Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'a pris hier soir ?

Harry soupira et descendit son verre d'un trait avant de se resservir.

\- Je ne suis pas gay, Malefoy.

Drago haussa un sourcil et retint un soupir de lassitude devant ce que venait de dire le brun. Croyait-il vraiment que tout se résumait à cela ? Il décida qu'il ne le laisserait pas quitter cette pièce avant de l'avoir poussé à se remettre un peu en question.

\- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'était… Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas gay et que tu es un homme…

\- Donc, techniquement, si je suis ton raisonnement, tu ne devrais pas avoir envie de m'embrasser, dit Drago avec pragmatisme.

\- Voilà, répondit simplement Harry.

\- Pourtant, tu l'as fait, tu en as eu envie et je crois que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu ressentais ça, continua le blond.

\- Oui.

\- Oui quoi ? insista-t-il.

\- Oui, je t'ai embrassé. Oui, j'en ai eu envie et encore oui, ce n'était pas la première fois, détailla le brun avec une colère montante.

Il se torturait déjà assez pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, sans devoir en plus supporter les questions et l'insistance du blond.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? interrogea Drago en voyant que le brun restait silencieux après son aveu.

\- Ça veut dire que c'était juste une erreur, pas de quoi fouetter un fléreur, répondit Harry en se levant pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

\- Tu n'as pas apprécié ?

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu as apprécié le baiser ? redemanda Drago.

\- Je… De toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser… Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ça ne se reproduira pas…

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Donc, tu as apprécié ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le fait que je sois un homme te dérange au point de ne plus retenter l'expérience ? s'enquit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma, soufflé par la question du blond. Etait-il du genre à repousser un homme juste parce qu'il était… Un homme ? Après tout, quelle importance d'être hétéro ou gay, du moment qu'il était heureux.

\- Je… Non, je ne pense pas… Je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-il, complétement perdu.

Harry secoua la tête. Là n'était pas la question de toute façon, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir apprécié le baiser de la veille, il avait été bref et empressé.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au blond qui s'était rapproché de lui et ne se rendit compte de sa proximité que lorsque celui-ci s'empara de son poignet.

Il se retourna et fit face au regard déterminé et peut-être un peu joueur de Drago. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, les lèvres de son vis-à-vis se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement, tendrement.

Le brun aurait pu se dégager, le blond ne le maintenait pas, il ne forçait pas le baiser. Il suffisait à Harry de reculer un tant soit peu la tête pour briser l'union de leurs lèvres et pourtant, il n'en fit rien.

Bien au contraire, il vint coller son corps contre celui de l'ancien Serpentard et posa ses mains autour de sa nuque pour rendre le baiser plus intense.

Encouragé par la réaction positive d'Harry, Drago fit courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Harry qui entrouvrit sa bouche sans aucune hésitation. Le blond plaça une de ses mains sur la taille du brun et l'autre dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement alors que leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre.

Le baiser n'avait rien de comparable avec celui de la veille, il était consenti par les deux et n'avait rien d'empressé. Il avait d'abord été doux, tendre pour devenir plus sauvage, plus urgent.

Lorsque le souffle vint à lui manquer, Drago se recula légèrement, mettant ainsi un terme à la magie du moment. Harry reprenait peu à peu pied avec la réalité et ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le blond eut juste le temps de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Voilà, là, c'était un vrai baiser. A toi de savoir ce que tu comptes en faire.

Harry se recula, les doigts sur ses lèvres, ses yeux rivés sur celles de Drago. Il semblait complétement perdu, encore et toujours. Il devait savoir, comprendre et une seule idée lui vint en tête, il devait sortir d'ici.

Sans un mot pour Drago, il quitta précipitamment l'appartement. Le blond ne chercha pas à le retenir, il pouvait presque deviner ce qui agitait l'esprit d'Harry et il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Le brun allait sortir, rencontrer une fille ou peut-être en contacter une directement. Il allait boire pour oublier ses lèvres, il embrasserait cette fille pour tenter de se prouver que ce baiser n'était rien. Il irait peut-être plus loin pour essayer d'occulter le fait qu'il s'était agrippé de toutes ses forces pour faire durer le contact et il finirait par rentrer.

Par contre, Drago ne pouvait pas deviner les conclusions que tout ça apporterait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'Harry rentrerait un peu moins perdu que lorsqu'il était parti. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Le brun erra un moment dans les rues de Londres avant de se décider sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il sortit son téléphone et parcouru son répertoire avant de s'arrêter sur le contact qu'il cherchait et de lancer la communication.

\- Salut Harry, je suis surprise de ton appel ! s'exclama la personne au bout du fil.

\- Salut Ginny, ça te dit qu'on aille prendre un verre ? proposa-t-il sans préambule.

\- Avec plaisir, mais pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas directement chez moi ?

\- Ça marche, accepta Harry sans hésitation.

Il attendit que la jeune femme lui envoie son adresse et transplana non loin de là. Il regarda les portes afin de trouver le numéro indiqué par la rouquine et sonna une fois à destination.

\- Harry, ça fait plaisir de te voir, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Salut Ginny, ça va ?

\- A merveille, répondit-elle en le laissant entrer.

Le brun jeta un regard autour de lui. L'appartement était très bien décoré, plutôt spacieux. Il posa sa veste sur le divan et se tourna vers Ginny. Elle était belle, il ne pouvait pas le nier, elle l'avait toujours été.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

\- Whisky ?

\- J'ai ça.

La rouquine ramena les deux verres et la bouteille de whisky pour Harry, ainsi que de la bièraubeurre pour elle. Le brun but son verre d'un trait avant de resservir. Harry lança la discussion sur des sujets triviaux et eut l'impression de retrouver la Ginny naturelle du début de leur relation. Celle de qui il était tombé amoureux.

Malefoy pouvait bien dire qu'elle n'était qu'une profiteuse, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. La jeune femme avec qui il était sorti lors de sa sixième année n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue au fil des ans.

Elle s'était simplement perdue au fil du temps. La guerre, le deuil, les épreuves l'avaient changée, pas forcément en bien, il devait l'avouer. Pourtant, en cet instant, il retrouvait sa Ginny et même s'il ne l'aimait plus, cela lui faisait du bien.

Harry descendait les verres à une vitesse plutôt impressionnante et, au plus, la bouteille descendait, au plus il devenait enjoué.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Bien qu'elle fût heureuse de le voir chez elle, elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Il ne semblait pas bien aller et, dans de telles circonstances, il se tournait généralement vers Ron ou Hermione, mais sûrement pas vers elle.

\- Si je te le dis, tu me promets de ne pas le répéter ? C'est un secret, chuchota-t-il en mettant son index devant sa bouche, l'alcool altérant ses capacités.

\- Je sais que j'ai souvent mal agi avec toi, mais il me semble que je ne t'ai jamais trahi de cette façon, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée.

\- Je crois que je suis attiré par un homme, confessa Harry sans préambule.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée de la révélation. Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, son ex petit copain, était peut-être gay ! Ce n'était pas possible, la population allait en faire une attaque. Le sex-symbol de leur génération ne pouvait pas préférer les hommes, c'était impossible. Tout d'un coup elle sembla comprendre la raison de sa présence, il n'était pas venu vers elle par hasard.

\- Tu es venue à moi pour comparer ?! demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait se sentir honorée ou vexée.

\- Oui, mais finalement, je passe une bonne soirée grâce à toi, ça ne serait pas correct.

\- Ouais, enfin, tu passes surtout une bonne soirée grâce au nombre de verres que tu as bu, fit-elle remarquer, bougonne.

Harry pouffa et Ginny vint s'installer à côté de lui.

Elle avait passé de bons moments auprès de lui, mais au fil du temps, elle avait commencé à s'ennuyer. Harry se dirigeait tout droit vers une existence bien rangée, il n'aspirait qu'à une vie calme et paisible et elle s'était sentie comme… étouffée.

Alors oui, elle avait déconné à plein tube et, le temps qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle avait perdu, il était déjà bien trop tard. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que, peut-être un jour, il lui reviendrait. Elle devait savoir. S'il était vraiment attiré par un homme, alors elle saurait que tout était vraiment et définitivement terminé.

\- Embrasse-moi, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu es venue pour ça, non ? Alors embrasse-moi !

Elle avait presque autant besoin de savoir que lui.

\- Non, ça n'est pas bien. Je ne peux pas me servir de toi…

\- Puisque tu as mon consentement, fais donc, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Harry la regarda un moment et posa doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry attendit la montée d'adrénaline, l'envie de plus, l'impression de légèreté qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt, mais en vain.

Il approfondit le baiser malgré tout et serra Ginny contre lui, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, l'image de Drago flottait dans son esprit, comme pour le narguer. Aussi, il mit fin au baiser.

\- Je suis désolé, Gin.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire triste et haussa les épaules.

\- Malefoy ? devina-t-elle.

Les connections n'étaient pas compliquées à faire, ils avaient toujours eu un lien spécial, même si à l'époque, cela se traduisait par des coups bas, des disputes et des bagarres. Mais à présent qu'ils s'entendaient assez pour cohabiter, les choses avaient forcément évoluées autrement.

\- Gin, n'en parle jamais, s'il te plaît.

\- Promis. Je te remets un verre ?

Harry acquiesça et Ginny orienta la discussion sur des sujets plus légers, bien loin des confidences que son ex venait de lui faire.

Plus tard, malgré les mises en garde de la rouquine, Harry quitta son appartement dans l'intention de repartir chez lui. Il essaya de transplaner, mais se vautra lamentablement au sol. Avec difficulté, il se leva et commença à marcher en ronchonnant sur le sol inégal.

Il sortit son téléphone dans le but d'appeler Drago, mais l'appareil lui échappa des mains. Il se mit à quatre pattes au sol pour chercher le maudit engin jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle.

\- Monsieur, tout va bien ?

Il leva son regard pour voir un vieil homme assez inquiet.

\- Je vous ai vu faire l'idiot avec un bout de bois et tomber puis maintenant… Je peux peut-être vous aider à contacter quelqu'un, proposa l'homme.

\- Si je retrouve mon téléphone…

L'homme s'abaissa et ramassa ledit appareil.

\- Qui faut-il appeler ?

\- Dago… Non… Drago… Drago Malefoy.

\- Drôle de prénom, tout comme le nom d'ailleurs, fit remarquer l'homme avant de lancer l'appel.

Il expliqua la situation et le lieu où se trouvait le brun. L'homme raccrocha.

\- Ce n'est pas la gentillesse qui étouffera votre ami, dit le vieil homme pour faire la discussion.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, pouffa Harry.

Le sauveur d'Harry fut stupéfait lorsque, moins de deux minutes après avoir raccroché, le brun s'exclama :

\- Drago !

\- Alors Potter, on a fait des folies ? demanda le blond, moqueur.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tenter de se mettre debout pour ça. Le blond s'empara de son bras et l'aida à tenir.

\- Merci, dit-il à l'homme qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa stupeur.

\- Mais, vous avez fait vite !

\- Oui, je vis juste dans la rue, là-bas, mentit Drago.

\- Ah, d'accord. Bon, et bien, bonne soirée… enfin, si je puis dire, conclut l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry qui s'appuyait complétement sur le blond.

L'homme rentra chez lui et Drago se mit en marche tant bien que mal, en soutenant le brun.

\- Franchement Potter, il n'y a que toi pour te mettre dans un état pareil et pour te faire secourir par un moldu !

\- J'ai pas réussi à transplaner, le sol était bizarre, confia-t-il.

\- Le sol hein ? demanda Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Ils venaient d'atteindre une ruelle déserte et étaient assez loin pour être certains que le vieux moldu ne puisse plus les voir. Ainsi, Drago tint Harry plus fermement et transplana. Le brun tituba légèrement, mais le blond le retint avant qu'il ne se vautre une nouvelle fois par terre.

Harry s'agrippa à la chemise de Drago et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Drago, tu tournes.

Le blond ne put retenir un petit rire alors qu'Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser maladroit.

\- Potter, tu es ivre et, surtout, tu pues l'alcool et le parfum de femme, il est hors de question que je te laisse me bécoter dans ces conditions.

\- Fais pas ton précieux ! bafouilla le brun.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et laissa Harry dans le canapé afin de partir chercher une potion anti-gueule de bois. Cela l'endormirait et ferait en sorte qu'il se lève sans les mauvais effets d'une cuite. Il farfouilla dans toute la salle de bain avant de trouver où Potter rangeait ses fioles d'après cuite. Lorsqu'il revint, il ne trouva pas Harry là où il l'avait laissé, ni dans sa chambre. Il le trouva finalement étendu sur le lit de Drago.

\- Ne te gêne pas, Potter ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Dragooo, dit le brun d'une voix presque agonisante.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il amusé.

Le blond s'assit aux côtés d'Harry et ouvrit la fiole, prêt à la lui donner.

\- Je crois que j'ai trop bu.

\- C'est possible ! répondit Drago sur un ton moqueur. Tiens, bois ça.

Harry ne fit aucune difficulté et but la totalité de la fiole.

\- Drago ?

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- Tu restes avec moi ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais se leva, contourna le lit et s'allongea avec lui. Le brun vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse.

\- Tu m'as pris pour ton nounours ?! s'insurgea Drago.

Pourtant, malgré sa réflexion, il passa ses bras autour du brun et le colla un peu plus à lui. Repensant aux paroles de Pansy, sur le fait que Potter le dorlotait. A l'heure actuelle, il ne savait plus trop qui dorlotait l'autre, mais il se promit que jamais son amie n'apprendrait ça. Elle serait tout bonnement intenable dans le cas contraire.

\- Tu sens bon, ça m'apaise, lui apprit Harry.

Le blond ne répondit rien, commençant à fermer les yeux.

\- Drago ?

\- Par Salazar, ces potions sont censées t'endormir !

\- Hermione a réussi à amoindrir cet effet indésirable.

\- Indésirable… Ça dépend pour qui, ronchonna le blond.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne reprenne.

\- Drago ?

\- Quoi ?! demanda le blond exaspéré.

\- Tu veux pas m'embrasser ?

\- Peut-être quand tu auras meilleure haleine. Maintenant ferme-la et dors. Sinon je te renvoie dans ta chambre, menaça Drago.

\- T'es même pas drôle, marmonna Harry.

Cette fois, le brun ferma les yeux et Drago le sentit se détendre entre ses bras. Peu de temps après, le blond sentit le sommeil le gagner à son tour.

* * *

 **Merci à tous,**

 **A vendredi prochain.**

 **Bizzzz.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **RRA :**

 **Nadine : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise.**

 **Saky90 : J'espère que tu verras ce message. Le site efface les adresses mails, je n'ai donc pas eu celle que tu m'as envoyé. Sinon, je poste tous les vendredis. Je te remercie et j'espère à très vite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

* * *

 _ **Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers,**_

 _ **La tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard,**_

 _ **Les gars, désolé pour hier.**_

 _ **Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers,**_

 _ **Promis demain j'arrête de boire,**_

 _ **Hier c'était la dernière.**_

 _ **Désolé pour hier soir - Tryo**_

* * *

Harry se réveilla l'esprit parfaitement alerte. Il remercia secrètement Drago d'avoir pensé à lui donner la potion anti-gueule de bois avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Sans ça, il serait dans un état inimaginable à l'heure actuelle. Il tâtonna pour récupérer ses lunettes qu'il avait enlevées la veille dès qu'il s'était allongé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de boire autant ?! Il connaissait pourtant très bien ses limites ! De mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'il se mettait dans un état pareil, il n'avait jamais autant ingurgité d'alcool en une seule soirée.

Il regarda autour de lui et se souvint qu'il s'était rendu dans la chambre du blond la veille et que celui-ci avait accepté sa présence. Bien sûr, il lui avait lancé quelques piques mais Harry savait, à présent, très bien discerner lorsque Malefoy était sérieux ou lorsqu'il râlait juste pour la forme.

Il regarda à ses côtés et ne vit que le lit vide. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur sa montre et vit qu'il était dix heures passées. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Drago ne soit plus à ses côtés, il se levait rarement après huit heures.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, il vit immédiatement le blond, assis face à son café, impeccablement habillé, en train de lire le journal. A côté, ses cheveux en pagaille et son haleine de putois faisaient bien pâle figure.

\- Alors Potter, ça va mieux ou tu veux encore que je te fasse un câlin ? lui demanda Drago d'une voix moqueuse.

Le brun devint rouge. Par Godric, il avait oublié à quel point il avait été ridicule la veille au soir... Il s'était incrusté dans le lit de Drago. Il lui avait demandé de rester auprès de lui, comme un gamin de sept ans qui avait peur du noir. Par la barbe de Merlin, il lui avait même demandé de l'embrasser, ce qui aurait été moins humiliant si ce satané blond de malheur avait accédé à sa demande au lieu de le rembarrer !

\- Désolé pour hier soir, dit-il d'une petite voix, tout en en regardant ses mains comme si elles étaient particulièrement intéressantes.

\- Désolé de quoi ? reprit l'autre homme, semblant follement s'amuser de la situation. Du fait que j'ai dû venir te chercher suite à l'appel d'un papi moldu ? Désolé pour m'avoir embrassé avec une haleine de pilier de bar sentant l'eau de grognasse ? Peut-être es-tu désolé de t'être invité dans mon lit ou de m'avoir collé toute la nuit ? Ou encore de m'avoir dit que je sentais bon ? énuméra Drago avec un sourire goguenard.

Harry se leva et contourna le blond pour aller prendre des affaires dans sa chambre.

\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir vomi dessus, rétorqua-t-il en chemin.

Drago resta stupéfait une seconde. Il ne manquait pas d'air !

\- Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait ! Dans le cas contraire, tu ne serais plus là pour en parler, répliqua Drago avec un sérieux démenti par son sourire en coin.

Harry voulut se rendre à la salle de bain, ses vêtements en main, ne rêvant que d'un bon bain et surtout, d'un brossage de dents intensif, mais le blond, l'ayant suivi, se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il semblait vouloir l'empêcher de sortir.

\- Malefoy, je peux passer ?

\- Pas avant de m'avoir dit ce que tu as fait hier soir.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'envisager, qu'il échapperait à un interrogatoire ?

\- Je te promets de tout te raconter, mais laisse-moi juste prendre un bain et me brosser les dents avant, dit Harry sur un ton suppliant.

Drago se décala et le brun put passer.

\- N'empêche que j'ai supporté ton odeur toute une nuit, je me trouve bien magnanime de ne pas te l'imposer plus longtemps. Ma bonté me perdra, dit Drago en s'installant dans le canapé.

Harry ne répondit pas et commença à remplir la baignoire, y ajoutant une bonne quantité de bain moussant avant de se brosser les dents avec énergie. Une fois la baignoire remplie et son brossage terminé, il se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de bien-être.

Il ôta ses lunettes et laissa sa tête reposer sur le rebord. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la quiétude du moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des coups violent sur sa porte d'entrée.

Il entendit les pas du blond puis l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Weasley, ça ne va pas de frapper chez les gens comme un malade ?! s'exclama Drago, réprobateur.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda Ron de mauvaise humeur sans relever la remontrance du blond.

\- Dans la salle d'eau…

Harry entendit des pas précipités et il vit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir violemment, pour laisser entrer Ron, très vite suivi d'un Drago étonné et courroucé.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! s'exclama Harry en ramenant bien la mousse de façon à ce qu'elle cache ses attributs.

Ron se figea en trouvant Harry dans son bain et se racla la gorge, soudainement très gêné.

\- Euh… Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il en détournant la tête.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre que je sois sorti de mon bain ? demanda Harry, contrarié.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je t'attends dans le salon.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil ! dit Harry avec ironie.

Le rouquin sortit de la pièce et le brun fixa Drago qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

\- Tu sors ?! s'exclama Harry face à son immobilisme.

Le blond secoua la tête, comme pour se sortir de ses pensées et se détourna, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'il avait atteint la porte, il se retourna.

\- Potter, au fait, on voyait tout de là où j'étais, lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer. Il souffla, pas détendu pour deux Noises, et décida de se laver rapidement. Au diable le bain relaxant ! Il ressortit habillé quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant Ron qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon et Drago qui le regardait faire, d'un air las.

Dès que le rouquin s'aperçut de la présence du brun, il cessa ses va-et-vient incessants pour se diriger sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ?! demanda-t-il avec colère.

\- Ce que j'ai fait à…

Un cri de stupeur l'interrompit.

\- Weaslette ?! Sérieux ! C'est chez elle que tu étais hier soir ? demanda Drago, contrarié.

Le brun soupira et se tourna vers Drago. Chaque chose en son temps, d'abord il gérait la crise avec son meilleur ami, ensuite, il s'occuperait du blond. Non, mais personne ne semblait vouloir l'épargner aujourd'hui !

\- Après, tu veux bien ? demanda-t-il au blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago se réinstalla dans le canapé, l'air mécontent et Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Ron.

\- Quel est le problème, Ron ?

\- Le problème c'est que j'ai trouvé ma sœur en train de pleurer chez elle !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? interrogea Harry, inquiet.

\- Rien, mais j'ai compris que c'était de ta faute en trouvant ta veste sur son divan.

Harry soupira.

\- On a passé la soirée ensemble, c'était très agréable pour ma part et je n'ai rien fait dans l'intention de la blesser, expliqua le brun, entendant presque les dents de Drago grincer à la mention du mot agréable.

\- Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle, alors ?

Il savait très bien pour quelle raison, mais il n'allait certainement pas le dire à Ron, il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça.

\- Ta sœur est une grande fille Ron, tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien pour lui manquer de respect, tu sais aussi que c'est elle qui a mal agi à une époque. Donc je pense que tu peux me faire confiance, répondit Harry.

Le rouquin regarda son meilleur ami un moment avant d'acquiescer.

\- Je sais que Ginny a eu un comportement légèrement répréhensible par le passé, mais…

\- Légèrement répréhensible ? s'offusqua Harry. Merde Ron, elle m'a quitté en me faisant bien comprendre que j'étais le mec le plus ennuyeux de la création. La presse n'avait pas encore fini de parler du pauvre petit survivant abandonné qu'elle m'avait déjà remplacé par Jérémy ou Joshua. Il y en a eu tellement que j'ai arrêté de les compter. Elle m'a fait passer pour le roi des bouffons. Pourtant, à aucun moment je ne m'en suis plains, à aucun moment je n'ai été désagréable avec elle. Même quand elle est revenue la bouche en cœur après ma promotion en me disant que je lui manquais. Je trouve que son comportement est plus que « légèrement répréhensible ».

\- Ok, ok. Tu as raison, excuse-moi. Ma sœur n'a pas été correcte avec toi. Mais tu me connais, je réagis toujours au quart de tour. Surtout quand on touche à la famille. Quand je l'ai vue le visage baigné de larmes, j'ai littéralement pété les plombs. Pardon mon pote, et désolé pour mon entrée, dit-il à Harry.

\- Ce n'est rien mais, la prochaine fois, évite de rentrer dans la salle de bain quand j'y suis, s'amusa le brun.

\- Promis ! On mange toujours ensemble mardi ?

Le brun était abasourdi par son meilleur ami : il arrivait dans le but de lui briser la nuque et repartait en l'invitant à manger. Sa gourmandise n'avait aucune limite.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parfait, à mardi, vieux !

Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers l'autre homme.

\- Malefoy, dit-il simplement en guise d'au revoir.

Le blond se contenta d'un signe de tête et Harry regarda son ami quitter son appartement. Une fois seuls, il se tourna vers Drago.

\- Oui, donc, j'étais chez Ginny hier soir, dit-il simplement.

\- Ça, j'avais compris ! s'exclama Drago. La question que je me pose c'est : pourquoi elle ?!

Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout. J'étais perdu et c'est la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé. Malgré tout ce que tu penses d'elle et tout ce que j'ai pu penser aussi, elle n'a pas toujours été cette femme-là. Hier, j'ai retrouvé la Ginny de laquelle j'étais tombé amoureux à 16 ans.

\- Et ça t'a suffi pour oublier la garce qu'elle a été les années suivantes ? cracha Drago, mais sans attendre de réponse il enchaîna : Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Harry aurait bien voulu le taquiner en lui demandant s'il était jaloux, mais le blond était bien loin de l'humour et Harry n'avait pas envie de déclencher une guerre.

\- Non.

Le blond ne se détendit pas pour autant. Il garda le silence, simplement.

\- Je me suis rendu chez elle dans le but d'y voir plus clair. Je voulais trouver des réponses, mais on a commencé à parler et comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai retrouvé la Ginny de l'époque et la soirée était agréable. Je n'avais plus le cœur à me servir d'elle. Bref, elle m'a finalement donné son accord pour l'embrasser, raconta Harry.

Le blond étant toujours renfrogné. Harry se leva avec un soupir et partit dans la cuisine. Il se servit un verre d'eau et le but. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec Drago et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le blond s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion.

Le corps d'Harry se retrouva pressé entre le mur et Drago, les deux mains du blond sur ses joues et sa langue dans sa bouche. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Doucement, il passa ses mains dans le dos de Drago et le pressa un peu plus contre lui, comme si c'était possible.

Trop rapidement à son goût, le blond se recula, le laissant haletant. Soudainement, Drago posa sa main sur sa virilité, par-dessus l'étoffe de son pantalon.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est parvenue à te faire le même effet ? lui demanda Drago.

Harry gémit en sentant la main de Drago le caresser.

\- Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas cherché à rentrer hier soir, parvint-il à répondre.

Drago avait sa réponse et elle le satisfaisait. Il ne savait pas où ça allait les mener, mais il avait trop joué avec le feu pour s'éloigner de la flamme à présent, au risque de se brûler. De nouveau, il s'empara des lèvres d'Harry.

* * *

 **Merci à tous.**

 **Rendez-vous vendredi prochain.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey,**

 **J'ai faillis vous oublier avec bébé qui m'a fait la misère cette nuit et ce matin. Mais me voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

* * *

 _ **A quoi bon**_

 _ **Résister,**_

 _ **Puisque le désir est plusieurs.**_

 _ **On peut donc**_

 _ **S'arranger,**_

 _ **Et se dire tout bas**_

 _ **Tout ce qui n'est pas**_

 _ **Tenté**_

 _ **Tenté...**_

 _ **Adulte et sexy – Emmanuel Moire**_

* * *

Harry se tenait devant son miroir, occupé à se rincer les dents. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il contempla son reflet. A première vue, rien n'avait changé. Il avait toujours ses indescriptibles cheveux en bataille et ses inimitables yeux verts. La serviette nouée autour de sa taille, preuve de sa douche récente, ne cachait rien de son ventre plat. Pourtant en quelque semaines, bien des choses avaient été bouleversées.

Des coups frappés à la porte le firent sortir de sa contemplation.

\- Oui ? répondit Harry.

\- Tu es décent ? questionna Drago. Il faut que je récupère mes affaires de toilettes.

\- Tu peux entrer.

Le blond pénétra dans la salle de bain et avisa la tenue, ou l'absence de tenue, d'Harry. Il se plaça derrière lui et le regarda au travers du miroir.

\- Il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion, tous les deux, sur ce qui est ou ce qui n'est pas décent, chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Harry.

Le brun ne put réprimer un frisson, dû à la proximité du blond et à son souffle sur sa nuque.

\- Cette serviette nouée autour de ta taille, dit-il en effleurant le tissu incriminé, qui pourrait si facilement tomber au sol, n'est définitivement pas décente. Tout comme ces gouttes qui me narguent, en dévalant la courbe de ta nuque, continua-t-il.

Il happa de la langue l'une des gouttes, arrachant un gémissement au brun, qui laissa son corps se mouler à celui de son vis-à-vis. Tout contre ses fesses, il sentit l'effet qu'il faisait au blond. Lui-même n'était pas resté de marbre, il ne pouvait que comprendre ce que Drago ressentait.

\- Malefoy, ce que je sens contre moi, dit-il en se tortillant pour provoquer une friction. N'est pas très décent non plus, s'amusa-t-il à faire remarquer avec une voix pleine de désir.

\- Réaction indécente à ton indécence, répondit le blond d'une voix légèrement essoufflée, avant de passer sa langue sur l'oreille du brun.

Harry se pressa un peu plus contre l'érection du blond, faisant gémir celui-ci.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois qu'ils s'embrassaient souvent, allant plus loin de temps en temps, mais ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade de quelques attouchements.

Si Harry avait de l'expérience avec la gente féminine, il était totalement novice avec les hommes et montrait beaucoup d'appréhension. Drago, qui était déjà passé par là, il y avait de ça des années, ne lui mettait aucune pression. Même s'il se retrouvait, trop souvent à son goût, à devoir se soulager en solitaire sous la douche.

\- Drago…, gémit Harry, d'une voix suppliante.

\- Dis-moi, Harry. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

\- Je veux que… Je veux…, balbutia Harry, les joues rouges.

Dans le miroir, Drago put voir la gêne de celui qui était l'objet de tous ses désirs et décida de prendre lui-même les choses en main Il posa les mains sur le ventre d'Harry. L'une monta caresser son torse tandis que l'autre descendait, s'arrêtant juste lorsqu'il sentit la serviette.

\- Je pourrais t'ôter cette serviette qui me semble de trop, proposa-t-il à son oreille.

Le brun acquiesça et Drago tira légèrement sur l'étoffe qui tomba au sol. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Harry avec envie. Il n'en avait pas douté, mais il était magnifique dans sa nudité.

Jusque-là, leurs caresses avaient eu lieu sous les draps, dans le secret de la nuit. Il n'avait jamais pu contenter ses yeux jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Maintenant, je pourrais te toucher, si tu en as envie, continua-t-il dans un murmure en s'empêchant de lui dire des choses mièvres telles que « tu es magnifique ».

Nouvel acquiescement. Drago fit courir ses doigts sur le haut du torse d'Harry, jusqu'à son cou, tandis que les autres descendaient plus bas, jusqu'à se poser sur son membre tendu. Il le prit en main et doucement, la fit coulisser jusqu'à laisser apparaître son gland qu'il caressa à l'aide de son pouce, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Alors Harry, tu ne sais toujours pas me dire de quoi tu as envie ?

\- Je veux… Embrasse-moi, finit-il par dire.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Drago retourna son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa avec plaisir et passion, sa main caressant toujours son intimité.

Lorsque le baiser commença à lui faire tourner la tête, Harry recula tout juste assez pour que le blond comprenne le message.

\- Je veux te déshabiller, annonça le brun.

Drago acquiesça et laissa Harry le dévêtir. Le brun parut hésiter devant le boxer du blond, mais celui-ci chassa son appréhension en reprenant ses lèvres.

Une fois nu à son tour, Drago ôta sa main de l'érection d'Harry et se pressa contre lui. Ils gémirent ensemble lorsque leurs membres tendus entrèrent en contact. Cela s'accentua lorsque Drago referma sa main sur les deux intimités, faisant des allers-retours sur les deux longueurs tout en embrassant le brun.

\- Je pourrais continuer comme ça, longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses, haleta-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.

Un gémissement plus sonore que les précédents lui répondit avant que l'ancien Gryffondor ne parvienne à prendre la parole.

\- Oui Drago… Drago…

Lorsque le blond accéléra son mouvement, il priva le brun du peu de faculté à parler qu'il lui restait.

C'était peut-être lui qui dirigeait les choses, mais il n'en menait pas plus large que son vis-à-vis. La frustration des jours passés, l'excitation que le brun causait en lui, par sa timidité, par sa nudité et par sa bouche sur la sienne faisaient qu'il n'était pas loin de la jouissance. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il se laissa aller juste après le brun. Sa fierté n'aurait pas supporté partir avant.

Avec un soupir, Drago posa son front sur celui d'Harry et alors qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, un bruit s'éleva du salon.

\- Par Salazar, il y a quelqu'un ? Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on vous attend ! s'écria la voix de Blaise.

Alors qu'un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux verts d'Harry, Drago, lui, se contenta de les nettoyer d'un coup de baguette et de se rhabiller de la même manière. Il posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Harry et s'empara de sa trousse de toilette.

\- Je vais le faire patienter, toi, tu devrais prendre une douche froide, tu es tout rouge, on pourrait croire que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air, s'amusa Drago.

\- Presque. Dommage, ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre les lèvres de Drago.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, promit celui-ci.

Après un clin d'œil, le blond sortit de la salle de bain. Harry soupira et s'appuya sur le lavabo. Il entendit Drago saluer Blaise, ainsi que le début de leur conversation.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? On s'était donné rendez-vous à onze heures quinze, il est plus de onze heures trente !

Drago se dit que, malheureusement, il n'avait rien « foutu », mais évita de le dire à haute voix, se contentant de mentir.

\- Potter et moi avons pas mal bu hier soir, du coup, on a eu du mal à émerger, mais les affaires sont prêtes.

Il posa sa trousse dans sa valise et la ferma avant de l'envoyer sur le canapé, à côté de celle d'Harry. Aujourd'hui, ils partaient pour deux jours avec Blaise et Hermione, dans le chalet de montagne que son meilleur ami possédait en France, près de la frontière suisse. Il n'avait pas compris l'absence de Pansy et Théo, mais n'avait pas posé de question.

Le brun sortit de la salle de bain, l'air le plus naturel possible et salua Blaise à son tour.

\- C'est bon, vous êtes prêts ? s'impatienta le visiteur.

Les deux colocataires acquiescèrent et ils partirent tous par la cheminée. Une fois les gentilles remontrances et les salutations d'Hermione passées, ils prirent le Portoloin qui les mena directement à destination. Sauver la vie du fils du chef de l'office des Portoloins permettait d'obtenir certains avantages dont Hermione avait profité.

Blaise s'occupa de faire et de servir du café pour tous, excepté Drago à qui il servit plutôt du thé.

\- Après, vous irez ranger vos affaires, je m'occuperai du repas, décréta Hermione.

\- Ça, c'est ma lionne ! s'exclama Blaise en embrassant sa fiancée sur la joue.

Le couple échangea un baiser alors que Drago les regardait avec un sourire en coin.

\- La lionne, c'est pour les cheveux ? Enfin, à l'époque de Poudlard, parce que depuis, tu sembles avoir découvert l'usage de la brosse à cheveux, se moqua Drago avec un sourire qui montrait qu'il blaguait.

\- Non, c'est pour d'autres qualités, répondit Blaise avec un sourire malicieux avant de mordiller le cou de la jeune femme.

Hermione tapa sur la main de Blaise tout en rougissant.

\- Vous n'êtes que deux affreuses petites vipères !

\- Hum, affreuse petite vipère est une façon de désigner l'engin de Blaise ?

\- Elle a dit deux affreuses petites vipères, rappela Harry.

\- Oui, mais elle ne m'a jamais vu, elle ne sait pas que « cobra royal » serait beaucoup plus juste, lança Drago.

\- Elle ne t'a jamais vu et ne te verra jamais. Par contre, moi, j'ai pu t'observer dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, à l'époque de Poudlard et ça n'avait rien d'un cobra royal, rétorqua Blaise en souriant. Pas vrai, Potter ?

Harry, qui était en train de prendre une gorgée de café recracha dans sa tasse, s'éclaboussa au passage.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il en toussotant.

\- Tu vis avec lui depuis trois mois, tu as bien dû l'apercevoir nu. D'autant plus qu'il n'a jamais été du genre pudique, précisa Blaise.

Harry était rouge au possible et toussotait toujours, si bien que Drago commença à lui tapoter le dos pour le soulager, réprimant un sourire en coin, il demanda :

\- Alors Potter, tu m'as déjà vu nu ?

\- Heu… Non… Non, bien sûr que non !

Blaise haussa les épaules et Drago tâcha de ne pas rire de l'air gêné et de la couleur qu'avait pris Harry.

Une fois les tasses vides, le maître des lieux accompagna les deux jeunes hommes à l'étage où il leur indiqua leur chambre respective avant de les laisser déballer leurs affaires. Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre, qui donnait sur un balcon, et d'où la vue sur la montagne était magnifique. Il l'admira un instant, puis il retourna vers sa valise tout en laissant ouvert pour aérer la pièce.

Occupé à ranger ses affaires, il ne vit pas le blond entrer par la fenêtre ouverte et sursauta donc quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur son cou.

\- Malefoy ! Comment es-tu entré ?! demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Nos balcons communiquent.

\- Oh !

Ce fut tout ce qu'Harry put répondre avant que deux lèvres ne se plaquent sur les siennes. Il chercha à se reculer, par peur que Blaise ne vienne les chercher pour redescendre, mais il buta contre le pied de lit et s'écroula sur le matelas, entraînant le blond avec lui.

\- Drago… Il pourrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre…

\- Juste une minute.

Harry se laissa aller au baiser et passa même ses mains sous la chemise du blond afin de caresser son dos.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas à être raisonnable, s'amusa Drago entre deux baisers.

\- Si tu avais envie d'être raisonnable, tu ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici.

Le blond ricana puis fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres tendues avant qu'ils n'entendent la mélodieuse voix d'Hermione les prévenir que le repas était prêt. Alors, Drago se leva et après un clin d'œil, il repartit par le balcon. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans le couloir, sortant chacun de leurs chambres et tombèrent sur Blaise.

\- Parfait, je ne savais pas si vous aviez entendu Hermione, je comptais venir vous chercher.

\- Il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas l'entendre, railla Drago.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ensemble, ils descendirent rejoindre la jeune femme et passèrent à table.

\- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi on vous a fait venir sans inviter les autres, dit Blaise au cours du repas.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Harry.

\- Et bien, c'est pour vous parler du mariage, annonça Hermione.

\- Ah ?

\- Hermione et moi avons décidé que nous voulions qu'un seul témoin chacun. Drago, j'étais persuadé que tu ne serais pas là pour ce jour important à mes yeux. Mais, malgré tout, je devais encore espérer puisque je n'ai pas demandé à Pansy ou Théo. Tu me connais depuis toujours et tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi en tant que témoin, alors je voudrais que tu acceptes de l'être.

Comme à chaque fois que le blond était ému, il fallait qu'il donne dans l'ironie.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte, mais tu passes trop de temps avec des Gryffondor, tu deviens un vrai sentimental, s'amusa le blond.

\- Par Salazar, même là tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tout gâcher ?!

Le blond ricana alors qu'Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

\- On a traversé le pire ensemble, alors je ne me vois pas vivre le meilleur sans toi à mes côtés, acceptes-tu d'être le mien ? demanda-t-elle, émue à son tour.

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui, répondit Harry en se levant pour enlacer sa meilleure amie, sa sœur.

\- Ah, les Gryffondors ! s'exclamèrent les deux anciens Serpentard en chœur.

Après le repas, ils allèrent se promener en forêt tous les quatre, Harry et Drago gardèrent leurs distances pour ne rien laisser transparaître de leur relation. Bien entendu, le blond, qui aimait provoquer Harry, s'amusait à frôler ses fesses ou à lui voler des baisers lorsqu'il était certain que personne ne les verrait.

Il s'était tellement amusé aux dépends du brun tout au long de la journée que celui-ci en était frustré. Il avait attendu un temps qui lui semblait infini pour pouvoir se glisser dans la chambre du Serpentard et ce fut grâce à un alohomora qu'il ouvrit la fenêtre afin de se glisser dans la pièce.

Il entendit l'eau couler et se rendit dans la salle de bain privative que le blond avait dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit le rideau de la douche et s'amusa de la réaction de peur de Drago.

Son envie du blond et la frustration qu'il avait ressenties toute l'après-midi lui avait ôté toutes ses appréhensions. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il savait aussi que cela était partagé. Aussi, ce fut sans hésitation qu'il rejoignit le blond sous l'eau.

Drago était stupéfait par l'audace dont faisait preuve Harry. Lui qui avait montré une certaine timidité jusque-là se faisait très entreprenant tout d'un coup, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

L'ancien Gryffondor écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis tandis que celui-ci commençait à le déshabiller. Les vêtements trempés collant à sa peau, la tâche était plutôt ardue, mais le blond finit par s'en sortir, envoyant petit à petit les étoffes à l'extérieur de la douche.

Une fois nu, Harry colla son corps à celui du blond, gémissant en sentant leurs érections se toucher. Pris d'une impulsion, il se laissa tomber à genou et regarda ce membre dont il avait tant envie. Si les choses lui avaient paru évidentes jusqu'ici, à présent, il doutait de la marche à suivre.

\- Ne fais rien dont tu n'as pas envie, lui dit le blond, voyant son hésitation.

\- Je… J'en ai envie, assura Harry. Mais je… Je ne sais pas vraiment…

\- Ne réfléchis pas trop, suis ton instinct, l'encouragea alors Drago de plus en plus excité par la vue qui s'offrait à lui, la tension perceptible dans sa voix.

Harry acquiesça. Le blond savait très bien le mettre en confiance.

Sans plus une once d'appréhension, il prit le membre en main et la fit glisser sur toute sa longueur, faisant apparaître le gland qu'il lécha doucement. Il leva les yeux pour voir ceux de Drago fermés et sa bouche ouverte dans une plainte silencieuse. Encouragé par cette vision, il prit franchement l'érection dans sa bouche et fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire gémir l'ancien Serpentard.

Il ne se posait plus aucune question, se laissant simplement guider par les halètements de plaisir. Lorsque le blond l'écarta, il crut avoir fait une erreur, mais celui-ci s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Si tu continues, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir et j'ai d'autres projets avant de vouloir me laisser aller, expliqua Drago, les yeux luisant de plaisir.

Harry se leva, fier de lui et prit la main que le blond lui offrait. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et le poussa jusqu'au lit. Après avoir jeté un sort de silence, il posa sa baguette et rejoignit l'autre homme. Drago fit peser son corps sur celui du brun et l'embrassa.

\- A mon tour de jouer maintenant, s'amusa-t-il d'une voix de prédateur.

Harry eut du mal à ne pas frissonner face à la déclaration du blond qui lui promettait de belles perspectives.

Drago posa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de son amant, puis traça un sillon de baisers jusqu'à son cou, tandis que l'une de ses mains caressait son membre. Il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons et tira un halètement à son partenaire en faisant jouer sa langue dessus. Le brun commençait déjà à se tortiller sous lui.

\- Drago…

\- Hum ? demanda celui-ci avant de faire courir sa langue jusqu'au nombril de l'autre homme.

Drago fit passer ses deux mains sous les fesses du brun, alors que sa bouche descendait toujours plus bas. Tandis qu'Harry s'attendait à sentir la langue du brun sur son érection, il ne put réprimer un cri dû à la surprise lorsqu'il lui mordilla gentiment la cuisse à la place.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se révolter, le Serpentard rusé passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe, faisant taire, de manière très efficace, les récriminations du brun. Drago prit ensuite le membre en bouche et se délecta des gémissements mêlés aux cris que lui offrait son amant.

\- Drago…, haleta Harry, le traitement du blond lui faisant perdre la tête.

\- Hum ?

\- Je veux… Je veux…

\- Quoi Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu désires ? l'encouragea le blond en le regardant.

\- J'en veux plus… Je te veux, dit-il en verrouillant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Malgré les tremblements dans sa voix, Drago pouvait voir la détermination qui habitait les yeux d'Harry et il était plus qu'impatient d'accéder à sa demande.

Il enduit rapidement ses doigts de salive avant de reprendre le membre en bouche tandis que sa main sommairement lubrifiée se dirigeait entre ses fesses. Il sentit le brun se crisper lorsque son index vint titiller son intimité et le détendit à redoublant d'ardeur sur son sexe.

Une pensée qu'Harry aurait dû s'empresser de chasser s'empara de lui, alors que le blond s'occupait de le préparer. A leur arrivée, les Serpentard avaient comparé leurs engins à des Serpents, Drago avait parlé de Cobra royal. Toutes comparaisons avec des animaux mises de côtés, le sexe de Drago était plutôt imposant, il le savait, il l'avait eu dans la bouche quelques minutes auparavant. Allait-il vraiment pouvoir rentrer sans lui causer des dommages ? Avait-il vraiment envie de tenter l'expérience à ce point-là ?

\- Tu es tendu comme un botruc. Il y a un problème ? demanda le blond en cessant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Non, non, aucun problème…

\- Harry ?

Maintenant que Drago n'avait plus sa bouche sur son érection, et que ses doigts ne frôlaient plus son intimité, il se sentait vide. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur, mais il était sûr d'en avoir envie.

\- Drago…

Sans en dire plus le timbre de voix avait convaincu le concerné de poursuivre son œuvre. Après un dernier regard, le blond reprit sa douce torture là où elle s'était arrêtée. Il se fiait aux gémissements d'Harry pour savoir quand le distraire grâce à sa bouche ou quand il pouvait aller plus loin avec son doigt. Lorsqu'il sentit que le brun s'était habitué à l'intrusion, il en ajouta un second.

Après un long moment de préparation il retira ses doigts et remonta son visage à hauteur de celui de son amant, qui avait l'air mécontent de l'arrêt du blond.

Drago prit les lèvres d'Harry dans un baiser passionné et alors qu'il allait s'assurer que celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'avis, il fut devancé.

\- Drago… Viens, dit-il, dans une supplique.

Après avoir jeté un sort de protection, le blond se positionna entre les cuisses du brun et guida son sexe jusqu'à son entrée. Sur un dernier regard, il poussa doucement en lui tout en l'embrassant et en caressant son érection pour le distraire un maximum de l'inconfort.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, le brun se tendit et ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur. Drago cessa tout mouvement à l'intérieur de son amant et s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il voulait arrêter, mais Harry, bien décidé à poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé, écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de l'encourager à continuer, doucement.

Le brun ne savait pas ce qui dominait en lui. La douleur de l'intrusion imposante de Drago, le plaisir qu'il sentait malgré tout, ou juste le bonheur de le savoir en lui.

D'ailleurs, la gêne qu'il ressentait entre les fesses semblait décliner peu à peu, laissant place à un plaisir croissant et Harry pouvait enfin apprécier pleinement l'instant. La douleur était présente, mais négligeable à côté de tout ce qu'il ressentait en parallèle.

Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce qu'il pensait du sexe entre deux hommes. Il n'avait jamais été curieux. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à s'avouer son attirance pour Drago, il s'était, tout naturellement, posé des questions. Il s'était demandé s'il apprécierait autant le sexe avec un homme que ce qu'il avait apprécié avec les femmes. La réponse était non, il n'appréciait pas autant : il appréciait bien plus.

Il n'aurait pas su dire si cela tenait au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme ou juste, de _cet_ homme. Tout ce temps à se battre avec le blond lui avaient donné une espèce de satisfaction. Mais s'il avait su que Drago était capable de lui faire ressentir des choses aussi intenses de cette manière et bien, leurs dernières années d'école auraient été tout autre. Enfin, si on partait du principe que l'un comme l'autre aurait pu faire abstraction de leur haine à cette époque, ce dont Harry doutait fortement.

Pour Drago, prendre le temps d'habituer Harry à sa présence n'avait rien d'aisé lorsque son désir lui criait avec impatience de s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément.

Il s'introduisait toujours un peu plus, allant et venant doucement jusqu'à sentir le brun venir enfin à sa rencontre. Il ressortit presque entièrement avant de revenir et un gémissement de pur plaisir fit écho au sien.

Le blond n'avait jamais ressenti ça. En cet instant, il se sentait parfaitement à sa place, en paix avec le monde, en paix avec lui-même. Comment une simple relation sexuelle pouvait-elle lui faire un tel effet ? Il décida de mettre ça sur le compte de l'abstinence, qui avait duré plus de six années et non sur l'identité du partenaire.

Alors que Drago accélérait la cadence, les gémissements d'Harry se transformèrent en cris. Le blond sut alors qu'il avait touché sa prostate et s'appliqua à répéter l'action à chaque mouvement. Le brun gémissait, criait, débitait un flot de paroles que Drago ne parvenait pas toujours à comprendre.

Quant à lui, il tâchait de se retenir de jouir, ne voulant pas que ce moment s'arrête. Mais il n'était qu'un homme. Aussi, quand il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus attendre, il caressa le sexe tendu de son amant qui jouit presque immédiatement entre leurs deux corps. Le blond se laissa enfin aller et s'écroula sur Harry, essoufflé.

Drago déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et, avec ses dernières forces, il se retira de lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se rhabiller et se contenta de serrer le brun dans ses bras avant de se laisser aller au sommeil.

Harry prit tout de même le temps de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage et, à son tour, céda au sommeil, comblé.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà.**

 **Ce qui est amusant c'est que je publie ma Dramione en parallèle et qu'elle en est au même nombre de chapitre, ça, c'est fait exprès. Par contre, le fait que le premier lemon des deux histoires tombe sur le chapitre 18 est un hasard mais du coup, double plaisir pour ceux qui lisent les deux XD.**

 **J'attends vos réactions sur les diverses scènes de ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Bizzzz et à vendredi prochain.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Ce chapitre, j'avais hâte de vous le publier car c'est l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage que j'adore (OC) voilà, voilà, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Nadine : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

 _ **Reviens-moi**_

 _ **De tes voyages si loin**_

 _ **Reviens-moi**_

 _ **Tout s'ajoute à ma vie**_

 _ **J'ai besoin de nos chemins qui se croisent**_

 _ **Quand le temps nous rassemble**_

 _ **Ensemble, tout est plus joli.**_

 _ **Ensemble – Jean-Jacques Goldman**_

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que les quatre amis avaient passé le week-end dans le chalet de montagne de Blaise. Ce soir-là, ils dinaient tous ensemble chez Théo. Régulièrement, ils se retrouvaient chez l'un d'entre eux, réunissant les anciens Serpentard, autant que les anciens Gryffondor. Parfois Luna était également présente, quand elle n'était pas aux quatre coins du monde.

Une heure avant de devoir rejoindre la maison de Théo, Drago et Harry étaient bien loin d'être prêts. Le blond, essoufflé, embrassa Harry avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

\- On devrait se préparer, suggéra le brun, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

\- Pitié Potter, laisse-moi quelques minutes pour récupérer !

\- Tu n'es pas endurant pour deux noises…, commença à se moquer Harry.

\- Pas endurant ?! Tu te fous de moi ?

Harry regarda Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu pars vraiment au quart de tour, s'amusa le brun.

\- Enchanté de voir que tu cherches à faire de l'humour, dans le cas contraire, tu m'aurais forcé à te montrer que je suis très endurant dans certaines circonstances, rétorqua le blond avec un haussement de sourcil équivoque.

\- Je me serais fait une joie de te provoquer juste pour mon plaisir, mais on manque de temps.

Le brun abandonna Drago dans le lit et se rendit dans la salle de bain. L'eau fraîche lui fit un bien fou. Mine de rien, le sexe avec le blond était physiquement épuisant et les courbatures étaient nombreuses. De plus, elles n'avaient jamais le temps de s'apaiser. L'avantage, c'était qu'il commençait à prendre l'habitude de vivre avec.

L'eau fraîche passant entre ses fesses lui arracha une grimace d'inconfort avant que ça ne devienne un bienfait. Oui, c'était bien cette partie-là qui avait le plus de mal à s'en remettre. Bien sûr, ils pourraient inverser les rôles, mais Harry aimait trop sentir le blond en lui et Drago ne lui avait jamais demandé de lui rendre la pareille. Il ne savait pas si ce genre de sujet pouvait être abordé ou si ça se faisait naturellement. Il se disait que son amant n'aurait aucun souci à le lui faire savoir s'il en avait envie un jour.

Peut-être que Drago et lui manquaient de communication. En fait, ils ne parlaient jamais d'eux. Ils parlaient de leur travail, de leur journée, de leurs amis, d'à peu près tout, mais jamais de leur couple. D'ailleurs, Harry ne savait même pas s'ils étaient un couple, il ignorait même s'il en avait envie. Ils couchaient ensemble, s'embrassaient. Ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre, ça Harry n'en doutait pas. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'avaient jamais parlé de sentiments.

Après tout, ils étaient déjà importants l'un pour l'autre avant de coucher ensemble, donc il n'y avait pas forcément d'amour derrière tout ça. Cela pourrait n'être que du désir. Harry n'aurait pas su dire s'il était amoureux de Drago, tout avait toujours été tellement fort entre eux deux qu'il ne savait pas analyser tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui.

Voilà pourquoi Harry évitait de réfléchir à tout ça. Il se sentait parfaitement bien dans l'état actuel des choses, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête sur des sujets dont il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils soient importants ?

\- Potter, tu comptes y passer ta vie ou tu penses que je vais pouvoir me laver avant de partir ? s'écria le blond pour se faire entendre à travers la porte.

\- J'ai fini ! annonça Harry en coupant l'eau.

Il sortit de la douche et laissa le blond prendre sa place pendant qu'il se préparait.

Ils arrivèrent chez Théo en temps et en heure, mais tout de même bons derniers. Le propriétaire des lieux les accueillit et les accompagna jusqu'au salon où tout le monde était déjà présent : Hermione et Pansy en train de parler de l'organisation du mariage, Ron et Blaise comparant leur équipe de Quidditch favorite et Neville qui agissait un peu comme l'arbitre entre les deux.

Théo et Drago commencèrent tout de suite à parler travail. Drago avait reçu la lettre d'admission de son école quelques jours auparavant et il savait à présent qu'il commencerait dès le début du mois prochain. Harry, quant à lui, se mêla à la discussion sur le Quidditch.

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent diverses conversations.

\- Luna doit venir ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, elle est en Laponie, nous n'attendons plus personne, informa Théo.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, le maître des lieux quitta le salon afin d'aller ouvrir et les discussions reprirent.

\- Lyanna ! s'exclama Théo.

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Si Harry, Ron, Hermione ou Neville ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, les regards de Blaise et Pansy étaient tournés vers Drago.

Celui-ci resta un court instant figé avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée. Les autres suivirent, curieux pour les Gryffondor, émus pour les autres.

\- Quelle surprise, ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! dit Théo à la jeune femme qu'il enlaça.

La nouvelle arrivante avait les cheveux d'un blond si clair et les yeux d'un gris tellement caractéristique qu'au premier regard, Harry sut qu'elle faisait partie de la famille Malefoy. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement, c'était trop pour une simple coïncidence.

Drago s'était de nouveau figé en apercevant la jeune femme et lorsque, à son tour, elle s'aperçut de sa présence, elle relâcha l'étreinte autour de Théo et s'approcha doucement du blond.

A peine eut-elle fait un pas vers lui qu'il se précipita sur elle et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, son nez dans ses longs cheveux.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'exclama Lyanna.

Le blond relâcha son étreinte sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Toi aussi, répondit Drago en prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains pour mieux le regarder.

Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis presque neuf ans. Elle était devenue une femme, une magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait treize ans lorsqu'ils avaient passé les vacances d'été entre la troisième et la quatrième année ensemble. Drago avait du mal à réaliser qu'après tout ce temps, elle se trouvait là, devant lui. Il avait aussi du mal à réaliser qu'il ait pu la laisser sans nouvelles de lui depuis sa sortie de prison. Lorsque la joie des retrouvailles serait passée, nul doute qu'elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire des reproches.

Avec un sourire, Blaise fit signe à Hermione de le suivre dans le salon, pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux blonds. Les autres suivirent et Harry en profita pour se rapprocher de Théo.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en feignant l'indifférence.

\- Lyanna, répondit simplement l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Lui qui, d'habitude, n'aimait pas les potins, là, pour le coup, il aurait apprécié que Théo soit plus du genre de Lavande ou Parvati quand il s'agissait de parler d'une autre personne.

\- Elle est de la famille Malefoy, non ? Sa cousine peut-être ? insista Harry.

Théo parut mal à l'aise et mit un moment avant de formuler sa réponse.

\- Non, en fait, c'est ma cousine. Elle s'appelle Lyanna Nott, expliqua-t-il.

L'ancien Gryffondor n'aurait pas pu paraître plus perplexe. En passant sur la ressemblance physique plus que troublante, si elle ne faisait pas partie de sa famille, qui était-elle pour Drago ? Car nul doute qu'elle représentait beaucoup pour son amant. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Drago aussi démonstratif. La jalousie s'insinua en lui, mais Théo ne sembla remarquer que la curiosité du brun.

\- Ecoute Harry, contente-toi de ce que je te dis. Elle est ma cousine, point. Il y a des choses chez les Sang-Pur dont nous n'aimons pas trop parler à la place des personnes concernées…

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

\- Et ça n'a aucune importance. Lyanna est ma cousine et elle est notre amie à tous. Tant qu'elle n'en dit pas plus, il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir, trancha Théo plutôt sèchement.

Il laissa Harry avec toutes ses questions. Le brun ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Entre les mots, il avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose à savoir, mais quoi ? Puis il n'était pas habitué à entendre Théo lui répondre de la sorte. Il était toujours aimable, calme et patient.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Drago et Lyanna les rejoignirent, main dans la main. Cette vision accentua sa jalousie et lui fit serrer les dents. Cependant, il afficha un sourire de façade lorsque Drago commença à présenter la jeune femme tous ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas déjà. Il fit les présentations avec Ron, Hermione et Neville. La jeune femme les salua et échangea quelques mots avec chacun, jusqu'à arriver devant Harry.

\- Lya, voilà Harry Potter, Harry, je te présente Lyanna Nott.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire et lui tendit une main qu'Harry serra.

\- Enchantée, dit Lyanna.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que Pansy tira la jeune femme par le bras, l'attirant sur un sofa où elles s'installèrent toutes les deux.

\- Alors, où étais-tu passée depuis toutes ces années ?

Lyanna répondit à la question, ainsi qu'à toutes celles que lui posèrent les diverses personnes présentes. Harry put donc apprendre qu'elle vivait en Amérique depuis ses onze ans et qu'elle avait effectué sa scolarité à Ilvermorny. Il apprit aussi que, pour une raison qui ne fut pas évoquée, plus jeune, elle avait eu l'habitude de passer toutes ses périodes de vacances chez les Malefoy, ce qui expliquait au moins sa complicité avec le blond.

La jeune femme fut naturellement invitée à se joindre à eux pour le repas et Harry ne put que remarquer que son amant ne s'éloignait jamais de la nouvelle venue. Ce qui l'intriguait autant que ça le contrariait.

Plus tard, lorsque Lyanna se leva pour partir, Drago décréta qu'il était également temps pour lui de rentrer. Les autres suivirent en remerciant Théo pour la soirée et si la plupart décidèrent de rentrer par le réseau de cheminette. Harry, Drago et Lyanna traversèrent le domaine des Nott jusqu'à passer les grilles.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-elle doucement en embrassant Drago et en faisant un signe à Harry.

\- Où dors-tu ? s'enquit le blond.

\- A l'hôtel du Sorcier, répondit-elle. Je pourrais aller au Manoir Nott, mais je préfère attendre que mon père arrive. Tu sais comme je m'entends merveilleusement bien avec le père de Théo.

Drago se tourna alors vers Harry.

\- Ça te gênerait qu'elle vienne passer quelques jours à l'appartement ?

Harry mit toute animosité de côté pour répondre. Cette fille avait l'air importante pour Drago et comme il n'avait pas toutes les informations, il serait bête de se brouiller avec son amant si ça n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Bien sûr que non !

La jeune femme tergiversa un peu, mais l'insistance de Drago finit par l'emporter. Ce fut donc à trois qu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Harry. Une fois dans le salon, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle.

\- C'est très beau, dit-elle avec un sourire pour Harry.

\- Merci, répondit celui-ci d'un ton qu'il espérait poli.

\- Je vis ici, qui te dit que ce n'est pas grâce à moi si c'est bien décoré ? demanda Drago, amusé.

\- Parce que c'est simple et chaleureux et non froid et pompeux, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le blond marmonna dans sa barbe tandis que la blonde éclatait de rire. Harry dut réprimer un ricanement. La réponse l'aurait naturellement fait rire, si la jalousie ne l'avait pas oppressé en voyant le bras de cette fille se poser sur l'épaule de Drago.

Ne semblant pas remarquer la froideur du brun, la jeune femme fouilla dans son sac et en sortit deux valises miniatures qu'elle posa au sol avant de les agrandir d'un sort.

\- Où dois-je les emmener ? demanda-t-elle au blond.

\- Laisse, je m'en occupe, répondit Drago en s'emparant des deux bagages.

Lyanna le regarda prendre les deux valises et disparaître dans la chambre qu'il occupait normalement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le brun.

\- Tu peux te détendre, il n'y a jamais rien eu avec Drago et il n'y aura jamais rien, lança-t-elle sans détour.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Je sais que ça doit te faire bizarre, j'arrive de nulle part et Drago ne me lâche plus…

\- Tu insinues que je suis jaloux ?

\- Je n'insinue rien, je l'affirme, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Harry était soufflé par l'audace de la jeune femme mais, quelque part, il aimait ça. Elle ne semblait pas s'encombrer de gêne, ou de faux semblants. Harry aimait cette sincérité et il avait l'impression qu'elle était comme ça au naturel.

\- En admettant que je sois jaloux, commença-t-il. Pourquoi devrais-je te croire quand tu m'affirmes qu'il ne se passe rien ?

La blonde soupira.

\- Déjà, Drago est gay. Les femmes ne sont clairement pas sa tasse de thé. Bien sûr, il se forçait à l'époque où Lucius était vivant, mais ce n'est plus le cas, donc aucun risque que ça n'arrive de nouveau.

Lyanna plongea alors son regard dans celui d'Harry, semblant y chercher quelque chose avant de déclarer :

\- Puis, surtout, je suis sa sœur, déclara-t-elle.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, complétement stupéfait. Il allait prendre la parole, mais le retour de Drago l'empêcha de poser plus de questions.

La ressemblance lui avait fait dire qu'elle était de la famille de Drago, une cousine éloignée ou même germaine, mais sa sœur… Depuis quand Drago Malefoy avait-il une sœur ? Pourquoi personne n'avait jamais parlé d'elle et surtout, pourquoi Théo ne lui avait pas simplement dit lorsqu'il avait posé des questions ?!

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Biz à tous et à vendredi prochain !**


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Shinji Inu : Haha, je te laisse découvrir ça. Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

* * *

 _ **Tout a commencé sur le divan,**_

 _ **À régler mes affaires, à parler de mon père.**_

 _ **Il m'a fallu des années lumières,**_

 _ **Retrouver l'origine de mes enfers.**_

 _ **Je rêve, je m'enferme,**_

 _ **Je sais qu'au fond de moi,**_

 _ **Des milliers de combats**_

 _ **S'enflamment et se terrent.**_

 _ **Tout ce que j'ai vécu,**_

 _ **A forger mon foutu caractère.**_

 _ **Caractère – Joyce Jonathan**_

* * *

Harry ne semblait pas se remettre des révélations que Lyanna venait de lui faire. Il regardait fixement la blonde et la jeune femme préféra s'excuser, prétextant de la fatigue, pour pouvoir s'isoler dans la chambre qui lui avait été prêtée.

Elle était toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle parlait de sa filiation à un inconnu, chose qui était extrêmement rare. Pour être exact, elle était toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle en parlait, tout simplement. Qu'il s'agisse d'un inconnu ou d'une personne proche ne changeait rien.

En Amérique, la question ne se posait pas, elle était Lyanna Nott, point, aucune question, aucun regard gênant. En Angleterre, les choses étaient différentes, ses amis étaient au courant depuis toujours et n'y accordaient plus aucune importance, les autres se contentaient de la regarder de manière insistante et de chuchoter dans son dos.

Une bouffée de rancœur s'empara d'elle. Elle avait été reconnue par Julius Nott dès sa naissance, si elle n'avait pas eu les cheveux si blonds et les yeux de ce gris étrange, elle n'aurait eu aucun problème.

Elle aurait pu étudier à Poudlard, savoir dans laquelle des quatre célèbres maisons était sa place. Elle n'aurait pas eu à quitter son frère, son pays, ses amis d'enfance.

Mais non, malheureusement, sa ressemblance avec Lucius Malefoy avait été trop frappante. Alors malgré le fait qu'elle ait été reconnue, les rumeurs et médisances avaient commencé à la suivre avant même qu'elle ne sache tenir sur ses deux jambes. Se faire surnommer la bâtarde Malefoy avant même de savoir marcher n'avait rien de plaisant.

Chez les Sang-Pur, les choses étaient aussi simples qu'injustes. Les enfants qui n'étaient pas reconnus par leur père étaient des bâtards. Ainsi, peut-être que de nombreux autres enfants n'étaient pas déclarés par leurs pères biologiques mais, du moment que personne ne l'apprenait, il n'y avait aucun problème. Le sort n'avait simplement pas été en faveur de Lyanna.

Toutefois, dans son malheur, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Julius Nott avait été un véritable père pour elle. Il l'avait élevée, encouragée et aimée, comme si elle était sa fille de sang. Il avait épousé la mère de la jeune femme avant même qu'elle n'accouche et avait accepté de la reconnaître tout en sachant qui était le véritable père. Même après que Cathy, la mère de Lyanna, l'ait quitté, il avait continué à s'occuper de l'enfant, tout juste âgée de trois ans à cette époque. Pour Lyanna, peu importait le sang, Julius était son père et elle lui vouait une admiration sans limites.

La blonde sortit de ses pensées en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte.

\- Lya, je peux entrer ? demanda Drago, de l'autre côté du battant.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

S'il y avait bien une chose de positive dans toute cette histoire sordide, c'était Drago. Pour la plupart des gens, il paraissait froid, arrogant, insupportable même, si elle devait être honnête. Mais il était différent avec ses proches. Malgré les apparences, ses amis savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Lyanna n'était pas une amie, elle était sa sœur et entre son comportement envers les autres et son comportement envers elle, il y avait une énorme différence.

Avant son départ en Amérique, Lyanna était souvent au manoir Malefoy pour passer ses journées pendant que son père travaillait. Elle pouvait remercier Narcissa pour ça, elle avait toujours tenu à ce que Drago et elle se voient. Enfin, elle supposait que c'était grâce à elle, même si elle n'en avait jamais eu la preuve.

D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Drago avait toujours été un grand frère exemplaire. Il était à l'écoute, rassurant, protecteur et chaleureux. Jamais il n'avait fait allusion à son statut de bâtarde, elle était sa sœur, au même titre que si Lucius l'avait conçue avec Narcissa. Elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire et elle savait que c'était réciproque.

Même après son départ l'Amérique, elle avait pu compter sur lui par correspondance et elle était revenue à chaque vacance d'été. Enfin, jusqu'au retour de Voldemort.

Rester loin de lui autant d'années avait été une vraie torture. Cela avait été d'autant plus dur en le sachant emprisonné. Le pire de tout fut l'année écoulée sans aucune nouvelle de lui. C'étaient les mêmes questions qui étaient revenues en boucle pendant tous ces mois. Où était-il ? Etait-il en vie ? Pourquoi ne la rassurait-il pas ?

Repenser à cette période la replongea dans le même état d'angoisse qu'elle avait supportée tout ce temps et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Lya ? s'inquiéta Drago en voyant une larme couler sur la joue pâle de sa sœur.

Remarquant que les pleurs de la jeune femme s'accumulaient et qu'elle ne semblait ni pouvoir se retenir ni pouvoir lui confier ce qui l'attristait, même s'il s'en doutait, le blond s'installa à ses côtés et l'enlaça.

Les sanglots de Lyanna s'accentuèrent alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son frère, se laissant aller contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, sans parler. La jeune femme était en train de relâcher toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota Drago lorsque les larmes de sa sœur se tarirent.

Lyanna s'écarta quelque peu de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es là maintenant, c'est le plus important, finit-elle par dire.

Si Drago avait gardé le silence auprès de ses amis, il ne voulait pas en faire de même avec Lyanna. Il prit une inspiration et se lança alors même que la blonde n'avait aucunement l'intention de le questionner dans l'immédiat.

\- A ma sortie de prison, je n'étais déjà plus le même. J'avais peur de vous retrouver. Je venais de passer cinq ans dans un endroit où mes seules visites avaient été celles de Potter en tant qu'avocat. Ainsi que les deux visites des membres du Ministère m'annonçant la mort de père puis celle de ma mère...

La jeune femme prit les mains de Drago dans les siennes.

\- J'ai essayé d'obtenir un droit de visite mais ils m'ont dit que je n'étais pas de la famille, expliqua Lyanna en baissant les yeux.

Drago retint sa colère. Celle-ci n'était pas destinée à sa sœur, bien sûr. Non, sa colère était à l'encontre de son père qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour légitimer Lyanna et à toutes les personnes qui jugeaient la naissance de sa sœur. Dans des cas comme celui-ci, ça ne devrait pas être à l'enfant d'être pointé du doigt mais aux parents. Eux, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, contrairement à un être qui n'avait jamais demandé à venir au monde.

\- De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu viennes dans cet horrible endroit…, commença le blond.

\- J'ai vu des choses bien pires, avoua-t-elle en se concentrant sur ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de son frère.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pire qu'Azkaban, fit amèrement remarquer Drago.

La jeune femme soupira, fuyant toujours le regard de son frère et prit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

\- J'ai fait le déplacement pour tous vos procès, celui de Narcissa y compris…

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir au mien !

\- Comme si j'étais du genre à t'écouter, répondit Lyanna avec un sourire en coin.

Le blond ricana. Oui, ils étaient très différents sur beaucoup de choses mais ils avaient des points communs. Ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur guise, n'écoutant que ce qu'il leur plaisait d'entendre. On pouvait noter également que, lorsque les émotions étaient trop fortes, ils répondaient par de l'ironie, même si ce trait était un peu plus prononcé chez Drago que chez sa sœur. Mais, surtout, ils avaient la même dévotion l'un envers l'autre.

\- Pourtant, dans aucune des lettres que tu as écrites, tu ne m'as parlé de ta présence aux audiences.

\- Tu n'as pas regardé une seule fois autour de toi ce jour-là. Alors je me suis demandé, à quoi bon t'en parler ? Tu ne m'avais pas vue.

Drago acquiesça, mais il ne voyait pas où sa sœur voulait en venir. Certes, les voir tous condamnés à des peines de prison ou au baiser du Détraqueur pour leur père n'était pas facile, mais ça n'était pas pire qu'une visite à Azkaban.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

\- Lors de son procès, Lucius m'a vue, lui, commença-t-elle.

Drago ne fut pas surpris par l'utilisation du prénom de leur père. Elle ne l'avait toujours appelé « père » que devant lui et en privé, pour ne pas le contrarier. Le blond savait que sa sœur aimait son père biologique, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire, elle l'avait aimé, mais elle ressentait aussi beaucoup de colère et de rancœur. Drago n'allait certainement pas la blâmer à ce sujet.

\- Juste après son procès, il a réussi à obtenir quelques minutes avec moi. Lorsqu'une personne est condamnée au baiser du Détraqueur, il a le droit de demander la présence de quelqu'un de son choix…

Drago ne put cacher l'horreur sur son visage.

\- Lya, dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas demandé ça…

Mais Drago s'interrompit. Bien sûr qu'il le lui avait demandé. Leur père pouvait être tellement égoïste. Il ne questionna même pas sa sœur pour savoir si elle avait accepté. Il la connaissait, jamais elle n'aurait eu le cœur de lui refuser sa dernière volonté. Malgré toute la rancœur que pouvait avoir Lyanna à l'encontre de Lucius, elle restait l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que pouvait connaître Drago, au moins à égalité avec Potter ils feraient la paire ces deux-là. (Mais pourquoi demander Lyanna et pas Narcissa ?)

\- Il ne te mérite pas… Il ne t'a jamais méritée, déclara Drago en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. (Elle n'y était plus ? Elle s'était juste un peu écartée)

\- Il ne t'a jamais mérité non plus. Certes, nos problèmes avec lui sont différents mais quelque part, tu as tellement plus souffert par sa faute. Je me dis souvent qu'au final, j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas être une Malefoy.

Dès le retour de Voldemort, Lucius avait dit à Julius Nott de ne plus laisser sa fille rentrer en Angleterre. Si certains Sang-Pur se contentaient de cancaner et de médire sur Lyanna, d'autres, comme Bellatrix, auraient pu lui faire du mal. Sans parler de Voldemort lui-même. Elle pouvait reprocher pas mal de choses à Lucius mais à ce moment-là, il l'avait protégée. Contrairement à Drago qui s'était retrouvé au cœur de cette guerre.

En fait, il n'y avait que son statut de bâtarde et le fait de ne pas avoir grandi chaque jour auprès de son frère qu'elle pouvait reprocher à Lucius. Elle se souvenait de la période où elle avait été hospitalisée après avoir attrapé la Dragoncelle. Lucius avait passé quatre jours à l'hôpital, sans jamais la laisser plus de quelques minutes.

Elle se souvenait aussi de l'année où elle avait pleuré de ne jamais pouvoir fêter Noël avec Lucius et Drago. Même si Narcissa avait toujours accepté la présence de Lyanna. Lucius avait pourtant veillé à ce que la petite fille ne soit pas intégré aux fêtes de famille. Cela n'aurait pas été convenable aux yeux des autres Sang-Pur.

Cependant, pour que sa fille soit heureuse, son géniteur était venu la récupérer et ils avaient passé Noël rien que tous les deux, en France, loin des commérages. Plus tard, en rejoignant le Manoir Malefoy après les fêtes, Drago lui avait confié avoir passé le meilleur Noël de sa vie, seul avec sa mère.

Malgré la rancœur qu'elle avait envers lui, elle devait avouer qu'il avait été meilleur avec elle qu'il ne l'avait été avec Drago. Son grand frère devait toujours se comporter avec une certaine prestance, Lucius n'avait jamais toléré le moindre écart venant de lui. Il représentait l'avenir de la famille Malefoy, celui qui transmettrait le nom, qui en serait l'image pour Lucius, il se devait d'être irréprochable.

Lyanna, elle, ne représentait rien. Elle n'était pas l'avenir des Malefoy. Elle était simplement sa fille. Elle avait connu un Lucius patient, rieur parfois, attentionné lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait accepté d'être présente à ces derniers instants. Il n'avait jamais été irréprochable avec elle, loin de là mais elle gardait de bons souvenirs de certains moments, Drago ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

La jeune femme soupira et s'éloigna un peu de Drago.

\- Bon, assez parlé de lui, continue plutôt ton histoire, dit Lyanna.

Le blond lui raconta donc sa sortie de prison. Bien sûr, comme ils avaient échangé des lettres lors de son incarcération, il était inutile de s'attarder sur cette période. Il lui avoua son incapacité à faire de la magie. Il lui raconta comment cela avait entraîné sa chute. La jeune femme ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

Il lui expliqua aussi comment Harry l'avait trouvé et comment il avait accepté son aide, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il l'avait fait

Si la jeune femme était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait avouer qu'elle en voulait à Drago de ne pas être venu vers elle, de l'avoir laissée s'inquiéter ou encore de s'être laissée dépérir au lieu de se battre. Mais son soulagement et sa joie de le retrouver surpassaient tout le reste.

\- Ne parlons plus de tout ça, je vois bien que tu en souffres rien que de me le raconter. Tu es là à présent, c'est ce qui compte, lâcha-t-elle.

Le blond caressa sa joue et y déposa un baiser avant de se lever.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Tu comptes rester un moment ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Je ne compte plus repartir.

Drago lui répondit par un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir.

La jeune femme acquiesça et alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, elle lui posa une dernière question.

\- Où vas-tu dormir ?

\- Dans le canapé, mentit-il.

Malgré le fait que le visage du blond ne montrât aucun signe de mensonge, Lyanna afficha un sourire en coin.

\- Bien sûr, dans le canapé.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui semblait l'amuser, elle poursuivit.

\- N'oublie pas de jeter un sort de silence pour mes pauvres oreilles et le sort de protection si vous n'avez pas fait les tests adéquats.

Drago lui répondit par un geste de la main loin d'être convenable et la blonde se contenta de rire. Comment avait-il pu espérer qu'elle gobe son mensonge ? Il était plus que doué dans l'art de travestir la vérité… sauf avec sa sœur. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quelle façon, mais elle voyait toujours lorsqu'il mentait. La réciproque n'était pas forcément vraie, elle pouvait le berner à sa guise mais était trop honnête pour le faire.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais une emmerdeuse.

Un nouveau rire lui répondit et il ne put s'empêcher de partager son hilarité tant ce son lui avait manqué.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il une fois le rire tari.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

La blonde regarda son frère sortir et, avec un sourire, elle se laissa tomber sur les oreillers. En cet instant, elle se sentait parfaitement détendue et ce, pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps. Son frère était libre et il allait bien, alors elle aussi.

Elle se changea d'un coup de baguette et éteignit les lumières. Avec un soupir de bien-être, elle ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil la cueillir rapidement.

* * *

 **Merci à tous et un joyeux noël.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjour,**

 **Je m'excuse pour le retard d'une journée mais je n'avais pas réalisé que l'on était déjà vendredi et lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de m'occuper de la publication. Me voilà ce matin pour publier.**

 **Je vous souhaite également une bonne fin d'année et vous dit à l'année prochaine.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

 **Last night you were in my room,**

 **And now my bed sheets smell like you,**

 **Every day discovering something brand new,**

 **I'm in love with your body.**

 _ **La nuit dernière tu étais dans ma chambre,**_

 _ **Et maintenant mes draps sentent comme toi,**_

 _ **Chaque jour je découvre quelque chose de nouveau,**_

 _ **Je suis amoureux de ton corps.**_

 _ **Shape of you – Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

Après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre, prêtée à Lyanna, Drago se rendit dans celle d'Harry. La pièce était vide, mais il pouvait entendre l'eau s'écouler dans la salle de bain attenante. Avec un sourire en coin, il pénétra dans la salle d'eau, lança un sort de silence et, après s'être déshabillé, il se glissa derrière le brun.

Celui-ci ne sursauta pas lorsque les mains de Drago se posèrent sur son torse, signe que, s'il ne l'avait pas vu, il l'avait au moins entendu.

\- Qui est-elle ? demanda Harry sans se laisser aller aux caresses du blond.

\- Je crois qu'elle te l'a dit : ma sœur, répondit Drago en glissant sa main jusqu'au sexe du brun.

Harry se dégagea et après s'être rincé, il sortit de la douche et commença à se sécher sous le regard noir du blond, vexé de s'être fait rejeter.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une sœur, rétorqua Harry.

\- C'est compliqué, fut la seule réponse du blond, qui avait commencé à se savonner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? s'enquit le brun en s'appuyant contre l'évier, le regard tourné vers Drago.

\- Un certain nombre de choses, des choses que je ne peux pas partager avec toi.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Le blond lâcha un gros soupir et savonna son sexe en faisant d'inutiles nombreux aller-retour sur sa longueur, obligeant Harry à descendre son regard, qui exprimait le désir. Malgré sa fuite, qui n'avait été que pour contrarier le blond, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait terriblement envie de lui, comme toujours.

\- Disons que ce sont des choses dont je ne peux pas parler pour elle. Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser les questions qui te taraudent et elle y répondra si elle le souhaite.

\- Je ne la connais pas, je ne peux pas la questionner ! s'exclama Harry.

\- A toi de voir, mais elle est la seule en droit de te faire part ou non de son histoire.

Harry s'approcha alors de Drago pendant que celui-ci se rinçait.

\- Ou je pourrais te torturer jusqu'à obtenir des réponses, objecta le brun avec un sourire en coin digne d'un Serpentard.

Sourire qui lui fut rendu par Drago.

\- Tu pourrais obtenir un certain nombre de choses de moi en te servant du sexe, mais jamais si c'est pour trahir ma sœur.

Harry croisa les bras, mécontent et se détourna dans le but de quitter la pièce, mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il plaqua son corps contre le Survivant qui se retrouva entre lui et l'évier. La virilité de Drago contre ses fesses.

\- Tu as le choix : continuer à être jaloux et…

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, juste curieux, rétorqua Harry.

\- Bien sûr petit lion, bien sûr, s'amusa le blond. Donc je continue : tu peux faire la gueule alors que tu pourrais facilement obtenir les réponses que tu recherches par ma sœur elle-même ou alors, tu peux te laisser aller et prendre un pied d'enfer…

\- Qui te dit que je prends un pied d'enfer ? s'entêta le brun.

\- Pitié Potter, railla le blond en faisant passer sa langue sur la nuque du jeune homme. N'essaie pas de me mentir, ton corps parle pour toi.

Harry gémit de sentir la langue de Drago sur lui.

\- Tes gémissement aussi, ajouta-t-il, rieur.

Le brun se retourna et prit le membre du blond en main, le faisant gémir à son tour.

\- On n'a toujours pas parlé du mariage au fait, lança Harry.

\- Quel mariage ? haleta le blond avant de s'emparer à son tour du sexe d'Harry, pour lui faire subir la même torture.

\- Celui d'Hermione et de Blaise.

Ils étaient en train de se caresser et le Survivant en profitait pour parler. Franchement, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres moments plus propices. Il se fichait complétement du mariage en cet instant précis, il avait juste une terrible envie de lui.

\- Eh bien quoi ?! s'impatienta Drago.

\- Je pense y aller avec Ginny.

Le blond savait très bien qu'ils n'iraient pas ensemble, aucun d'eux n'étant prêt à assumer ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais il était hors de question qu'Harry s'y rende avec la rouquine. La main caressante qui faisait des va-et-vient sur le membre du brun se fit plus rude allant jusqu'à serrer le membre.

\- Aïe !

Le blond ne serrait pas suffisamment pour lui faire vraiment mal. En réalité, Harry était plutôt amusé par sa réaction, qu'il voyait comme de la possessivité.

\- Il est hors de question que tu y ailles avec elle ! tonna Drago, colérique.

Le brun s'empara des lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

\- Alors, qui est jaloux maintenant ? s'amusa-t-il.

Le blond se détendit.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Bien sûr petit serpent, bien sûr, railla Harry, dans un mimétisme parfait de Drago quelques secondes plus tôt. Par contre, plus sérieusement, je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre je pourrais y aller…

\- Pas avec elle, ça c'est sûr, conclut Drago.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à parler, Drago se mit à genoux et prit son membre en bouche. Il jugeait que cette conversation n'avait pas lieu d'être. Le brun ferma alors les yeux, gémissant, tandis que ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux blonds.

\- Drago, tu ne peux pas faire des trucs pareils sans prévenir ! dit-il la voix tremblante de plaisir.

Le blond sortit l'érection du brun de sa bouche et le regarda d'un air amusé, provoquant le mécontentement de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu es bien bavard ce soir, petit lion, c'est peut-être toi qui devrait avoir la bouche occupée. Cela dit, tu as raison, peut-être que je devrais te prévenir, te dire des choses comme : Attention Potter, dans quelques secondes, ta queue sera dans ma bouche…

Harry gémit, ses mains crispées sur le lavabo.

\- Non, mauvaise idée, tu pourrais me faire jouir juste en me disant des trucs salaces, s'amusa le brun.

Le blond ne s'encombra pas de mots et reprit le membre d'Harry dans sa bouche. D'une main, il montait et descendait sur la longueur du brun, en rythme avec ses lèvres tandis qu'il présenta deux doigts de l'autre devant la bouche d'Harry qui ne se fit pas prier pour les lécher.

Une fois humidifié, il descendit sa main et pénétra le brun de son index. Celui-ci se crispa autour de son doigt, en réaction à l'intrusion inconfortable, mais Drago eut vite fait de remédier à la situation en s'activant un peu plus sur son membre.

Le second doigt rejoignit rapidement le premier. Harry ne savait plus s'il devait avancer son bassin pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la bouche de Drago ou bien le reculer pour que les doigts soient plus profondément enfouis en lui. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'était qu'il en voulait désespérément plus.

\- Drago, viens…, dit-il simplement.

Le blond en ayant trop envie, lui aussi, ne se fit pas prier pour exaucer la demande de son amant. Il sortit les doigts de l'antre chaud qui n'allait pas tarder à l'accueillir et se redressa. Alors qu'Harry pensait finir dans la chambre, Drago se contenta de le retourner face à l'évier et lança un sortilège de protection sur chacun d'eux.

Ce fut en le regardant par le biais du miroir que le blond pénétra doucement l'ancien Gryffondor.

Harry aurait voulu fermer les yeux tellement le plaisir était intense, mais il ne parvenait pas à le faire, trop obnubilé par leur reflet. Voir Drago prendre du plaisir en étant en lui, tout en se voyant lui-même prendre du plaisir à le recevoir, était quelque chose de fort, d'intense. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire c'était de se tenir à l'évier et de faire en sorte que ses jambes ne flanchent pas.

Pour Drago aussi cela était puissant, il devait déployer des trésors de concentration et de détermination afin de ne pas jouir trop rapidement. Les supplications d'Harry, afin qu'il aille toujours plus vite et plus fort, ne l'aidaient pas. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il prit son sexe en main et le branla avec vigueur.

Lorsque Harry jouit dans sa main et qu'il se crispa autour de son membre, le blond céda lui aussi dans un râle de plaisir. Il déposa un baiser dans la nuque d'Harry et, après lui avoir offert sa main que le brun prit, ils se dirigèrent une fois de plus sous la douche.

Une fois de nouveau propres et frais, ils se couchèrent et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Drago commença à rêver de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les images se succédaient sans qu'il ne puisse en comprendre le sens, s'il y en avait un. Au bout d'un moment, les images se firent plus précises et il voyait un certain brun en train de l'embrasser et de lui chuchoter des mots tous plus salaces les uns que les autres avant d'engloutir son érection.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se réveilla pour constater que le rêve rejoignait la réalité.

\- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, dit Drago entre deux gémissements.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Harry en délaissant son érection.

\- Comme un pervers profitant du sommeil de personnes innocentes, railla le blond.

\- Juste de toi et tu es loin d'être innocent ! Puis tu avais dit la dernière fois que tu rêvais de te faire réveiller par une fellation, lui rappela le brun.

\- Je suis loin de m'en plaindre. Qu'est-ce qui t'a réveillé ?

\- Toi, en gémissant et en collant ton érection contre mon dos. Sérieux, j'ai bien cru que tu avais pris un poignard ! se moqua le brun.

\- Tu abuses ! s'offusqua Drago.

\- C'est vrai, j'abuse pour le poignard, disons plutôt que j'aurais eu un joli bleu en bas des reins.

\- Tu es encore une fois trop bavard, conclut Drago.

Avec un sourire en coin, Harry reprit de nouveau l'érection du blond dans sa bouche. L'ancien Serpentard crispa ses mains sur les draps. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour quelle raison Harry lui faisait un tel effet. En toutes circonstances, que son membre soit dans sa bouche ou bien que ce soit l'inverse, ou encore quand il était en lui, ce qu'il ressentait était toujours trop vif, trop bon. Voilà pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être accroc à son corps. Il ne s'en lassait pas et aurait pu passer ses journées à coucher avec le brun, si l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas des journées aussi chargées.

Alors que le brun s'activait toujours sur son membre, Drago fut pris d'une impulsion. Il saisit la main de Harry, et se mit à sucer deux de ses doigts. Harry délaissa le membre du blond, ses pupilles émeraude rencontrèrent les prunelles grises de Drago, dans une interrogation silencieuse. Le blond acquiesça et Harry sut ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Malgré tout, il hésitait, non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'enfouir ses doigts à l'intérieur de Drago, mais il avait peur de mal faire.

\- Ne réfléchis pas trop, suis ton instinct, conseilla Drago en reprenant exactement les mêmes mots qu'il avait utilisés lors de leurs premiers ébats.

Une certaine impatience voilait sa voix. L'image d'Harry, la bouche entrouverte à quelques centimètres de son sexe n'avait rien pour le calmer.

Légèrement rassuré par la confiance de son amant, Harry reprit le sexe du blond dans sa bouche, de sa main, il titilla son intimité avant d'y entrer délicatement une phalange de son index. Il poussa un peu plus son doigt à l'intérieur de Drago tout en s'activant sur sa longueur pour le distraire de l'inconfort. Il essayait de reproduire ce qu'il aimait que Drago lui fasse.

Il sentit peu à peu le blond se détendre et même prendre de plus en plus de plaisir. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il décida de faire entrer un second doigt.

Alors qu'il pensait faire jouir Drago à l'aide de sa bouche et de ses doigts, celui-ci lui demanda de le prendre.

\- Quoi ?!

Drago fut amusé par la surprise de son amant. Il n'aurait jamais refusé qu'Harry soit l'actif. C'était simplement que son amant n'avait jamais montré une envie particulière à cela, Drago en avait donc déduit qu'il préférait l'inverse. Il était donc heureux d'avoir laissé parler son envie.

\- J'ai dit : Prends-moi, Harry, répéta le blond, partagé entre son amusement devant la stupeur du brun et sa contrariété face à sa propre impatience.

Harry sortit ses doigts et remonta jusqu'au visage du blond qu'il embrassa. D'une main, il s'empara de sa baguette et lança un sortilège de lubrification ainsi qu'un second de protection, avant de guider son sexe jusqu'à l'entrée anale de Drago.

Il le pénétra un peu puis s'arrêta en voyant le blond grimacer sous l'effet de la douleur. Il s'empara alors de son érection et le masturba pour lui faire oublier l'inconfort de son intrusion.

Dès qu'il sentit Drago se détendre autour de lui, il s'enfonçait un peu plus et la douleur fut vite balayée par le plaisir. Une fois enfoui au plus profond de son amant, Harry dû s'immobiliser. La pression autour de son membre était telle qu'elle aurait pu le faire jouir instantanément. L'image de Drago alangui sous lui était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Après avoir repris une certaine maîtrise sur son propre corps, Harry commença alors à se mouvoir en Drago et, rapidement, la passion prit le dessus sur la raison.

Comme l'avait conseillé le blond, il se laissa guider par son instinct. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui soufflait qu'il était peut-être trop emporté, brutal, mais la supplication de Drago le rassura.

\- Plus vite Harry, plus fort, susurra-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Le brun s'exécuta et chercha le point qu'il lui faisait toujours perdre la tête lorsque Drago le touchait. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé la prostate de son amant, il se délecta des sons qu'il pouvait émettre et il ne tarda pas à venir en lui, tandis que Drago jouissait entre leurs deux corps.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant qu'Harry sortit du corps du blond et après un sortilège de nettoyage, Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pour se laisser glisser lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Merci à tous, voilà, Harry était de retour dans ce chapitre, je sais qu'il avait manqué à certaine ;)**

 **Encore une fois, bonne fêtes de fin d'année. Amusez-vous bien mais surtout, faîtes attention à vous. Pour moi, ce sera soirée en amoureux, en espérant que bébé soit à peu près calme XD**

 **A vendredi prochain.**

 **Bisous.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Salut et bonne année à tous !**

 **Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

* * *

 **It's a new dawn,**

 **It's a new day,**

 **It's a new life,**

 **For me,**

 **And i'm feeling good.**

 _ **C'est une nouvelle aube,**_

 _ **C'est un nouveau jour,**_

 _ **C'est une nouvelle vie,**_

 _ **Pour moi,**_

 _ **Et je me sens bien.**_

 _ **Feeling good – Muse**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est de bonne humeur que se réveilla Harry. Il sortit de sa chambre dans l'optique de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant bien ce que pouvait aimer sa nouvelle invitée. Cependant, il fut surpris de la trouver aux fourneaux, parfaitement prête pour la journée. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et sourit d'une manière qu'il aurait pu caractériser de penaude si ses yeux n'avaient pas brillé de malice. Harry était impressionné par ces personnes capables d'exprimer deux émotions contraires, un peu comme le faisait Drago. Lui était un véritable livre ouvert.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas mais je me suis levée super tôt et au lieu de vous attendre, je me suis dit que je pouvais préparer à manger. Je sais que je ne suis pas chez moi, mais…

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, la coupa Harry avec un sourire rassurant. Ça sent bon. Tu as fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en humant en direction de la gazinière.

\- Un petit déjeuner anglais traditionnel, avec des pancakes et du sirop d'érable en plus. Après dix ans passés en Amérique, mes habitudes ont changé, répondit Lyanna en se retournant vers les plats.

Harry observa le plan de travail de sa cuisine, enseveli sous les victuailles. Dans ses souvenirs, jamais quelque chose tel que du sirop d'érable n'avait franchi le seuil de sa demeure. Lyanna sembla percevoir son trouble.

\- Je me suis aventurée dans le quartier, dans le but de trouver une supérette, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? proposa Harry.

\- Non merci, ça ira.

Se sentant légèrement idiot, les bras ballants, au milieu de la pièce, il se servit un café et s'installa à la table en s'emparant du journal dont il fit tourner les pages tout aussi vite que d'habitude. Ils furent très rapidement rejoints par un Drago parfaitement habillé, comme à l'accoutumée. Déjeuner en pyjama n'était pas envisageable pour lui. Il salua vaguement Harry et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur.

Le Survivant ne cessait de s'étonner du changement de comportement de son amant face à Lyanna. Harry et Drago étaient intimes lors de leurs ébats mais en dehors de ça, le blond était presque aussi froid avec lui qu'avec les autres, seulement quelques sourires réservés ou des allusions discrètes faisaient la différence. Avec Lyanna, il était tactile et affectueux. Pour ceux qui connaissaient vraiment Drago, son amour pour elle ne faisait aucun doute. Harry ressentit une petite morsure de jalousie qu'il s'empressa de refouler.

Le brun ne savait pas grand-chose concernant Lyanna, mais il ne pouvait qu'être admiratif de l'affection entre les deux blonds. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Drago puisse être comme ça avec quelqu'un.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à tout apporter à table avant de s'y installer elle-même. Harry regarda avec amusement le frère et la sœur préparer leur thé avec des gestes identiques, quasiment synchronisés. Le même parfum, le même nombre de sucre, le même nombre de touillage. Le brun ne put réprimer un éclat de rire en les voyant soupirer de bien-être après la première gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago.

\- C'est bizarre, vous avez la même façon de préparer votre thé et la même façon de l'apprécier, fit-il remarquer.

Lyanna et Drago échangèrent un regard. La jeune femme paraissait amusée, lui paraissait perplexe.

\- C'est surtout bizarre que tu fasses attention à la façon dont on prépare le thé, rétorqua Drago.

\- C'est dur de ne pas le remarquer, vous étiez presque synchrones.

\- Il n'y a pas trente-six mille manières de boire son thé de façon convenable, conclut le blond avec un air supérieur qui fit rire Harry autant que Lyanna.

Drago s'empara du journal dès qu'Harry le posa et commença à le feuilleter. Il avait pris la même habitude qu'Harry, à savoir, tourner rapidement juste pour vérifier si les titres l'intéressaient ou non. Cette fois, ce fut Lyanna qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Quoi encore ? demanda Drago.

\- C'est bizarre, vous avez la même façon de lire votre journal.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Décidément, pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

Lyanna ricana alors qu'Harry pouffait. Il en fallait peu pour contrarier Drago de bon matin et apparemment, savoir qu'il avait des points communs avec d'autres personnes ne l'enchantait pas.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur pour changer de sujet.

\- À merveille. Par contre, j'avais une question technique, répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Vous saviez que les sorts de silence se brisaient lorsque celui qui l'a lancé s'endort ou s'éloigne trop de l'endroit où il a été lancé ?

Harry fit non de la tête sans comprendre où la blonde voulait en venir.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Drago.

\- Voyons mon frère adoré, tu es intelligent, tu devrais comprendre où je veux en venir, s'amusa Lyanna avec un sourire en coin.

Drago, autant qu'Harry, sembla pensif avant que le premier ne se racle la gorge, apparemment gêné. Cela fit également comprendre à Harry la raison de la question et il s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café.

Lyanna éclata de rire en aidant le brun à faire passer le liquide, lui tapotant le dos.

\- Je suis désolé… Par Godric, c'est très gênant… balbutia Harry une fois remis.

\- Il n'y a rien de gênant, j'ai simplement regretté ma solitude, le rassura Lyanna avant de pouffer.

\- Lya ! s'exclama Drago, outré.

Si le blond avait tout d'abord été beaucoup moins gêné qu'Harry, il semblait maintenant l'être beaucoup plus. On pouvait même dire qu'il était contrarié.

\- Eh bien quoi ? s'enquit Lyanna.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir que tu es sexuellement active, rétorqua Drago.

Harry ricana alors que les sourcils de la jeune femme s'élevaient et qu'un sourire en coin vint orner ses lèvres.

\- Par Merlin Drago, j'ai simplement un an de moins que toi ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais toujours vierge ?! le taquina-t-elle.

\- Il y a une différence entre penser et savoir. Je n'ai pas besoin de détails !

\- Je n'ai donné aucun détail, se défendit Lyanna. Si je te parlais de Blaise en vacances en Amérique, là, ce serait des détails, ajouta-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Blaise ! s'écria Drago en jetant le journal sur la table.

Lyanna adorait taquiner son frère et ses réactions concernant sa vie sexuelle étaient très amusantes. Par les lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangées alors que Drago était encore à Poudlard, elle avait bien vu qu'il était loin d'être prude. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, le sujet était presque tabou. Etant donné qu'elle se fichait de savoir ce genre de choses sur Drago, elle en vint à la conclusion que c'était un truc de grand frère protecteur.

\- Ça va Drago, ça date tout ça ! Puis c'était juste comme ça. Si ça peut te rassurer, il a été très doux et respectueux.

Le blond secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de thé.

\- Je ne veux plus rien savoir, rétorqua-t-il, contrarié.

\- D'accord, je ne te dirais plus rien, accepta-t-elle.

Elle se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère qui se départit un peu son air pincé, puis elle s'en alla dans sa chambre, laissant la porte de celle-ci entre ouverte.

\- Quelle plaie ! ronchonna-t-il.

\- Je la trouve très amusante moi, se moqua Harry.

\- C'est normal Potter, tu as un humour pourri, lâcha Drago pour se venger.

\- Et toi, tu es le cliché du frère surprotecteur, railla Harry, pas touché pour deux Noises par la remarque.

\- Un Malefoy n'est jamais « cliché ». De plus, on parle de ma sœur, ma petite sœur, si jolie et si parfaite. Je n'aime pas imaginer que des sales types posent leurs mains sur elle, expliqua Drago.

\- Qui te dit qu'il n'y avait que des « types » ? demanda Lyanna, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre depuis la chambre.

Drago grimaça et Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

\- Lya, ferme-la !

La jeune femme revint dans le salon avec son sac à main.

\- J'ai un entretien pour du boulot et ensuite, j'irai faire la surprise à Astoria. Je pense être de retour ce soir. Passez une bonne journée ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix claironnante.

Drago ne put empêcher son cœur de faire un bond. Si elle cherchait du boulot en Angleterre, cela voulait dire qu'elle comptait rester et ça l'enchantait.

\- Un entretien d'embauche ?! Déjà ! Pourtant, tu n'es arrivée qu'hier soir, lança Drago dans le but d'en savoir plus.

\- Je prévois mon retour depuis la première fois où j'ai entendu que tu avais refait surface. Seulement, j'avais des obligations professionnelles qui me retenaient en Amérique. Du coup, j'en ai profité pour postuler ici. Je pense que c'est en bonne voie, expliqua Lyanna.

\- D'accord, souffla le blond incapable d'ajouter autre chose, tellement la joie de savoir que sa sœur allait rester près de lui le submergeait.

\- Tu bosses dans quoi ? questionna Harry sans se rendre compte des émotions qui habitaient son voisin de table.

\- L'enseignement. Ma matière de prédilection est Sortilèges, mais je peux très bien enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai aussi pris un module supplémentaire qui me permet de donner des cours d'Histoire de la magie, seulement, ça m'ennuie. Autant j'aimais l'apprendre, autant retransmettre ce savoir ne me convient pas, répondit-elle.

\- Tu postules à Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, il faut vraiment que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard !

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago, fit un signe de la main à Harry puis partit rapidement. Ce fut ensuite à l'ancien Serpentard de quitter les lieux. Juste avant de s'en aller, Drago embrassa son amant.

\- C'est que tu deviens romantique Malefoy, s'amusa Harry.

\- J'ai bien compris qu'un peu de romantisme le matin me permet d'avoir plus facilement accès à ton cul le soir, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Connard !

\- Bonne journée, Potter !

\- Va mourir.

Le blond quitta l'appartement sous un éclat de rire. En chemin vers son école, un constat le frappa de plein fouet : il était heureux. Ça pouvait sembler banal pour une majorité de gens, mais quand on avait vécu ce que lui avait traversé, faire ce constat était troublant. Il essaya de se persuader que son bonheur avait tout avoir avec le retour de sa sœur. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que sa relation avec Potter n'était pas étrangère avec son état. Décidé à ne pas se prendre la tête, il chassa ces pensées de son esprit.

La matinée se passa tranquillement. Les potions de régénération sanguine, au programme ce jour-là, étaient assez simples à préparer.

Cela faisait deux mois que le blond avait réussi tous les tests requis et qu'il avait intégré sa formation. Il se débrouillait à merveille. S'il obtenait son diplôme, il avait de grande chance d'obtenir un poste permanent dans l'entreprise où travaillait Théo, entreprise qui l'avait pris comme stagiaire.

Pour la pause déjeuner, le jeune homme alla retrouver Blaise et Théo sur le chemin de Traverse.

A son arrivée, ses amis étaient déjà installés. Ils se saluèrent et commandèrent à boire.

\- Alors, Lyannana-Banana est de retour pour combien de temps ? s'enquit Blaise.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom que Blaise avait donné à sa sœur depuis tout jeune. Il avait toujours trouvé ça ridicule mais maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes, encore plus.

\- Définitivement. Elle avait d'ailleurs un entretien à Poudlard ce matin, pour un poste de professeur, répondit le blond.

\- Elle l'obtiendra sans problèmes, son expérience à Ilvermorny sera un atout, assura Théo, attirant pour la première fois de la conversation l'attention des deux autres sur lui.

Drago faillit demander comment ils savaient tout ça sur sa sœur, mais c'était une question ridicule. Contrairement à lui, ses amis avaient gardé contacts avec Lyanna. Entre ses années de prison où il avait réduit au minimum sa correspondance et son année dans la rue, il avait manqué un certain nombre de choses.

\- C'est génial, elle me manquait ! avoua Blaise.

Drago se souvint soudainement de ce qu'avait dit sa sœur le matin même concernant Blaise.

\- Elle te manquait ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil sans lâcher son meilleur ami des yeux.

\- Bien sûr, tu sais que je l'ai toujours adorée !

\- Oh oui, je sais et j'ai même appris que tu l'avais adorée d'un peu trop près, ajouta le blond.

Théo pouffa et Blaise eut la bonne idée de prendre un air penaud.

\- Ecoute Drago, c'était juste une fois, on avait trop bu tous les trois et…

\- Tous les trois ?! s'exclama Drago avec horreur, son regard se tournant vers son autre ami.

Théo leva les mains en comprenant le sens du regard de son ami.

\- Oh non, ce n'était pas moi la troisième personne ! C'est ma cousine. Enfin, elle me voit comme ça en tout cas, se défendit Théo. En plus tu imagines Blaise, une fille et un deuxième homme ? Ça entacherait à tout jamais sa réputation d'hétéro convaincu.

Blaise le fixa en fonçant les sourcils, une moue septique sur les lèvres à la réflexion de Théo.

\- C'était une de ses amies américaines, trouva juste d'ajouter Blaise. On était tous les trois en soirée et ça a dérapé…

Drago avait du mal à imaginer sa sœur… Rien que d'essayer lui donnait des sueurs froides ou des envies de meurtres. Par Salazar, il savait que ses réactions étaient complétement démesurées mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il voulait la protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Puis si elle s'amusait comme ça, ne risquait-elle pas de se faire une mauvaise réputation ? Il savait bien que même si cela venait à arriver, sa sœur n'en tiendrait pas compte, mais ça le trottait quand même. Blaise sembla d'ailleurs comprendre ce qui tracassait le jeune homme.

\- Ecoute mon pote, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta sœur, c'est une grande fille et elle sait être discrète. Elle a été en couple pendant trois ans et était tout ce qu'il y a de plus fidèle. Après, en tant que célibataire, elle aime bien s'amuser comme la plupart d'entre nous, expliqua Blaise. Sauf ce bon vieux Théo qui a dû faire vœu d'abstinence à mon avis, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

\- Je n'ai pas fait vœu d'abstinence, je suis simplement discret, se défendit Théo.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas fait de nœud à ton engin ?! s'exclama Blaise.

En guise de réponse, il reçut une tape derrière la tête de la part de Théo alors que Drago riait. Il avait oublié ce qui le tracassait. Blaise était doué pour le divertir, depuis toujours.

En retournant en cours, Drago pensait à sa vie d'il y a quelques mois et à sa vie aujourd'hui. Il avait retrouvé sa sœur, ses amis, il avait une chance d'obtenir un boulot. C'était une nouvelle vie et il s'y sentait merveilleusement bien. Il omit volontairement de penser à la place que Potter prenait dans celle-ci.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Merci à tous.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Nadine : Je te remercie, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ça continuera.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

* * *

 _ **Promis,**_

 _ **Si tu me donnes le choix,**_

 _ **Je ne demande rien.**_

 _ **Promis,  
Pas de pierre à ton doigt,**_

 _ **Ni maison, ni jardin.**_

 _ **Promis – Emmanuel Moire**_

* * *

Drago regagna l'appartement à la fin de sa journée de cours. Il y fut rejoint par Lyanna moins de dix minutes plus tard.

\- Alors, ton entretien ? s'enquit Drago, impatient.

La jeune femme envisagea une seconde de le faire languir, mais le regard soucieux de son frère l'en dissuada.

\- J'ai obtenu le poste de professeure de Sortilèges à temps plein. Je dois lire et signer le contrat, mais je le ferai au calme, avant de m'endormir. J'ai du mal à croire que tout ce soit si bien passé ! Je m'attendais à devoir attendre une réponse pendant plusieurs jours, voire semaines, mais non. Je suis tellement soulagée !

La jeune femme s'installa sur le canapé, tout contre Drago qui passa un bras autour d'elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Je suis content pour toi, dit sincèrement le blond.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en déposant à son tour un baiser sur la joue de son frère.

Lyanna se leva et prépara deux tasses de thé et tendit une à Drago. Elle se réinstalla dans le canapé et but une gorgée.

\- Tu as pensé quoi de Poudlard ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond.

Malgré tout, il gardait de bons souvenirs de ses années d'études et, plusieurs fois il avait regretté l'absence de sa sœur à ses côtés.

La jeune femme lui offrit un grand sourire avant de répondre.

\- C'est très beau. Le parc, le château… Ilvermorny est magnifique également, mais Poudlard a quelque chose en plus. Je ne saurais pas définir ce que c'est, mais je regrette encore plus de ne pas y avoir fait mes études avec toi, répondit la jeune femme, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Drago passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu imagines, j'aurais été dans l'obligation de t'ignorer. Drago Malefoy ne fraternise pas avec les Poufsouffle, railla le blond pour amuser sa sœur.

Lyanna s'écarta légèrement afin de donner une tape sur la tête de son frère.

\- Figure-toi que j'ai demandé à la directrice McGonagall de me faire essayer le Choixpeau. Il a dit que j'avais tout à fait ma place à Serpentard, comme une Malefoy. Je lui ai rétorqué que je n'étais pas une Malefoy…

Drago soupira, contrarié. Sa sœur était une Malefoy, qu'importe le patronyme qu'elle portait, elle en était bien une. Sa loyauté et son amour à toute épreuve envers sa famille ne laissaient aucun doute. Certes, elle était trop douce et trop tolérante pour le nom auquel elle appartenait, mais maintenant que son père n'était plus, c'était plus des qualités que des défauts.

\- Le Choixpeau m'a répondu que si, malgré mon nom, j'en étais une, dit-elle, résumant à la perfection les pensées de son frère. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que malgré mon affinité avec Serpentard, c'était entre Poufsouffle…

\- Ah tu vois, je savais bien que tu étais une Poufsouffle ! s'exclama Drago avant de ricaner.

\- Et Serdaigle qu'il hésitait. Il n'arrivait pas à décider et je lui ai dit que moi, je préférais Serdaigle. Du coup, il a décrété que si j'avais fait mes études à Poudlard, j'aurais été dans cette maison, reprit la blonde avec un air digne. Mais même s'il m'avait placé à Poufsouffle, j'en aurais été fière. Il n'y a aucun mal à appartenir à la maison de gens loyaux et travailleurs.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu y aller alors ? s'amusa Drago.

Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'estime pour la maison des blaireaux, mais il était sûr que sa vision des choses aurait évolué si elle avait accueilli Lya.

\- Parce que Serdaigle me correspond mieux. J'ai entendu tellement de gens parler des quatre maisons autour de moi, depuis petite. Je me suis toujours dit que Serdaigle aurait été ma maison. Enfin, je suis certaine que dans n'importe quelle maison, j'aurais été à ma place à Poudlard.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas y enseigner, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, conclut Drago.

\- Eh oui ! répondit Lyanna, heureuse.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis la jeune femme reprit les deux tasses vides pour les poser dans l'évier.

\- Et toi, ta journée ? s'enquit-elle en retournant auprès de Drago.

\- J'ai déjeuné avec Théo et Blaise ce midi. D'ailleurs, je viens de penser à quelque chose en rapport avec Blaise.

\- Drago, je suis désolée de t'avoir taquiné avec ça, je ne pensais pas que ça te travaillerait autant…

\- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! D'ailleurs, je préfère ne plus jamais y penser…, répondit Drago sans pour autant s'empêcher de grimacer.

Lyanna secoua la tête, amusée.

\- Non, je parlais de son mariage, tu sais qu'il se marie cet été ?

\- Oui, je suis au courant, et ?

\- Je suppose que tu es invitée ? s'enquit le blond.

\- Oui, confirma Lyanna, curieuse d'entendre la suite.

\- Je me disais, si tu n'as personne pour t'accompagner, tu pourrais proposer à Harry…

Lyanna haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Vous couchez ensemble, mais vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache, devina-t-elle.

\- C'est ça, admit-il en soupirant. Et il compte inviter Weaslaide, je ne veux pas voir ses fesses pleines de taches de rousseur trop près de lui…

La blonde observa son frère une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu es jaloux ! se moqua Lyanna.

\- Non !

\- Oh si, Drago Malefoy est jaloux ! le nargua-t-elle.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Il est jaloux, il est jaloux, il est jaloux, scandait Lyanna, comme une enfant, en pointant son frère du doigt.

\- Par Salazar, tu es tellement agaçante quand tu veux ! Ok, je suis jaloux, ça te va ?! s'écria Drago pour couvrir la voix de la jeune femme qui continuait.

\- Oui, ça me va, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le blond secoua la tête, boudeur.

\- Oh Drago, ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est bon, je vais demander à Harry de m'y accompagner et pour me faire pardonner, je ne lui dirai même pas que c'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée.

Le blond retrouva le sourire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur.

\- Tu es la meilleure.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Lorsque le brun rentra, une heure plus tard, il trouva le frère et la sœur devant la télé, le repas déjà prêt. Il s'installa et Lyanna ne perdit pas de temps.

\- Harry, je me demandais, pour le mariage de Blaise, tu as quelqu'un pour t'y accompagner ? questionna-t-elle innocemment.

\- Je n'ai encore demandé à personne, non, répondit le brun, intrigué.

\- Ça me gêne, parce qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais, ça fait plus de sept ans que je ne suis plus venue en Angleterre, du coup, je ne connais plus grand monde. Je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble, ça m'éviterait la honte suprême d'arriver seule.

Drago était impressionné. Sa sœur était vraiment douée. Elle avait une voix et un air tout innocents et, en même temps, elle jouait sur la corde sensible d'Harry, en lui faisant croire qu'elle serait embêtée s'il refusait. Il avait eu du mal à croire qu'elle pourrait réellement avoir sa place à Serpentard, mais il avait oublié que sous sa gentillesse, sa sœur pouvait se montrer aussi rusée que lui. Plus encore, parfois.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Harry, heureux de ne pas avoir à demander à quelqu'un de l'accompagner.

\- Parfait, je te remercie. Si tu savais à quel point tu me sauves ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec l'air de quelqu'un profondément soulagé.

Lyanna regarda ensuite sa montre et se leva.

\- Je vais vous laisser manger tous les deux. Astoria doit être rentrée à présent, je mange avec elle. Ne m'attendez pas.

Elle déposa une fois de plus un baiser sur la joue de son frère et fit un signe de la main à Harry avant de sortir de l'appartement.

La soirée passa et, après le repas, Drago sortit ses parchemins de notes. Il alternait entre son travail et ses cours une semaine sur deux. De fait, dès lundi il serait de retour sur les bancs de l'école et il n'avait toujours pas mis ses notes de la précédente semaine au propre. Le rythme et la complexité des cours étaient difficile à gérer, même pour lui, alors s'il prenait du retard, il serait dans une bouse inimaginable.

Au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prêtée à Lyanna, il s'installa à la table du salon et se mit au travail, faisant facilement abstraction des voix provenant de la télé qu'Harry regardait. Il était très doué pour ignorer le monde qui l'entourait, sa concentration était difficile à troubler. Il fallait dire que l'ambiance dans la salle commune des Serpentard avait toujours été… agitée, pour le moins. Les meilleurs élèves de sa maison travaillaient en dehors ou, comme lui, savaient s'accommoder de presque tout.

Pourtant, malgré ça, sa concentration fut brusquement brisée par la voix de Potter. Il était à présent au téléphone. Drago n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps, ni même qui était au bout du fil.

\- Non, merci, c'est gentil mais je n'ai aucune envie d'inviter la cousine de Blaise à diner, répondit le Survivant.

Le blond, qui avait toujours sa plume à la main trouva plus sage de la poser avant de la briser ou de la planter dans un endroit non approprié.

De là où il était, il entendit la voix féminine dans l'appareil. Même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, il devinait qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, à cause de la mention de Blaise.

\- Hermione, reprit Harry, confirmant par la même occasion l'idée du blond. Il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir me caser avec toutes les célibataires que tu connais…

Drago était on ne peut plus d'accord sur ce point.

\- Je t'assure que je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'une entremetteuse…

Nouvelle pause, Harry leva les yeux vers Drago, l'air gêné.

\- Il n'y a aucun besoin de revenir sur ce sujet mais oui, on peut déjeuner tous les deux demain midi, reprit-il.

Il échangea encore quelques mots avec sa meilleure amie puis raccrocha. Drago fit mine de se replonger dans ses notes. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était jaloux, ça il ne pouvait plus le nier, mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

La seule solution serait d'officialiser la relation qu'il avait avec Harry. Avait-il envie de ça ? Avec ses cinq années de prison et son année dans la rue, il n'avait jamais eu de relation stable. Il avait connu quelques histoires à l'époque de Poudlard, jamais rien de sérieux, des aventures d'une nuit. Il ne s'était pas attaché et n'avait jamais eu envie de plus. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il voulait avec Harry ?

L'ancien Serpentard pensa qu'il préférait encore s'afficher avec son amant plutôt que de subir les tentatives d'Hermione pour le caser. Il ne le faisait peut-être pas pour les bonnes raisons, mais peu importe, oui, il voulait officialiser ce qu'il se passait avec Harry.

Cependant, un autre problème demeurait. Harry le voulait-il ? Drago était complétement inexpérimenté dans les relations… rien que le fait de penser le mot « amoureuses » lui donna des sueurs froides. Comment devait-il s'y prendre ?

De plus, il se doutait que si le brun avait voulu officialiser, il aurait déjà fait quelque chose allant dans ce sens.

Il était un froid et fier Serpentard, pas un cœur fondant de Poufsouffle. Ce genre de chose n'était pas censé lui arriver. Il était un Malefoy, il n'avait pas à courir après Potter, c'était à Potter de courir après lui. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait craqué en premier et là, c'était encore lui qui voulait plus.

Il n'allait certainement pas avouer à Harry ce dont il avait envie et prendre le risque de se faire rejeter. Non, il était rusé, il allait lancer la discussion et l'orienter là où il voulait.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne parviendrait plus à se concentrer, il rangea ses parchemins et rejoignit Harry dans le canapé. Ce dernier tourna son regard vers lui, le regardant comme s'il essayait de jauger l'humeur de son vis-à-vis.

\- Alors comme ça, Granger essaie de te caser ? s'enquit Drago d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

\- Ouais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de…

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, coupa Drago, sur la défensive.

Harry soupira et prit les doigts du blond entre les siens.

\- Les choses seraient plus simples si on se dévoilait, mais je ne me sens pas prêt. Puis on est bien comme ça. Personne pour nous juger, pour nous nuire. Je préfère ça à de l'étalage médiatique qui tournerait limite à du harcèlement. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait dire aux autres quand on n'arrive même pas à savoir ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre ?

Finalement, amener la discussion là où il voulait fut beaucoup plus simple que ce qu'il avait cru. Maintenant au moins, il était fixé.

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? questionna Harry.

C'était une bonne question. D'une part, il était déçu. D'autre part, il parvenait à comprendre Harry. Si aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient parler clairement de ce qu'ils ressentaient, de ce qu'ils voulaient, ça voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Le problème de Drago se situait encore et toujours dans la jalousie. Si pour lui tout était nouveau, pour Harry, ça ne l'était pas. Avec Ginny, il n'avait eu aucun souci à se montrer.

Pourtant, il était hors de question de formuler ça à voix haute.

\- Je suis d'accord. Parler Poufsouffle ce n'est pas pour moi. On s'amuse bien, inutile de chercher plus loin, conclut Drago en cachant un maximum son amertume.

Il fallait qu'il se contente de ça parce que de toute façon, il appréciait bien trop ce qu'ils faisaient pour y renoncer dans l'immédiat. Une histoire sans engagement devait avoir beaucoup de points positifs, à lui de les trouver et de se concentrer dessus.

* * *

 **Merci à tous,**

 **J'attends vos réactions et avis,**

 **Biz à tous-tes.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Nadine : J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci beaucoup.**

 **Lils : Merci, je suis heureuse que la présence de Lyanna ne te gêne pas et que tu l'apprécies. Merci encore.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

* * *

 **All you never say, is that you love me so**

 **All I'll never know, is if you want me.**

 **If only I could look into your mind,**

 **Maybe then I'd find a sign,**

 **Of all I want to hear you say to me.**

 _ **Tout ce que tu ne dis jamais, c'est que tu m'aimes donc**_

 _ **Tout ce que je ne saurai jamais, c'est si tu me veux.**_

 _ **Si seulement je pouvais lire tes pensées,**_

 _ **Alors peut-être que je trouverais un signe,**_

 _ **De tout ce que je voudrais t'entendre me dire.**_

 _ **All you never say - Birdy**_

* * *

Sous le beau soleil de juillet, à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, Drago était en train de boire une bièraubeurre. Il attendait Théo qui, pour une fois, avait du retard. Le jeune homme s'occupait en feuilletant le journal, tournant les pages sans vraiment les voir. Tout pour ne pas faire attention aux gens qui le dévisageaient…

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait vraiment seul dans le monde magique. Il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde que cela serait différent. Pourtant, ça l'était. Faire abstraction des regards mauvais était plus facile lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un pour vous distraire. Là, il n'y avait personne et il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça.

Bien sûr, pour ne pas montrer qu'il était mal à l'aise, il veillait à ce que son visage ne montre que son indifférence habituelle, voire de l'arrogance. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il se détendait. Les gens le regardaient en passant, certes, mais personne ne s'arrêtait, et il ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger.

Ce ne fut qu'en se tournant vers la table à ses côtés qu'il remarqua un jeune garçon qui le fixait avec de grands yeux. Apeuré, lui semblait-il. Drago se reconcentra sur son journal pour ne pas y penser mais il se sentait épié et cela commençait à l'agacer.

\- Bouh ! lança-t-il au garçon.

L'enfant sursauta, écarquillant un peu plus les yeux et en détalant vers sa mère qui faisait la queue pour passer une commande. Drago ricana et c'est à ce moment que Théo se fit remarquer, il avait pu observer le manège de son ami de loin.

\- Tu as quel âge Drago ? s'enquit-il tranquillement.

\- Tu es en retard, rétorqua le blond sans répondre.

Il savait très bien que si Théo lui demandait ça, c'était parce qu'il venait de le voir terroriser un enfant d'une dizaine d'années.

\- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui suis en retard, tu ne vas pas m'en faire une citrouille !

Le jeune Malefoy regarda passer la mère et l'enfant qu'il avait terrorisé un peu plus tôt, glace à la main. Elle lui adressa un regard sévère, certainement parce que son fils lui avait raconté ce que Drago avait fait. Pas impressionné du tout, il adressa un sourire en coin aux deux clients.

Avec la présence de Théo, l'anxiété qu'il avait ressentie par rapport aux regards des gens avait disparu. Après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il avait fait des erreurs et les avait payées avec cinq ans de prison et la perte de son héritage. Sans parler de la mort de ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a retenu Monsieur Nott au point de lui faire enfreindre ce qu'il considère comme la règle numéro une des bonnes manières ? demanda Drago, plein d'ironie.

\- Mon père, il ne me lâchait pas, soupira le brun.

Drago se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas parler du père de Théo. Pour la simple et bonne raison que lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était en des termes très peu courtois. Il y avait plusieurs causes à cela. La première étant qu'il ne supportait pas Lyanna ou plus précisément, que son frère avait donné le nom de Nott à une enfant qui n'était pas la sienne. La seconde était que, contrairement à ses propres parents, le père de Théo avait réussi à échapper à la prison et à garder toute sa fortune.

En effet, le patriarche des Nott avait été retrouvé enfermé dans la cellule du manoir Malefoy. Il y avait été séquestré suite à une colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il avait été oublié lors du départ pour la bataille finale. Le Mangemort, rusé, avait profité de l'occasion en jurant qu'il avait été contraint de servir et que lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'échapper, il s'était fait attraper et enfermer. Afin de sauver son vieux derrière desséché, il avait même donné des noms de Mangemorts inconnus du Ministère.

Oh, bien sûr Drago n'était pas choqué par le fait qu'il ait dénoncé ses « amis » pour sauver sa peau. Son propre père n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à faire de même, si seulement Théodore Nott Sénior ne lui avait pas coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

En réalité, Drago lui en voulait surtout par rapport à Lyanna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le vieil hibou ? s'enquit Drago.

Théo ne tiqua même pas face au sobriquet, il y était habitué venant de Drago. De plus, il n'aimait pas particulièrement son père, lui non plus.

\- Il a fini par apprendre le retour de Lyanna et il voulait savoir où elle vivait pour lui rendre une petite visite.

\- Ouais, plutôt pour tenter de l'amadouer.

Théo acquiesça. Théodore Nott Sénior avait toujours des relations, certes, il n'en avait plus autant qu'avant la défaite de Voldemort mais en gardait assez pour obtenir des informations. Notamment le testament que son jeune frère, Julius, avait fait et où il léguait tout à sa pseudo-fille, Lyanna. Pour l'aîné, savoir qu'une bâtarde allait hériter d'une partie du patrimoine Nott était une insulte.

Il avait d'abord compté sur son fils pour arranger la situation. Il avait aussi tenté de raisonner son frère mais rien n'avait donné de résultat concluant. Il cherchait donc d'autres solutions.

\- Enfin bref, il ne m'a pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi, termina Théo.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, ton père est un cognard !

Il vit une vieille femme tourner un regard choqué vers eux, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas dû à qui il était mais plutôt à l'insulte qu'il venait d'utiliser.

\- Oh ça, je le sais, merci ! Bon, passons plutôt à la soirée que tu aurais dû préparer depuis trois plombes et que tu as oubliée.

\- Je ne l'ai pas oubliée. Disons que j'ai simplement un peu trop remis à plus tard, se défendit Drago.

\- Hum, c'est cela oui, se moqua Théo.

\- En même temps, il s'agit de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Blaise. De l'alcool, des stripteaseuses et tout sera parfait, lança Drago avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

\- Sauf que si tu fais ça, il y a de grandes chances pour que Granger le tue avant le jour J… et nous par la même occasion.

\- Si elle l'apprend, nuança perfidement Drago.

Alors que le blond tournait le regard vers la rue, il remarqua deux femmes qui le dévisageaient. Il avait beau y faire moins attention tant il se sentait détendu, là, c'était un peu trop flagrant. Il se mit alors à les fixer aussi. Gênées, elles se détournèrent et reprirent leur marche rapidement.

Théo n'avait rien manqué du spectacle et avait attendu que Drago lui accorde de nouveau toute son attention pour reprendre.

\- Elle l'apprendra. Je te signale qu'il y aura Potter à la soirée. S'il n'est pas de nature à dénoncer, il le fera quand même puisqu'il s'agit d'Hermione, expliqua sagement Théo.

\- Et bien on assomme Potter avant de partir, dit Drago, contrarié.

\- Ou alors tu changes tes plans.

Drago souffla, cherchant une idée.

\- Si c'était toi, ce serait facile, tu es le mec le plus ennuyeux que je connaisse…

\- Merci ! s'insurgea Théo.

\- C'est un plaisir ! Bref, revenons-en à nos sombrals ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Sur ce coup-là, j'envie les moldus. Ils n'ont qu'à faire un saut à l'élastique, un parc d'attraction ou je ne sais quoi d'autre pour passer une journée exceptionnelle…

\- Si tu proposes à Blaise un saut à l'élastique, il te pendra avec, c'est certain, s'amusa Théo.

Drago soupira, l'air accablé, et Théo retint un ricanement.

\- Pourquoi chercher compliqué ? Une bonne soirée dans un bar sympa, avec nous, certains collègues de boulot et d'anciens élèves de Poudlard qu'il apprécie, proposa Théo pour aider Drago.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop simple ?

\- En même temps, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? Blaise n'aimera pas s'afficher en faisant des trucs ridicules, alors il n'y a pas trente-six milles solutions.

\- Ouais, tu as sûrement raison. Je vais quand même continuer à réfléchir, si quelque chose me vient, tant mieux, sinon on fera ça, décréta Drago.

Théo acquiesça. Ce point à peu près réglé, ils commencèrent à parler des cours que suivait le blond et de l'entreprise pour laquelle ils travaillaient tous les deux.

De son côté, Harry profitait du calme de son appartement pour prendre connaissance d'un rapport que le secrétaire du Ministre venait de lui envoyer. Une fois terminé, il s'empara d'un parchemin et donna son avis au secrétaire. Il était en train de signer lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Lyanna chargée de sacs.

\- Quand tu as dit que tu allais faire les magasins pour t'acheter quelques vêtements, j'aurais dû deviner que ton sens du mot « quelques » était similaire à celui de ton frère, s'amusa Harry.

La jeune femme déposa les sacs à ses pieds et les regarda avant de jeter un œil vers Harry.

\- Je me suis peut-être un peu laissé aller, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Le brun pouffa. Depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, environ un mois auparavant, il s'y était beaucoup attaché. Elle était vraiment facile à vivre, ouverte, amusante et intelligente.

\- Tu as un peu de temps ? s'enquit Lyanna.

\- Bien sûr ! Pour ?

\- Te montrer la robe que j'ai choisie pour le mariage. Comme tu m'as dit que tu voulais porter la chemise verte – ce dont je suis heureuse, car c'est une des rares choses que j'apprécie dans ton placard – j'ai choisi en fonction, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Tu l'aimes parce que c'est ton frère qui me l'a offerte, râla Harry.

\- Je ne le savais même pas, mais ceci explique cela, répondit une Lyanna taquine.

Elle reprit ses sacs et disparut dans ce qui était désormais sa chambre. Elle ne ressortit que quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe au vert similaire à celui de la chemise qu'avait offerte Drago à Harry lors des fêtes de Noël. La robe avait un bustier, laissant voir les épaules pâles de la jeune femme. Courte sur le devant avec une traîne arrivant aux talons. Lyanna portait également des escarpins à talons haut de couleur noire.

Harry la regarda un moment, un peu sonné, avant de se reprendre.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé ces escarpins, je pense que j'arriverai à danser sans trop avoir mal aux pieds en fin de soirée.

\- Danser ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Oui, danser, c'est ce qu'on fait normalement à la réception d'un mariage, s'amusa la jeune femme.

\- Mais je ne sais pas danser.

Lya le regarda une seconde, persuadée qu'il se moquait d'elle. Mais d'après son air paniqué, elle comprit que non, il ne se moquait pas. Harry Potter, le héros national, était effrayé à l'idée de danser !

\- Tu es le sauveur, tu as dû être invité à je ne sais combien de galas, il a bien fallu que tu danses ! s'exclama Lyanna, stupéfaite.

\- J'ai toujours réussi à esquiver la danse. Je n'ai plus dansé en public depuis ma quatrième année où je n'avais pas eu le choix, expliqua Harry.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et tendit sa main à Harry.

\- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu n'auras pas le choix au mariage, lança Lyanna. On va s'entraîner. Il est hors de question que j'aie passé deux heures à trouver les chaussures parfaites pour avoir les pieds en compote parce que tu les auras écrasés.

Harry regarda une seconde la main tendue avant de la saisir, gêné. La jeune femme n'y fit pas attention. Après l'avoir mis d'aplomb, elle le lâcha pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle réapparut avec un CD qu'elle inséra dans la chaîne hifi avant de la mettre en route. Elle revint alors près de Harry et lui reprit les mains.

\- Bien, tu mets celle-ci sur ma taille, le guida-t-elle.

Elle garda son autre main dans la sienne et posa celle qui était libre sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle lui montra le pas et ils commencèrent à danser. Harry avait les yeux braqués sur ses pieds et avait déjà écrasé trois fois ceux de Lyanna.

\- Non Harry, ne regarde pas en bas, regarde-moi dans les yeux, dit-elle avec patience. Voilà, maintenant que tu connais les pas, concentre-toi sur autre chose, parle-moi si ça peut t'aider.

La jeune femme réprima un gémissement de douleur quand le pied de Harry écrasa une énième fois le sien.

\- Voilà ! Comment veux-tu que je ne te marche pas dessus si tu ne me laisses pas regarder ?! se plaignit Harry.

\- Tu me les écrasais tout aussi bien lorsque tu les regardais, répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'énervement devant la mauvaise foi du jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis nul, déclara Harry en s'écartant.

\- Non, tu n'es pas nul, tu dois simplement apprendre. Allez, je sais que tu peux y arriver, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Le jeune homme soupira et revint vers Lyanna.

\- Attends, tu sais quoi ? Tu vas enlever tes chaussures, ce sera moins douloureux, lança-t-elle.

Harry s'exécuta et revint se placer face à la jeune femme. Ils recommencèrent à danser, mais Harry avait du mal à ne pas regarder régulièrement vers le bas et c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il écrasait le plus la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça se passe à ton boulot ? demanda soudainement Lyanna.

\- Hein ?

\- Regarde-moi et parle-moi, ça t'évitera de te concentrer sur mes pieds, répondit-elle, amusée.

\- D'accord, accepta Harry. Tout se passe bien. J'évite un maximum la presse. J'avoue que je délègue cette partie-là à mon assistante.

\- Un problème avec la presse ?

Lyanna se rendit vite compte que l'astuce fonctionnait à merveille. Harry lui répondait en la regardant et ne se concentrait plus sur ses pas. Il se débrouillait presque bien et les pieds de Lyanna en étaient aussi soulagés qu'elle. De plus, même si elle ne l'avait pas fait dans cette intention, cela allait lui permettre d'aborder un sujet qui risquait de devenir épineux.

Il était difficile de parler avec lui en tête à tête. D'autant que cela ne la regardait en aucun cas.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé l'attention qu'on me porte, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je vois, ça peut se comprendre. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne veux pas que ta relation avec mon frère soit découverte ? Tu as peur du déchaînement médiatique que ça va entraîner ?

Harry fut surpris par la question. Non pas qu'elle se la pose, plutôt qu'elle ose la formuler. Lyanna avait senti la main d'Harry se crisper légèrement sur sa taille et devant le silence du jeune homme, elle reprit.

\- Désolée, j'ai été très indiscrète. Pour ma défense, je suis toujours trop curieuse quand ça concerne mon frère.

\- Non, je comprends. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Avec Drago… c'est compliqué parce qu'il n'exprime pas ses sentiments. Parfois je le trouve froid, limite indifférent, et à d'autres moments, c'est tout l'inverse. Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il disait clairement les choses. Je n'aurais pas besoin d'interpréter.

\- Tu pourrais lui dire ce que toi tu ressens, je le connais, ça l'encouragerait à en faire autant, conseilla Lyanna.

\- Que veux-tu que je lui dise ?

Les deux jeunes gens, plongés dans leur discussion, ne prêtaient aucune attention à la musique qui défilait ni à leurs pas. Harry dansait à présent sans même y faire attention. Il paraissait beaucoup moins maladroit.

\- Oh, ce n'est certainement pas à moi de te donner cette réponse, répondit Lya, avant d'ajouter de but en blanc. Tu l'aimes ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma, l'air gêné, le regard fuyant. La jeune femme avait de nouveau senti sa main se crisper autour de sa taille.

\- Je crois que ça veut dire oui, déduisit Lyanna avec un petit sourire. Tu pourrais commencer par lui dire ça.

\- Bien sûr et après, j'aurais l'air fin s'il me rit au nez !

\- Tu auras l'air encore plus fin s'il finit par croire que tu ne ressens rien pour lui et qu'il décide de partir, rétorqua Lyanna.

\- Pourquoi ça devrait être à moi de dire tout ça en premier ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée.

\- Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, en fait !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Harry.

Lyanna avait eu le même genre de discussion avec Drago il y a peu, et ses réponses avaient été assez similaires. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Harry.

\- Rien.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as parlé avec ton frère, devina Harry.

\- Oui, je parle beaucoup avec mon frère mais tu sais très bien que je ne te dirai rien. Tout comme il ne saura jamais rien de ce que l'on se dit maintenant.

Harry parut boudeur mais n'insista pas.

\- Ecoute, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si tu continues comme ça, ça va mal tourner. Il ne le dit peut-être pas, mais ton refus systématique de révéler votre liaison commence à le blesser et Drago n'est pas réputé pour sa patience…

\- A chaque fois qu'on en a discuté, il allait dans mon sens. Lui non plus ne se sent pas prêt…

\- Et pour quelle raison crois-tu que ce sujet soit revenu plusieurs fois sur le tapis s'il est si d'accord que ça ? demanda Lyanna en haussant un sourcil.

Le brun se figea un instant, sa main tellement serrée sur la taille de Lyanna qu'elle commençait à trouver ça douloureux. Le brun détendit sa prise en se rendant compte de la situation. Suivant la jeune femme, il recommença à se mouvoir.

\- Tu crois que…

\- D'après toi ?

Harry ne répondit pas et plongea dans ses pensées. Avait-elle raison ? Drago était terriblement compliqué. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aime une personne aussi peu loquace ?

Lyanna laissa Harry réfléchir, décrétant que le cours de danse était terminé pour la journée et qu'il reprendrait le lendemain. Elle espérait vraiment qu'Harry soit moins borné que Drago, car il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait et ce dont il avait envie.

Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le convaincre de le faire, il lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas un Poufsouffle. Lyanna lui avait rétorqué que, par contre, il était bien un idiot.

* * *

 **Merci à tous, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **A vendredi prochain.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 25 !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Shinji Inu : Merci.**

 **Lils : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Haha, pour la déclaration, je te laisse découvrir le nombre de chapitre restant XD. Je suis du même avis que toi pour Lucius. J'espère que l'enterrement de vie de garçon ne te décevra pas. Merci.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

* * *

 **It's dangerous to fall in love,**

 **but I,**

 **Wanna burn with you tonight.**

 **You hurt me.**

 **There's two of us,**

 **We're bristling with desire,**

 **The pleasure's pain and fire, burn me.**

 _ **C'est dangereux de tomber amoureux,**_

 _ **M**_ _ **ais je**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Voudrais brûler avec toi ce soir**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Tu me fais mal**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Il y a nous deux**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Nous nous hérissons de désir**_ _ **,**_

 _ **La douleur du plaisir et le feu, me consument**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Fire meet gasoline - Sia**_

* * *

Drago et Blaise passaient la journée tous les deux. Tout d'abord, ils avaient déjeuné à la terrasse d'un restaurant et, à présent, ils se promenaient dans Londres, se remémorant leurs souvenirs de jeunesse. Drago n'avait rien trouvé de spectaculaire à faire alors il s'était dit qu'une simple journée comme ils en passaient avant que tout ne dérape aurait pu lui plaire.

En effet, Blaise était comblé. Il se retrouvait seul avec son meilleur ami à parler de tout et de rien. Pour la première fois depuis plus de six ans. Il se confiait comme il aurait aimé le faire durant son absence.

Il y avait eu la peur de quitter définitivement Poudlard, de devenir adulte, de devoir mûrir. Ensuite, son choix de carrière tardif, lui qui avait tant hésité sur quoi faire s'était retrouvé à devoir choisir dans l'urgence. La peur de l'échec, l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas suivre en cours.

Il lui confia l'aide suspecte de Granger. Comme il aurait voulu se plaindre d'elle, elle ne le lâchait pas, s'acharnait et se mettait même à ses côtés en cours pour le pousser à être attentif. Elle lui tapait sur le système à toujours le reprendre, le sermonner, se rendre intéressante mais elle était jolie lorsqu'elle lui souriait à cause d'une bonne note qu'il avait décrochée.

Il lui racontait tout ça comme s'il ne l'avait pas vécu des années auparavant et Drago réagissait lui aussi comme si c'était dans le présent. Le moment était parfait, montrant bien que la complicité était toujours là.

Ils rigolèrent doublement lorsque les explications ou révélations de Blaise se transformèrent petit à petit en confessions digne d'un Poufsouffle. Ses sentiments grandissant pour Granger, le fait que tout ce qui l'irritait chez elle commençait à lui plaire. Leur mise en couple, l'officialisation, l'appréhension de passer ses soirées avec ses amis Gryffondor, son irritation quant à la présence de Ron, son ex.

Tout, jusqu'aux fiançailles et enfin jusqu'au retour de Drago.

\- Et dans deux semaines, tu seras un homme marié ! conclut le blond, stupéfait par tout ce qu'avait traversé son ami ces dernières années.

\- Oui et tu sais quoi ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Je n'ai aucune appréhension. Il paraît pourtant qu'au plus l'échéance se rapproche, au plus le stress prend les commandes. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr d'un de mes choix que de celui-ci.

Le visage de Drago se fendit d'un grand sourire, l'un des plus rares mais des plus sincères.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi, confia Drago.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la véracité de ses propos il en conclut que lui aussi avait beaucoup changé, en bien. Les Gryffondor avaient décidément une bonne influence sur leurs vies.

Le témoin consulta sa montre et tendit son bras à Blaise.

\- Allez, je t'invite à prendre un dernier verre avant de rentrer, mentit-il.

Blaise saisit son bras et ils transplanèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur. Ils ne firent qu'y passer pour se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse et se rendirent jusqu'à un bar qui faisait également avant-boîte. En y rentrant, Blaise eut la surprise d'y trouver Théo, Harry et un bon nombre de ses collègues et anciens condisciples de Poudlard. Il fit une brève accolade de remerciement à Drago avant d'aller saluer toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Bien joué pour la journée, Blaise a l'air d'avoir apprécié, lança Théo alors que l'homme à l'honneur recevait les salutations ou les félicitations des invités.

Il tendit un verre de Whisky au blond qui le prit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis Drago Malefoy, mes idées sont toujours parfaites ! répondit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Théo pouffa mais ne fit aucune réflexion sur le manque de modestie de son ami. Drago redevenait lui-même, de plus en plus chaque jour, et il en était heureux.

\- Comment va Lyanna ? demanda Théo.

Drago fut un peu surpris par la question. Son ami avait toujours été proche de sa sœur. De plus, sur le papier, elle était sa cousine, alors il trouvait étrange qu'il se renseigne par son biais.

\- Elle va bien, elle commence son nouvel emploi de professeure de sortilèges en septembre. Elle a hâte, répondit-il toutefois.

\- C'est génial !

En règle générale, Drago n'aurait pas cherché à en savoir plus, ça ne le regardait pas. Mais là, il s'agissait de son ami et surtout, de sa sœur.

\- Tu as un problème avec Lya ? s'enquit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre.

\- Non, aucun, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y en ait ? s'étonna Théo.

\- Je ne sais pas, le fait que tu me demande de ses nouvelles semble signifier que tu ne la vois pas des masses depuis son retour.

\- Je suis assez occupé, éluda-t-il.

Drago haussa les épaules, peu convaincu mais décidé à ne pas le questionner d'avantage, malgré sa curiosité.

\- Et elle voit quelqu'un ? questionna Théo, l'air trop indifférent pour que Drago ne trouve pas ça étrange.

\- Elle évite de me parler de ce genre de choses mais je la surprends parfois en train d'en parler à Harry, malheureusement pour moi. Elle sort souvent, mais ne s'engage dans rien de sérieux, elle batifole, en gros.

En tant que grand-frère, Drago n'aimait pas imaginer sa sœur avoir des relations sans lendemain. Enfin, il n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle avait de nombreux partenaires. Pourtant, la douleur qui passa dans les yeux de Théo n'avait rien de comparable avec la petite irritation que pouvait ressentir Drago. Cela éclaira tout de suite le blond.

\- Depuis quand as-tu des sentiments amoureux pour Lyanna ? s'enquit doucement Drago pour être certain que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

Théo le regarda, un instant tenté de nier avant de soupirer.

\- Je ne saurais pas dire exactement. Je l'ai toujours adorée mais j'ai remarqué que je l'aimais « un peu trop » lorsqu'elle a commencé à fréquenter des gens. Ça me faisait tellement mal que je n'ai pas pu faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Lui en as-tu déjà parlé ?

\- Je te rappelle qu'officiellement, elle est ma cousine.

\- Et moi je te rappelle qu'elle ne l'est qu'officiellement et que tout le monde le sait depuis toujours, rétorqua Drago.

\- Tu crois que ça empêchera les gens de parler ? Par le sang ou non, elle est une Nott et cela ferait jaser. Elle a déjà trop subi les commérages à cause du comportement de ton père pour que je lui en impose de nouveaux.

\- Pour mon père, elle n'a pas eu le choix, elle a dû subir, je te l'accorde. Pour toi, ce serait par ses propres choix. Je trouve qu'il y a quand même une grande différence, raisonna Drago.

\- Serais-tu en train de tenter de me pousser à me déclarer auprès de Lyanna ? s'amusa Théo. Moi qui pensais que tu étais un frère surprotecteur !

Drago secoua la tête, pas du tout dupe quant à la tentative de Théo pour détourner la conversation.

\- Je le suis mais malgré tout, je veux qu'elle soit épanouie et tu saurais la rendre heureuse, répondit le blond.

Comme Théo gardait le silence, Drago décida de le taquiner.

\- De plus, je préfère qu'elle soit avec une personne dans ton genre.

Face au regard surpris de Théo, il s'expliqua.

\- Un mec aussi ennuyeux que toi ne peut pas avoir de pratiques sexuelles trop débauchées, affirma-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

Théo secoua la tête mi-amusé mi-dépité par la tentative de Drago pour lui rendre le sourire.

\- Merci Drago, mais je préfèrerais que tu oublies ça et qu'on change de sujet, conclut Théo. D'ailleurs, si ça pouvait rester entre nous…

\- Tu as ma parole, accepta tout de suite Drago, de nouveau sérieux.

Théo lui adressa un petit sourire puis partit vers Blaise. S'il paraissait un peu abattu suite à sa conversation avec Drago, le temps d'arriver jusqu'à l'homme à l'honneur, il semblait s'être repris.

Drago regarda autour de lui pour repérer Harry. Il le trouva en train de discuter avec Seamus qui était invité en tant que collègue de travail (de Blaise). Drago s'approcha de son amant dans le but de lui chuchoter des choses salaces mais la conversation qu'il surprit entre les deux amis de dortoir retint son attention. Il décida donc de se faire discret et d'écouter au mieux ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Mais alors depuis Ginny, il n'y a vraiment eu personne ?! s'étonna l'Irlandais.

\- Rien de sérieux, confirma le brun.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé, même s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Après tout, Harry ne voulait rien dire à leur sujet, alors pourquoi aurait-il répondu autrement ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux comme quelque chose de sérieux et…

Drago secoua la tête, il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à penser à ce genre de choses.

\- Pourquoi ? insista l'Irlandais.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je suppose que je n'ai pas encore rencontré une personne qui me donne envie de quelque chose de plus sérieux, répondit le Survivant en haussant les épaules.

Cette fois, Drago en avait assez entendu. Mentir était une chose qu'il cautionnait mais là, il n'était pas certain qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'un mensonge. Harry avait dit ça avec facilité, indifférence.

Le blond se rendit sur la piste de danse, ignorant le regard désolé du brun qui le suivait. Il se mit en quête d'un partenaire de danse et plus si affinités et ne tarda pas à le trouver. Trop petit, trop mince, les cheveux trop clairs et les yeux trop marron mais réceptifs, il n'en demandait pas plus dans l'instant.

La danse, d'abord sage devint vite osée, les frottements de Drago lui furent rendu avec plaisir et alors qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, il fut violement tiré en arrière puis entraîné à l'extérieur, derrière l'établissement. Il entendait la musique venant de l'intérieur. Il croisa les émeraudes furieuses d'Harry et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire mauvais.

\- Potter, je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de casser mon coup du soir ?

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! s'emporta Harry en le plaquant contre le mur, sans aucune douceur.

\- Pas du tout, je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit Drago avec indifférence.

\- Tu sais très bien où est le problème !

\- C'est parce qu'on couche ensemble ? Allons Harry, ça n'a rien de sérieux, tu l'as dit toi-même à Finnigan. Attends, quels étaient tes mots déjà ? Ah oui, tu as dit que personne ne t'avait donné envie de quelque chose de plus sérieux.

\- Putain Malefoy, que voulais-tu que je dise ?!

\- Oh non, ce n'est certainement pas à moi de répondre à ça !

\- A qui alors ? Comment suis-je censé savoir ce qu'il y a entre nous puisque on n'en a jamais parlé ! On s'est détesté pendant des années, puis on devient amis avant de coucher ensemble. On n'a jamais parlé de sentiments ou d'engagement. Tu crois que c'est facile de savoir ce que tu veux ? lâcha Harry, presque malgré lui.

\- Tu pourrais commencer par dire ce que toi tu veux, dans ce cas !

Harry ricana et regarda Drago dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr et prendre le risque que tu te foutes de ma gueule en disant que je vire Poufsouffle ? Très peu pour moi !

\- Je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient courageux, railla le blond.

\- Courageux, pas suicidaires, corrigea Harry avec un petit sourire.

La tension semblait s'apaiser, Drago pouvait comprendre les appréhensions de son amant, après tout, il avait les mêmes. Seulement, si ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à faire le premier pas, la situation ne s'améliorerait pas.

La bouche d'Harry sur la sienne coupa court à toutes ses pensées. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il semblait possessif, dur, comme si le brun tentait de lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à te dire ce que tu veux entendre et je sais que c'est pareil de ton côté, mais je vais quand même te dire autre chose. Tu es à moi Drago et je suis à toi. Quand je t'ai vu danser avec lui…

Harry prit une inspiration, comme pour se calmer.

\- J'ai eu envie de le tuer, j'ai eu envie de te prendre pour te rappeler qu'il n'y avait que moi qui en avait le droit.

Drago aurait dû se rebeller, dire à Potter qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui et c'était vrai, il n'avait pas peur mais par Salazar, il n'avait jamais trouvé son amant aussi sexy qu'avec cette colère qui pulsait hors de lui.

Il regarda autour de lui et apprécia le fait qu'Harry l'ait emmené à l'arrière de la boîte, dans une espèce de ruelle. Certes, cela servait de local à poubelle, donc pour l'hygiène, il y avait mieux mais en cet instant, cette considération était bien loin de Drago.

\- Comment est-ce que tu m'aurais pris ? interrogea Drago à l'oreille de son amant.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi…

\- Réponds, exigea Drago en posant sa main sur le sexe d'Harry.

\- N'importe où du moment que ce soit un minimum intime. Les toilettes, cette ruelle… Je t'aurais plaqué contre le mur, j'aurais baissé ton pantalon à la hâte, je t'aurais préparé et je t'aurais possédé, sans douceur. Je t'aurais fait jouir, très vite parce que je sais que même si tu ne l'avoues pas, tu aimes quand c'est violent, susurra le brun à son oreille.

Drago eut un sourire en coin. Harry n'avait pas tort mais pas raison non plus. En réalité, il adorait simplement toutes les facettes du sexe avec lui, que ce soit la baise perverse, bestiale ou les étreintes plus douces, plus lentes. Passif, actif, cette notion n'avait plus aucune importance, du moment que c'était avec Harry.

Se sentant trop virer Poufsouffle pour son propre bien, Drago déboutonna le pantalon d'Harry. Celui-ci le regarda faire, un sourire en coin commençant à apparaître.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda finalement Drago.

\- Qui a dit que j'avais changé d'avis ?

Harry retourna Drago qui posa ses mains contre le mur en se jurant de bien se les nettoyer une fois rentré. Le brun baissa le pantalon du blond en même temps que son boxer et sans attendre, il inséra un doigt qu'il avait humidifié dans sa bouche au préalable. Ses gestes n'étaient pas doux mais il veillait tout de même à ne pas faire de mal à son amant.

Un second doigt rejoignit le premier et une fois qu'Harry jugea Drago assez préparé, il le pénétra de son érection. Harry mordit dans l'épaule du blond pour étouffer son gémissement, peu désireux d'attirer l'attention. Drago en fit de même avec la main que le brun avait portée à sa bouche, pour la même raison.

Harry retira sa main de la bouche de Drago et la descendit sur la hanche du blond, rejoignant l'autre et le tenant fermement, il commença des va-et-vient profonds et puissants, d'abord lents puis rapides. Sa bouche près de l'oreille du Serpentard lui chuchotait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osées dire en temps normal. Concernant l'étroitesse de son postérieur, le bien-être que c'était d'être en lui, de l'entendre prendre du plaisir et Drago aimait ça. Il aimait entendre son brun lui dire des choses salaces ou plus douces. Il aimait aussi sentir sa langue ou ses dents dans son cou.

Drago n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps il subissait les assauts d'Harry, trente secondes ? Une heure ? Par contre, il se sentit partir dès que son amant pris son érection douloureuse entre ses doigts. Il se crispa, faisant gémir Harry qui partit en lui.

Son souffle chaotique, son corps qui lui paraissait faible, il était à deux doigts de se reposer contre le mur, malgré toute sa répugnance mais les bras d'Harry le ramenèrent contre lui dans une douce étreinte.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça Drago, je t'en prie.

Il n'y avait plus aucune colère en lui, seulement une tristesse qui toucha bien plus le blond que son éclat de tantôt.

\- Je te le promets, répondit-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Harry lui rendit son baiser avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur chacun d'eux et de les rhabiller. Une fois prêt, ils rentrèrent séparément, Drago se rendit aux toilettes et se nettoya les mains. Le sortilège n'avait pas suffi à lui enlever la sensation de saleté que le mur lui avait apportée. Combien d'autres personnes avaient baisé ici ?

Leur disparition n'était pas passé inaperçue mais si Blaise ne fit pas le lien entre les deux et se laissa convaincre par leur apparition en différé. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Théo.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à vendredi prochain.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Nadine : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bizzz.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

* * *

 _ **On fait au mieux pour sauver la face,**_

 _ **Pour que notre entourage ignore par où l'on passe.**_

 _ **On rit**_ _ **,**_ _ **on danse**_ _ **,**_ _ **on fait les fous comme à Venise,**_

 _ **Mais quoiqu'on fasse**_ _ **,**_ _ **mais quoiqu'on dise…**_

 _ **Les blessures qui ne se voient pas,**_

 _ **Nous font du mal bien plus que toutes les autres.**_

 _ **On les enferme au fond de soi,**_

 _ **Mais est-ce que toute une vie**_ _ **,**_ _ **on les supporte ?**_

 _ **Les blessures qui ne se voient pas – Florent Mothe**_

* * *

Lyanna était dans le salon, en train de faire danser Harry sous les yeux de Drago. Le brun était un peu plus à l'aise qu'au début de leurs leçons. A présent, il pouvait danser avec ses chaussures sans que Lyanna ne risque de souffrir à cause de ses faux pas. La musique se termina et la jeune femme mit fin au cours en faisant une petite révérence à son cavalier.

\- Merci Lyanna, j'aurai un peu moins honte en t'invitant, s'amusa le brun.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'à vingt-cinq ans, tu ne saches toujours pas danser, se moqua Drago.

\- Plus jeune, j'avais d'autres priorités, comme tuer un mage noir et après ça, bah, je n'avais aucune envie de m'y mettre. Je suppose que toi, tu as appris à peine après avoir appris à marcher ? ironisa Harry.

\- Non, mon père n'avait que faire de ce genre de frivolités, comme il disait. Pour lui, les soirées mondaines étaient faites pour conclure des transactions. Lui-même avait appris juste avant son mariage, raconta Drago.

\- Comment as-tu appris alors ?

Parce qu'il se souvenait encore du bal de Noël de la quatrième année. Drago dansait avec Pansy et contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas eu l'air mal à l'aise du tout.

\- Avec la même prof que toi, répondit Drago en se levant.

\- Je prenais des cours lorsque j'étais enfant et je m'entraînais avec lui lorsque l'on était ensemble, expliqua Lyanna à Harry.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à arrêter la musique, Drago lui attrapa la main et la ramena près de lui.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en se positionnant pour la faire virevolter.

\- Plus de douze ans, répondit la jeune femme, émue. (

Harry s'installa et les regarda se mouvoir en parfaite harmonie, avec la musique mais aussi entre eux. La vision était magnifique, leur complicité était immense et cela transpirait à travers leurs pas. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui avait appris Lyanna. Drago dirigeait vraiment sa partenaire et eux, étaient suffisamment à l'aise pour effectuer quelques figures qu'Harry n'aurait jamais su tenter, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'amuser, riant de bonheur en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient appris lors de leur enfance, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et se trouva devant une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'air assez sévère. Elle ne souriait pas et ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en un chignon strict.

\- Bonjour, dit Harry, assez intimidé.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle sèchement. Lyanna vit-elle bien ici ?

\- Oui, vous êtes ?

\- Sa mère, pouvez-vous lui dire que je suis ici ?

\- Entrez, lui proposa Harry.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous l'informiez de ma présence avant de m'inviter chez vous, répondit mystérieusement la femme avec un minuscule sourire qui n'adoucissait en rien son visage.

Harry se dirigea vers le salon et interrompit le frère et la sœur.

\- Lya, il y a ta mère à la porte et elle demande à te voir. Je lui ai proposé d'entrer mais elle a dit qu'il était préférable de t'en informer d'abord.

Harry vit Lyanna pâlir et son visage se fit dur, ce qui contrastait avec son air habituel qui était toujours joyeux et avenant. Drago aussi s'était figé et semblait ne pas croire à ce que venait de dire Harry.

\- Sa mère, tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? s'enquit le blond.

\- Je ne suis pas encore gâteux ! C'est comme ça qu'elle s'est présentée en tout cas.

Drago soupira et tourna son regard vers sa sœur.

\- Tu veux que j'aille l'envoyer se faire voir chez les Scroutts ?

\- Non… Je crois que… Je vais aller la voir, finit-elle par dire d'une toute petite voix.

Le blond se mit alors face à la jeune femme et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu n'en as peut-être pas le nom, mais tu es une Malefoy. Ne la laisse pas t'impressionner, ne montre rien de ce que tu ressens vraiment. Sois forte, sois sûre de toi, lui ordonna le blond.

Lyanna le regarda dans les yeux, perdue pendant un instant, avant d'acquiescer. Drago caressa sa joue et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Merci, dit-elle à son frère.

Après une inspiration, Lyanna changea du tout au tout. L'air apeuré avait cédé la place à l'indifférence, sa posture était droite et sa voix n'était plus faible mais assurée.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et Harry vit Drago s'approcher un peu. Prêt à intervenir ou pour mieux écouter, Harry n'en était pas sûr. Il avait la désagréable impression de ne pas comprendre la gravité de ce qui se passait sous son propre toit.

En arrivant face à sa mère, Lyanna ne montra rien de son désarroi, comme son frère le lui avait dit.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, elle avait refusé que son « père » lui montre les photos qu'il avait gardées et Lucius n'en possédait aucune. La femme face à elle ne lui ressemblait en rien, pourtant, elle ne douta pas un instant de la véracité de son identité. Bien que fortement déstabilisée de voir celle qui l'avait abandonnée depuis tant de temps, Lyanna suivit les conseils de son frère et conserva son masque d'indifférence.

Que lui voulait-elle ? Elle l'avait abandonnée à trois ans et ne s'était plus manifestée depuis lors. Lyanna n'aurait même pas su dire si elle était en vie depuis le temps… enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es magnifique. Tu ressembles tellement à ton père ! dit la femme qui lui faisait face au bout d'un moment de silence.

Le compliment mit Lyanna en colère. Elle ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis des années et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était de complimenter sa beauté. Lucius était son géniteur mais son père était celui qui l'avait élevée. Longtemps, elle s'était accrochée à Lucius espérant qu'il la reconnaisse, qu'il la déclare officiellement comme sa fille, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, il avait donc perdu le droit d'être son père.

\- Mon père, Julius Nott, est brun aux yeux noirs, je ne lui ressemble en aucun cas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda durement la jeune femme.

\- Cela fait sept ans que ton père a été condamné…

\- Mon père n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher, il n'a jamais été condamné pour quoi que ce soit… commença Lyanna, bien décidée à contrarier sa mère.

La mère eut un air amusé qui accentua la colère de sa fille mais ne chercha pas à discuter.

\- Bien, donc, cela fait sept ans que Lucius a été condamné, corrigea la femme. Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe sept ans après une condamnation ?

Lyanna soupira, elle ne voyait pas où sa mère voulait en venir et n'avait aucune envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire en sa présence.

\- Viens-en au fait, veux-tu ?

\- Après une condamnation, le Ministère peut se saisir de tout l'argent dont dispose le condamné. Pour l'immobilier, ils n'ont aucun droit d'en priver le successeur, à moins que lui-même soit condamné. Mais pour les fonds, il n'y a aucune distinction. Seulement, ils n'ont le droit de le faire que durant les sept années après la condamnation. Après ce temps, si un testament est découvert, ils n'ont aucun droit de toucher ce qu'il contient…, commença à expliquer la mère.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça. De un, je ne suis pas une héritière Malefoy. De deux, tout a déjà été saisi ! l'interrompit sèchement Lyanna.

\- Non, le Ministère n'a saisi que ce que Lucius a bien voulu leur laisser. Ils n'ont même pas touché le quart de la fortune des Malefoy, ton père a très bien calculé son coup.

Lyanna ne chercha même pas à reprendre sa mère à propos de son père. La fierté qu'elle entendait dans la voix de la femme qui lui faisait face la dégoûtait.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle pour Drago, tu aurais mieux fait de l'en informer directement plutôt que de m'importuner, dit Lyanna.

\- Si tu me laissais finir, tu comprendrais pourquoi je t'en parle.

Lyanna fit un geste négligent de la main, invitant l'autre à continuer.

\- Ce testament et tout ce qu'il contient, Lucius l'a laissé à mon intention en sentant la défaite approcher. Il savait que Drago serait condamné et perdrait ses droits sur le manoir et que le Ministère chercherait à s'emparer de tous ses Gallions. Il a donc fait le nécessaire pour mettre de côté le maximum et pour s'assurer que le manoir reste entre les mains d'une Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de dire ? demanda Lyanna d'une voix blanche.

\- Ton père a fait un testament à ton nom. Sur celui-ci, il te reconnaît légalement comme sa fille et te lègue la fortune qui te revient. Il te demande bien sûr de partager équitablement avec ton demi-frère. De plus, comme tu es maintenant une Malefoy reconnue, le Ministère n'a pas d'autres choix que de te remettre le titre de propriété du manoir, termina la femme.

Lyanna n'en revenait pas, elle avait rêvé de ça depuis petite. Elle avait à plusieurs reprises supplié son père de faire d'elle sa fille de manière officielle. Il avait toujours refusé et là, il l'avait fait pour sauvegarder sa fortune ? Elle ne voyait aucune beauté dans ce geste tant espéré. Elle aurait dû être fière, heureuse et pourtant, c'était tout l'inverse. Il s'était servi d'elle et elle ne pouvait même pas dire que ça la surprenait.

\- Je refuse d'être reconnue comme sa fille, je suis majeure, j'ai le droit de m'y opposer.

\- Oh non, tu es peut-être majeure, mais le testament a été enregistré par le notaire alors que tu étais mineure. Quand bien même il a été gardé secret durant des années, ça ne change rien au fait qu'il a été fait avant tes dix-sept ans.

Lyanna avait envie de vomir. Toute sa retenue s'envola, on pouvait voir à quel point elle se sentait mal. Drago arriva à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Oh, bonjour Drago, lança la femme comme s'ils se connaissaient.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant d'emmener Lyanna sur le canapé. S'il cédait à son envie de parler à cette femme, ce ne serait certainement pas pour la saluer. La femme les suivit et Lyanna la regarda.

\- Je t'en supplie, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour moi, alors fait au moins ça : garde ce testament pour toi, ne le fait pas valoir.

\- Avec le notaire, nous l'avons déposé ce matin au Ministère. Ton identité doit déjà avoir changé et tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir une convocation, annonça implacablement la femme.

\- As-tu pensé à mon père ? Il t'a aimée, il m'a élevée, tout ce qu'il avait, c'était le fait que j'étais officiellement sa fille, tu viens de lui enlever ça.

La femme ricana, pas le moins du monde touchée à la perspective de faire encore du mal à Julius Nott.

\- Eh bien, il restera ton père de cœur, c'est déjà ça.

\- Tu es vraiment ignoble, cracha Lyanna.

\- Voyons, je ne vois pas ce qui te met dans cet état ! Tu ne seras plus considérée comme une bâtarde, tu viens d'hériter d'une fortune et d'un manoir et on sait très bien que Julius ne changera pas pour autant son testament qui te promet encore une belle somme à sa mort…

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas abandonnée, tu me connaitrais mieux et tu saurais que l'argent ne m'intéresse pas et tu comprendrais ce qui me met dans cet état. J'aurais aimé que Lucius fasse ce geste par amour pour moi et non par amour de sa fortune.

\- Par Salazar, de qui as-tu hérité cette mièvrerie insupportable ?! s'exclama la femme avec un rictus.

\- Ça suffit, vous en avez assez fait, partez, ordonna Drago.

\- Oui, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Si tu veux me trouver, je loue un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'y serai encore pendant une quinzaine de jours, expliqua la femme à l'intention de sa fille.

Lyanna ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder sa mère partir. Une fois qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle laissa couler ses larmes.

\- Chut chérie, ça va aller, lui susurra Drago en la serrant contre lui.

Harry, qui avait été spectateur de toute la scène ne savait pas où se mettre. Il avait compris certaines choses et pas d'autres mais n'osait pas demander des éclaircissements. Ça ne le regardait pas et il comprenait enfin pourquoi Drago n'avait pas voulu répondre à ses interrogations sur les origines de la jeune femme. Ça avait l'air assez complexe.

Pour ne pas rester les bras ballants, il commença à préparer du thé.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Elle n'a même pas cherché à savoir ce que je devenais, si j'allais bien ou quoi que ce soit. En plus, tu te rends compte, si elle a ce testament en sa possession, ça veut dire qu'elle a eu contact avec Lucius de son vivant. Personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles pendant plus de vingt ans sauf lui…

\- Si ta mère a bien prouvé quelque chose par son absence, c'est son désintérêt pour ceux qui l'entourent…

\- A part Lucius, apparemment.

\- Oui, à part lui, approuva Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus abject. Lui pour avoir fait de mon rêve quelque chose de sale ou elle de ressurgir juste pour me le faire savoir.

\- Les deux se valent, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils se plaisaient autant, dit Drago.

Le blond en savait un peu sur l'aventure de son père par le biais de sa mère. Narcissa lui avait appris que contrairement à elle, il avait aimé la mère de Lya mais que, comme toujours, son amour de l'argent avait été plus fort. La mère de Lyanna, Sophia Selwyn était une sang-pur mais moins fortunée que les Black, ce qui en faisait un moins bon parti que Narcissa.

Lucius avait donc choisi Narcissa mais ne s'était pas empêché de continuer à voir Sophia. L'ironie voulait que Drago soit issu d'un mariage sans amour et que Lyanna soit issue d'un amour sans mariage. On dit souvent que l'amour faisait ressortir le meilleur côté des gens. Ça n'était pas le cas entre Lucius et Sophia, l'un étant aussi égoïste que l'autre, il n'y en avait eu aucun pour sauver l'autre. Sophia avait sombré en voyant Lucius rester auprès de Narcissa malgré la naissance de Lyanna et Lucius était devenu encore plus froid après le mariage de Sophia avec Julius Nott. Ils s'étaient faits du mal et en avait fait aux gens qui les entouraient sans aucun état d'âme.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, Lya, reprit Drago.

\- Il y en a un ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Tu es officiellement ma sœur et ça, malgré tout, ça me rend plus qu'heureux.

Lyanna lui offrit un sourire, petit mais sincère.

\- Tu vire Poufsouffle, grand frère.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire et serra Lyanna un peu plus fort contre lui.

Lyanna s'arrêta de pleurer, elle ne pouvait rien changer à ce qui arrivait et son frère serait là pour la soutenir. Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait une autre bonne chose à tout ça. Elle allait pouvoir restituer le manoir à Drago. C'était à lui qu'il devait revenir et il en ferait ce qu'il voulait.

Plus tard, la jeune femme décida d'envoyer un parchemin à son père, resté en Amérique pour lui expliquer la situation. Nul doute qu'il serait auprès d'elle d'ici quelques jours.

* * *

 **Merci à tous.**

 **Désolé pour ce chapitre centré sur Lyanna mais il était nécessaire pour la suite.**

 **Bisous !**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hello, voilà la suite, pas de blabla XD.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

* * *

 **My life,**

 **You electrify my life.**

 **Let's conspire to ignite,**

 **All the souls that would die,**

 **Just to feel alive.**

 **But I'll never let you go,**

 **If you promised not to fade away,**

 **Never fade away.**

 _ **Ma vie,**_

 _ **Tu électrifies ma vie.**_

 _ **Complotons afin d'enflammer,**_

 _ **Toutes les âmes qui voudraient mourir,**_

 _ **Juste pour se sentir vivantes.**_

 _ **Mais je ne te laisserai jamais partir,**_

 _ **Si tu m'as promis de ne pas disparaître,**_

 _ **Ne disparais jamais.**_

 _ **Muse - Starlight**_

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé pour Blaise et Hermione et la réception se déroulait à merveille. Les mariés dansaient au milieu de la piste, oubliant, pendant un court instant, les gens qui étaient autour d'eux.

Drago était venu accompagné de Pansy et Harry, comme prévu, avec Lyanna. Eux aussi dansaient, comme presque tous les invités.

\- Tu vois, tu t'en sors très bien, s'amusa à faire remarquer Lyanna à son cavalier.

\- Il faut dire que tu étais vraiment déterminée à me faire danser, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire.

Harry l'admira une seconde. Elle semblait heureuse. Il hésita un instant à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques jours. Sa curiosité prit finalement le dessus.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie mais… Je me demandais comment tu allais. Je sais que tu as eu un rendez-vous au Ministère hier par rapport au testament dont ta mère t'a parlé, lança Harry.

Il voulait vraiment savoir comment elle prenait tout ça, si elle allait bien, si elle avait besoin d'en parler. Depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, il s'était fortement attaché à elle.

\- Eh bien, que dire… Je suis officiellement une Malefoy, je suis riche, j'ai perdu mon statut de bâtarde…

\- Ton statut de quoi ?! demanda Harry, choqué autant par le terme, que par la manière d'énoncer les choses aussi banalement.

\- Oh, personne ne t'a expliqué ça ? s'étonna Lyanna, face au visage scandalisé du Survivant.

Harry secoua la tête à la négative, alors la jeune femme lui expliqua tout sur le sujet. Il était stupéfait par tant de bêtise.

\- Donc maintenant, simplement parce que Lucius Malefoy t'a reconnue, les mêmes gens qui parlaient dans ton dos et qui te méprisaient, vont changer d'attitude ?

\- C'est déjà le cas ! Certains viennent me serrer la main comme si nous étions de vieux amis, d'autres m'évitent par peur des représailles. Comme si, maintenant que je m'appelais Malefoy, j'allais m'amuser à les enfermer dans les cachots du manoir, s'amusa la blonde.

\- Tu devrais, ça ne serait pas une grande perte, railla le brun.

Lyanna haussa un sourcil, un sourire en coin.

\- Monsieur Potter, si le Directeur du département de la justice magique se met à encourager la communauté à enfreindre la loi, où ira le monde ? se moqua-t-elle.

Harry pouffa.

\- Blague à part, ça va, je me suis faite à l'idée et mon père adoptif me soutient, sans parler de Drago. Que je le veuille ou non, les choses sont ainsi, conclut la jeune femme.

Harry prit un moment pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il admirait le calme dont faisait preuve Lyanna. À sa place sa réaction aurait certainement été beaucoup plus vive. Mais il était vrai que la jeune femme était une Malefoy à part entière, la maîtrise de soi faisait entièrement partie de leurs gènes.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? questionna-t-il de nouveau.

\- Je vais rendre le manoir à Drago, il ne signifie rien pour moi. Pour l'argent, je n'en voulais pas mais mon frère refuse de prendre plus de la moitié de l'héritage, alors je vais réfléchir encore un moment.

Harry acquiesça, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Ils continuèrent à danser en échangeant des banalités jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par Julius Nott, l'homme qui avait élevé Lyanna.

\- Puis-je vous emprunter ma fille ? demanda l'homme à Harry.

Son regard était perçant, il donna l'impression à Harry d'être inspecté sous toutes les coutures et cela le gêna fortement.

\- Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme.

Lyanna regarda Harry partir comme s'il avait un Détraqueur aux trousses et se tourna vers son père, l'air amusée.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Harry et moi, ce n'était pas la peine de lui faire ton numéro de père impressionnant, railla la jeune femme.

\- Ma très chère fille adorée, sache que je suis un fin observateur. Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et le jeune Potter, sinon je m'inquièterais du nombre de fois où j'ai vu son regard se perdre sur le postérieur de ton frère. Mais c'était amusant de lui faire peur. Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir réussi à faire fuir le héros du monde sorcier.

Lyanna pouffa et se rapprocha un peu plus de celui qu'elle considérait encore comme un père.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré quelques temps, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser affronter ça sans moi. Il n'y a peut-être plus rien d'officiel qui fait de toi ma fille mais l'amour reste, ma puce. Je t'ai aimée au premier regard, peu importe ton sang, peu importe ton nom, tu es ma petite fille chérie.

Lyanna tenta de réprimer ses larmes, mais ce fut d'une voix tremblante qu'elle répondit à Julius.

\- Lucius est peut-être mon père, j'ai essayé de le nier ces dernières années mais c'est un fait et maintenant, mon nom le prouve, en plus du reste. Mais ça n'enlèvera jamais le fait que c'est toi qui m'as élevée en grande partie, toi qui m'as veillée lorsque j'étais malade, toi qui m'as accompagnée à tous mes galas de danse et de patinage. Il n'a été là que de rares fois et toujours en secret, comme s'il avait honte. Tu seras toujours un père pour moi, le meilleur père du monde.

L'homme déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, renifla puis reprit d'une voix enjouée.

\- Bien, maintenant que c'est dit, arrêtons ces sentimentalités !

Lorsque la danse prit fin, Lyanna embrassa sa joue puis se dirigea vers Théo, son cousin qui ne l'était plus. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait être compliqué !

\- Bonsoir Théo, lança-t-elle gaiement.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ? J'ai appris pour cet héritage sorti de nulle part, pour ton nom, la reconnaissance de Lucius et tout ça…

\- Comme tout le monde je suppose. Oui, pas mal de changements ces derniers temps.

La jeune femme, qui en avait marre de penser à ça, tendit la main à Théo dans une invitation à danser. Ce dernier sembla hésiter avant de prendre sa main et de l'entraîner vers la piste, un sourire aux lèvres.

Non loin d'eux, Harry faisait à présent virevolter sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci. Je suis tellement heureuse !

\- Ça se voit et je suis heureux pour toi.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme et alors que la chanson se terminait, le marié mit une tape sur l'épaule du Survivant.

\- Je vais te reprendre ma femme, dit-il sur un ton possessif mais avec un sourire montrant qu'il plaisantait.

\- Fais donc, accepta Harry en s'écartant de la jeune femme.

Il retourna près du bar et il se fit servir une coupe de champagne tout en regardant autour de lui. Il repéra Drago à l'extérieur. La réception se passait au manoir de la mère de Blaise, dans la grande salle de bal. Toutes les portes-fenêtres étaient ouvertes, donnant sur l'immense jardin bordé par une forêt.

Harry décida de rejoindre son amant qui semblait un peu las, sa posture avachie et son sourire forcé ne laissant aucun doute à Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le brun.

\- Rien, répondit le blond sans cesser d'avancer doucement.

\- Drago ? insista le brun

Drago soupira peu enclin à discuter mais il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas, son amant pouvait être très obstiné quand il le voulait.

\- Bon très bien ! C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver au milieu de tous ces gens. Bien sûr, je suis sorti à de nombreuses reprises depuis mon retour mais là, ce sont des gens que je connais depuis toujours. Enfin, pour ce qui est des invités du côté de Blaise. Je sens leurs regards, les questions qu'ils aimeraient poser, les messes basses qu'ils font entre eux…

\- Tu parles des mêmes gens qui jugeaient ta sœur parce que ton père ne l'avait pas reconnue ? railla Harry sans aucun sourire.

\- Ces gens-là, oui.

\- Tu penses que leur jugement vaut quelque chose ? Que des gens jugeant et se moquant d'une enfant à cause d'un père qui n'est pas à la hauteur valent quelque chose ? demanda-t-il durement.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Mais j'ai été éduqué à penser que je devais leur plaire, j'ai été façonné pour croire qu'ils comptaient. Je sais aujourd'hui que ça devrait m'être égal mais me retrouver parmi eux… Ça a remué des choses, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

Harry se radoucit instantanément. Il n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi et à présent, il regrettait un peu d'avoir réagi de la sorte.

Il regarda derrière lui. Les gens à l'intérieur dansaient, buvaient, discutaient, sans faire attention à eux. Harry prit donc la main de Drago et l'entraîna vers la forêt. Ce dernier le suivit sans poser de question.

Harry l'emmena jusqu'à la forêt et une fois dissimulés par les arbres, il plaqua son amant contre l'un d'eux et l'embrassa avec passion.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il après un baiser prodigieux.

\- Un peu, mais c'est pas encore ça, répondit Drago, joueur.

Harry se réappropria les lèvres de son vis-à-vis tout en commençant à déboutonner son pantalon. Une fois le pantalon et le boxer de son amant abaissés, il prit son sexe, déjà bien dressé en main et commença à faire des va-et-vient. Il écoutait les gémissements sortir de la bouche dont il mordillait les lèvres. Il devenait certainement trop sentimental mais il ne trouvait pas de plus jolis sons que ceux qui sortaient de Drago pendant leurs ébats.

\- Où est passé celui qui avait peur de voir le loup ? se moqua Drago.

Il faisait référence aux premières semaines de leur relation. Lorsqu'Harry prenait peur quand les caresses devenaient trop osées et qu'il fallait que tout se fasse dans le noir, sous la couette. Il était tellement différent à présent.

\- Tu as fait de lui un dépravé, répondit Harry avec un sourire de prédateur tout en s'agenouillant face au membre tendu. Il est devenu accro à ta queue, ton odeur, ton goût, continua-t-il en humant le sexe de son amant avant de le lécher.

\- Putain Potter…, commença Drago avant d'être réduit au silence par la bouche d'Harry qui le prit entièrement.

Le brun fit plusieurs aller-retours avant de se relever, il avait envie d'autre chose et cela devenait pressant. Il embrassa son amant et commença à déboucler son propre pantalon et de son autre main, il continua à branler Drago.

\- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, quoi ? s'enquit Drago, le souffle court.

\- Que tu me prennes contre cet arbre, vite et fort, susurra Harry à l'oreille du blond.

Le pantalon à présent tombé aux pieds d'Harry, Drago le tourna contre l'arbre. Il caressa le fessier offert et après avoir léché ses doigts, il en inséra un entre les fesses d'Harry qui gémit. Le blond se colla au dos du brun et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- J'aime quand tu parles de cette manière, avoua-t-il.

\- Je sais.

Le blond inséra un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Lorsqu'il les retira, le brun se plaignit mais fut bien vite comblé par le sexe de son amant après que celui-ci eut jeté un sort de protection et un sort de silence par précaution. Drago alla d'abord doucement pour que le brun s'habitue à lui et il le sentit très vite venir à sa rencontre.

\- Plus vite, Drago… Plus fort.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur le cou du jeune homme.

\- Tiens-toi bien à l'arbre, ordonna-t-il à Harry.

Le brun s'exécuta et Drago posa fermement ses deux mains sur les hanches d'Harry. Il mit alors des coups de rein profonds et puissants, de plus en plus rapides. Les gémissements d'Harry avaient laissé place à des cris de plaisir et Drago sentait la jouissance approcher.

Harry ne tarda pas à éjaculer et se crispa. Drago partit en lui au même moment. Le souffle court, il se laissa aller contre son amant, lui-même se laissant aller contre l'arbre.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Drago dépose un baiser dans le cou d'Harry et se redresse. D'un coup de baguette, il les nettoya tous les deux et se rhabilla pendant que le brun en faisait autant.

Drago s'approcha ensuite d'Harry et l'embrassa. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit son sexe commencer à s'éveiller de nouveau qu'il se décida à s'écarter.

\- On ferait mieux d'y retourner, décréta-t-il.

\- Oui, je crois, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin montrant qu'il avait senti son désir.

Le brun se réappropria les lèvres de Drago dans un baiser rapide et doux.

\- Et n'oublie pas, tu es un Malefoy. Ne les laisse pas t'impressionner, ne montre rien de ce que tu ressens vraiment. Sois fort, sois sûr de toi, dit Harry.

Drago le regarda avec un sourire, se souvenant parfaitement que c'était ce qu'il avait lui-même dit à sa sœur quelques jours auparavant.

\- C'est un conseil de Malefoy à Malefoy normalement, s'amusa-t-il à faire remarquer.

\- Qui sait, peut-être que je le serai un jour, répondit spontanément Harry.

Il regretta instantanément ce qu'il venait de dire. Non pas que l'idée lui semblait invraisemblable mais il n'avait jamais voulu parler de mariage à Drago alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sentiments. Pourtant, Drago se contenta de lui sourire et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Sans un mot de plus, ils retournèrent à la réception et passèrent le reste de la soirée à se regarder lorsqu'ils pensaient que l'autre ne le faisait pas.

* * *

 **Voilà le mariage ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Bizzz à tous-tes et à la semaine prochaine !**


	29. Chapter 28

**Bonjour tout le monde et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Nadine : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir.**

 **Lils : Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour ce que tu dis sur ce qu'est un vrai père. Je te remercie et pour ce qui est de l'aveu des sentiments, j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas encore gagné XD Cependant, ça viendra... surement... XD Merci à toi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

* * *

 _ **Même si je sais que tout s'efface,**_

 _ **Tu restes là et rien ne passe...**_

 _ **Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court,**_

 _ **La différence s'appelle l'amour.**_

 _ **Patrick Bruel – Tout s'efface**_

* * *

Lyanna venait d'arriver au manoir Nott, où son père de cœur logeait pendant son séjour en Angleterre. Elle sonna à la porte et fut accueillie par Théodore Nott sénior, le frère de son père.

\- Bonjour mon oncle, je suis venue rendre visite à mon père, dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait poli.

\- Ton père est enterré dans le Wiltshire, désolé si je te l'apprends, répondit l'homme avec un sourire horripilant.

\- Très drôle et surtout, très subtil ! s'exclama Lyanna, toute fausse politesse envolée.

L'arrivée de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père coupa court à la dispute qui s'annonçait. Théodore Sénior détestait Lyanna parce que son frère en avait fait son héritière alors qu'elle n'avait pas le sang d'une Nott. Lyanna détestait Théodore Sénior car il avait toujours été abject avec elle dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

\- Lya, ma chérie ! Que fais-tu encore dehors ? Entre donc ! s'exclama Julius en ouvrant les bras, sans se gêner de fusiller son aîné du regard.

Lyanna offrit un grand sourire à Théodore Sénior avant de le contourner et d'aller enlacer l'homme qui l'avait élevée.

\- Viens, nous allons dans le petit salon, nous ne serons que tous les deux, dit-il.

Lyanna acquiesça et se tourna vers l'autre homme.

\- Théodore, ça a été un plaisir, comme toujours, dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

\- Plaisir que j'ai partagé, répondit l'autre alors qu'un tic nerveux agitait le coin de sa bouche.

La jeune femme passa le reste de l'après-midi à discuter avec Julius Nott. Il lui avait été d'une grande aide pour gérer ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il l'avait aidée à accepter le sale coup de Lucius, lui assurant que peu importait le nom qu'elle portait, elle resterait sa fille, dans son cœur, qu'il avait toujours su qu'elle ne l'était pas par le sang mais que ça n'avait jamais rien changé et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça le changerait maintenant.

Julius allait repartir pour les Etats-Unis dès le lendemain. Lyanna l'accompagnerait au terminal des Portoloins.

Après une dernière bise, Lyanna quitta le petit salon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'elle avançait à présent dans le jardin du manoir, pour sortir des limites de celui-ci, elle croisa Théo qui rentrait.

\- Salut, dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent à la même hauteur.

\- Salut, répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Bien aussi. Théo, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de soucis ?

Le jeune homme avait l'air de vouloir être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Au mariage, ils dansaient tranquillement puis il l'avait soudainement plantée là, sans un mot. De plus, la jeune femme avait remarqué qu'il la fuyait depuis son retour en Angleterre. Elle espérait se faire des idées mais elle n'était pas naïve. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer tous les faits allant dans ce sens.

\- Oui, oui, à merveille ! Je dois y aller, je suis pressé…

\- Théodore Teignous Nott, je me fiche de savoir si tu as vraiment quelque chose de prévu ou si c'est une excuse bidon mais tu vas rester avec moi et je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu n'auras pas dit pourquoi tu cherches à m'éviter ! s'exclama Lyanna.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait une échappatoire quelconque et soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide.

\- Lyanna, il n'y a rien, je t'assure…

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je vois bien que tu fais tout ton possible pour m'éviter. A chaque soirée entre amis, tu trouves le moyen de te défiler alors que je sais de Pansy que tu n'en manquais jamais une seule avant mon retour.

\- Lyanna…

\- Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est simplement un mauvais concours de circonstances ! Tu as refusé toutes mes invitations à déjeuner ou à diner ou simplement à prendre un verre ! continua la jeune femme, de plus en plus énervée.

\- Lyanna ! tenta une fois de plus Théo.

\- Puis j'ai dû te forcer à danser et tu m'as plantée au milieu de la piste avant même que la chanson ne soit finie.

Le regard de Théo était fuyant, ce qui contrariait un peu plus Lyanna.

\- Lya…

\- Enfin, aujourd'hui, tu essaies encore de me fausser compagnie. Je ne comprends pas Théo, on a toujours été proches lorsque j'étais en Angleterre. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Est-ce que ton père a enfin réussi à te monter contre moi ? Me détestes-tu comme lui ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta, essoufflée, énervée mais surtout, anxieuse de la réponse qu'allait lui donner celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son cousin.

\- Je ne déteste pas Lyanna, c'est même tout le contraire, répondit Théo, content de pouvoir enfin en placer une.

\- Le contraire ? répéta Lyanna, perplexe.

\- Oui, le contraire.

Théo savait que le moment de tout lui avouer été arrivé. Il l'avait évitée au départ parce que ça lui faisait trop mal. Par la suite, en apprenant qu'elle était officiellement une Malefoy, il avait commencé à espérer qu'un jour, elle partagerait ses sentiments mais il avait voulu lui laisser du temps afin qu'elle puisse s'adapter à son nouveau nom et surtout, à ce que cela impliquait. Ils n'avaient jamais été liés par le sang mais il restait son cousin, jusqu'à récemment en tout cas.

A présent, il n'avait plus le choix, il en avait trop dit pour faire marche arrière. De plus, il n'en avait aucune envie. Quoi de mieux que de la mettre devant la réalité de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle afin de l'encourager à le voir autrement ?

\- Je ne comprends rien, Théo, dit Lyanna, calmée.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il de but en blanc.

La jeune femme sourit et lui prit la main.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Non Lyanna, je t'aime vraiment. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser…

Au fil de sa déclaration, la jeune femme avait écarquillé les yeux de plus en plus grands.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Euh… D'accord !

Elle lâcha la main de Théo et se recula de quelques pas.

\- Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Depuis quand tu… tu… enfin, depuis quand ? bafouilla-t-elle, le regard fuyant.

Théo ne savait pas comment il devait prendre sa réaction. Dans un sens, elle était plus positive que celle qu'il avait imaginée mais elle restait négative malgré tout.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je t'ai toujours adorée, admirée, trouvée magnifique mais quand tu as commencé à fréquenter d'autres personnes, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que j'étais jaloux.

\- Ah oui, depuis tout ce temps !

Lyanna regarda autour d'elle, comme si à présent, c'était elle qui cherchait une échappatoire. Après un soupir, elle croisa brièvement le regard de Théo.

\- Je vais y aller, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Maintenant c'est toi qui va m'éviter ?

\- Oui… Non ! Je veux dire, non, laisse-moi juste le temps d'assimiler ce que tu viens de me dire. J'ai besoin d'y voir clair pour savoir quoi te dire à ce propos.

\- Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, dit Théo avec un sourire doux.

Lyanna acquiesça et après un signe de la main, elle partit vers le portail. Une fois dépassé, elle transplana sans attendre.

Arrivée à l'appartement, elle s'affala dans le canapé, toute grâce oubliée et se mit à réfléchir. Théo voulait être avec elle. Avait-elle fait quelque chose pour qu'il développe ce genre de sentiments ? Comme elle ne les partageait pas, est-ce qu'ils allaient couper les ponts à cause de ça ?

Prise dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas Drago sortir de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry. Elle n'entendit pas non plus son bonjour. Elle se rendit compte de sa présence uniquement lorsqu'il claqua des doigts devant ses yeux. Elle sursauta avant de saluer son frère qui s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pas envie d'en parler, répondit Lyanna en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le canapé.

\- D'accord, accepta Drago sans discuter.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là si tôt ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- J'ai des heures à poser, du coup, comme j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce que je faisais, j'ai décidé de prendre la demi-journée, expliqua Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te déconcentrait ?

\- Pas envie d'en parler, répondit-il à son tour.

\- Je te connais par cœur, chéri. Si tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler, tu n'aurais jamais sous-entendu que quelque chose te préoccupait.

Drago fit un sourire en coin. Lyanna le connaissait bien, trop bien.

\- Toujours cette allusion qu'a fait Harry le jour du mariage, répondit Drago en faisant référence à l'évocation d'une union dans le futur.

\- Par Merlin, Drago ! Ça va faire quinze jours, remets-toi ! s'exclama Lyanna, excédée.

Elle regretta instantanément son emportement. Son frère avait du mal à parler sentiments et l'allusion d'Harry, même si ce n'était pas un « je t'aime », montrait ses sentiments à son égard. Drago savait pertinemment qu'il les partageait et cela le forçait à réfléchir à l'avenir. Lyanna ne se faisait pas d'illusions, son frère ne vaincrait pas ses peurs en seulement quinze jours et quelques discussions avec elle.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai eu une fin de journée assez surprenante. Dis-moi, l'encouragea Lyanna, plus douce.

\- Je suis bien avec lui, je crois que… que je l'aime, lâcha Drago qui avait l'air de faire le plus gros aveu de faiblesse de sa vie.

Lyanna se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui… Bon, d'accord, j'en suis sûr, ça te va ?

\- Quitte à parler, autant le faire le plus honnêtement possible, tu ne crois pas ? railla Lyanna.

Drago, lui, ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Le problème c'est que je ne vois pas d'avenir pour nous. C'est bien actuellement mais que se passera-t-il quand l'envie d'avoir des enfants le prendra ? Il a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, il me l'a dit mais il a mis cette envie de côté depuis sa rupture avec Weaslette. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en rêve plus pour autant.

\- Il reste l'adoption, suggéra Lyanna.

\- J'y ai réfléchi aussi et là, c'est moi qui bloque. Quitte à avoir des enfants, je voudrais qu'ils soient de mon sang. Je ne sais pas ce que pense Harry sur le sujet mais honnêtement, je sais déjà que moi, ça ne me dit rien.

Lyanna acquiesça. Il était vrai que la situation était compliquée, surtout si Drago ne souhaitait pas adopter. Il y avait bien une solution possible, grâce à un de ses amis… Non, Lyanna ne voulait pas en parler avec Drago avant d'être certaine d'avoir une solution à son problème.

\- Il ne veut pas d'enfants dans l'immédiat, si ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, mais…

\- Mais rien Drago ! Ça fait tout juste six mois que vous êtes ensemble, cesse de penser à ça. Profite du moment présent et le jour où le problème se posera, je suis certaine que vous trouverez une solution.

Drago regarda sa sœur, hésitant. Si le problème n'avait aucune solution, n'était-ce pas pire de rester en sachant qu'un jour, ils se sépareraient ?

Non, Lyanna avait raison, le problème ne se poserait peut-être pas et de toute façon, il se sentait bien incapable de le quitter maintenant.

La semaine prochaine, ils partiraient tous les deux dans le sud de la France. Harry n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il lui avait faite à Noël, celle de l'emmener y passer quelques beaux jours d'été. Cela dit, il avait préféré éviter les deux mois de vacances estivales qui étaient synonymes d'une explosion de touristes dans cette région française. C'était pour cela qu'ils iraient la première semaine de septembre. Drago manquerait les premiers jours de Lyanna en tant que professeur à Poudlard mais celle-ci lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas important.

\- Oui, tu as raison, je vais voir comment ça se passe, conclut Drago.

Lyanna acquiesça, satisfaite.

Elle hésita à se confier à son tour mais finalement, elle y renonça. Ça n'était pas en rapport avec sa confiance envers Drago, non, elle ne voulait simplement pas en parler. Le faire rendrait cela bien plus réel encore puis elle voulait savoir quoi en penser avant d'être influencée par un quelconque avis extérieur.

* * *

 **Merci à tous, j'espère que vous avez aimé ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bon Week-end et des bisous.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Ce chapitre a été écrit au moment où j'ai appris le décès de Johnny Hallyday en décembre. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à m'en souvenir puisque j'ai choisi une de ses chansons exprès. Quand j'entends Johnny, je repense à toutes ses heures de routes avec mon grand-père à l'écouter et à chanter (pour moi, pas pour mon pépé XD). Il était son chanteur préféré et il était l'un des miens aussi.**

 **Bref, voilà pour la minute racontage de vie, je vous laisse à votre lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Lils : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci , tu verras bien pour la mère porteuse :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

* * *

 _ **Retiens la nuit,**_

 _ **Pour nous deux jusqu'à la fin du monde**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Retiens la nui**_ _ **t,**_

 _ **Pour nos cœurs, dans sa course vagabonde**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Serre-moi fort**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Contre ton corps**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Il faut qu'à l'heure des folies**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Le grand amour**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Raye le jour**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Et nous fasse oublier la vie**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Johnny Hallyday – Retiens la nuit.**_

* * *

Harry se rendit dans le salon avec sa petite valise et s'installa dans son canapé. Il attendait que Drago sorte avec ses propres affaires pour pouvoir partir. Comme pour leur séjour à Noël, il s'était arrangé pour obtenir un portoloin partant de chez eux pour les mener à Paris. Ils auraient pu se déplacer au terminal des portoloins maintenant que Drago n'avait plus peur de se montrer mais Harry était bien trop content d'avoir le privilège d'échapper à la foule pour ne pas en profiter.

Drago arriva dans le salon une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec deux grosses valises derrière lui.

\- Je suis prêt, annonça-t-il au brun.

\- Tu es sûr ? Il n'y aurait pas une troisième valise ? demanda Harry, moqueur.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre au sarcasme puisque Lyanna sortit de sa chambre pour les rejoindre. Harry s'occupa de rétrécir les valises et de les glisser dans sa sacoche pendant que Lyanna embrassait son frère. Elle l'embrassa lui ensuite et leur souhaita un bon séjour.

Ils posèrent leurs mains sur la poignée de porte leur servant de portoloin juste avant que celle-ci ne devienne bleue. Lorsque Drago posa ses pieds sur le sol français, il eut le réflexe de tendre le bras pour qu'Harry ne se vautre pas au sol. Il se souvenait encore de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient pris ce moyen de transport.

\- Les atterrissages ne sont vraiment pas ton fort, railla Drago.

\- Merci, répondit Harry sans relever le sarcasme et tâchant de récupérer un peu de dignité en remettant ses vêtements en place.

Les deux amants déambulèrent dans la rue marchande du Paris sorcier. Ils avaient décidé de déjeuner sur place avant de transplaner dans la maison qui surplombait la plage.

\- Ça fait plaisir de marcher sans être dévisagé ou salué toutes les deux minutes, releva Harry.

\- Toi, au moins, tu es dévisagé sans animosité, fit remarquer Drago.

\- C'est vrai.

Mais contre toute attente, Harry croisa l'un de ses employés celui-ci le regarda sans même lui faire un signe de tête. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui le salua et l'homme parut stupéfait avant de le saluer à son tour. Harry trouva cela très étrange mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce fut lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans l'une des vitrines qu'il comprit.

\- Putain Malefoy, tu fais vraiment chier !

Ledit Malefoy se tourna vers lui avec l'air parfaitement innocent de ceux qui ne le sont pas du tout.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Il m'arrive que je suis blond ! C'est immonde ! s'exclama-t-il.

Drago haussa un sourcil, mi-amusé, mi-vexé.

\- Enfin, je veux dire qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que ça va. Enfin non, pas qu'à toi, ça va à certains mais pas à moi, précisa Harry comme s'il s'excusait. Puis pourquoi je me justifie, tu m'as teint en blond à mon insu !

Drago ne se retint plus et éclata de rire pendant qu'Harry retrouvait sa couleur de cheveux originelle.

\- Je confirme, ça ne t'allait pas du tout, parvint-il à dire entre deux rires. Je t'avais dit, la dernière fois qu'on était venu ici, que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un instant, avant qu'Harry se mette à rire au souvenir de Drago et de ses cheveux roux lorsqu'ils étaient venus pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Ils se remirent en marche une fois le rire du brun calmé et firent quelques magasins avant de s'arrêter dans un petit restaurant où ils prirent le repas du midi avant de partir pour la maison.

Si le climat était presque similaire entre Londres et Paris, le contraste était frappant une fois arrivés dans le sud. Drago se languissait déjà de se baigner. Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, déposèrent leurs affaires dans la même chambre, naturellement, sans même se concerter, et se mirent en maillot de bain. Drago fut le premier à arriver sur la terrasse et fut refroidi de voir la plage bondée.

\- Je croyais que tout l'avantage de venir en septembre était qu'il y avait moins de monde ? demanda Drago une fois qu'Harry l'eut rejoint.

\- Ça se voit que tu n'es jamais venu en juillet ou en août, c'est bien pire que maintenant !

Drago marmonna, il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre sur une plage avec autant de monde. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette aversion, c'était la première fois qu'il devait aller sur une plage pleine de monde.

\- Viens, Sire Malefoy, je me doutais que tu n'aimerais pas te mélanger au petit peuple, se moqua Harry mais avec un sourire qui montrait bien la taquinerie.

Le blond suivit le propriétaire des lieux jusqu'à une autre partie de la terrasse qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il y avait une grande piscine et la vue était encore plus magnifique car elle ne donnait pas sur la plage mais sur l'eau à perte de vue.

\- Tu m'avais caché lorsque tu m'as fait visiter la dernière fois.

\- Avoue que c'est plus spectaculaire avec le soleil et la chaleur, s'amusa Harry.

\- J'avoue, concéda Drago avec un sourire.

Le blond regardait la mer, ses deux mains posées sur la rambarde de la terrasse. Il sentit celles d'Harry se poser sur sa taille, son torse contre son dos et enfin, ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Drago ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière. Le brun migra sa bouche jusqu'au cou de son amant et monta pour s'emparer de ses lèvres lorsque Drago tourna sa tête vers lui.

Drago fut touché par la tendresse du moment. Entre eux, c'était rare en dehors des ébats sexuels. Cela était dû au fait qu'ils se cachaient de tout le monde en dehors de Lyanna. Ainsi, en dehors de la chambre, on aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient de simples amis. Mais apparemment, cette semaine serait différente. Pour la première fois, ils se comporteraient naturellement, sans se cacher.

\- Je vais à l'eau, déclara Harry.

Il déposa un dernier et bref baiser sur les lèvres de Drago et s'écarta. Le blond resta encore un instant à profiter de la vue, le temps de chasser ce sourire niais de son visage. Hors de question qu'il montre une telle expression faciale à quiconque.

Drago ne s'était pas trompé. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry redoubla d'attentions, de marques d'affection et inconsciemment, il en faisait de même. Drago aimait ça mais il savait que le retour à la vie londonienne allait être difficile.

Même s'il avait promis à Lyanna de profiter du temps présent et de cesser de penser aux enfants que pourrait vouloir Harry, ça ne quittait pas son esprit. Pourquoi révéler à tous une chose qui ferait beaucoup de bruit si c'était voué à l'échec ?

Le blond fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit strident et répétitif venant de l'avant de la maison. Comme Harry était partit en lui disant qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, il se dit que c'était peut-être lui.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit Harry au volant d'une voiture.

\- Tu montes ? l'invita Harry.

\- Hors de question de me promener dans cet engin de la mort, répliqua Drago.

\- On a peur, Malefoy ?

\- Dans tes rêves Potter, répliqua Drago avec un sourire amusé.

Il se souvenait encore de ce duel lors de leur deuxième année, les répliques avaient été échangées mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se sourire mutuellement.

Par défi, Drago consentit à monter.

\- Ceinture ! lança Harry.

Le blond copia les gestes du brun qui s'attachait avec, comme il le supposait, ce qui était la ceinture de sécurité. Après ça, Harry démarra et Drago s'accrocha à la poignée, au-dessus de la portière alors que l'engin se mettait à rouler.

\- Détends-toi Drago, ce n'est pas la première fois que je conduis. Je prends une voiture à chaque vacance ici.

Ledit Drago s'efforça de lâcher la poignée et de paraître détendu mais il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut un permis pour conduire ça, non ? s'enquit le blond pour se distraire.

\- En effet.

\- Tu as passé le tien à quel moment ?

\- Oh, jamais…

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Drago en se cramponnant de nouveau à la poignée.

\- C'est Arthur qui m'a appris. Si je suis contrôlé, un simple sortilège de confusion fera l'affaire, lâcha Harry avec désinvolture.

\- Et si on a un accident ?

\- On n'aura pas d'accident, assura Harry.

\- Ton métier n'est pas censé avoir fait de toi un modèle de vertus et de respect de l'autorité ? demanda Drago sans parvenir à masquer sa peur derrière l'ironie dont il faisait preuve.

Harry se rangea sur le côté, surprenant son passager.

\- Ecoute, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de visiter un peu le coin et j'ai aussi pensé que ce serait une expérience amusante de le faire en voiture. Mais si vraiment ça te dérange, on peut laisser la voiture et transplaner, proposa-t-il.

\- Vas-y, il me faut certainement un temps d'adaptation, c'est tout, répondit Drago avec un sourire qui se voulait détendu, comprenant qu'il avait quelque peu vexé le brun.

Harry se remit en route et entreprit d'expliquer à Drago à quoi servaient les divers boutons, comment fonctionnait une voiture et comment on la faisait rouler. Le stratagème fut efficace car le blond s'intéressa assez à ce qu'il racontait pour ne plus faire attention à ses appréhensions.

Si Drago connaissait les voitures depuis petit, il n'était jamais monté à l'intérieur et ne s'était pas non plus intéressé en profondeur au fonctionnement de ces engins. Son père n'aurait pas supporté que son fils porte de l'intérêt à quelque chose de moldu.

Une fois le sujet « voiture » épuisé, ils étaient quasiment arrivés à destination. Ils visitèrent le Vieux-Port de Marseille et Drago fut très intrigué par le fonctionnement des bateaux à moteur, lui qui ne connaissait que les barques de Poudlard, mais Harry n'en savait pas assez pour pouvoir assouvir sa curiosité. Le brun se promit qu'ils feraient un tour avant la fin du séjour. Ils visitèrent d'autres endroits tout au long de la journée et le soir, ils dinèrent dans la ville d'Aubagne, en plein centre.

Drago était totalement sous le charme de la Provence. Durant son enfance et son adolescence, il avait visité bon nombre de pays avec ses parents mais toujours côté sorcier. Découvrir le côté moldu était bien plus intéressant car il y avait beaucoup de différences d'un pays à l'autre, beaucoup plus que chez les sorciers. Lucius Malefoy devait le maudire dans sa mort pour avoir de telles pensées mais Drago s'en souciait comme de son premier balai-jouet.

Après le dîner, ils se promenèrent un peu, main dans la main, comme ils l'avaient fait le reste de la journée.

\- Tu me laisserais conduire ? demanda Drago avec entrain alors qu'ils revenaient à la voiture.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry.

Il était surpris que le blond lui demande ça alors que le matin même, il avait eu une peur bleue de la voiture. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de laisser les commandes à une personne qui ignorait encore tout du fonctionnement d'une voiture quelques heures plus tôt. Cependant, l'excitation de Drago était trop belle à voir pour qu'Harry la gâche.

\- Après toi, beau blond, céda Harry en lançant les clefs à son amant.

Drago les rattrapa et ouvrit l'engin avant de s'y engouffrer. Harry prit place côté passager et sortit sa baguette, qu'il garda discrètement prête au cas où il faudrait intervenir pour éviter une collision avec une autre voiture ou même avec le décor.

Le blond suivit les instructions que lui donnait Harry mais cala alors qu'il entreprenait de faire une marche arrière pour sortir de la place de parking. Au bout de quelques essais, qui énervèrent beaucoup Drago, ils étaient enfin sortis et avançaient, tant bien que mal. Harry le guida jusqu'à une route plus étroite. Ce n'était pas le plus judicieux car s'ils croisaient une autre voiture, Drago aurait plus de mal à l'éviter mais cette route était très peu fréquentée.

Harry fit arrêter Drago au pied d'une montagne.

\- Le Garlaban, informa le brun.

Il fit faire un demi-tour au blond, et sous leurs yeux s'étendirent les lumières d'Aubagne. Harry avait connu ce coin un peu par hasard en fait mais il était amoureux, même s'il savait très bien que d'autres endroits avaient des vues bien plus spectaculaires.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, le félicita Harry.

\- Merci. La prochaine fois, tu pourras ranger ta baguette, railla le blond.

Harry baissa les yeux, coupable.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé la voir, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Rassure-toi, je t'aurais trouvé bien imprudent de me laisser les clefs sans te tenir prêt à réagir en cas de problème. Par contre, te cacher pour le faire, c'était très Serpentard, fit remarquer Drago.

\- J'ai été très vilain ? demanda le brun avec un sourire joueur.

Drago connaissait ce sourire par cœur et même si la phrase était horriblement clichée, il ne pouvait qu'être excité par ce qui s'annonçait, malgré sa peur d'être surpris par des moldus.

\- Si quelqu'un vient…

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai fait venir à cet endroit ? Il n'y a quasiment personne pour rouler jusqu'ici en pleine nuit. Ceux qui le font, c'est pour les mêmes raisons que nous, donc…

Harry laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens et son sourire se fit un peu plus espiègle. Drago garda le silence, se contentant de regarder son amant s'approcher pour ouvrir sa braguette et sortir son sexe. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres humides de son amant entourer son érection.

Drago ne savait pas si c'était de le faire dans un endroit où il avait peur de se faire surprendre ou simplement le fait que ce soit dans une voiture mais il était excité comme jamais.

Il lâcha une plainte de mécontentement quand Harry mit fin sa fellation mais gémit en le voyant ôter son pantalon et se doigter lui-même avant de reprendre son sexe entre ses lèvres.

Il se révolta une fois de plus lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta à nouveau.

\- Recule, ordonna le brun.

\- Co… Comment ?

\- La poignée, sous ton siège.

Drago fit ce qui lui était demandé et recula le siège au maximum. Il vit alors Harry l'enjamber, dos à lui et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il guida son sexe jusqu'à son entrée pour qu'Harry s'y empale. Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de son amant et le laissa gérer la vitesse et la profondeur des pénétrations. Il se délectait simplement de la sensation d'être à l'intérieur de lui.

Lorsque Drago sentit sa jouissance approcher dangereusement, il prit en main l'érection d'Harry et fit des aller-retours rapides. Il sentit Harry se resserrer autour de son membre et fut fauché par l'orgasme au même moment que le brun.

Drago se retira d'Harry et le regarda se retourner avec difficulté, se rasseyant sur lui mais cette fois, face à face. Le brun l'embrassa avec douceur alors que Drago les nettoyait d'un sortilège informulé.

Le blond plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de son amant et sans savoir pourquoi, en cet instant précis, il fut submergé par une vague de sentiments. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer alors, au lieu de tenter d'y mettre des mots, il se contenta de serrer Harry contre lui et de l'embrasser plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il aurait voulu que cette nuit ne s'achève jamais ou plus généralement, que ces vacances ne finissent jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **J'attends vos réactions, si vous en avez ;)**

 **Gros bisous à tous, bon Week-end, bonne semaine à venir et à vendredi !**


	31. Chapter 30

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 30 avec une chanson que j'aime beaucoup, d'un chanteur que j'adore.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Guest : haha, oui, vive la Provence ;)**

 **Meiwen : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

* * *

 _ **Je n'ai plus à défaire ni même à douter.**_

 _ **J'ai passé la frontière,**_

 _ **Moi, ton passager.**_

 _ **Je n'ai plus qu'à te vivre,**_

 _ **Le jour s'est levé,**_

 _ **Page nue de mon livre, pour ton encrier.**_

 _ **Bienvenue – Emmanuel Moire**_

* * *

Drago et Harry passèrent la porte de leur appartement et tombèrent sur un spectacle que le blond aurait vraiment espéré ne jamais voir. Sa sœur était en train d'embrasser Théo ou plutôt, sa petite sœur et son ami de toujours étaient en train de s'embrasser et de s'adonner à un pelotage dans les règles de l'art.

\- Par Salazar et son basilic, je ne sais pas si je dois tuer Théo, me crever les yeux ou simplement oublier ce que je viens de voir, s'exclama Drago en se figeant à l'entrée, les yeux fermés.

Harry pouffa et passa à côté de son amant, déposant un baiser sur sa joue au passage, et pénétra dans le salon. Lyanna et Théo, quant à eux, arboraient un air gêné. La jeune femme simplement parce qu'elle réalisait petit à petit qu'elle avait laissé Théo l'embrasser, que cela avait bien dégénéré, mais aussi que cela aurait pu aller encore plus loin sans l'arrivée des deux jeunes hommes. Théo, lui, était gêné de s'être fait surprendre par le frère de Lyanna, qui était aussi l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Le blond, renfrogné, se dirigea vers le canapé et s'apprêtait à s'y asseoir avant de jeter un regard suspicieux à sa sœur et à Théo.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble dessus ? demanda-t-il.

\- Par Merlin, Drago ! Tu imagines si ta sœur se montrait aussi indiscrète envers toi et moi ?! s'exclama Harry.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux choqués en regardant Harry. Lyanna parut surprise et Théo affichait un sourire victorieux.

\- Je le savais, je le savais ! dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Un silence s'installa et ce fut Lyanna qui le brisa après avoir avisé l'heure.

\- Désolée, j'aurais aimé savoir comment s'étaient passé vos vacances… entre autres choses… mais je dois partir au boulot, j'ai un cours à quinze heures.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, lança Théo.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit la jeune femme avec empressement, pas certaine de désirer être en présence de son ami si tôt après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

\- Je sais mais je vais le faire quand même, insista le jeune homme avec amusement, ne voulant apparemment pas laisser le temps à la jeune femme de revenir sur ses actions.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel mais prit ses affaires. Après un baiser pour son frère, toujours dans un état second, et un salut de la main à Harry, elle sortit, Théo derrière elle.

\- Drago, ton dos s'est encore bloqué ? demanda Harry avec une mine inquiète.

Le matin même, avant leur départ, Harry avait voulu initier Drago au jet-ski. Cela s'était très bien passé jusqu'à ce que Drago tombe de l'engin qui était lancé à grande vitesse. Encore heureux qu'Harry ait eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette. Sans son intervention, les séquelles auraient été plus graves qu'un hématome sur le dos.

\- Non, le baume et la potion que j'ai pris ont été efficaces, répondit le blond sans lâcher son amant des yeux.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Harry en emmenant les valises miniaturisées dans leur chambre.

\- Potter, à quoi tu joues ? questionna Drago alors que l'ancien Gryffondor était de retour dans le salon.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Harry, l'air sincèrement surpris.

\- Tu viens juste de nous griller devant Théo ! fit remarquer le blond.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent. Il semblait réfléchir au moment où il avait une telle chose et au bout d'un instant, il sembla comprendre ce qu'il avait pu dire de compromettant à propos de leur relation.

\- Oh ! Oui, désolé ça m'a échappé sans même que j'y fasse attention, dit le brun sans paraître paniqué pour une Noise.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que Théo ébruite ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? s'enquit Drago, de plus en plus dérouté par le comportement d'Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre mais si c'était le cas, non, ça ne m'inquièterait pas plus que ça. Et toi ? demanda Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui de Drago.

\- Moi non plus, finit-il par répondre au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

\- Alors c'est parfait ! lâcha Harry avant de retourner dans la chambre pour défaire sa valise.

Drago était toujours dans le canapé, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cela faisait quasiment dix mois qu'il était arrivé chez Harry et presque huit qu'ils sortaient ensemble dans un secret quasiment absolu. Cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait d'Harry qu'il accepte de s'afficher et là, comme si de rien était, il le faisait sans même le prévenir. Malgré les doutes qu'il avait encore au sujet de leur futur, il était heureux, c'était certain, mais tellement surpris par ce changement qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Finalement, il se leva et rejoignit Harry dans la chambre. Il s'installa sur le lit et regarda son amant ranger ses vêtements.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Drago au bout d'un moment.

Harry parut réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas. On va certainement devoir répondre à pas mal de questions venant de nos amis. Lorsque la presse saura pour nous deux, je suppose qu'il y aura des réactions négatives, il ne faut pas se leurrer mais je suis prêt pour tout ça, si tu l'es aussi.

Drago soupira. Bien sûr qu'il y aurait des réactions négatives ! Le Sauveur adulé, le célibataire le plus en vue de la communauté magique devenait publiquement homo et sortait avec un ancien Mangemort. Il avait déjà réfléchi à tout ça et oui, il était prêt. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, être pointé du doigt parce qu'il sortait avec Harry Potter était loin d'être la pire chose qu'il aurait à affronter.

\- Je suis prêt, j'ai déjà pensé à tout ça depuis un moment, contrairement à Monsieur je-fonce-tête-baissée-Potter. Je prends en compte tous les aspects d'une situation avant de me lancer, rétorqua Drago, amusé.

\- Je ne fonce pas tête baissée, Drago. C'est justement parce que sais que ça va être bien plus difficile pour toi que pour moi que j'ai longtemps hésité à me montrer en public, expliqua le brun en venant s'asseoir auprès de son amant.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, une fois de plus, Harry avait cherché à le ménager sans même lui demander son avis. Mais apparemment, ils s'apprêtaient à franchir une nouvelle étape tous les deux. Peut-être serait-il temps qu'il apprenne à accepter ses plus gros défauts comme Harry acceptait déjà les siens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Nos vacances. Pour la première fois je pouvais agir comme j'en avais envie avec toi, sans avoir à me soucier des gens autour, sans chercher à me cacher. J'ai adoré ça et je n'avais aucune envie de reprendre comme avant notre départ.

Drago acquiesça, plus touché que son visage ne le montrait.

\- Par contre, je voulais vraiment en parler avec toi avant. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de nous trahir devant Théo, expliqua Harry.

Le blond ricana.

\- Tu es stupéfiant, tu le sais ça ? se moqua Drago.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, s'amusa Harry.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, rétorqua le blond avec un sourire en coin.

\- Réfléchis bien, si c'est un compliment, je vais vouloir te remercier, profondément et avec application, suggéra Harry avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

\- Tu es magnifiquement stupéfiant, Potter, corrigea Drago.

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant d'allonger Drago sur le lit, et de l'embrasser passionnément. Il voulait faire passer par ce baiser ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire avec des mots mais qu'il ressentait, sans aucun doute.

Le baiser ne tarda pas à se faire plus pressant, tellement pressant qu'ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, les doigts d'Harry se frayant un chemin entre les fesses de son amant.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? s'enquit soudainement Harry soucieux que Drago ressente encore de la douleur à cause de sa chute en jet-ski.

\- C'est pour toi que ça ne va pas aller si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, répondit-il d'une voix chargée de désir.

D'un coup de rein, Harry pénétra son amant qui gémit de plaisir grâce à la préparation appliquée du brun.

Les pénétrations, d'abord lentes et douces devinrent peu à peu plus profondes et sauvages sous les supplications de Drago. Sentant la jouissance de son amant arriver, Drago prit son propre sexe en main et voulut faire des va-et-vient dessus, au même rythme que les coups de rein d'Harry, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, susurra Harry en prenant la relève.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir, presque en même temps. Harry se laissa aller sur le corps de son amant qui passa ses bras autour de lui et posa ses lèvres contre le front moite du brun. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, à profiter de la perfection du moment. Pas mal de choses allaient bientôt changer s'ils se montraient en public. Puis Harry se retira et se leva après un dernier baiser.

\- On va prendre un bain ? proposa-t-il en tendant sa main.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer si on entre tous les deux dans la baignoire, railla le blond.

\- Et ? s'enquit Harry en haussant les sourcils, suggestif.

Drago pouffa et prit la main tendue pour se lever.

\- Par Salazar, Potter, tu es insatiable, s'amusa Drago.

\- C'est un de nos points communs me semble-t-il, fit remarquer Harry en avisant l'érection de son amant qui commençait à s'éveiller de nouveau.

.

Lyanna avait réussi à éviter la discussion avec Théo en se cachant derrière sa peur d'arriver en retard à son cours. Cependant, elle se figea en découvrant que celui-ci l'attendait devant les grilles de l'école alors qu'elle en sortait.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'attends ici depuis tout à l'heure ?! s'exclama-t-elle, presque contrariée.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, je connais tes horaires, expliqua Théo, un peu piqué par la réaction de la blonde.

\- Désolée, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais à te trouver là, confia Lyanna en se rapprochant de Théo.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Ecoute Théo, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu avais promis de me laisser du temps pour réfléchir mais tu débarques chez moi juste avant que je ne parte bosser et te revoilà maintenant…

\- Ça fait trois semaines que je t'ai révélé ce que je ressentais pour toi et tu ne m'as plus donné un signe de vie depuis. Alors certes, je t'ai promis de te laisser du temps mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'étais pas prête de reprendre contact avec moi.

\- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle.

\- Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, ce serait mieux que tu me le dises une fois pour toute, tu ne crois pas ? lança-t-il avec du reproche dans la voix.

\- Justement, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?

\- Tu pourrais commencer par me dire ce que tu as ressenti lorsque je t'ai embrassée, l'encouragea Théo, plus doux.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu sais au moins si tu as apprécié ou non, insista Théo.

Lyanna souffla.

\- Oui, j'ai apprécié, tu sais embrasser mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai des sentiments amoureux pour toi, contra la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que tu aimais tous ceux avec qui tu es sortie ?

\- Au début ? Non, bien sûr que non, les sentiments viennent après.

\- Alors pourquoi vouloir être certaine d'avoir des sentiments pour moi avant d'essayer ? s'enquit Théo.

Lyanna n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre.

\- Parce que si les sentiments ne viennent pas et qu'on se sépare, on risque de gâcher le lien que nous avons depuis notre enfance. Si je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir t'aimer comme tu m'aimes, je sais que je t'aime d'une autre manière, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Pourtant, tu te doutes que quoi qu'il arrive à présent, les choses vont changer, c'est trop tard Lya.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Théo, dérouté.

Pourquoi les choses avaient déjà changé ? Non, la réponse à cette question était trop évidente, Lyanna n'était pas une idiote, donc quelque chose devait lui échapper.

\- Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?

Théo laissa échapper un petit rire gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas une question à laquelle je m'attendais. Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est toi, c'est tout. Ton humour, ton intelligence, ta façon de rire, de sourire. Ta façon de toujours rester forte, ta façon d'aimer les gens qui te sont proches. Ta façon de papillonner des yeux lorsque tu es touchée et que tu veux le cacher, comme maintenant. Par Salazar, je suis affreusement sentimental mais c'est comme ça, c'est toi, simplement.

Lyanna le regarda un instant, sans rien dire puis doucement, un sourire fendit son visage et elle se rapprocha un peu plus jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles de Théo. Le baiser fut bref mais lorsque Lyanna s'écarta, son sourire était toujours présent.

\- D'accord, essayons, dit-elle.

Le jeune homme s'empara de ses lèvres, plus longuement cette fois.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que je serais folle de laisser passer un homme qui m'aime autant.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. La jeune femme était toujours en plein doute sur pas mal de points. Pourtant, il y avait une chose dont elle ne doutait pas. Elle avait pris la bonne décision.

* * *

 **Voilà, pas de grandes déclarations mais un pas de plus ;)**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Bizzz à tous et à vendredi prochain.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Coucou,**

 **Bon, pour ce chapitre, j'avais eu énormément de mal à trouver la musique adéquate, c'est ma relectrice, Lyra Muushya qui m'a aidé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

* * *

 _ **Coming out, comme ils disent en anglais**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Coming out, quoi qu'ils disent en français**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Ça sonne vraiment pas mal**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Ça aurait pu finir plus mal**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Plus mal…**_

 _ **Coming out – Fatals Picards**_

* * *

Harry souffla un bon coup devant la porte d'entrée du Terrier avant de toquer à la porte. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. En ce beau samedi, il avait été invité à déjeuner avec tous les Weasley. Sa séparation avec Ginny n'avait pas altéré ses relations avec les autres. Même lorsque son ex petite-amie était présente, il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'il soit là aussi.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, il était plus qu'anxieux. Il avait décidé d'annoncer à sa famille de cœur son homosexualité. Il n'avait pas trop peur des réactions, sur ce sujet. Non, ce qu'il redoutait, c'était le moment où il devrait annoncer le nom de l'homme avec lequel il avait décidé de partager sa vie.

Comme à son habitude, Molly l'étreignit à l'en étouffer. Harry fut, une fois de plus, surpris par la force qu'elle pouvait avoir lorsqu'elle l'accueillait.

\- Harry, mon chéri, comment ça va ? s'enquit-elle une fois le jeune homme rentré et la porte refermée.

\- Je vais bien Molly et vous ?

\- A merveille.

Harry arriva dans le salon et salua Arthur, George, Ron, Ginny et Bill. Il y avait également Fleur et Angelina qu'il embrassa. Percy et son épouse étaient en visite en Roumanie, pour voir Charlie.

Tout le petit monde passa à table et fut rapidement rassasié par la multitude de plats qu'avait préparés Molly. Harry décida de se lancer après le dessert, il n'avait plus le choix à présent. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, les gens allaient s'éparpiller, certains allaient rentrer chez eux et il préférait faire une annonce globale qu'avoir à la refaire plusieurs fois.

\- Je suis gay, lâcha-t-il après s'être râclé la gorge à plusieurs reprises.

Ron ne montra aucune surprise, certainement à cause de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue il y a quelque temps, où Harry lui avait posé toutes sortes de questions sur la découverte de son homosexualité. Ce fut le seul à continuer de picorer dans l'assiette de friandises que Molly avait mis à disposition. Les autres suspendirent leurs gestes et leurs conversations. Il fallut un moment avant que l'état d'hébétude général passe.

\- Harry mon chéri, comme je l'ai dit à Ron à ce moment-là, l'important, ce n'est pas quel genre t'attire, c'est que tu sois heureux, dit Molly avec un sourire sincère.

Elle fut approuvée par tous les autres, même si la réaction de Ginny était un peu plus discrète. Elle non plus n'avait pas été surprise, après tout, elle aussi était au courant. Par contre, Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait assez peinée par le fait qu'il l'annonce. Peut-être voyait-elle ça comme la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait tout juste considéré comme un doute.

\- Tu as quelqu'un ? s'enquit Molly.

\- Oui, depuis quelques mois déjà, répondit Harry alors que de petites rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues.

Pour le coup, Harry capta totalement l'attention de Ron. Enfin il allait savoir de qui son ami avait parlé le soir où il lui avait posé toutes ses questions.

\- Qui ? demanda Ron en voyant qu'Harry ne le disait pas de lui-même.

\- Drago, Drago Malefoy, souffla timidement Harry, inquiet des réactions qu'il allait provoquer.

Ron eut un sourire en coin du style « je le savais ». Ginny baissa les yeux sur ses ongles, comme pour que personne ne puisse voir dans son regard ce qu'elle ressentait. Arthur, qui était en train de boire son verre d'eau s'étouffa avec le liquide. Molly se cramponna à la table comme si elle avait peur de tomber à la renverse Harry pensa que si elle n'avait pas été assise, cela aurait certainement été le cas. Bill, Fleur et Angelina semblèrent neutres, ni heureux ni choqués, ce qui était plutôt positif au final. Le premier à prendre la parole fut George.

\- Je l'ai croisé quelques fois depuis qu'il a ressurgi et il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé. Comme il était accompagné de Blaise, j'ai même échangé quelques banalités avec lui. Si tu te sens bien avec lui et qu'il te traite mieux qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, alors ça me va. Puis même si ça ne m'allait pas, ce n'est pas comme si ça me regardait, dit George, faisant preuve d'une sagesse et d'un sérieux plutôt rare chez lui.

\- Merci George.

Le rouquin sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, faisant comprendre à Harry que son intervention avait pour but d'aider les autres à relativiser.

\- Comme George, si tu te sens bien avec lui, c'est le plus important, dit Arthur, remis de son étouffement.

\- Oui, bon, c'est surprenant mais pourquoi pas ! J'ai confiance en ton jugement, intervint Bill.

Fleur et Angelina acquiescèrent sans rien dire, signe qu'elles étaient d'accord avec ce qui avait été dit mais qu'elles n'avaient rien à ajouter.

\- Moi je suis simplement déçu que tu ne m'aies pas dit la vérité lorsque je t'avais demandé s'il s'agissait de Malefoy, dit Ron.

\- Je n'étais même pas sûr, je n'assumais pas du tout ce que je ressentais. Pardon, vieux.

Ron se souvint qu'il était sorti plus d'un an avec le premier homme qu'il avait fréquenté avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Il comprenait son meilleur ami, même s'il avait d'abord été vexé par ses cachotteries.

\- Ce n'est rien, après tout, je n'ai pas été plus honnête quand j'ai été dans une situation similaire.

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami et se tourna vers Molly qui, en dehors de Ginny, était la seule à ne pas être intervenue.

\- Parfois, je ne dis rien mais ça ne m'empêche pas de voir. Ces derniers mois, tu avais l'air plus serein, souriant et heureux. Je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans ta vie qui te faisait du bien. J'ai cru que c'était ton nouvel emploi mais je me rends compte que c'était certainement lui alors je le remercie. Je ne sais pas si tu comptais venir pour Noël ou si vous avez prévu autre chose mais il est le bienvenu, finit-elle par dire avec le même sourire bienveillant que d'habitude.

Sans se retenir, Harry se leva et lorsque Molly en fit de même, il l'étreignit.

\- Merci Molly, merci d'avoir été là depuis mes onze ans et de l'être encore aujourd'hui, dit Harry, ému.

\- Ne me remercie pas mon chéri, je t'aime comme mon huitième enfant et rien ne changera ça.

Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux, comme tous les autres autour de la table. Tous, sauf une personne qui ne tarda pas à se manifester.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'inviter pour Noël ! C'est une fête de famille et…

\- Et Harry est un membre de cette famille, Drago est important pour lui alors il sera le bienvenu, point final, trancha Molly d'un ton sans réplique.

Depuis la séparation de Harry et Ginny, il leur était arrivé de convier les petits-amis de leur fille et Harry les avait toujours bien accueillis. Molly ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas en faire de même pour Harry. Elle espérait simplement que sa fille ferait preuve d'autant de politesse et de maturité qu'Harry lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans sa situation.

\- Son père a essayé de me tuer !

\- Et sa mère nous a tous sauvés, paix à son âme. De plus, le fils n'est pas responsable des actes de ses parents, intervint Arthur.

\- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas créer de problèmes, dit Harry, gêné. Molly, je serais très heureux de venir avec Drago lors d'un repas où Ginny ne sera…

\- Non, si vous êtes libre le 25 au midi, alors vous venez ici, insista la matriarche.

\- Il n'est pas responsable des actes de ses parents, d'accord, mais il est responsable des siens et c'est à cause de lui si Bill a des cicatrices sur son visage ! s'exclama Ginny.

Harry serrait les poings pour ne pas s'enflammer et ne pas s'en prendre à son ex-petite-amie.

\- Stop, tu ne te sers pas de mon mari pour plaider ta cause, intervint sèchement Fleur.

\- Ce n'était qu'un adolescent apeuré dont on menaçait la vie de ses parents. Si j'en veux à quelqu'un pour mes cicatrices, ça n'est certainement pas à lui, dit Bill en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de Fleur qui s'était levée sous le coup de la colère.

\- Bien sûr, vous soutenez tous Harry, comme toujours ! Depuis notre séparation et même avant. Vous lui donnez toujours raison !

\- Vous avez eu des torts tous les deux mais là n'est pas le sujet, intervint Arthur. Le passé appartient au passé et tu devrais réussir à le mettre derrière toi.

La rouquine n'ajouta rien, se contentant de quitter la pièce.

\- Désolée Harry, mais sa réaction ne doit pas t'empêcher de venir. Nous la raisonnerons d'ici là, promit Molly.

\- Je vais en parler avec Drago et je vous donnerai ma réponse au plus vite.

La matriarche acquiesça, satisfaite. Harry ne tarda pas à prendre congé, il avait un dîner chez Hermione et Blaise le soir-même, et l'ambiance chez les Weasley était définitivement ruinée.

Malgré le fait qu'il mangeait chez elle le soir-même, Harry passa chez Hermione, sachant qu'elle y serait seule. Drago était de toute façon actuellement en train de déjeuner avec ses trois meilleurs amis afin de leur parler, lui aussi, de leur relation. Et le brun voulait que sa meilleure amie le sache avant le repas du soir, histoire de ne pas être la seule à être étonnée.

\- Salut ! lui dit-elle après avoir ouvert la porte.

Elle s'effaça, s'écartant de l'encadrement pour le laisser entrer chez elle, et referma derrière lui.

\- Tu es un peu en avance pour le dîner, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Non, je voulais te voir seul à seul avant pour te parler d'une chose, expliqua Harry.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Hermione en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

D'un geste de sa baguette, elle fit apparaître un plateau avec deux verres et du jus de citrouille qu'Harry servit.

\- Je sors avec Drago, annonça Harry avec beaucoup moins d'appréhension que lorsqu'il l'avait fait chez les Weasley.

\- Je sais.

Pour le coup, ce fut lui qui fut étonné.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ?! Depuis quand ? interrogea-t-il rapidement.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre.

\- Avant que tu ne le retrouves, tu sortais presque chaque soir pour rencontrer une fille et tu venais me raconter pourquoi tu ne voulais plus la revoir. Bien sûr, au début, j'ai simplement cru que tu en avais rencontré une qui te plaisait assez pour sortir avec elle mais que tu préférais attendre avant de m'en parler ou de nous la présenter. Puis j'ai su que Drago était chez toi depuis le mois de décembre et j'ai fait le lien en voyant comment vous vous comportiez ensemble. Bien sûr, vous étiez très discrets, vous ne montriez aucun geste tendre en public mais ton regard Harry, lui, il ne me trompait pas. Je te connais par cœur, commença-t-elle à expliquer.

Harry fut une fois de plus frappé par la clairvoyance de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ensuite, comme tu ne me disais toujours rien, je t'ai proposé un rendez-vous avec la cousine de Blaise, je pensais que ça te pousserait à la confession. Ça n'a pas été le cas mais ta réaction m'a conforté dans ce que je pensais. De toute façon, le fait que vous partiez en vacances tous les deux sans chercher à nous inviter aurait fini de me convaincre, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être simplement venue me dire que tu avais deviné ? s'enquit le brun, stupéfait.

\- Parce que je savais que tu viendrais de toi-même quand tu serais prêt. Bon, j'avoue que parfois, j'ai eu du mal à patienter, c'est pour ça que j'ai tenté en te parlant de la cousine de Blaise mais au final, c'était à toi que revenait le choix de te confier ou non, conclut-t-elle.

Harry se sentait chanceux d'avoir Hermione pour amie depuis ses onze ans. Son intelligence et son courage l'avaient sauvé plus d'une fois. Sa gentillesse et sa compréhension faisaient d'elle une personne hors du commun. Alors qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir l'aimer plus qu'il le faisait déjà, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé.

\- Bien sûr, il va sans dire que je suis heureuse pour toi. Et que ce soit Malefoy ou plus généralement, un homme, ne change rien pour moi. D'ailleurs, de toutes les fois où j'ai pu le côtoyer, il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup mûri et changé. Il est toujours aussi sarcastique mais c'est beaucoup plus appréciable depuis qu'il s'en sert pour plaisanter plutôt que pour blesser. *-*

Le jeune homme se leva et rejoignit sa meilleure amie dans le canapé afin de l'étreindre. Il était heureux que les choses se soient si bien passées, même s'il n'avait jamais eu de doutes au sujet d'Hermione.

Harry resta auprès d'elle pour lui raconter la réaction des Weasley. Il fut amusé de voir Hermione serrer les lèvres, comme pour s'empêcher de dire du mal, lorsqu'il lui raconta comment Ginny avait réagi au moment où sa mère avait invité Drago à leur table pour Noël.

.

De son côté, Drago, qui était chez Théo en compagnie du propriétaire des lieux, ainsi que de Pansy et Blaise, avait terminé le repas. Il n'allait pas tarder à leur parler de sa relation avec Harry. Il ne ressentait aucune appréhension. Déjà, ses amis étaient au courant de son homosexualité depuis Poudlard et ils avaient appris à apprécier Harry bien avant que lui ne le fasse. Pourquoi cela se passerait-il mal ?

Théo, qui avait compris depuis l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Blaise, lui avait dit qu'il était heureux pour eux et surtout soulagé qu'ils assument enfin. Drago se doutait que ses deux autres amis n'auraient pas les mêmes mots Théo restait le plus sentimentalement expressif de leur bande mais il savait que leur réaction ne serait pas négative. Ils seraient surpris, ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Je sors avec Harry, lâcha-t-il sans détour.

Effectivement, Pansy laissa tomber le verre qu'elle tenait à la main et Blaise émit un son étrange entre gloussement et hoquet de stupeur. Ils regardèrent Drago un moment, comme s'ils attendaient à ce que celui-ci se mette à rire, leur montrant ainsi que ce n'était qu'une blague. Ce fut Pansy qui se remit le plus vite de sa stupéfaction.

\- Genre, vous couchez ensemble ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, on joue à la bataille explosive et on se tient la main en se contant des poèmes, railla Drago.

Théo et Blaise pouffèrent, Pansy, bien que légèrement vexée esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- D'accord, ma question était stupide, concéda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda Blaise.

\- Février.

Les autres parurent surpris de n'avoir rien remarqué lors des mois écoulés.

\- Mais, il n'était pas hétéro ? questionna Pansy.

\- Si, il l'était, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Blaise et Théo ricanèrent, Pansy sourit de la même manière que Drago.

\- Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Harry ne se sentait pas prêt alors j'ai respecté ça. En plus du fait qu'on ait un passif assez lourd tous les deux, lui, il devait accepter le fait qu'il n'était pas hétéro.

Pansy et Blaise acquiescèrent, compréhensifs puis, ayant posé toutes les questions qui leur venaient à l'esprit, Drago clôtura la conversation sans répondre à Blaise, qui voulait savoir qui était au-dessus. Ils partirent sur un autre sujet. Drago fut heureux de constater que malgré les six ans d'éloignement, il connaissait toujours ses amis par cœur.

.

Le soir venu, Drago et les trois autres allèrent chez Blaise pour le dîner. Harry était toujours auprès d'Hermione et son amant l'embrassa avant de s'installer à ses côtés dans le canapé. Il fut amusé de voir une rougeur prendre place sur les joues de son, désormais, petit ami officiel.

Peu après, ils furent rejoints par Ron, le dernier attendu. Ils passèrent alors à l'apéritif où ce fut au tour de Blaise et Hermione de faire une annonce.

\- Nous allons avoir un enfant, révéla-t-elle.

Les félicitations fusèrent et les Gryffondor furent, bien entendu, les plus expressifs en allant serrer leur amie dans leurs bras. Harry alla même jusqu'à étreindre brièvement Blaise. Ron, lui, se contenta d'une poignée de main.

Le reste de la soirée tourna autour de la grossesse d'Hermione et bien qu'Harry eut l'air sincèrement heureux, Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait mélancolique. Cela lui sera le cœur et lui rappela que malgré le grand pas franchi aujourd'hui, il y aurait toujours ce problème entre eux.

Drago se dit alors que quoi qu'il se passerait, leur histoire s'arrêterait un jour ou l'autre. Il ne voulait pas priver Harry de ce bonheur qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir mais il était trop égoïste pour partir de lui-même.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous et merci !**


	33. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à tous, voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Nadine : Merci à toi.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

* * *

 **Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars,**

 **I'm going to give you my heart,**

 **Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars,**

 **And cause you light up the path.**

 _ **Car tu es un ciel, car tu es un ciel plein d'étoiles,**_

 _ **Je te donnerai mon cœur,**_

 _ **Car tu es un ciel, car tu es un ciel plein d'étoiles,**_

 _ **Et que tu illumines mon chemin.**_

 _ **A sky full of stars – Coldplay**_

* * *

Drago entra dans l'appartement, Harry sur ses pas. Le blond se dirigea vers l'évier et se servit un verre d'eau tandis que son amant se laissa tomber dans le canapé, l'air rêveur. Attendri, sans que son visage ne le montre, Drago se rapprocha doucement.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés pour l'enlacer.

\- A Hermione, je suis tellement content pour elle ! s'exclama Harry avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

\- Tu l'envies ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- L'envier ? Hum, non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Eh bien, parce que Blaise et elle vont avoir un enfant.

\- Non, je ne l'envie pas. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à devenir père, donc je suis bien content que ce soit eux qui deviennent parents. La place d'oncle me convient amplement, il y a les avantages sans les inconvénients, s'amusa Harry.

Pas de biberons la nuit, pas de pleurs incessants, pas de couches à changer. Non pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment en temps voulu, il s'occuperait de tout ça sans souci mais pas dans l'immédiat.

\- Mais tu le voudras un jour, constata Drago.

\- Oui, un jour, approuva Harry.

Le brun sentit Drago se tendre contre lui.

\- Quel est le problème ? s'enquit-il.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes deux hommes…

\- Comme si je pouvais l'oublier, taquina Harry en caressant le sexe du blond au travers des étoffes qu'il portait.

Mais Drago n'avait aucune envie de rire et ne laissa pas son attention être détournée par la caresse de son amant.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant, reprit-il.

\- Je suis aussi, légèrement, au courant de ce détail, répondit Harry en se tournant pour regarder Drago dans les yeux.

Le brun ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Bien sûr, il savait qu'ensemble, ils ne pourraient pas avoir des enfants à « eux » mais cela ne l'avait jamais tracassé plus que ça. Ils trouveraient une solution en temps voulu. Pourquoi cela préoccupait autant Drago ? Il avait toujours pensé que si le blond n'avait rien contre les enfants et le fait de devenir père, il n'y tenait pas tant que ça.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus adopter, précisa Drago.

\- Il est bien trop tôt pour parler de tout ça.

\- Autant le faire maintenant plutôt que de se quitter dans un an ou deux, quand l'envie d'être père te prendra.

\- Se quitter ?! s'exclama Harry.

\- Eh bien oui, s'il n'y a pas de solution, c'est bien ce qui devra arriver, dit Drago comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry resta sans voix, les yeux écarquillés en regardant Drago. Il était stupéfait par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Le blond parlait de séparation aussi facilement que s'il parlait du repas de ce soir. Harry n'avait jamais deviné que les enfants étaient importants à ce point pour Drago.

\- Je n'avais pas compris que cela te tenait à cœur au point de remettre en question notre relation, dit Harry partagé entre la colère, la tristesse et la surprise. Tu as l'air d'avoir réfléchi à ça. Si tu envisages de me quitter depuis quelques temps, tu aurais dû simplement me le dire plutôt que de nous imposer les annonces à tout notre entourage.

Drago regarda Harry, surpris par la sécheresse de sa voix mais encore plus par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Mais ça n'est pas pour moi ! Je pourrais très bien me passer d'avoir des enfants mais toi…

Une fois, de plus, Harry fut stupéfait. Il s'était complétement trompé. Drago ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui-même. Il était touché de se rendre compte que si Drago s'était pris la tête à ce point, ça n'était que pour lui.

\- Quoi ?! demanda Drago en voyant l'air choqué du Gryffondor.

\- Tu… Tu penses que je pourrais te quitter pour avoir des enfants ? demanda Harry, hésitant, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas comprendre.

\- Eh bien, oui…

Harry réfléchit un instant, les yeux dans le vide. Il devait bien choisir ses mots pour que Drago ne puisse pas mal interpréter quoi que ce soit.

\- Fut un temps, je désirais une famille coûte que coûte. C'est pour cette raison que je m'accrochais à Ginny malgré le fait que je voyais très bien que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais sur le long terme, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai mal vécu la rupture. Mais je te l'ai dit il y a quelques temps, j'ai changé d'avis à ce sujet. Je veux fonder une famille parce que je suis certain de vouloir passer ma vie avec la personne que j'aurais choisie, pas simplement pour avoir des enfants.

Harry hésitait à poursuivre, s'il le faisait ça sonnerait comme une déclaration d'amour. Non, ça ne sonnerait pas, ça en serait une. Drago et lui avaient évité tout ce qui se rapprochait de ce genre de choses. Harry n'aurait même pas su dire pourquoi, cela était ainsi.

Pourtant, le fait que le blond envisage de le quitter pour qu'il puisse avoir des enfants montrait qu'il l'aimait, encore plus quand on savait qu'il pouvait être très égoïste. Alors pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur ? Il n'avait eu aucun problème à dire « je t'aime » à Ginny et pourtant, son amour n'avait jamais été aussi fort que ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago.

Alors Harry se lança, après tout, il était un Gryffondor courageux ! Puis il se doutait que s'il attendait que le Serpentard prenne l'initiative de déclarer ses sentiments, il risquait d'attendre longtemps.

\- Cette personne, c'est toi, et si ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura toujours que toi et moi, je sais que je pourrais m'y faire. Ce sera dur, oui, ce sera un sacrifice, mais renoncer à toi en serait un plus gros encore.

Drago regarda Harry, ne sachant pas très bien quoi répondre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre de telles paroles. Il se sentait soulagé. Lyanna avait eu raison la dernière fois, il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter.

En plus du soulagement, Drago fut submergé, une fois encore, par cette vague de sentiments. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir tout ça et pourtant, depuis Harry, tout était plus fort, plus beau.

Le blond secoua la tête. Voilà, s'il se mettait à parler sentiment, il allait sortir des mots romantiques et parler comme un Poufsouffle. Oui, c'était cliché, tous les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas mièvres et tous les mièvres n'étaient pas Poufsouffle mais c'était une façon de parler, comme le courage des Gryffondor, la ruse des Serpentard et l'intelligence des Serdaigle. Voilà qu'il s'égarait, comme pour gagner du temps avant de devoir dire quelque chose.

Non, un Malefoy n'était pas fait pour parler Poufsouffle et Harry devait le savoir. Mais alors, pourquoi le regardait-il avec ce mélange d'attente et d'espoir mais aussi de crainte ? Que pouvait-il bien attendre de lui ? Il avait l'impression de se retrouver sur une scène mais de ne pas connaître son texte. Pire, il ne savait même pas de quoi parlait la pièce.

\- Eh bien Potter, il ne manquait plus que les violons et les bougies et ça aurait pu ressembler à une comédie romantique ! lança-t-il, sarcastique.

Il regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Le visage d'Harry se ferma. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et se leva. Il regarda le brun se rendre à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau mais il devinait que cela était juste pour s'occuper et se donner une raison de s'éloigner.

Drago s'en voulait énormément. Après tout, Harry avait vraiment dû hésiter avant de lui confier ses sentiments et lui, il lui répondait par un sarcasme. Bon, d'accord, il répondait souvent par des sarcasmes, surtout lorsqu'il était touché mais pour une fois, il aurait dû parler plus honnêtement, même s'il avait peur, même s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard et il n'était pas non plus obligé d'en faire trop.

Le blond se leva et rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine.

\- Bon, ok, je t'aime, tu es content ?!

Harry se retourna, l'air choqué mais aussi perplexe.

\- Mais, ne va pas croire que je vais te le dire tous les jours et que je vais t'offrir des chocolats, des fleurs ou des cartes à la Saint-Valentin. Les chocolats, je les mange, les fleurs, ça pue, et la Saint-Valentin, je déteste ça !

Les sourcils d'Harry s'étaient levés, de plus en plus au fil de la tirade de son amant. C'était la pire déclaration d'amour qu'il n'ait jamais entendue, autant dans la réalité que dans les films, et pourtant, il se sentait heureux de l'entendre même s'il devait aussi avouer en être amusé.

\- Eh bien alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air de veaudelune ? demanda Drago sa fausse exaspération masquant, très peu habilement, son appréhension.

\- Par Merlin, Malefoy, il n'y a que toi pour faire des déclarations pareilles et rester touchant ou alors, il n'y a que moi pour savoir apprécier ça, se moqua Harry.

Le blond esquissa un petit sourire en coin et se rapprocha doucement d'Harry.

\- La prochaine fois que tu décides de parler le Poufsouffle, préviens-moi, histoire que je me prépare, s'amusa Drago.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé le Poufsouffle puis d'abord, ça ne veut rien dire parler le Poufsouffle !

\- Si, c'est comme quand quelqu'un d'idiot dit quelque chose d'intelligent, il a parlé le Serdaigle. Ou un couard qui fait quelque chose de courageux a fait son Gryffondor. Ou quelqu'un qui fait preuve de ruse, il aura fait son Serpentard. Tout le monde sait ça, Potter ! Enfin bref, n'essaie pas d'éviter le sujet, tu as parlé le Poufsouffle !

Harry se rapprocha et coinça Drago entre son corps et le plan de travail de la cuisine.

\- Si je veux éviter le sujet, je connais plus efficace que ça, susurra Harry à l'oreille de Drago qui en frissonna.

\- Ah oui ? s'enquit le blond avant de tourner le visage vers le brun.

\- Oui, mais le sujet ne me gêne pas. J'ai parlé le Poufsouffle, comme tu dis et tu l'as fait aussi, railla Harry.

\- Un Malefoy ne parle pas le Pouf…

Harry fit taire Drago d'un baiser à la fois sauvage mais traduisant aussi tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Séparant leurs lèvres, Harry le regarda d'un air malicieux avant de l'embrasser plus tendrement.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a du mal à parler de sentiment, tu te débrouilles très bien pour les montrer sans rien dire, susurra Harry à l'oreille de son amant.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Drago, frissonnant en sentant les mains du brun passer sous sa chemise.

\- Tu as envisagé de me quitter pour mon bien et pas pour le tien. C'est stupide et ridicule parce que tu aurais dû m'en parler, me demander ce que je pensais de tout ça et me laisser le choix mais en même temps, ça montre que tu te soucies de moi. Tu m'as montré que tu m'aimais bien plus clairement qu'avec des mots.

Drago regarda Harry, un sourire tendre au visage avant de secouer la tête et de défaire la chemise de son amant.

\- Par Salazar Potter, on a suffisamment parlé pour ce soir, maintenant, place au sexe ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant glisser l'étoffe sur les épaules du brun.

Harry eut un sourire amusé et entreprit, lui aussi, de déshabiller son vis-à-vis. Une fois nu, Drago poussa son amant jusqu'au canapé et fit peser son corps sur le sien. Il se délectait des mains d'Harry sur lui. Tout en l'embrassant il fit descendre ses doigts jusqu'à l'intimité du brun qu'il pénétra de son index.

Il aurait aimé faire durer le plaisir, lui offrir de longs préliminaires mais comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait du sexe avec Harry, il était pris d'une urgence, d'un besoin irrépressible de le sentir en lui ou inversement.

Alors, il le prépara, vite, mais avec application. Harry se laissa faire avec plaisir et le pressa lorsqu'il perdit patience. Sans le savoir, il ressentait le même empressement que son amant.

Lorsqu'enfin il fut en lui, ils gémirent à l'unisson et Drago s'efforça de prendre son temps. Il embrassait les lèvres d'Harry tout en donnant des coups de reins lents mais profonds.

Harry montait et descendait sur l'érection de Drago et s'il le fit d'abord lentement, il accéléra ses mouvements.

\- Touche-moi, ordonna Harry en sentant Drago trembler sous lui, signe d'une proche jouissance.

Le blond s'empara de la bouche de son amant tandis que sa main faisait des va-et-vient sur sa verge. Malgré tout, ce fut lui qui partit en premier et il ne put s'empêcher de mordre fortement la lèvre d'Harry qui partit peu après.

Ce dernier se souleva juste assez pour déloger le sexe de Drago mais resta contre lui, essoufflé.

\- Préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu veux te la jouer Hannibal Lecter, se plaignit Harry en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre qui ne saignait heureusement pas.

\- Hannibal qui ? s'enquit Drago curieux.

\- Laisse tomber, s'amusa Harry. J'avais oublié que tu avais toute une éducation cinématographique à faire.

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les rires de Lyanna et de Théo. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se recouvrir que déjà, le couple pénétrait dans le salon.

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Lyanna avec horreur en se détournant.

\- Oh bordel ! jura Théo en se tournant à son tour.

Drago et Harry se nettoyèrent d'un sort et se rhabillèrent aussi vite que possible. Lorsque ce fut fait, les deux arrivants se tournèrent, presque aussi gênés que les deux autres. Un silence extrêmement gênant flotta quelques instants avant que Drago ne se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? s'enquit Drago d'un ton presque naturel.

\- Plutôt oui, je n'ai pas bien pu profiter en deux jours mais j'ai pu voir mon père, répondit Lyanna les yeux toujours fuyants.

En effet, la jeune femme était partie deux jours à New York, pour aller voir son père avait-elle affirmé à Drago. Bien sûr, il avait trouvé bizarre qu'elle n'attende pas les vacances scolaires mais il n'avait rien dit.

\- Bon, je vais me coucher, dit Harry, toujours très gêné.

Ils se saluèrent et le brun disparut dans sa chambre.

\- Tu lui diras que je suis désolée, dit Lyanna, soucieuse.

\- Par Salazar, on fait ça au milieu du salon, c'est plutôt à nous d'être désolés ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Je squatte son appartement depuis plusieurs mois. Je réalise seulement aujourd'hui que ça pourrait le déranger, même s'il n'a rien dit…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est juste un Gryffondor pudique, il met plus de temps que nous autres à s'en remettre, railla Drago.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon, en attendant, présente-lui mes excuses.

Le blond acquiesça et disparut à son tour dans la chambre. Lyanna et Théo s'installèrent sur les chaises. Ce qu'ils venaient de voir quelques instants auparavant leur avait coupé l'envie de s'asseoir dans le divan.

* * *

 **Merci à vous, j'espère que ça vous a plus.**

 **Bisous à tous et à vendredi prochain.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Voilà le chapitre 33, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

* * *

 _ **Parce que c'est toi j'voudrais un jour un enfant**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Et non pas parce que c'est le moment**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Parce que c'est toi**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Je veux te voir dedans**_ _ **,**_

 _ **J'verrais dans ses yeux tous ces petits défauts**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Parce que parfait n'est plus mon créneau**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Parce que c'est toi**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Parce que c'est toi – Axelle Red**_

* * *

Lyanna se leva dans le but de préparer le petit déjeuner mais fut surprise de trouver Harry, déjà prêt et en train de s'activer en cuisine. Hormis les week-ends où elle aimait traîner au lit, c'était toujours elle la première debout et celle qui préparait le petit-déjeuner.

\- Salut, lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire en déposant une assiette à sa place habituelle de Lyanna.

\- Salut, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier.

Harry se servit également et s'installa à table à son tour.

\- Au sujet d'hier, Lyanna, ton frère m'a présenté tes excuses mais elles n'étaient pas nécessaires. J'étais mortifié mais pas du tout contrarié par votre arrivée. Enfin, bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que vous arriviez, après que nous nous soyons rhabillés mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Lyanna lui sourit, soulagée.

\- Pour ce qui est de ta vie ici, j'avoue qu'au départ, j'ai accepté que tu viennes pour faire plaisir à Drago mais depuis, j'ai appris à t'apprécier, très vite d'ailleurs. Tu es ici chez toi, il y a un moment que je te considère comme une colocataire et pas juste comme une fille que j'héberge, expliqua Harry.

\- Merci, répondit Lyanna, émue.

Drago ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et, comme depuis quelques matins, il embrassa la joue de sa sœur puis les lèvres de son petit-ami avant de s'asseoir. Harry avait encore du mal à se faire à cette petite démonstration d'affection à laquelle il avait droit depuis peu.

\- Ce soir, après le boulot, il faudrait que je vous parle, annonça la jeune femme.

\- Si c'est au sujet de Théo, tu as ma bénédiction, dit Drago avec un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Mon très cher frère, je ne te demanderai jamais ton accord en ce qui concerne les hommes que je veux ou non fréquenter, rétorqua Lyanna avec un sourire qui ne la rendait pas moins sérieuse.

Harry pouffa devant l'air scandalisé de Drago.

\- Non, c'est d'un tout autre sujet dont j'ai à vous faire part. Il s'agit de la vraie raison de mon voyage express à New-York. Mais je vous en dirai plus ce soir, précisa-t-elle.

\- Super, maintenant, je vais me demander de quoi il en retourne toute la journée ! ronchonna Drago.

Lyanna lui adressa un clin d'œil et après avoir bu sa dernière gorgée de thé, elle se leva, embrassa la joue des deux hommes et sortit de l'appartement.

Comme prévu, Drago se posa des questions toute la journée, gardant juste assez de concentration pour réaliser correctement ses potions. Comme il travaillait avec Théo, il chercha à le questionner mais son meilleur ami ne savait rien. Il lui confia juste que Lyanna l'avait laissé chez Julius toute une après-midi sans lui dire où elle se rendait.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu conduire Lyanna à New-York qui le concernait et qui concernait Harry également, puisque sa sœur avait demandé leur présence à tous les deux ? Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas décidé de retourner vivre là-bas.

Non, ça n'était pas possible, elle commençait à sortir avec Théo et ça avait l'air de bien coller de surcroit. Sans parler de son emploi qui, apparemment, lui plaisait beaucoup. Puis, si elle avait envisagé de retourner là-bas définitivement, elle lui en aurait parlé avant et n'aurait pas demandé la présence d'Harry.

Ce fut l'esprit tournant à plein régime et très impatient qu'il pénétra dans l'appartement après sa journée. Harry fut le second à arriver, l'air épuisé.

\- Dure journée ? s'enquit Drago en regardant le brun se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

\- Comme toujours, je crois simplement que ce poste n'est pas fait pour moi, avoua Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne saurais pas dire mais je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je me force à aller bosser tous les jours alors que ça n'était pas le cas lorsque j'étais avocat. Je pense que le fait de plaider me manque. Aujourd'hui, lorsque je vais à une audience, je me contente de regarder d'autres personnes le faire. J'ai remplacé ce que j'aimais faire par d'innombrables conférences de presse et des réunions ministérielles.

\- Oui, tout ce que tu adores en somme ! railla Drago.

\- C'est ça.

\- Eh bien, démissionne ! proposa le blond comme si la solution était évidente.

\- Ça ne fait pas un an que j'occupe ce poste, je ne peux pas démissionner alors que Kingsley m'a fait confiance et compte sur moi. Surtout que c'est le genre d'emploi que l'on garde jusqu'à sa retraite ou jusqu'à devenir ministre. Regarde mes prédécesseurs, ils sont tous restés jusqu'à la fin de leur carrière ou jusqu'à leur mort pour certains. J'aurais l'air de quoi en démissionnant ?

Drago avait haussé les sourcils au fil de la tirade de son amant et prit la parole quelques secondes après qu'il ait terminé.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, restes-y jusqu'à ta retraite. Une trentaine d'années, ça n'est pas la goutte du mort-vivant à boire, ironisa le blond.

Harry grimaça. Dite comme ça, la solution de la démission lui semblait beaucoup plus envisageable. Enfin, rien ne l'empêchait de subir quelques années avant de quitter ce poste qui n'était pas du tout fait pour lui plaire.

L'arrivée de Lyanna coupa court à sa réflexion. Tous les trois s'installèrent à la table du salon et la jeune femme s'occupa de sortir trois verres, du jus de citrouille pour elle et du whisky pur feu pour les deux autres.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, je ne suis pas partie à New York dans le but de voir mon père, même si passer du temps avec lui est toujours un plaisir. Là-bas, j'ai un ami que je connais depuis notre première rentrée à Ilvermorny. Après les sept années, il a pris la direction des bancs de la faculté de médicomagie. Déjà, à ce moment-là, il avait en tête de trouver un moyen qui permettrait à deux hommes de concevoir.

Drago se tendit alors qu'Harry prenait un air perplexe.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu plus savant que cet homme. Certains aimaient le traiter de fou, l'objectif qu'il visait n'était pas fait pour penser qu'il était sain d'esprit.

Lyanna eut un sourire, comme si elle revoyait certains souvenirs amusants.

\- Je pense qu'il a toujours été un peu fou mais pas le genre de folie dangereuse. Juste ce qu'il faut pour croire que tout est possible du moment qu'on y croit et surtout, du moment qu'on met tout en œuvre pour que cela devienne possible.

\- Pourtant, son but semble bien impossible, fit remarquer Harry.

Drago se contenta d'un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il approuvait le brun.

\- Mon ami est père d'une petite fille qui a deux ans à présent. Lorsque l'on analyse le sang de cette fillette, on y trouve un parfait mélange de l'ADN de mon ami ainsi que celui de son compagnon, continua Lyanna.

\- Nombre de scientifiques au cours des années ont tenté de faire en sorte qu'un homme puisse porter la vie. Même avec l'aide de la magie, cela reste impossible, dit Drago.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que mon ami avait trouvé la solution permettant à un homme de porter la vie. J'ai dit qu'il avait trouvé la solution pour que deux hommes deviennent pères, ensemble, d'un enfant qui aurait leur deux ADN, clarifia-t-elle.

\- Et par quel miracle de Merlin serait-il parvenu à cela ? interrogea Drago, plus que sceptique.

\- Grâce à divers sortilèges et potions qu'il ne m'a pas divulgué pour une raison évidente, et grâce à l'aide d'une mère porteuse.

Drago et Harry trouvèrent en effet que la raison de garder le secret était plus qu'évidente. Si vraiment il était parvenu à accomplir cela, il valait mieux que le procédé reste confidentiel jusqu'à ce que cela soit déposé auprès du service des nouvelles avancées en médicomagie.

\- Je suis allée à New-York pour m'entretenir avec lui, lui demander plus d'informations sur les risques encourus pour l'enfant ou pour la mère porteuse. Il n'y a aucune différence entre un enfant né naturellement ou un enfant né de cette manière. Le double ADN masculin ne change rien, il y a des risques, bien sûr, mais pas plus que pour une grossesse classique. Pour la mère porteuse, les risques sont les mêmes, sauf que les probabilités sont légèrement plus élevées. Enfin, avec un bon suivi et en faisant attention, il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela se passe mal, expliqua-t-elle.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas bien quoi penser de tout ça. Ils avaient parlé de l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants à eux, ensemble. Cela leur semblait être une certitude mais à présent, il s'avérait qu'ils en avaient la possibilité. Cependant, le voulaient-ils maintenant ?

Drago ne fut pas surpris que sa sœur ait fait tout ça sans lui en parler. Lyanna ferait toujours tout son possible pour l'aider et l'inverse était vrai également.

\- Je vous parle de ça pour que vous sachiez que cela est possible. Pour que vous puissiez, si vous le voulez, vous renseigner directement auprès de mon ami. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de prendre une décision dès aujourd'hui. Cette possibilité sera toujours là dans un an, deux ans, dix ans.

Drago acquiesça. Lyanna avait raison, ils avaient tout le temps pour y penser.

\- Le plus difficile pour cette intervention, c'est de trouver une mère porteuse. Mais réjouissez-vous, chanceux que vous êtes, vous m'avez moi, termina Lyanna avec un sourire.

\- Toi ?! Mais tu es la sœur de Drago, ça ne serait pas… étrange ? demanda Harry avec une petite grimace.

Lyanna pouffa.

\- Ça le serait si mon ADN était nécessaire à l'une des étapes de l'insémination mais ça n'est pas le cas. Je ne connais pas les détails mais je ne servirais vraiment qu'à porter l'enfant et à le mettre au monde. Il n'aura rien de moi, expliqua Lyanna.

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux que tu veuilles te proposer alors, dit le brun avec un petit sourire.

\- Voilà, je vous ai tout dit. Désolée mais je dois vous laisser, je dîne avec Théo ce soir. Puis, quelque chose me dit que vous avez besoin de discuter entre vous. Harry, je suis désolée si tu penses que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais mon frère s'était confié à moi, et comme je savais qu'il y avait peut-être une solution, j'ai voulu m'en assurer, pour lui, pour vous.

Harry adressa un petit sourire à la sœur de Drago. Bien sûr qu'il avait été surpris par les démarches de la jeune femme mais il comprenait pourquoi elle les avait faites.

\- Je te remercie pour tout, répondit-il simplement.

Elle lui sourit en retour et déposa un morceau de parchemin devant elle, à l'attention du couple.

\- Il y a les coordonnées de mon ami médicomage, au cas où vous voudriez discuter avec lui par échange de lettres, ou même vous rendre sur place pour le rencontrer.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et Lyanna quitta l'appartement, les laissant seuls. Ils regardèrent un moment le parchemin sans rien dire, mettant, chacun de leur côté, de l'ordre dans leurs idées. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence en premier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'en pense que c'est une très bonne nouvelle pour nous deux ou plus généralement pour les couples d'hommes. Cependant, si ça marche si bien que ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'est pas plus connu. Lya nous a dit que la fille du médicomage avait deux ans, ça fait donc deux ans qu'il aurait dû faire connaître ses découvertes…

\- Il peaufine peut-être sa présentation, son dossier ou c'est simplement encore en étude. Je sais que ça n'a rien de comparable mais lorsque je veux faire passer, modifier ou supprimer une loi, c'est extrêmement long. Je veux que mon projet soit parfaitement clair et bien exposé. J'en ai déposé un certain nombre et je n'aurai de réponses que dans plusieurs mois. Ça pourrait même se compter en années, expliqua Harry.

\- Oui, c'est peut-être ça. Je ne pense pas que Lyanna nous le cacherait s'il y avait des problèmes liés à l'enfant, et le médicomage risquerait gros s'il le faisait, dit Drago, plus pour se rassurer qu'à l'attention d'Harry.

Le brun approuva d'un mouvement de tête et le silence se réinstalla. Une fois de plus, il fut brisé par Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses par rapport à nous ? demanda Harry en étant plus précis cette fois.

Drago soupira, gêné d'avoir, une fois de plus, besoin de parler de ce qu'il ressentait. En même temps, il savait que cette discussion était nécessaire et inéluctable.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que nous avons cette possibilité et qu'en plus, ce soit ma sœur qui portera notre enfant en temps voulu. Cependant, je ne suis pas prêt dans l'immédiat. J'étais tellement focalisé sur l'idée qu'on ne pourrait jamais en avoir que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je n'en voulais pas maintenant.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire, soulagé.

\- Je pense exactement comme toi. Bien sûr, c'est différent, contrairement à toi, je n'avais pas réfléchi aux enfants depuis longtemps mais au final, ça revient au même. Je ne me sens pas prêt non plus.

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord sur ça, dit Drago, satisfait.

\- Oui, on est d'accord.

Ils échangèrent un petit baiser avant qu'Harry ne se lève pour préparer le repas.

\- Je ne sais pas quand nous nous sentirons prêts mais j'espère que Lyanna sera toujours d'accord pour être la mère porteuse, dit Drago au bout d'un moment.

\- Si elle ne l'est plus, nous n'aurons qu'à en chercher une autre, lâcha Harry avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

\- Je ne me vois pas faire confiance à n'importe qui pour porter notre enfant ! s'offusqua Drago.

Harry se retourna, étonné par la réaction de son amant.

\- Je sais que Lyanna a une alimentation saine, qu'elle respectera les consignes, qu'elle ne touchera pas à l'alcool. Je sais que ce n'est pas une droguée, qu'elle a une bonne hygiène et que je ne serai pas obligé de la faire suivre pour être certain qu'elle ne mettra pas notre enfant en danger…

Harry le regarda, amusé.

\- Tu es déjà un papa surprotecteur alors que notre enfant n'est encore qu'un vague projet dans un avenir indéfini.

\- Et toi, tu montres déjà que tu seras un papa inconscient, ronchonna Drago.

Harry se retourna vers sa casserole en pouffant. La vie familiale avec Drago s'annonçait plus que mouvementée. Et dans l'éventualité que ce projet aboutisse, il souhaitait bien du courage à Lyanna.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

 **Bisous à tous-tes.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Bonjour et merci à tous pour vos réactions au précédent chapitre. Je suis heureuse que mon idée vous plaise.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Lils : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, nos parents sont ceux qui nous élèves, peu importe le sang. Ceci dit, je voulais que ça soit ainsi dans cette fanfiction. Ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera toujours ainsi dans mes autres Drarry ;) Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

* * *

 _ **On s'en fout, on n'y va pas**_ _ **,**_

 _ **On n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps**_ _ **.**_

 _ **On commandera des pizzas**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Toi, la télé et moi**_ _ **.**_

 _ **On appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose**_ _ **,**_

 _ **On n'a qu'à dire à tes amis**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Le dîner - Bénabar**_

* * *

Drago était on ne pouvait plus irrité mais surtout, nerveux. Lorsque Harry lui avait parlé de l'invitation des Weasley pour le 25 décembre au repas de midi, il avait pensé y échapper facilement. Il s'était caché derrière sa sœur, disant qu'il souhaitait passer la journée de Noël auprès d'elle, pour la première fois de sa vie. Harry avait tout de suite compris son désir et il avait informé Molly qu'ils ne pourraient pas être présent ce jour-là.

Ils fêteraient la soirée du 24 chez Blaise et Hermione, entre amis et le 25 au repas de midi chez Théo, avec Lyanna et Harry. Le planning des fêtes était bouclé et Drago avait échappé à un repas chez les Weasley. Il avait pensé être tranquille au moins jusqu'au nouvel an.

Il n'avait plus de répugnance à l'égard de cette famille mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez eux et de faire comme s'il n'avait pas passé sa jeunesse à cracher sur leur nom. De plus, répugnance ou non, les réunions de famille bruyantes, comme il les imaginait chez les Weasley, n'étaient clairement pas le genre de repas qu'il pouvait apprécier. La présence de Ginny n'arrangeait rien non plus.

Tout à sa joie d'avoir réussi à reporter son calvaire à plus tard, il tomba de haut lorsqu'Harry revint en lui disant qu'ils étaient invités pour le dimanche qui venait.

Il ne trouva rien à dire car Harry savait très bien que, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient absolument aucune obligation. Alors, sachant très bien que cela blesserait Harry s'il refusait sans vraie raison, Drago accepta. Il aurait bien aimé être encore celui qui se foutait de blesser autrui, ne pensant encore qu'à lui mais non. Le bonheur d'Harry comptait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Son petit-ami aimait ces gens comme s'ils étaient sa famille alors lui, il devait faire l'effort de supporter leur présence de temps à autre.

Drago se trouvait devant son miroir, tenant dans une main un costume comme ceux qu'il portait souvent et de l'autre, un jean avec un pull vert. Que devait-il mettre ? De son avis, il fallait toujours être présentable lorsque l'on était invité mais d'un autre côté, il était presque sûr de détonner dans son smoking. Il était déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise, pas besoin d'en rajouter avec une tenue inadéquate.

Il croisa le sourire d'Harry dans le miroir. Celui-ci se tenait derrière lui. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et en profita pour reprendre le costume que Drago tenait et le ranger dans le placard d'où le blond l'avait sorti, faisant le choix pour lui.

Drago se fia au jugement de son amant. Jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose en temps normal, sachant très bien que ses goûts étaient plus sûrs que ceux d'Harry. Mais là, il s'agissait d'un repas chez les Weasley et son petit-ami savait mieux que lui ce qu'il convenait de porter.

\- Prends plutôt ton pull gris, conseilla ensuite le brun. Le vert te va bien mais dans une maison remplie de Gryffondor, ça risque d'attirer l'attention, s'amusa Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Drago reposa le pull en question et enfila le gris, comme Harry le lui avait conseillé, même s'il doutait que le vert puisse attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui. Un Malefoy à la table des Weasley, il serait déjà mis en avant.

Harry vint l'enlacer une fois qu'il fut habillé.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté. J'imagine bien que ça n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que tu l'as fait. Ils sont importants pour moi et maintenant… toi aussi tu l'es, alors merci, dit Harry, le regard fuyant.

Drago se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Il était touché par ce que venait de dire Harry mais il était toujours très mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ses émotions. Heureusement, le brun le comprenait très bien et savait voir par les intentions de Drago ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire.

\- Je suis prêt, lança Drago quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Allons-y alors ! dit Harry avec entrain.

Drago voyait que le brun aussi était nerveux, peut-être pas autant que lui, mais fébrile tout de même. - Si jamais tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ou si quelqu'un se montre désagréable envers toi, tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire et on partira, l'avertit Harry.

Le Survivant pensait surtout à Ginny, il n'avait pas de doutes concernant les autres membres de la famille. Il était même persuadé que Molly ferait tout pour que Drago se sente bien, elle en ferait peut-être trop d'ailleurs, mais cela partirait d'une bonne intention.

\- Ça va Potter, je ne suis pas en sucre ! J'ai survécu à la présence de Tu-sais-qui chez moi, je saurais survivre à un repas chez les Weasley, répondit sèchement Drago.

Harry ne s'offusqua pas du ton que venait de prendre Drago. Il le connaissait bien à présent et savait qu'il supportait mal qu'on le ménage. Il savait que Drago pensait que lorsqu'on le ménageait, c'était parce qu'on ne le pensait pas suffisamment fort pour faire face. Pourtant, lorsque Harry essayait de l'épargner, c'était simplement parce qu'à son goût, Drago en avait déjà assez vécu. C'était également parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un s'en prendre à lui.

Sans rien dire, Harry se tourna vers la porte, prêt à partir mais il fut retenu par la main de Drago.

\- Désolé, je ne devrais pas te parler sur ce ton quand tu cherches juste à me protéger, lâcha le blond.

Harry adressa un sourire à son vis-à-vis avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Te protéger ?! Pour le coup, c'est plutôt moi que je protège. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrais faire sous le coup de la colère si quelqu'un s'en prenait à toi, avoua Harry.

Drago prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Personne ne s'en prendra à moi ou ça ne restera que des mots. J'ai connu pire et je m'en remettrais alors inutile de mordre mon petit lion, railla Drago. Bon, on devrait y aller avant que je ne te propose un plan sous la couette pour échapper à ce repas.

Harry pouffa et se rapprocha de Drago.

\- On pourra très bien faire ça à notre retour, s'amusa le brun.

\- Tout l'avantage de ce chantage était d'éviter le déplacement, ronchonna Drago.

\- Il y a un autre avantage, susurra Harry à son oreille.

\- Ah oui, lequel ? demanda Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- L'extase !

Le blond prit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

\- Allons-y, au plus vite on y sera, au plus vite on pourra rentrer, décréta l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry prit les commandes pour transplaner jusqu'au Terrier, guidant Drago qui ne connaissait pas l'endroit où vivaient les Weasley. Le blond regarda la maison et se dit que bien que ses moqueries étaient vraiment mesquines à l'époque de Poudlard, elles n'en étaient pas moins véridiques. La maison était tordue et avait l'air d'avoir été construite avec des matériaux douteux. Le blond était persuadé qu'elle ne tenait debout que grâce à la magie.

Lui qui avait grandi dans un manoir, inutile de dire que cette maison n'était pas du tout dans ses goûts. Toutefois, il se retint de faire un commentaire. Il savait qu'Harry n'apprécierait pas.

Ils passèrent la clôture et traversèrent le jardin. Là encore, Drago se dit qu'il n'était pas du tout fait pour lui plaire. Au manoir Malefoy, il n'y avait que des plantes bien entretenues, un gazon sans aucune imperfection. Ici, tout semblait à l'état sauvage et là, ça n'était pas qu'une question de moyen. N'importe qui pouvait avoir un joli jardin du moment qu'il y mettait un peu d'huile de coude.

Drago secoua la tête, qu'importe l'état du jardin ou de la maison, il n'était pas là pour en juger mais plutôt pour apprendre à connaître ses habitants, en mettant de côté tout ce que son père lui avait toujours dit sur cette famille.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Harry déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, lui adressa un dernier sourire encourageant avant de frapper.

La matriarche des Weasley ne tarda pas à leur ouvrir. Elle étreignit Harry avec force en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Drago fut surpris par tant d'expansivité. Sa mère, bien que plus chaleureuse que les apparences ne le montraient, n'aurait jamais accueilli quelqu'un de la sorte, pas même lui.

Harry pénétra dans la maison et Molly se tourna vers Drago. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, elle se pencha pour lui faire une bise. Drago lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas l'étreindre comme elle l'avait fait à Harry, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce genre de familiarité venant d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Même la bise lui semblait de trop mais il comprenait que c'était la manière que la mère Weasley avait choisie pour lui faire savoir qu'il était le bienvenu. En se contentant d'une poignée de main, il aurait pu se sentir de trop.

\- Bonjour Drago, entre, sois le bienvenu, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Le blond la remercia doucement et entra. Il se retenait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et seuls le sourire d'Harry et la bienveillance de Molly Weasley lui permirent d'avancer jusqu'au salon.

Drago fut frappé par l'intérieur de la maison. Rien ne semblait à sa place : les meubles, les murs, rien ne s'accordait. Clairement, la décoration intérieure aurait fait pâlir sa mère qui, pourtant, était déjà bien pâle. Malgré tout, Drago se sentit bien même s'il était toujours extrêmement tendu. Il n'aurait pas dit qu'il se sentait comme chez lui, car il était évident qu'il aurait eu plus de goût mais la maison était chaleureuse.

En fait, tout contrastait avec la perfection du manoir dans lequel il avait grandi mais ça n'était pas étonnant. Le manoir ressemblait à ses parents : froid, austère, tandis que la demeure des Weasley respirait la chaleur et la bienveillance de ses habitants.

Drago regarda Harry saluer tout le monde avec entrain et décontraction, signe qu'il se sentait à sa place en ces lieux, tandis que lui restait planté à l'entrée du salon, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller vers les invités ou attendre qu'ils viennent à lui.

Arthur Weasley décida de s'approcher et de serrer la main du blond.

\- Bonjour Drago, sois le bienvenu. Fais comme chez toi, dit le patriarche d'un ton chaleureux avant d'ajouter, plus doucement : Et surtout, dépêche-toi de profiter des petits fours, je ne sais pas si on pourra retenir longtemps l'estomac de Ronald.

Drago sourit au maître de maison et s'avança à la rencontre des autres.

Il serra la main de Ron. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient. Lors de soirées chez Blaise et Hermione, il était souvent présent. Ils avaient mis de côté le passé. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'appréciaient mais il n'y avait plus d'animosité entre eux.

Drago s'approcha ensuite de celui qu'il connaissait pour avoir été préfet et préfet-en-chef lors de ses premières années. Le blond se remémora son prénom en se souvenant d'une blague qu'il avait faite avec ses amis sur les trois « P » Percy le Préfet Pompeux. Il se retint de rire à cause du souvenir et le salua. Il semblait à Drago que Percy avait toujours des manières pompeuses. Il lui présenta ensuite son épouse, Audrey, elle lui était parfaitement inconnue.

Il passa ensuite à George. Il le connaissait car il était l'un des Weasley à avoir été à Poudlard en même temps que lui, deux années au-dessus s'il se souvenait bien. A côté de lui se trouvait Johnson, Angelina, une poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Ensuite, l'un des aînés, avec qui Drago n'était jamais allé à l'école, se présenta. Si Drago ne le connaissait pas, il comprit à ses cicatrices qu'il était le Weasley qui avait été blessé à cause de lui, le soir où il avait fait entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard, lors de sa sixième année. Il salua ensuite Fleur, la championne de Beauxbâtons lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Il finit par se retrouver devant Ginny, la seule qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de voir. Elle ne lui tendit ni sa joue, ni sa main. Pour le coup, Drago lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête auquel elle répondit à peine. Le blond devait s'avouer qu'ils avaient au moins un point commun : chacun était jaloux de l'autre par rapport à Harry.

La tension entre les deux ne passa inaperçue pour personne. Molly adressa un regard d'avertissement à sa fille qui se contenta de l'ignorer et Harry se rapprocha de Drago pour lui caresser discrètement la main.

Le brun voulait que son amant comprenne qu'il n'avait aucune raison de jalouser Ginny, elle faisait partie de son passé. A présent, il ne ressentait plus que de l'affection pour elle. Elle était son premier amour, elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Arthur demanda aux deux derniers arrivants ce qu'ils voulaient boire et les servit. Un silence inconfortable s'installa mais il fut brisé par Audrey, l'épouse de Percy.

\- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, Harry m'avait dit que tu étais à la Haute Académie de potions. Tu t'y plais ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

\- Oui, ils sont très compétents et nous avançons bien, répondit aimablement Drago.

\- Ils sont très sélectifs, c'est ça qui fait l'excellent niveau de leurs cours et qui explique la bonne avancée, année après année. J'y ai passé cinq ans afin d'obtenir le niveau requis pour devenir maître des potions, expliqua-t-elle.

Il y avait plusieurs niveaux dans le milieu des potions. Le plus bas, permettait seulement de vendre. Grâce à lui, on pouvait ouvrir sa boutique mais il fallait se fournir chez une personne compétente. Le niveau juste au-dessus permettait de concocter et de vendre ses propres potions, c'était celui que visait Drago. Les maîtres de potions pouvaient, en plus, enseigner la matière.

\- Tu es maître des potions ?! demanda Drago soudain très intéressé en se rapprochant d'Audrey.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, amusé par le dynamisme du blond.

Commença alors une discussion animée sur le sujet, sur l'Académie où ils étaient ou avaient été et sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Si Audrey pouvait enseigner, elle n'en avait pas encore eu l'opportunité mais comme Slughorn partait à la retraite à la fin de cette année scolaire, elle espérait intégrer Poudlard dès le mois de septembre.

Harry resta quelques minutes aux côtés des deux passionnés de potions avant de quitter son amant pour rejoindre George et Ron qui discutaient à propos de la boutique.

Grâce à Audrey, Drago se sentait à présent parfaitement détendu. Il était encore en train de discuter avec elle lorsque Molly leur dit qu'il était temps de passer à table. Des potions, ils passèrent au poste qu'espérait obtenir la femme de Percy. Drago lui raconta ce que Lyanna lui avait dit de l'enseignement à Poudlard. Là, ils furent rejoints dans leur conversation par les autres personnes présentes, à l'exception de Ginny.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer ta sœur il y a quelques jours alors qu'elle accompagnait Harry sur le chemin de Traverse. C'est une jeune femme qui m'a l'air très sympathique, dit Molly à l'intention de Drago avec un sourire gentil.

\- Elle l'est, répondit le blond avec l'un des rares sourires attendrit qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- La pauvre, elle n'a pas une histoire facile, concéda Molly. Enfin, aujourd'hui ça s'est arrangé, c'est l'important.

\- Elle a été légitimée, est devenue millionnaire et propriétaire d'un Manoir alors qu'elle était bâtarde jusqu'à récemment. Une chose est sûre, on ne pourra jamais nier qu'elle est une vraie Malefoy, elle a le même talent pour faire tourner les situations à son avantage, lança Ginny.

Drago sentit la fureur le gagner, seule la main d'Harry parvint à le calmer suffisamment pour s'en tenir à lui répondre, sans se servir de sa baguette pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Mon père a reçu le baiser du Détraqueur. Il l'avait mérité, certes, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait fait tourner la situation à son avantage. Ma mère, qui pourtant avait aidé Harry, est morte en prison. Moi, j'ai fait cinq années à Azkaban et une année dans la rue, sans magie, sans abri, sans rien. Alors ne viens pas me dire que les Malefoy s'en sortent toujours à bon compte, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Ginny se contenta d'hausser les épaules, rappelée à l'ordre par le regard noir de ses parents. Drago n'en revenait pas de s'être laissé atteindre de la sorte. Il avait dit tout ça sans réfléchir, dévoilant ainsi une partie de sa vie dont il n'avait parlé qu'à Harry et Lyanna. S'il pensait que l'ensemble des Weasley ne le jugeraient pas et garderaient ça pour eux, il avait de gros doutes concernant Ginevra.

Cependant, il était trop tard maintenant, il ne pouvait pas ravaler ses mots. Un silence s'installa à la table, personne ne sachant quoi faire après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Finalement, ce fut Ron qui y mit fin en demandant simplement à Drago de lui passer le sel.

Les conversations reprirent doucement jusqu'à la fin du repas où, sans consulter Drago, Harry décréta qu'il était temps de partir. Le blond suivit avec plaisir. Malgré les apparences, il se retenait encore de réduire cette maudite rouquine à néant.

Non seulement elle s'était permise d'insulter Lyanna de bâtarde mais en plus, ses insinuations sur la façon dont les Malefoy se sortaient toujours des ennuis avait remué des choses à l'intérieur de lui.

Sa mère était morte, bien sûr, il avait appréhendé cette réalité depuis bien longtemps mais il avait toujours soigneusement évité d'y songer. Encore plus depuis que tout allait si bien dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il était obligé d'y penser et il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais rendu visite à sa mère.

Il savait que Lyanna avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de s'occuper des deux enterrements et que ses parents reposaient au cimetière sorcier de Pré-au-Lard. Elle le lui avait dit peu après son retour. Elle lui avait même proposé de l'accompagner pour fleurir les tombes mais Drago avait refusé prétextant une surcharge de son emploi du temps. Lyanna avait compris qu'il mentait mais n'avait pas insisté.

Drago ne se sentait pas prêt à se retrouver devant la tombe de Narcissa. Il savait qu'elle était sous terre, dans un cercueil en bois. Il savait que s'il voulait lui parler, il se retrouverait devant une pierre froide et non pas devant son beau visage. Il savait tout ça mais il n'était pas prêt à le (la ?) voir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Drago s'excusa et partit de son côté. Il fut reconnaissant à Harry de ne pas lui poser de questions ou de chercher à le suivre.

La paperasse concernant l'héritage de Lucius était réglée depuis quelques temps déjà. Une somme plus que conséquente était sur son compte à Gringotts et le titre de propriété du manoir avait été mis à son nom. Lyanna n'avait pas traîné. Malgré ça, il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce qui avait été sa demeure durant de nombreuses années.

Aujourd'hui, il en ressentait le besoin.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre de la semaine.**

 **Je vous remercie et vous dit à vendredi prochain !**


	36. Chapter 35

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que ça va pour vous ? Moi, j'ai un jour de retard ! J'en avais oublié qu'on était vendredi hier et comble de l'ironie, je l'ai percuté à 00 h 01 le samedi XD**

 **Enfin, voilà la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

* * *

 _ **Tu sais que j'ai du mal**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Encore à parler de toi**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Il parait que c'est normal**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Y'a pas de règles dans ces jeux-là**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se serre**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Quand je te croise dans les photos**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop**_ _ **.**_

 _ **C'est comme ça**_ _ **,**_ _ **c'est comme ça**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Ta main – Grégoire**_

* * *

Drago venait de passer les grilles du Manoir Malefoy et trouva le jardin dans un état déplorable. Plus de six années sans entretien avait tout rendu méconnaissable. Il ne s'y arrêta pas, se contentant de le traverser pour entrer dans la demeure.

L'intérieur n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait été, hormis une impressionnante couche de poussière sur les meubles et les sols. Drago passa de pièce en pièce sans s'y attarder. Il monta et pénétra dans la chambre de ses parents. Il se rendit dans leur salle de bain et regarda l'étagère où sa mère avait entreposé ses produits de beauté. Il tendit la main vers le flacon de parfum, le frotta pour ôter la poussière et actionna le mécanisme.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la douce odeur qui s'était échappée du flacon. Il revoyait sa mère venir à sa rencontre avec un grand sourire et l'étreindre, son parfum partout dans l'air lorsqu'elle passait près de lui ou lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce dans laquelle elle était restée longtemps.

Il se souvenait des bons moments auprès d'elle. De leurs discussions, de leurs rires lorsque Lucius n'était pas là. Ils avaient toujours eu une belle complicité sans Lucius pour leur gâcher la vie.

Son père ne s'était jamais lassé de leur dire ce qui était, ou non, acceptable. Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'étreindre en sa présence car un Malefoy ne câlinait pas. Il n'avait jamais pu se confier à sa mère lorsque son père était là, car un Malefoy n'a aucun besoin de parler. Il devait se montrer froid, insensible et sa mère également. Pourtant, dès que Lucius n'était pas dans les parages, sans même se concerter, ils s'étaient toujours comportés comme ils leur plaisaient.

C'étaient les plus beaux moments de son enfance, hormis ceux partagés avec sa sœur. Il y avait aussi les instants passés avec sa mère et Lyanna. Contre toute attente, Narcissa avait toujours accepté sa demi-sœur et ne lui avait jamais fait payer son existence. Elle en voulait à Lucius, énormément, mais jamais elle n'avait été désagréable avec Lyanna.

Elle était même celle qui avait encouragé Lucius à s'investir dans la vie de sa fille. Elle avait également essayé, sans jamais y parvenir, de pousser son mari à reconnaître Lyanna comme sa fille. Oui, sa mère avait aimé Lyanna comme si elle était son enfant mais Lucius n'avait jamais accepté de faire face aux réactions qu'une reconnaissance aurait entraîné.

Le cercle des sang-pur qu'il chérissait tant aurait jasé. La femme trompée ne devait pas s'attacher à l'enfant illégitime. Elle devait accepter sa présence mais ne devait pas s'investir dans sa vie, là n'était pas son rôle. Le père devait faire partie de sa vie, subvenir aux besoins de son enfant illégitime mais pas le traiter comme s'il faisait partie de sa vie de famille.

Non, Lyanna n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Si seulement Narcissa avait réussi à imposer sa volonté, sa sœur aurait grandi avec lui, chez eux…

Bien que… Cela n'était peut-être pas plus mal que les choses se soient déroulées de cette manière, pour Lyanna. Elle au moins avait réussi à échapper à Voldemort et à sa domination. Malgré tout, il pouvait être fier de sa mère. Son comportement vis-à-vis de Lyanna avait prouvé, une fois de plus, la bienveillance qu'il y avait en elle, malgré son apparence froide.

Oh oui, il aimait sa mère au moins autant qu'il méprisait son père. Elle méritait mieux qu'un fils qui se laissait dépérir dans la rue, se complaisant dans son malheur. Elle méritait bien mieux qu'un fils qui l'oubliait et ne savait même pas prendre sur lui suffisamment longtemps pour venir fleurir sa tombe. Elle méritait mieux que lui.

Le jeune homme reposa la bouteille de parfum et sortit de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le placard appartenant à Narcissa et caressa l'étoffe de sa robe préférée. La poussière n'avait pas envahi cet endroit, les portes du meuble ayant bien protégé les vêtements.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre parentale pour se rendre dans la sienne. Là aussi, tout était tel qu'il l'avait laissé. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya la pièce de la poussière et ouvrit les fenêtres pour l'aérer.

Il se posa sur son lit, caressa le couvre-lit vert émeraude, qui lui rappela plus les prunelles d'Harry que la couleur des Serpentard. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir en pied qui lui faisait face. Il avait l'air infiniment triste. C'était l'une des rares fois où son reflet montrait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Il était seul ici, nul besoin de veiller à maintenir cet air d'indifférence qu'il prenait souvent.

Il avait passé des moments heureux chez lui mais les derniers jours passés sous ce toit étaient terribles. A présent, sa vie était ailleurs, il le savait. Jamais il ne pourrait revenir vivre ici, il y avait trop de fantômes entre ces murs. Il regrettait simplement que ses derniers souvenirs dans ces lieux soient associés à la présence de Voldemort.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, la tête reposant sur les coussins, et fixa le plafond. Il pensa à sa mère, à son père, à son enfance, sa scolarité, ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il aimerait changer. Il pensa à ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à ses parents. Il aurait voulu dire à sa mère à quel point il l'aimait. Il aurait voulu que son père sache à quel point il lui en voulait pour tout ce qu'il leur avait imposé, à sa mère, à Lyanna et à lui.

Il se rendait compte à présent que s'il avait dit à Harry ne pas être prêt à devenir père, ça n'avait rien à voir avec son âge ou son couple. C'était simplement parce qu'il avait pris peur en voyant que cela était possible. Il avait peur d'être aussi froid que son père. Après tout, à cause de son éducation, il avait appris à se comporter d'une certaine manière.

S'il était aussi froid avec son ou ses enfants que son père l'avait été avec lui ? Et s'il perdait Harry à cause de sa façon d'être avec leurs enfants ?

Il réfléchit un moment sur ça avant de se dire que, justement, s'il y pensait, si cela lui faisait peur c'était déjà un signe qu'il ne serait pas comme son père. Ça ne serait pas tous les jours évident mais il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il pourrait être un bon père. D'autant qu'Harry le rappellerait à l'ordre s'il venait à être trop dur, trop froid.

Oui, faute de pouvoir changer le passé, il devait tout faire pour choisir, vivre et réussir son avenir.

Il soupira et regarda son horloge, accrochée au mur. Apparemment, elle ne fonctionnait plus, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir combien de temps il était resté allongé là. S'il était venu ici pour être seul, il ressentait à présent le besoin d'être auprès d'Harry. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était prêt à avancer, avec lui. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de sortir du manoir, pas tout de suite.

\- Drago ?

Le blond sursauta et se redressa vivement. Il aperçut Harry sur le pas de sa porte. Comme il l'avait appelé tout bas et sur un ton extrêmement doux, il n'avait pas reconnu sa voix.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Harry.

Il avait l'air gêné, comme s'il regrettait de se trouver là, de déranger son petit-ami. Pourtant Drago était plus qu'heureux qu'il soit venu, c'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, arrivant pile au moment où il voulait de sa présence.

\- Comment es-tu rentré ? Les protections ne laissent entrer que les Malefoy et ceux qui sont invités par eux, s'étonna Drago.

\- Ta sœur m'a fait entrer. J'ai vraiment voulu te laisser le temps de te retrouver seul mais je commençais à m'inquiéter, expliqua Harry, contrit.

\- Tu as bien fait de venir. Comment as-tu su que tu me trouverais ici ?

Soulagé de ne pas déranger Drago, Harry s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- J'ai bien vu que ce qu'avait dit Ginny, lors du repas, avait remué des choses en toi. J'hésitais entre le cimetière sorcier ou ici. Mais si tu avais été au cimetière, tu serais rentré plus tôt. Il fait froid dehors et tu gères mal les sorts de réchauffement. Alors je suis directement venu ici avec l'aide de Lyanna.

Drago regarda Harry en souriant et caressa sa joue. Il était touché de voir que le brun le connaissait aussi bien.

\- Je t'aime, dit simplement Drago.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il n'avait plus entendu ces mots depuis la déclaration assez comique de Drago et là, il les lui disait avec un naturel désarmant, avec une sincérité presque palpable.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Harry, ému, après un temps.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, en silence, avant que Drago ne décide de parler.

\- Si je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt à avoir des enfants, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou nous. J'avais peur d'être comme mon père, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu ne seras jamais comme lui. Tu es tellement différent quand tu te montres tel que tu es réellement. Crois-tu que je pourrais t'aimer si tu étais comme lui ? Il est tout ce que je peux détester, alors que toi…

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je l'ai réalisé. Le fait que ça m'effraie veut bien dire que je suis déjà différent. Puis je sais que tu ne me laisseras jamais traiter notre ou nos enfants comme mon père nous a traité ma sœur et moi.

\- En effet, confirma Harry.

\- Maintenant je suis prêt.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire radieux. Il se sentait si bien. Ils vivaient un moment important de leur relation et pour la première fois, ça n'était pas lui qui avait dû l'initier.

\- On parlera à Lyanna dès que tu le voudras, dit Harry.

Drago le regarda, un peu surpris.

\- Je croyais que toi aussi tu avais besoin de temps, s'étonna le blond.

\- J'avais surtout besoin que tu sois sûr de le vouloir, avoua le brun avec un sourire en coin. Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression en te montrant que j'avais hâte.

\- Tu me ménages encore, fit remarquer Drago, amusé.

\- Je me ménage aussi. Je te signale que la dernière fois que tu as eu la pression par rapport aux enfants, tu t'étais mis en tête que la meilleure solution était de me quitter, répondit Harry en perdant de sa bonne humeur.

Drago se rapprocha d'Harry et s'empara de ses lèvres, tendrement.

\- Je me suis déjà excusé à ce sujet, dit Drago.

\- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

\- Je l'ai pensé très fort, c'est presque pareil, s'amusa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Harry pouffa.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste encore un peu ou tu préfères qu'on s'en aille ? demanda le brun au bout d'un nouveau silence.

\- En fait, j'aimerais qu'on fasse quelque chose avant de partir, répondit-il avec un air mystérieux.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tout à l'heure, je me disais que c'était dommage que les derniers souvenirs que j'ai dans cette maison soit aussi sombres. Je ne voyais pas comment changer ça jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, expliqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh ! Et comment je peux t'aider ? questionna Harry pas certain de bien comprendre où voulait en venir son petit-ami.

Drago s'installa à califourchon sur Harry et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Doucement, il le poussa à s'allonger avant de l'embrasser. Le brun accueillit les lèvres de son amant avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Cependant, il repoussa légèrement en sentant ses mains fraîches passer sous son pull.

\- Drago, dans ta chambre d'enfant, tu es sûr ? demanda Harry, presque inquiet.

\- Parce que tu crois que ce sera la première fois ? railla le blond.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et repoussa Drago sur le côté avant de se lever d'un bond, l'air dégoûté.

\- Ici ? Qui ? Quand ?

Drago ricana ce qui augmenta la mauvaise humeur de son amant.

\- Franchement Harry, c'est si facile de te provoquer !

\- Réponds, insista le brun les dents serrées.

\- Ma première et unique fois avec une fille était en cinquième année. Ma première fois avec un garçon s'est passée peu après. J'ai tout de suite compris que j'étais homosexuel. Cependant, il était hors de question que je prenne le risque de me faire surprendre par mon père en plein ébat avec un garçon. Alors je n'ai jamais rien fait sur ce lit ou dans cette maison avec personne. Je te faisais juste marcher.

Harry fixa Drago quelques instants comme s'il essayait de découvrir le mensonge. Il se détendit finalement et revint sur le lit, surplombant son amant avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- J'ai du mal à croire la facilité avec laquelle tu parviens à me mettre dans tous mes états, confia Harry.

\- J'ai du mal à croire à quel point j'aime te voir jaloux, répondit Drago en ôtant le haut de son amant.

Harry reprit les lèvres du blond après lui avoir enlevé son pull. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et descendit sa bouche en cascade de baisers jusqu'à son cou. Il continua son chemin en passant par ses tétons et s'arrêta à son nombril le temps que ses mains défassent les boutons et la fermeture éclair du jean de son amant.

Harry se leva alors et tendit la main pour que Drago en fasse autant. Il s'agenouilla ensuite et descendit le pantalon en même temps que le boxer de son vis-à-vis. Il caressa le membre déjà bien dressé du blond et fit passer sa langue sur toute la longueur avant de la prendre complétement entre ses lèvres.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de gémir et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque son regard tomba sur le miroir en pied. Il était de profil, il voyait donc à la perfection, sous un angle nouveau, ce que Harry était en train de lui faire. Les sensations, conjuguées à la vision qu'il avait, faisaient que tout était plus intense. Il fut obligé de stopper Harry rapidement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'éjaculer de cette manière. Pas aujourd'hui.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Harry se releva et repoussa Drago vers le lit tout en détachant son propre jean. Il prit sa baguette dans sa main et laissa tomber son pantalon en même temps que son boxer avant de rejoindre son amant sur le lit. Il retourna Drago sur le ventre et l'orienta de façon à ce qu'il soit face au miroir.

Le blond se laissa guider avec plaisir. Il aimait quand Harry prenait les rênes. Lui qui était tellement hésitant, voir même pudique au début de leur relation, se montrait de plus en plus confiant et audacieux. Drago aimait ça plus qu'il ne saurait le dire.

A l'aide de sa baguette, Harry lubrifia l'entrée de Drago et son propre sexe. Il aimait les préliminaires mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il était trop empressé pour ça.

Il fixa les prunelles de Drago dans le miroir et s'insinua doucement en lui. Il éprouva pas mal de difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts tant le plaisir était intense mais il y parvint, et le blond en fit autant, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

Toujours sans le quitter des yeux, Harry commença des va-et-vient lents et profonds. Il eut du mal à ne pas partir en voyant Drago se redresser sur ses genoux, exposant ainsi son corps face au miroir. Il vit ensuite son amant tendre ses bras par l'arrière pour les poser dans son cou et l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Harry déposa des baisers sur la nuque du blond et caressa son torse.

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés du regard. Drago vit ainsi Harry descendre sa main jusqu'à son érection et commencer à la caresser tout en accélérant ses mouvements à l'intérieur de lui. Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir dans un cri, et ils brisèrent le lien visuel, ne tenant plus.

Le cœur battant, Harry serra Drago contre lui et se laissa aller en arrière. Drago se glissa aux côtés du brun et le regarda, la respiration encore précipitée, les membres tremblants et les yeux un peu fous.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce au miroir mais je n'ai jamais joui aussi intensément, avoua Drago.

\- Moi non plus.

Avec un petit sourire, Harry vint se blottir contre Drago et regarda autour de lui.

\- Ta chambre est pas mal, trop verte à mon goût mais je la pensais plus… froide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai bon goût moi !

Harry ne répondit rien, soudain éreinté, il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux. Drago se leva et s'empara d'une couverture dans son armoire qu'il déplia sur eux deux. Finalement, son dernier souvenir dans cette maison serait le plus bel orgasme de sa vie. Il ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

* * *

 **Merci à tous, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?**

 **Bizzz et à vendredi !**


	37. Chapter 36

**Hola tout le monde, pardonnez-moi pour le retard, deux fois de suite, je suis une vilaine auteure !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

* * *

 _ **Est-ce que pour une dernière fois**_

 _ **Tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Me dire que tout va bien**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Que tout ira ?**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Raconte-moi des histoires**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Fais-moi rire**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Sers-nous à boire**_ _ **.**_

 _ **On fera ce que tu voudras**_

 _ **Mais reste là**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Si tu m'aimes encore – Shy'm**_

* * *

Lyanna se trouvait dans sa salle de bain, occupée à tresser ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle prenait grand soin de son apparence chaque jour mais aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude. Drago et Harry lui avaient annoncé que, si elle était toujours d'accord, alors ils étaient prêts à se rendre en Amérique pour se renseigner et peut-être procéder à l'insémination.

Bien sûr, Lyanna avait tout de suite accepté mais à présent, elle devait parler de sa décision à Théo et cela l'angoissait. Déjà que le fait qu'elle veuille porter les enfants d'un autre risquait fortement de lui déplaire, il y avait une chose importante qu'elle avait cachée à Drago et à Harry mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher à Théo.

Si au début elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme, aujourd'hui, elle en était sûre, elle l'aimait. Elle en était d'autant plus certaine à cause de la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre à l'idée qu'il allait certainement la quitter une fois qu'elle lui aurait tout révélé.

Drago et Harry étaient partis pour quelques jours en France, avec Teddy, pour skier, lui laissant l'appartement.

Lyanna avait laissé passer Noël, ne voulant pas gâcher les fêtes de Théo, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre la nouvelle année. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir dormir la nuit tant tout ça la hantait.

La sonnette retentit et sortit Lyanna de ses pensées. La jeune femme soupira et ramena sa tresse sur le côté avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Théo était devant elle et elle s'en voulait déjà de savoir qu'elle allait gâcher son beau sourire.

Ne remarquant pas la nervosité de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa et elle se laissa aller au baiser avec plaisir une fois la porte refermée derrière lui. Peut-être serait-ce le dernier, elle devait en profiter.

Elle sentit les mains de Théo passer sous son pull et fut tentée de remettre la discussion à plus tard mais elle se recula, l'air déterminé.

\- Il faut que je te parle, dit-elle, en tâchant de calmer son cœur qui battait trop fort et sa respiration saccadée par la passion de leur précédent échange.

Le jeune homme la regarda, tâchant de sonder les expressions de son visage et son sourire s'évanouit.

\- Ça a l'air grave, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Il s'installa dans le canapé et attendit que la jeune femme vienne le rejoindre.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-elle en tâchant de masquer sa nervosité qui avait encore augmenté.

\- Non, je veux surtout que tu me dises ce qui te met dans un état pareil, répondit-il, nerveux également à présent.

Lyanna acquiesça et, après une hésitation, préféra rester debout.

\- J'ai un ami qui a mis au point une intervention permettant à deux hommes d'avoir leurs enfants. Des enfants avec leurs deux ADN uniquement. Il s'agit d'une insémination magique, je ne connais pas vraiment les détails car il ne veut pas que le monde sache comment il s'y prend… Enfin bref, pour cela, les deux hommes qui voudraient avoir recours à cette intervention devraient trouver une mère porteuse qui accepte de porter un enfant pour eux.

La jeune femme fit une pause, laissant à Théo le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Après tout, il était très vif d'esprit.

\- Tu as proposé à ton frère et à Harry de porter les leurs et ils ont accepté, devina-t-il.

\- Oui.

Théo regarda Lyanna un moment, le visage inexpressif avant d'acquiescer.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que ça m'enchante, ce serait mentir, mais, il est ton frère et je sais que tu serais prête à tout par amour pour lui. Au final, neuf mois dans une vie, ça n'est pas grand-chose. Puis dans tous les cas, quoi que je dise, ta décision ne changera pas pour autant. La situation risque d'être très étrange mais je serai là, tu as ma parole.

Les yeux de Lyanna se remplirent de larmes. Elle avait vraiment trouvé l'homme parfait et elle s'apprêtait à le perdre. Théo avait raison, elle était vraiment prête à tout pour son frère, y compris à mettre sa propre vie en l'air pour que celle de Drago soit meilleure. Elle ne regretterait jamais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais elle aurait tout de même préféré que ça ne lui coûte pas si cher.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire.

La jeune femme grimaça.

\- Pour que l'insémination soit possible, il va me falloir prendre une potion. C'est le seul problème que mon ami n'a pas encore réussi à régler, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas rendu ses recherches publiques. Cette potion aura pour conséquence de m'empêcher de porter mes propres enfants, expliqua-t-elle.

Cette fois, le visage de Théo ne resta pas inexpressif longtemps, elle y voyait clairement de la colère, plus que ça même : de la fureur. Jamais elle n'avait vu le calme, le doux, le gentil Théo avec une rage pareille.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas prendre une potion qui te rendra stérile, en sachant très bien les conséquences que ça aura ? l'interrogea-t-il froidement.

\- Oui, confirma Lyanna.

\- Et ton frère a accepté de te laisser faire ?

\- Il n'est pas au courant.

\- Bien sûr, lâcha Théo, amer.

\- Théo, je suis désolée…

\- Non, tu n'es pas désolée, tu es juste telle que tu l'as toujours été. Je n'ai jamais su expliquer le lien que tu as avec Drago. Ce lien qui donne l'impression qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte pour toi. J'ai vraiment cru que je saurais vivre avec, que ça ne me dérangeait pas et c'est vrai, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Je ne me sentais pas du tout en compétition face à lui, il est ton frère, je n'avais aucune raison de mal prendre l'amour que tu as pour lui. Cependant, aujourd'hui, ça change tout. Pour le bonheur de ton frère, tu es prête à te priver du bonheur d'avoir tes propres enfants. Par la même occasion, tu m'en prives aussi.

Lyanna s'apprêtait à parler mais Théo enchaîna. Il avait bondi sur ses jambes à l'annonce des conséquences de la prise de potion et depuis, il ne cessait de faire les cent pas. Lorsqu'il parlait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de grands gestes. Lyanna ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agité.

\- Comment suis-je censé prendre ça ? Je sais que quoi que je dise, tu ne changeras pas d'avis et moi, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de continuer comme si tout allait bien en sachant cela…

\- Théo, je ne te prive de rien…

\- Pardon ?! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Moi, je ne pourrai pas avoir d'enfant. Toi, si tu me quittes, tu pourras avoir tout ce dont tu rêves, dit Lyanna sans oser regarder le jeune homme.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Accepter ou partir ?

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Que je t'aime ? C'est le cas, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Que je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ? C'est le cas également, je n'ai aucune envie que ça se termine ainsi. Mais je sais, tout comme toi, que je ne renoncerai pas à offrir la chance à Drago d'avoir ce qu'il veut. Oui, même si c'est à mes dépens, même si c'est à nos dépens. Je sais que je suis égoïste envers toi, je sais que ça n'est pas juste mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

La jeune femme s'interrompit, reprenant son souffle avant de poursuivre.

\- Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te dire qu'au final, je ne t'impose rien. Je suis désolée Théo, sincèrement, j'aimerais que les choses soient autrement. J'aimerais que quelqu'un trouve un remède miracle contre cette potion et que je puisse offrir à Drago la chance d'avoir des enfants sans m'en priver moi-même mais je n'ai pas la certitude que ça arrivera un jour. Alors oui, je me retrouve face à un choix et c'est Drago que je choisis.

Théo resta silencieux un moment et finalement, il se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers Lyanna.

\- Tu as fait ton choix, j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le mien, pour digérer tout ça et savoir ce que moi je veux. - Je comprends. Théo ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne dis rien à Drago au sujet de la potion, je t'en supplie.

Ledit Théo lâcha un soupir.

\- Tu as ma parole.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit et Lyanna fondit en larmes dès qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer. Maintenant, il fallait simplement attendre que Théo sache quoi faire. Pourtant, elle était certaine que son histoire s'achèverait sous peu. Quel homme accepterait de rester avec une femme aussi égoïste qu'elle ?

.

Harry se réveilla de fort bonne humeur. Leur première journée de vacances avait été délicieuse. D'abord, ils avaient déposé leurs affaires au chalet qu'ils avaient réservé. Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus à l'endroit pour louer leurs skis. Il y avait, près des Orres, des pistes réservées aux sorciers ainsi qu'une petite rue marchande comprenant le magasin de location, deux ou trois restaurants et les inévitables magasins de souvenirs, ainsi qu'un magasin de Quidditch.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'Harry avait tenu à un endroit sorcier à cent pour cent mais en période de haute affluence, sachant que Drago n'avait jamais skié de sa vie, il avait trouvé préférable de favoriser un endroit moins bondé.

Et effectivement, Drago avait eu du mal lors de ses deux premières descentes. Harry avait dû faire très attention à se retenir de rire à chacune de ses chutes, pour ne pas le braquer. Mais très vite, le blond se montra assez doué. Teddy avait été toute la matinée avec un professeur de ski.

Là aussi, ça n'était pas vraiment qu'il ne voulait pas que Teddy soit avec eux mais il n'avait pas été certain de pouvoir empêcher le petit garçon de rire de Drago. Teddy savait très bien skier, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry l'emmenait en faire.

L'après-midi, ils avaient dévalé les pistes ensemble, tous les trois, et le soir, ils étaient allés manger dans un restaurant de la rue marchande. Sitôt rentré, Teddy alla prendre une douche et s'écroula dans son lit sans demander son reste, laissant à Drago et Harry le reste de la soirée pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

\- Réveille-toi, susurra Harry à l'oreille de Drago.

\- Potter, tu m'as tenu réveillé jusqu'à plus d'une heure du matin, laisse-moi dormir, ronchonna le blond.

\- Tu ne t'en plaignais pas quand tu hurlais pour que je continue, railla Harry avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

\- C'est vrai, tu pourrais peut-être recommencer pour que j'arrête de me plaindre, répondit Drago en relevant sa tête, un œil ouvert.

Harry pouffa avant de fondre sur la bouche de son petit-ami. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'ôter mutuellement leurs vêtements que des coups résonnèrent à leur porte.

\- Parrain, Drago, vous êtes réveillés ?

Drago marmonna en rabattant la couette sur lui tandis qu'Harry enfilait un pantalon en jean et un pull pour masquer le désir qu'avait éveillé Drago quelques secondes auparavant. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte, brisant de ce fait les sorts de blocage que Drago avait lancés la veille au soir.

\- Bonjour champion, bien dormi ? s'enquit Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux bleus de son filleul.

\- Oui, trop bien ! Drago dort encore ?

\- Non, j'arrive Teddy, répondit l'intéressé, fatigué.

\- En attendant, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, déclara Harry en entraînant Teddy avec lui, afin de laisser à Drago l'intimité et le temps de se préparer.

Harry décida finalement de transplaner jusqu'à une boulangerie du village pendant que Teddy s'occupait de mettre le couvert. Lorsqu'il revint, Drago s'occupait du thé, du café et du chocolat chaud alors que Teddy regardait la télévision dans le salon.

Le brun posa les viennoiseries qu'il avait achetée sur la table et alla embrasser la nuque de Drago, posant ses mains sur sa taille, pendant que celui-ci lui tournait le dos, toujours occupé à préparer les boissons chaudes.

\- Calme-toi, une douche froide ça m'a suffi, répondit Drago plus amusé que vraiment contrarié.

\- Tu as raison, souffla Harry dans ses cheveux.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur la nuque du blond et s'en éloigna. Ils ne tardèrent pas à passer à table et une fois le repas mangé, ils nettoyèrent puis s'en allèrent sur les pistes. Cette fois encore, Teddy resta avec eux et ils s'amusèrent toute la matinée. A l'heure de midi, ils se rendirent dans un snack dans la ruelle sorcière et Drago pila net devant une vitrine où était accrochée une publicité. Harry et Teddy revinrent en arrière pour voir ce qui intéressait le blond. Il s'agissait d'un flyer qui annonçait l'organisation d'un tournoi de Virenvol ouvert aux enfants de cinq à dix ans cette après-midi même.

\- On pourrait y aller, Teddy tu pourrais même participer si tu veux ! s'enthousiasma Drago.

\- Pour de vrai ?! s'exclama Teddy avec autant d'enthousiasme que le blond.

\- Euh… c'est quoi le Virenvol ? s'enquit Harry.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de se souvenir qu'Harry avait grandi dans le monde moldu.

\- Il s'agit d'un jeu sur balais pour enfant. Le but est de faire tomber de leurs balais le plus d'adversaires possibles.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Et tu veux que Ted y participe ?! Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! s'insurgea le brun.

\- Mais parrain, j'y ai déjà joué et c'est trop bien !

\- Les petits sont sur des balais-jouets et il y a des sorts de ralentissements et d'amortissements en cas de chute. Tous les enfants de sorciers ou presque en font avant de pouvoir jouer au Quidditch. C'est souvent comme ça qu'on apprend à voler. Moi-même, j'y ai joué pour la première fois lorsque j'avais cinq ans avec Lyanna, Blaise, Théo et Pansy, expliqua Drago.

\- Oui et j'y ai déjà joué chez Molly avec Victoire et d'autres copains et copines ! insista Teddy.

\- Bon, si tu me dis qu'il n'y a pas de danger, alors pourquoi pas, finit par céder Harry.

Après le repas, ils se rendirent au petit stade où le tournoi était organisé. Drago alla y inscrire Teddy et l'accompagna choisir son balai pendant qu'Harry s'occupait de prendre les protections fournies après l'inscription. A deux, ils aidèrent Teddy à se préparer et enfin, ils le laissèrent retrouver les autres petits participants.

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent s'installer dans les tribunes et Drago posa sa main sur celle d'Harry, voyant son inquiétude.

\- Je te promets que je n'aurais jamais proposé que Teddy y participe s'il y avait le moindre risque, assura le blond.

Harry serra sa main et lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

\- Je me doute mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être anxieux, avoua-t-il.

Le blond comprenait, lui-même aurait été plus que sceptique s'il n'avait pas pratiqué ce sport étant enfant. Cela faisait partie de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Rien que d'y penser, un doux sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

\- A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Aux après-midi que je passais à y jouer, répondit le blond.

\- Je parie que tu les faisais tous tomber de leurs balais, s'amusa Harry.

\- Blaise, Pansy et Théo peut-être mais je réussissais rarement à éjecter Lyanna, avoua Drago avec un petit rire. C'était une vraie teigne ! Elle ne reculait devant aucune manœuvre pour me désarçonner. En plus, elle sait très bien voler.

Harry ricana en imaginant Lyanna faire tomber son frère de son balai-jouet.

Finalement, Harry se détendit rapidement en voyant Teddy rester sur son balai et les autres enfants se relever sans aucun mal après une chute. Teddy décrocha la seconde place du tournoi, mais il était celui qui avait désarçonné le plus de participants. Il en éprouvait une petite fierté malgré sa déception de ne pas avoir gagné.

Comme la veille, après le repas, Teddy fila au lit mais cette fois, Harry et Drago ne tardèrent pas à le suivre dans le sommeil, épuisés par le manque de repos la nuit dernière et par l'intensité de leurs journées.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! On se dit à vendredi (si tout va bien) pour la suite.**

 **Je vous embrasse !**


	38. Chapter 37

**Hey tout le monde ! Pardon pour le retard de deux jours cette fois, c'est de pire en pire !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, biz à tous-tes !**

* * *

 _RRA :_

 _Louli : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir !_

 _Mimily : Je te remercie, c'est un beau compliment. En effet, ils pourraient s'y prendre autrement mais il faudrait que Lyanna veuille des enfants dans l'immédiat et qu'elle accepte de dire la vérité à Drago... Ce qui n'est pas gagné... Merci encore._

 _Lils : Je suis d'accord avec toi mais même réponse que pour Mimily. Ceci dit, je t'accorde que ce serait plus logique et moins douloureux pour tout le monde !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

* * *

 **It's like I've been awakened**

 **Every rule I had you breakin'**

 **It's the risk that I'm takin'**

 **I ain't never gonna shut you out**

 _ **C'est comme si j'avais été réveillée**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Tu brises toutes les règles que j'avais fixées**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Et je prends ce risque**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Jamais je ne te tournerai le dos**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Halo – Beyonce**_

* * *

Une fois rentrés en Angleterre, Drago et Harry avaient d'abord raccompagné Teddy chez Andromeda et avaient pris un thé en sa compagnie, racontant ainsi leur séjour. Ils la trouvèrent assez étrange, particulièrement démonstrative avec Drago. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras à leur arrivée et lui avait dit qu'elle serait toujours là en cas de besoin. Drago en avait été touché mais n'avait pas du tout compris ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle se comporte de la sorte.

Ensuite, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et furent impressionnés par la masse de lettres sur la table. Lyanna était occupée à vociférer contre un hibou portant une beuglante tandis que d'autres en profitaient pour entrer et déposer leurs plis.

\- Lya, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'écria Drago en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Je faisais la grasse matinée et j'ai été réveillée par le bruit des becs sur la fenêtre. Je ne sais ni pour qui, ni pourquoi, toutes ces lettres sont là ! s'exclama-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Finalement, la beuglante explosa dans les mains de Lyanna et elle reçut en prime un coup de bec du volatile sur le front. Elle jura comme jamais elle ne l'avait encore fait. La beuglante était incompréhensible puisque deux autres choisirent ce moment pour exploser et crier leur message en même temps. Tout ce qu'ils purent comprendre c'est qu'elles étaient destinées à Drago.

Pourtant, le blond ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Il ne quittait pas sa sœur des yeux. Elle était toujours en pyjama, ça n'était pas vraiment étonnant puisqu'elle avait dit avoir été réveillée par les hiboux. Seulement, Lyanna ne dormait jamais jusqu'à plus de neuf heures, même le week-end. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, signe d'une crise de larmes récente. Drago en était persuadé, sa sœur n'allait pas bien.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, ça va, juste un onguent et un petit sort de cicatrisation et je n'aurai plus rien, lui assura la jeune femme.

\- Non, je ne parle pas de ça, insista Drago.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-elle avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain et de s'y enfermer.

\- Elle ne va pas bien, dit Drago, comme pour se le confirmer à lui-même.

Harry, lui, était déjà en train d'ouvrir une lettre après l'avoir attentivement examinée. Il devait être certain en l'ouvrant qu'il n'y avait pas de potions ou de sortilèges enfermés à l'intérieur, ou encore du pus de Bubobulb ou toute autre substance nocive. Le souvenir des mains d'Hermione lors de leur quatrième année était encore très vif dans sa mémoire.

Maintenant que Drago était remis du choc causé par la masse de courriers, il pouvait réfléchir de façon logique à ce qu'il se passait. La nouvelle de sa relation avec Harry avait dû faire la une et toutes ces lettres devaient être de la part des fans du Survivant. La plupart devaient être adressées à Drago pour l'insulter, l'accuser d'avoir corrompu le héros du monde magique. D'autres devaient être pour Harry, pour lui demander s'il était devenu fou.

\- Tu ne devrais même pas perdre du temps à les lire Harry, on sait très bien ce qu'elles contiennent, dit sèchement le jeune homme.

\- Je ne voulais pas que notre retour de vacances se passe ainsi, lâcha Harry en détruisant la lettre avant d'enlacer Drago.

\- Moi non plus mais on s'y attendait.

A ce moment-là, Lyanna sortit de la salle d'eau, habillée, maquillée, les mains et le front soignés. Elle avait meilleure mine, pourtant Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était qu'une apparence.

\- Ça va ? redemanda-t-il à sa sœur.

\- Oui, c'est plutôt à vous deux qu'il faut poser la question. Je suppose que votre relation secrète n'est plus du tout secrète ?

\- C'est ça. Bon, on savait que ça arriverait mais j'avoue avoir espéré qu'on puisse passer un nouvel an serein.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des veinards pour que ça vous tombe dessus pile le jour du réveillon, constata Lyanna avec une grimace en regardant les enveloppes.

\- J'ai toujours été chanceux, répondit Harry avec un hochement de tête.

Drago se mit à trier les missives, jetant toutes celles qui n'avaient rien d'officiel ou qui était de gens que lui ou Harry ne connaissaient pas. Tous les plis atterrirent à la poubelle. Sur la table, il restait seulement un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et un autre de Sorcière Hebdo auquel Lyanna s'était abonnée.

Le blond prit le quotidien et l'ouvrit, se mettant à chercher un article parlant d'Harry et lui. Il le trouva mais fut rassuré. Il n'avait pas été écrit par Rita Skeeter et n'était pas vraiment méchant. L'article en question ne faisait même pas la une. Apparemment, l'action en justice que leur avait intenté Harry il y a quelques mois leur avait fait passer le goût de publier du sensationnel à son sujet.

En revanche, la tête qu'était en train de faire Lyanna en lisant son magazine n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle paraissait de plus en plus en colère au fil des secondes et finalement elle le tendit à Drago. Harry se pencha sur son épaule pour lire en même temps que lui.

Alors qu'Harry sentait une fureur sans nom l'envahir, Drago, lui, gardait étrangement son calme et un air impassible. L'article annonçait la nouvelle de la relation amoureuse de Drago et Harry mais il parlait également de ce qu'avait vécu le blond à sa sortie de prison. Bien sûr, Rita Skeeter était l'auteure de l'article.

Elle n'avait pas pu trouver de détails ni de preuves de ce qu'elle avançait mais elle affirmait avoir appris d'une source digne de confiance souhaitant garder l'anonymat que Drago avait vécu une année dans la rue, privé de sa magie. Pour Drago, cela ne faisait aucun doute, la source ne pouvait être que Ginny.

Les seules personnes à qui il en avait parlé était Harry et Lyanna ainsi que les Weasley présents lors du repas auquel il avait été invité. De tous, Ginny était la seule qui aurait éprouvé du plaisir à voir étaler cela dans la presse.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à en être arrivé à cette conclusion.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?! s'écria Harry avec colère.

\- Pourquoi ?! Tu poses vraiment la question ? demanda Drago avec un rictus avant de poursuivre sa lecture.

En plus de la révélation sur ce qu'il était devenu après l'année de sa libération, il y avait bien entendu un passage sur ses années de prison. Là aussi, elle n'avait pas pu dire grand-chose en dehors du fait qu'il y avait passé six ans. Ensuite, l'article parlait de son comportement à l'école et de sa haine envers le Survivant, de son implication dans la mort de Dumbledore et de son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le dernier paragraphe faisait état de son changement de camp au moment « opportun », selon les termes de Skeeter et de l'aide qu'il avait apportée à Harry. Aide qui lui avait plus que bénéfique par la suite car ledit Harry avait fait des pieds et des mains pour le sortir de prison.

Le blond ne paraissait même pas en colère, il était simplement blasé, contrairement à Harry qui faisait les cent pas, la fureur visible sur ses traits.

La vérité, c'est que Drago n'était absolument pas surpris. Bien sûr qu'au fond il mourrait d'envie de couper les têtes de Ginny et de Rita Skeeter ainsi que de tous ceux qui croyaient en ce que disait ce maudit article mais le mal était fait.

Évidemment, il avait fait des erreurs et il trouvait qu'il les avait déjà bien payées. Pourtant, il se rendait compte que tout le monde le verrait toujours ainsi, lâche, opportuniste et arrogant. Qu'importe celui qu'il était devenu, les gens ne retenaient que ce qu'il avait été. Alors, il allait faire comme si leur avis ne comptait pas, comme s'il était au-dessus de tout ça même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il n'eut pas plus le temps de songer à tout ça car Blaise et Pansy firent irruption dans leur salon, sortant de la cheminée. La jeune femme tenait un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo dans sa main.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle sans même saluer quiconque.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit froidement Drago.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux alors que Blaise les ferma, pinçant l'arrête de son nez, geste qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il s'efforçait de contenir ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Et c'est tout ? Tu nous dis que c'est vrai et tu n'estimes même pas que tu devrais nous expliquer un peu le pourquoi du comment ? s'énerva Pansy.

Drago se leva et fonça droit sur elle.

\- Je ne dois rien du tout, répliqua-t-il en laissant parler sa colère. J'estime que si vous me connaissez vraiment, vous pouvez comprendre par vous-même pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu en parler et pourquoi je ne vous en parlerai pas !

Pansy regarda Drago, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait s'énerver aussi ou au contraire, tenter de calmer les choses, même si cette dernière option ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment mais Drago reprit la parole, plus calmement.

\- C'est du passé maintenant. Je vais bien, je suis là et cette partie de ma vie est derrière moi. Je sais que vous auriez voulu être là pour moi, ça me touche, sincèrement mais moi, je n'avais aucune envie de dépendre de qui que ce soit.

\- Mais…, commença à insister Pansy.

\- Non Pansy, Drago a raison. On peut comprendre, on doit comprendre et respecter qu'il ne veuille pas nous en dire plus et revenir sur cette partie de sa vie, nous ne le voudrions pas non plus à sa place. Quant au fait qu'il ait préféré rester à errer dans la rue plutôt que de venir à nous et bien… C'est Drago ! dit simplement Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Le blond regarda son meilleur ami, reconnaissant sans le montrer.

\- Sans entrer dans les détails, j'aurais apprécié que tu nous en parle plutôt que de l'apprendre par la presse, déplora simplement Pansy.

\- C'était bien ce que je comptais faire. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que ça arrive aux oreilles de Skeeter.

\- Comment elle l'a su, au fait ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Par la Weaslette, répondit Drago.

\- Et comment elle, elle l'a su ? questionna Pansy surprise.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Disons que je me suis laissé emporter.

Pansy voulut en savoir plus mais une fois de plus, Blaise la retint d'en demander davantage. Drago était sur les nerfs et dans ces cas-là, mieux valait ne pas insister au risque que les choses prennent des proportions démesurées.

\- Bon, je retourne chez moi, ma femme et moi avons le réveillon de ce soir à préparer et quelque chose me dit que je ne débuterai jamais la nouvelle année si je la laisse tout faire seule, annonça Blaise.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, j'ai des choses à faire, suivit Pansy.

Ils partirent, Lyanna se rendit dans sa chambre et Drago soupira avant d'aller dans celle qu'il partageait avec Harry, où il y fut d'ailleurs très vite rejoint.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- J'ai connu pire, répondit Drago sans se retourner vers son petit-ami.

Harry resta un moment sans rien dire.

\- Je vais sortir un moment, finit-il par décider.

\- Si c'est pour aller voir l'autre rouquine, je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes, dit Drago d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je vais laisser passer après ce qu'elle vient de te faire ?!

\- Justement, ce qu'elle vient de me faire, à moi, pas à toi. Je ne suis pas sans défense, je n'ai pas besoin que tu ailles jouer les héros pour moi. J'ai survécu à Tu-sais-qui, je survivrai à ton ex-copine sans aucun souci, répondit-il sèchement.

Alors qu'il se voyait déjà argumenter avec Harry jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute éclate, il fut très surpris de le voir céder.

\- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Le blond se tourna, regardant Harry d'un œil suspicieux.

\- Et alors quoi ?! Tu fais ce que je te demande ? Juste comme ça, sans même essayer de tergiverser ?

Harry ricana.

\- Non, tu sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et moi aussi, je suis persuadé que tu pourras très bien gérer ça avec Ginny, expliqua Harry.

Drago resta un instant à dévisager Harry puis, sans rien dire, il se leva, le rejoignit et l'embrassa avec passion.

\- Merci, dit-il en lâchant ses lèvres.

\- De quoi ? demanda Harry avant de se réemparer de la bouche de Drago.

\- D'être toi, d'être là.

Le brun plongea dans les orbes grises de son amant et lui offrit un doux sourire tout en lui caressant la joue. Il s'empara alors de ses lèvres à nouveau.

Drago était surpris de pouvoir se sentir aussi bien dans les bras d'Harry alors qu'il était énervé et désespéré juste quelques instants plus tôt. S'il avait été de ce genre-là, il aurait dit à Harry qu'il était son patronus mais plutôt se couper la langue que de dire quelque chose d'aussi niais.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vous dis à vendredi (en théorie) et vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**


	39. Chapter 38

**Encore pardon pour le retard... Décidément !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

* * *

 **Never had much faith in love or miracles** **,**

 **Never wanna put my heart on the line** **.**

 **But swimming in your world is something spiritual** **.**

 **I'm born again every time you spend the night** **.**

 _ **Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de foi dans l'amour ou les miracles**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Jamais voulu mettre mon cœur en danger**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Mais nager dans ton monde est quelque chose de spirituel**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Je renais chaque fois que tu passes la nuit**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Locked out of heaven – Bruno Mars**_

* * *

Harry avait fait jouer quelques relations afin d'obtenir l'adresse de Rita Skeeter. S'il avait promis à Drago de ne pas s'occuper de Ginny, il n'avait rien promis au sujet de la journaliste. Il avait patienté deux semaines depuis la parution de l'article, laissant ainsi l'occasion à Drago de parler ou d'attaquer Rita, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Concernant Ginny, elle était venue s'excuser d'elle-même auprès d'Harry le lendemain de la parution de l'article et auprès de Drago juste après. Elle avait expliqué ne pas avoir supporté de voir Harry aussi amoureux de son ancien ennemi et avoir très mal réagi. Elle avait regretté ses actes immédiatement après mais il était déjà trop tard, la plume à papote de Rita ayant fait son travail.

Harry lui avait pardonné instantanément et l'avait emmenée avec lui à l'appartement pour qu'elle puisse s'excuser envers le principal intéressé. Drago n'avait jamais été lié à la rouquine. Ils n'avaient en commun que leur amour pour Harry et cela n'était pas fait pour qu'ils s'apprécient. Il avait donc été beaucoup plus dur envers elle qu'Harry.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois, mais si jamais tu viens à t'en prendre encore à moi, ou même à quelqu'un que j'aime, je te rappellerais pourquoi le nom des Malefoy a une aussi mauvaise réputation, avait-il répondu.

Harry avait vu que Ginny s'était retenue de faire une quelconque remarque sur son absence de peur. Elle était venue pour s'excuser et non pour entamer une querelle. Depuis, ils s'étaient rendus une fois chez les Weasley à l'occasion d'un déjeuner et les relations entre Drago et Ginny avaient été froides mais cordiales.

Il ne restait que Rita et Harry était plus que déterminé à lui dire sa façon de voir les choses. Il frappa à la porte de son appartement qui se situait près de Glasgow. Elle ne tarda pas à entrouvrir la porte et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le Survivant.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle non sans ironie.

\- Je souhaiterais vous parler, annonça-t-il sans s'encombrer de formules de politesse.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit-elle sans lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Pourrais-je entrer ? Je vous promets que je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal, précisa-t-il.

Elle hésita quelques instants mais finit par le laisser pénétrer chez elle. Le salon de la journaliste puait le luxe. Il était vraiment décoré pour en mettre plein les yeux. Cependant, il manquait clairement de goût.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- Je suis venu pour vous avertir d'une chose. L'article que vous avez fait au sujet de Drago…

\- Il ne dit que la vérité ! se défendit-elle immédiatement.

\- Non, et vous le savez. Que vous parliez de son passé, je peux m'y faire, même si je trouve qu'il serait temps de passer à autre chose, il a assez payé pour ça. Le fait que vous ayez parlé de ce qu'il a vécu à sa sortie de prison m'a un peu plus contrarié. C'est une partie de sa vie qu'il n'aime pas aborder, alors inutile de vous dire ce que cela lui a fait de le voir étalé dans les journaux…

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème.

\- Je vais être clair : si vous devez parler de l'homme qui partage ma vie, veillez à bien rester dans la vérité. Lorsque vous avez insinué qu'il avait profité de moi pour obtenir sa liberté ou pour se sortir de sa situation précaire d'après Azkaban, là, ce n'était pas la vérité. Ce n'était qu'une interprétation de votre part qui, en plus, s'avère fausse. Drago Malefoy a fait des erreurs qu'il a payées par cinq années de prison. Depuis, il n'a plus rien à se reprocher.

Harry fit une pause, laissant à Rita l'occasion de prendre la parole, ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

\- A l'avenir, évitez toute interprétation personnelle au sujet de notre relation ou des bonnes actions qu'il a pu faire. Vous savez que je n'aime pas me servir de mon nom pour obtenir ce que je souhaite mais vous devez savoir que si j'estime que la situation l'exige, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire. Je pourrais vous rendre la vie très désagréable.

\- C'est une menace ? demanda-t-elle avec un rictus.

\- En effet, c'en est une, répondit sèchement Harry.

Sa réponse eut pour effet de surprendre son interlocutrice.

\- Faites votre travail, je ne vous en empêcherai pas. Si vous devez écrire sur Drago ou moi, faites-le donc, mais tenez-vous en aux faits et uniquement à cela. S'il devait encore souffrir de vos mensonges, je le vivrais très mal et vous aussi par extension. Est-ce clair ?

\- Croyez-vous me faire peur ? Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de menaces que j'ai reçues au cours de ma carrière ?

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous faire peur, je cherche à vous prévenir des conséquences que pourraient avoir vos articles à l'avenir. Maintenant, c'est à vous de voir, mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas mise en garde. Sur ce, bonne année, conclut Harry avant de sortir de la demeure de la journaliste.

.

Lyanna était seule à l'appartement. Elle avait terminé ses heures de cours, Harry devait finir assez tard et Drago révisait avec un collègue de sa classe. Dès qu'elle avait franchi les portes de chez elle, elle s'était mise en pyjama et avait sorti un pot de crème glacé pour le déguster devant la télé. Oui, elle déprimait depuis le départ de son petit- ami et les deux semaines passées à attendre n'avaient pas amoindri la peur ni l'espoir qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit Théo sortir de la cheminée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle paraisse aussi négligée ?

\- Salut, dit Théo l'air gêné.

\- Salut, répondit Lyanna, la voix tremblante.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû prévenir ?

\- Non, tu as bien fait. Je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle timidement.

\- On peut parler ?

\- Bien sûr. Je nous sers à boire et je range ma glace.

La jeune femme s'activa, la peur faisait trembler ses mains si bien que Théo vint à sa rescousse pour servir les deux verres d'eau.

\- J'ai pris ces deux semaines pour réfléchir. Ça ne va pas être facile à gérer pour moi mais je sais que ça ira…, commença-t-il une fois assis.

\- C'est un trop gros sacrifice, dit Lyanna.

\- Tu as fait tes choix et moi, j'ai le droit de faire les miens. Si le choix se résume à me passer de toi ou me passer d'avoir des enfants, eh bien c'est tout choisi. Je t'aime depuis toujours Lyanna, c'est comme ça. Puis, au final, on n'avait jamais discuté de ça, je ne sais même pas si tu en aurais voulu…

\- Bien sûr que oui, mais…

Théo eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait préféré entendre qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants, il se serait dit que dans tous les cas, ils n'en auraient pas eu alors qu'elle importance qu'elle veuille porter ceux de Drago et Harry au détriment des leurs ? Mais, malgré tout, même si c'était difficile à entendre, il n'avait aucun doute quant à son choix. Il préférait vivre seul avec Lyanna plutôt que de fonder une famille sans elle.

\- Mais rien, Lyanna. Tu as fait un choix et même s'il est difficile à accepter, je vais faire avec. Je t'aime, tout simplement.

La jeune femme en avait les larmes aux yeux tant elle était émue. Elle vint se blottir dans les bras de cet homme formidable et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime aussi. J'avais tellement peur que tout soit fini !

\- Je l'ai envisagé au cours de notre séparation mais à chaque fois, l'idée de te voir avec un autre ou même l'idée que moi je puisse être avec une autre me semblait inenvisageable.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un trouvera un remède, dit-elle avec espoir.

Il ne le dirait pas à Lyanna pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs mais Théo était plus que déterminé à trouver une potion qui remédierait au problème. Peut-être chercherait-il en vain toute sa vie mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Peut-être bien, oui, répondit-il simplement.

\- Sinon, on pourrait aussi adopter.

\- Oui, tant qu'on est ensemble, alors tout ira bien.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant avant de s'embrasser, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

.

Après ses révisions, Drago rentra chez lui. Il trouva Théo et Lyanna enlacés devant la télé. Cette vision lui fit chaud au cœur, même s'il aurait préféré les trouver avec un peu plus d'espace entre eux. Au moins, les choses s'étaient arrangées entre eux.

Lyanna avait refusé de lui révéler les raisons de leur froid. Drago en avait déduit que c'était au sujet de la grossesse qu'allait vivre la jeune femme pour eux. Si c'était vraiment cela, Drago pouvait comprendre que Théo ait eu besoin de temps pour accepter. Après tout, la situation qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre était pour le moins… spéciale.

\- Salut, dit-il.

\- Salut, répondit le couple en chœur.

Lyanna avisa alors l'horloge et se leva.

\- Je vais me doucher, annonça-t-elle.

Elle embrassa la joue de Drago en passant près de lui et disparut dans la salle de bain.

\- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? s'enquit le blond.

\- On sort dîner puis elle dormira certainement chez moi, répondit Théo.

\- D'accord.

Drago s'installa dans le fauteuil et fit la conversation à Théo jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme revienne. Après un dernier baiser de la sœur à son frère, le couple s'en alla, laissant Drago seul dans l'appartement, ce qui était extrêmement rare.

Le jeune homme alla dans la salle d'eau et se fit couler un bain. Lorsque le blond se retrouva allongé dans la baignoire, il soupira de bien-être. Depuis l'article, il avait l'impression d'être sans arrêt sur le qui-vive. C'était vrai, il ne pouvait plus se promener en public sans avoir peur que quelqu'un l'attaque. Ça n'était pas de la paranoïa, il avait été attaqué deux fois, pas par des sorts dangereux, certes, mais une attaque restait une attaque.

Les sanctions prises contre les deux assaillants, à savoir une forte amende et une peine de trois mois de prison avec sursis, avait été rendues publiques et avait dissuadé d'autres de réitérer l'expérience. Mais ça ne changeait pas les faits, il n'était pas tranquille lorsqu'il se promenait à découvert.

Ensuite, il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour Lyanna qui passait son temps au travail ou à l'appartement à manger de la glace sur le divan. Sa sœur n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller, cela lui avait donc causé beaucoup de soucis.

Pour l'insémination, ils avaient décidé de faire le voyage à New-York lors des vacances de Pâques pour ne pas gêner l'emploi du temps de Lyanna, qui serait libre à ce moment-là. Leur prochaine paternité était donc devenue un peu plus réelle. Dans trois mois environ, si tout se passait bien, Lyanna porterait leur enfant. Même s'il se sentait prêt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu anxieux.

Pour ne rien lui épargner, ses examens finaux étaient prévus pour fin mai. Il commençait donc d'intensives séances de révision, délaissant quelque peu son couple. Harry ne lui faisait aucune réflexion, compréhensif, comme à son habitude, mais Drago avait bien vu que cela le minait.

En somme, son esprit tournait à plein régime, sans arrêt. La nouvelle année s'annonçait riche en événements et Drago ne prenait pas vraiment le temps de souffler. Voilà pourquoi ce bain était aussi bénéfique.

Le blond ferma les yeux, et sursauta lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas troubler ton moment de détente, dit Harry.

Il tenait dans sa main une bouteille de vin rouge et un verre. Il déposa le tout à la tête de la baignoire.

\- Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu sais ce qui me ferait encore plus plaisir ? demanda Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Que tu viennes me rejoindre et que tu partages cette bouteille avec moi.

Avec un sourire plus qu'enchanté, Harry commença à se dévêtir devant les yeux gourmands de son petit-ami.

Drago laissa à Harry la place de s'installer dans son dos et se laissa aller contre son torse. Il soupira de bien-être lorsqu'il sentit les bras du brun l'entourer et sa bouche se poser dans son cou.

Ils ne parlèrent de rien, se contentant de passer ce moment de détente ensemble, partageant le vin et se caressant doucement. Lorsque l'eau devint trop froide, au lieu de jeter un sort de réchauffement, ils se décidèrent à se laver mutuellement et à sortir.

Drago s'empara d'une serviette et commença à sécher Harry. Alors qu'il s'occupait de ses cheveux, il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser, d'abord doux, prit très vite de l'ampleur. Harry tendit sa main vers le sexe de Drago mais celui-ci la repoussa.

\- Patience petit lion, susurra Drago à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

\- La patience n'est jamais mon fort dans ce genre de situation, fit remarquer Harry.

Drago ne commenta pas et se contenta de sécher le dos et le torse du jeune homme. Il se mit ensuite à genou devant lui et frotta ses jambes avec la serviette. Il remonta doucement ses mains, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Harry qui tremblait presque d'anticipation à mesure que Drago se rapprochait de son membre.

Le blond passa sa serviette sur les fesses du brun et, sans le faire attendre plus longtemps, prit son érection en bouche. Harry posa ses mains sur l'évier, derrière lui, pour ne pas flancher tant ce qu'était en train de lui faire Drago le rendait fou.

L'ancien Serpentard continua son traitement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Harry se tendre, signe d'une libération imminente. Après un dernier coup de langue, il délaissa le sexe de son vis-à-vis.

\- Drago ! protesta un Harry tremblant.

\- Tourne-toi et tiens-toi à l'évier, ordonna le blond sans se soucier de la frustration du brun.

Harry obtempéra, impatient de savoir ce que Drago lui réservait. Il cria de surprise et de plaisir lorsque, après avoir senti Drago écarter ses fesses à l'aide de ses mains, il sentit sa langue glisser sur son anus.

Le blond alterna ainsi entre sa langue et deux de ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Harry prêt à le recevoir. Il se releva alors et en fixant les yeux de son partenaire dans le miroir, il entra en lui.

Le brun soupira de satisfaction. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il suppliait Drago pour qu'il vienne en lui.

Avec les préliminaires que Drago lui avait fait subir, Harry eut du mal à ne pas venir de suite. Il résista un moment mais lorsqu'en plus de ses pénétrations, le blond vint caresser son sexe, il ne fallut qu'un seul aller-retour pour que sa jouissance éclate.

Sentant Harry se tendre autour de son sexe, Drago le rejoignit peu après dans l'extase.

\- Merlin, je savais que tu étais très doué avec ta langue mais là… Wow ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Appelle- moi Drago, s'amusa le blond en prenant un air très fier de lui.

Harry pouffa et se retourna pour embrasser le blond.

Drago se sentait parfaitement détendu, enfin. Le reste de la soirée se passa de manière tout aussi parfaite et il se coucha plus apaisé que jamais.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **On se rapproche de la fin, pour rappel, il y a 39 chapitres, donc le dernier sera pour la semaine prochaine et un épilogue en deux parties ;)**

 **Voilà, bisous et à vendredi (en théorie !)**


	40. Chapter 39

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Bon, j'arrive avec mon éternel jour de retard.**

 **Encore désolé mais voici le chapitre 39 !**

 **Finalement, il y aura bien un chapitre 40 mais un seul épilogue. Je me suis demandé pourquoi faire deux épilogues ? Enfin bref, voilà, voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

* * *

 _ **Tu sais mon amour**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Tu sais les mots sous mes silences**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent**_ _ **.**_

 _ **J'ai à t'offrir des croyances**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Pour conjurer l'absence**_ _ **.**_

 _ **J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main**_ _ **,**_

 _ **J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Tiens, rien ne nous**_ _ **emmène**_ _ **plus loin**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Qu'un geste qui revient**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Mon essentiel – Le roi soleil**_

* * *

Les vacances de Pâques étaient arrivées et avec elles, le départ de Drago, Harry, Lyanna et Théo pour New-York. En effet, le jeune homme était lui aussi du voyage, bien décidé à épauler un maximum sa petite-amie.

Depuis qu'il avait décidé d'accepter la situation telle qu'elle était, il ne l'avait pas regretté. Sa relation avec Lyanna était plus solide que jamais. Cette histoire avait eu le don de la forcer à lui déclarer ses sentiments. Théo savait maintenant que Lyanna l'aimait et cela comptait plus que tout pour lui.

Dans le salon de l'appartement d'Harry, ils attendaient tous que le portoloin s'active. Une fois encore, Harry avait profité de ses avantages pour obtenir le droit de partir de chez lui pour arriver au MACUSA.

Ils partirent à treize heures et arrivèrent à huit heures à New-York. Ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous avant quatorze heures, alors ils décidèrent d'aller poser leurs affaires à l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient réservé leurs chambres. Ils se promenèrent ensuite sur Time Square.

L'heure venue, ils allèrent au cabinet du Médicomage que connaissait Lyanna.

Durant toute leur promenade, ils avaient tous essayé de garder un visage neutre, mais la banalité de leur conversation laissait entrevoir le stress qui les habitait. La décision de se lancer dans cette aventure avait été facile à prendre, mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient, ils prenaient pleinement conscience de toutes les implications.

L'entrée avait l'air délabrée, mais c'était uniquement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus. Comme pour l'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste, d'ailleurs. L'intérieur du cabinet était nettement plus accueillant et chaleureux.

\- Bonjour Madame et Messieurs, avez-vous rendez-vous ? s'enquit une secrétaire.

Elle était assez jeune et semblait en admiration devant Drago. Elle papillonnait des yeux en le fixant et ne cessait de passer distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux, comme pour se recoiffer.

\- Oui, nous avons rendez-vous à quatorze heures, au nom de Malefoy, répondit Drago avec politesse.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un gloussement idiot alors qu'elle vérifiait sur l'agenda.

\- Oui, le Médicomage Olson ne va pas tarder à venir vous chercher.

Jebediah Olson était le Médicomage, ami de Lyanna.

\- Parfait, dit Drago en se dirigeant vers les bancs de la salle d'attente.

\- Vous êtes anglais ? demanda la secrétaire dans une tentative pour retenir l'attention du blond.

\- Oui, il est anglais et gay, répondit Lyanna avec un sourire en coin en s'emparant du bras de son frère et en l'entraînant avec elle dans la salle d'attente.

La secrétaire soupira de dépit et ne tarda pas à retourner à ses dossiers.

\- Merci, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Lyanna une fois installés.

Elle lui répondit d'un clin d'œil sous le regard amusé de Drago. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire de commentaire que le Médicomage sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers sa secrétaire.

Théo ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très jeune. Bien sûr, il se sentit tout de suite ridicule. S'il avait le même âge que Lyanna, il était évident qu'il était jeune. Mais il était également assez bel homme. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement jaloux, aussi, fut-il surpris par ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque le médicomage eut fini de discuter et qu'il se dirigea vers eux. Lyanna se leva et l'enlaça, déposant un baiser sur ses joues. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, se donnant mutuellement de leurs nouvelles et, voyant la jalousie dans les yeux de Théo, la jeune femme attrapa son bras et le présenta à son ami en le désignant comme son fiancé. Cela rassura le jeune homme qui devint plus souriant.

Lyanna présenta ensuite Harry et termina par Drago.

\- Enfin, je rencontre le fameux frère de Lyanna ! Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai pu entendre parler de vous !

Drago esquissa un sourire en coin en regardant sa sœur.

\- Bien allons dans mon bureau, dit le Médicomage en leur montrant la porte par laquelle il était sorti quelques instants plus tôt.

Le groupe le suivit et se retrouva dans un bureau plutôt spacieux et chaleureux, tout en bois massif. Une fois installés, le Médicomage prit rapidement la parole.

\- Bien, je vais commencer par vous expliquer ou vous réexpliquer la procédure car je présume que Lyanna a déjà dû pas mal vous en parler ?

\- En effet.

\- Je préfère tout de même tout revoir avec vous, au cas où quelque chose lui aurait échappé. Tout d'abord, je vais faire des tests sur chacun de vous deux, afin de m'assurer de votre fécondité. Si les résultats sont favorables, à l'aide d'un sortilège de ma création, que je ne vous divulguerai pas pour des raisons évidentes, je fusionnerai vos cellules.

\- Est-ce que le sortilège peut échouer ? demanda Harry.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu d'échec, non.

Harry acquiesça et le Médicomage poursuivit.

\- Ensuite, j'insère quelques cellules fusionnées dans l'ovule artificiel et celui-ci dans la cavité utérine de la mère porteuse. Dans cet ovule artificiel, il n'y a aucune trace ADN autre que celle des deux donneurs.

\- Comment vous est venu l'idée de cette procédure ? s'enquit Théo, intéressé.

\- Je suis de sang-mêlé, ma mère est une moldue. J'ai grandi entre les deux mondes. Grâce à ça, j'ai toujours connu la médecine des deux côtés, les avancées et découvertes de chacune. J'étais fasciné par l'avance de la médecine moldue en matière d'aide à la procréation.

Le Médicomage était passionné par son sujet, cela se voyait.

\- Un jour, je me suis fait cette réflexion : si les moldus peuvent permettre à des gens en incapacité de concevoir d'avoir des enfants, alors il n'y avait pas de raison que les Sorciers n'y parviennent pas non plus. Et j'ai poussé la procédure pour permettre à des gens du même sexe d'y avoir accès, étant moi-même personnellement concerné, comme Lyanna a dû vous le dire. C'est en m'inspirant des procédés moldus pour l'aide à la procréation que j'ai commencé à faire mes recherches.

Harry glissa un œil vers Drago et fut soulagé de voir que celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout contre l'idée que ce soit à la base d'idées moldus que venaient leurs chances d'avoir un enfant.

\- L'idée d'un ovule artificiel m'est très vite venue et somme toutes, sa conception a été assez rapide. C'est plutôt le sortilège de fusion des cellules qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. J'avoue que je commençais à me dire que cela était bel et bien impossible. J'avais l'intention de tout arrêter tant j'étais découragé. J'avais juste un dernier essai à faire et par Merlin, j'en ai pleuré de joie lorsque j'ai vu qu'il était réussi. Enfin, je m'égare ! Pardonnez-moi, lorsque je pars sur ce sujet, je pourrais y passer des heures !

Le Médicomage laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Donc, revenons-en à la procédure. Le ou les enfants ne présentent aucune différence avec les enfants conçus naturellement. Je dois toutefois vous avertir que, comme lors d'une insémination artificielle moldue, les chances ou les risques, tout dépend du point de vue que vous avez sur la question, d'une grossesse gémellaire sont plus élevés. Les chances d'avoir des triplés aussi mais ça reste très peu probable.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge en se dandinant sur sa chaise. Il ne voyait clairement pas l'idée de triplés comme une chance. Harry le regarda, amusé.

\- Pour la mère porteuse, j'ai déjà tout évoqué avec Lyanna. Donc je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de me recontacter lorsque vous aurez réfléchi. La procédure se fera en deux jours, le premier pour tester vos cellules et le second pour l'insémination. Il n'y a pas d'hospitalisation, tout peut se faire ici, dans mon cabinet. Il faudra attendre une quinzaine de jours pour savoir si l'insémination a été un succès ou non. A ce moment-là, un simple test de grossesse fera l'affaire.

Lyanna acquiesça.

\- Ensuite, il faudra que tu me donnes les coordonnées du Gynécomage qui te prendra en charge, afin que je puisse suivre l'évolution de la grossesse.

Nouvel acquiescement de la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez des questions ? demanda le Médicomage.

Voyant tout le monde répondre par la négative, il mit fin à l'entretien.

Le soir venu, seuls dans leurs chambres, Drago et Harry n'eurent pas longtemps à discuter pour savoir que oui, ils avaient envie d'avoir recours à la procédure. Toutefois, Drago tenait à s'assurer que Lyanna ne courait aucun danger en étant leur mère porteuse, ce qu'il fit dès le lendemain matin.

\- Je t'assure Drago, ma vie n'est pas en danger. Enfin, du moment que j'ai un bon suivi et, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera le cas.

Théo eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas intervenir, il savait que Lyanna ne lui pardonnerait jamais de révéler les effets dévastateurs qu'aurait la procédure sur elle-même. Il espérait de tout cœur que Drago ne l'apprendrait jamais . Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si le blond venait à savoir qu'il était au courant.

Sachant que les jours des quatre anglais à New-York étaient comptés, le Médicomage les fit passer en priorité. Il recueillit les cellules de Drago et Harry le jour-même et le lendemain, après avoir reçu les résultats, Lyanna se présenta seule avec Théo pour l'insémination. Drago avait voulu l'accompagner mais la jeune femme avait prétexté avoir besoin d'intimité. Malgré son insistance, la jeune femme n'avait pas cédé et Harry avait convaincu Drago de lâcher l'affaire.

\- Lyanna, tu es sûre de toi ? demanda le Médicomage.

Dans ses mains, il tenait la potion que la jeune femme devait prendre afin de pouvoir accueillir l'ovule artificiel.

\- Oui Jeb, je suis sûre de moi, répondit-elle en tendant la main pour prendre la fiole.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Théo, s'excusant du regard pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il tendit sa main et lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu fais quelque chose de bien pour ton frère et pour Harry et s'il y a bien deux personnes qui méritent d'être heureuses, ce sont eux, avec tout ce qu'ils ont traversés… Nous avons déjà discuté de tout ça, si c'est ton choix, si tu es sûre de toi, alors je te soutiens, dit-il avec sérieux.

La jeune femme lui offrit un petit sourire et après une brève hésitation, elle prit la potion.

\- Bien, Lyanna, installe-toi, Monsieur, je vous invite à retourner en salle d'attente…

\- C'est bon Jeb, il n'y a rien qu'il n'ait pas déjà vu, intervint Lyanna en pouffant.

Le Médicomage leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et Théo eut l'air assez gêné mais heureux de pouvoir rester. Il aida sa petite amie à s'installer et garda sa main dans la sienne. L'insémination ne dura pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Voilà, c'est terminé. Lya, tu n'as plus qu'à rester ainsi pendant la prochaine demi-heure. Je dois voir quelques points avec ma secrétaire, je reviens, dit-il.

Lyanna acquiesça et se tourna ensuite vers Théo.

\- Merci d'être là.

Le jeune homme caressa sa joue et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Lya, ça t'embête si je t'abandonne quelques minutes ? Je voudrais bien me prendre un café.

\- Pas du tout, vas-y !

Le jeune homme quitta la salle mais au lieu de se diriger vers la secrétaire pour demander un café, il alla à la rencontre du Médicomage.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda gentiment Jebediah.

\- Eh bien, je suis Maître en potions et je me demandais si vous pouviez me confier la recette de la potion que vous avez fait prendre à Lyanna. Je souhaiterais chercher un remède à l'effet secondaire de cette potion et pour cela, j'ai besoin de sa composition et de toutes les étapes de sa conception. Bien sûr, j'accepterais de me soumettre à tous les sortilèges que vous jugerez nécessaires pour vous assurer que je ne divulguerai rien.

L'homme considéra Théo quelques instants avant de se décider.

\- Bien, j'accepte.

\- Je souhaiterais que Lyanna ne soit pas au courant de ça. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs, vous comprenez ?

\- Bien sûr que je comprends. Ecoutez, revenez me voir avant votre départ, seul, et nous procéderons aux sorts de non-divulgation. Je vous confierai les secrets de cette potion.

Théo acquiesça, heureux d'avoir réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il remercia Jebediah Olson et n'oublia pas de demander son café à la secrétaire. Lyanna serait devenue soupçonneuse s'il était revenu sans sa boisson.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, ils retournèrent à l'hôtel et rassurèrent Drago et Harry. Tout s'était bien passé, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre une quinzaine de jours pour effectuer un test de grossesse et espérer qu'il soit positif.

Harry se surprit à ne pouvoir détourner le regard du ventre de Lya. Si tout s'était passé comme ils l'espéraient, à l'heure actuelle, leur futur bébé était en train de s'implanter dans la paroi utérine pour commencer son développement. Cette idée lui semblait plus magique que la magie elle-même.

Les jeunes gens n'avaient plus qu'à profiter des jours qu'ils leur restaient à New-York. Lyanna et Théo partirent de leur côté pour rendre visite à Julius, l'oncle de Théo et le père de cœur de Lyanna.

Drago et Harry décidèrent de rester tranquillement à l'hôtel. A dire vrai, Drago espérait trouver suffisamment de courage pour aborder une chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de devenir pères.

\- Tu sais que, niveau traditions, j'en ai rejeté pas mal ? demanda-t-il subitement alors qu'Harry sortait de la douche.

\- Euh… oui, répondit Harry ne voyant pas très bien où voulait en venir son petit-ami.

\- Cependant, il en reste une qui me tient à cœur.

\- Ah, laquelle ?

\- Eh bien, celle de ne pas avoir d'enfant hors mariage.

\- D'accord et… Oh ! Tu veux dire que tu voudrais qu'on se marie ? questionna Harry, prudemment, comme s'il craignait de ne pas avoir compris.

\- Oui.

Harry écarquilla alors les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé au mariage avec Drago, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'était toujours persuadé que le blond se moquerait de lui s'il venait à en parler. Mais là, il le faisait comme ça, sans crier gare.

\- Il n'est pas question d'une grande cérémonie avec toute la communauté magique. Pas question d'un lâché de colombes, de froufrous rose sur des tables ou de la musique horripilante qui va avec. On est aux Etats-Unis, on transplane jusqu'à Las-Vegas, on signe le papier, on le fait valoir en Angleterre à notre retour et on n'en parle plus, expliqua Drago.

Harry le regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Par Merlin, Malefoy, c'est la pire demande en mariage que j'ai jamais vue !

\- Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, c'est une suggestion !

\- Bien, c'est la pire suggestion de mariage que j'ai jamais entendue, rectifia-t-il.

\- Cesse de me faire marcher. Tu es partant ou pas ?

Comment pouvait-il refuser ? Drago avait beau parler sur un ton léger et se cacher derrière la tradition qu'il ne voulait pas renier, Harry voyait bien que ça lui tenait à cœur.

Il ne demanderait jamais à Drago de lui sortir le grand jeu, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de paroles romantiques pour lui dire oui. Il l'aimait tel qu'il était.

Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, Drago était devenu essentiel à sa vie et il savait que l'inverse était vrai aussi. Ils allaient devenir parents ensemble et le mariage n'était qu'une étape de plus. Certes, Harry n'en voyait pas forcément la nécessité mais si cela était important pour Drago, alors ça le devenait pour lui aussi.

\- Si nos amis proches sont d'accord pour nous rejoindre, oui, je suis d'accord. Je ne marierai pas sans Hermione ou Ron.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, Blaise et Pansy me tueraient si je me mariais sans eux.

\- Bon, j'espère que, dans tes plans de mariage express, tu prévois au moins une nuit de noce convenable, railla Harry.

Drago se rapprocha doucement de lui.

\- Bien plus que convenable, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

* * *

 **Merci à tous, j'espère que ça vous a plus !**

 **Vous vous attendiez à ça ?**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dit à la semaine prochaine (voyez comme je n'annonce pas le jour !)**

 **Bonne semaine !**


	41. Chapter 40

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 40 qui a la base, n'existait pas ! Je vous ai écrit ce chapitre durant la semaine qui vient de s'écouler parce que j'avais peur que vous me jetiez des cailloux. Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas changé la suite par rapport à vos commentaires mais juste ajouté ce chapitre ;)**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture ! (Du coup, il restera le chapitre 41 et l'épilogue à découvrir !)**

* * *

 **Rar :**

 **Lils : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir !**

 **Guest (1) : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant !**

 **Guest (2) : Merci, ça fait plaisir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

* * *

 **I'm feeling time moves slow**

 **I'm seeing faces glow**

 **None of them shine as bright**

 **As you tonight**

 _ **Je sens que le temps passe lentement**_

 _ **Je vois les visages rayonnants**_

 _ **Aucun d'eux ne brille autant**_

 _ **Que toi ce soir**_

 _ **Times of our Lives – James Blunt**_

* * *

Drago et Harry avaient envoyé une lettre à chacun de leurs amis dès le soir-même, en leur demandant de les rejoindre pour le week-end. Ils avaient confié les missives à une Volière postale, sachant qu'ils les auraient dès le lendemain. Deux jours plus tard, ils avaient reçu une réponse commune de leur part avec la date et l'heure de leurs arrivées.

C'était pour cette raison qu'à dix-huit heures, heure de New-York, le couple attendait au terminal des portoloins à l'intérieur du MACUSA. Théo et Lyanna les avaient suivis sans trop comprendre la raison de la venue de leurs amis. Ils avaient bien essayé d'en savoir plus mais ni Harry, ni Drago n'avait voulu répondre à leurs questions.

Enfin, ils virent apparaître leurs quatre amis et attendirent qu'ils viennent jusqu'à eux.

\- Bon, alors, c'est quoi tous ces mystères ?! s'enquit immédiatement Pansy.

\- Bonne question, dit simplement Lyanna avec un sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien quoi ?! Avons-nous besoin d'une excuse pour vouloir passer un week-end entre amis ? s'amusa Harry.

\- J'aurais pu croire à une simple envie de nous réunir si vous n'aviez pas été aussi insistants dans votre lettre, répondit Hermione.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard et le blond acquiesça, faisant comprendre à son fiancé qu'il pouvait expliquer pourquoi ils avaient demandé aux autres de les rejoindre.

\- On va se marier, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

\- Quand ?! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Ce soir, répondit Drago amusé de la réaction de la brunette.

Les six personnes regardèrent le couple, hébétées. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'ils venaient (de leur ?) d'annoncer.

\- Genre, quand vous dîtes ce soir, ça veut dire…, commença Ron, avec prudence.

\- Ce soir, répéta Drago en tâchant de ne pas lui répondre comme s'il était idiot, ce qu'il était indéniablement, compte tenu de sa question.

\- On part pour Las Vegas dans une heure, informa Harry.

Lyanna fit passer son regard d'Harry à Drago, plusieurs fois, avant de s'avancer, l'air triste.

\- Drago, tu veux vraiment te marier de cette façon ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- De quelle façon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis déjà allée à Las Vegas, l'endroit où ils font les mariage sorciers « express » est vraiment… Enfin, c'est sympa mais c'est loin de ce qu'on pourrait faire si tu me laissais un tout petit mois pour organiser ça en Angleterre, expliqua Lyanna.

\- Chérie, ce que tu veux organiser, c'est ton idée du mariage pas la mienne…, commença Drago.

\- Mais…, tenta Lyanna.

\- Je te promets qu'on te laissera organiser une réception une fois rentrés, si ça te tient à cœur, mais tous les gens qui comptent vraiment pour nous sont tous ici, dit Drago.

\- J'aurai carte blanche pour la réception ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

Drago savait que lorsque sa sœur avait ce genre de sourire, c'était rarement bon pour lui, alors il s'apprêtait à répondre que non, il souhaitait garder un droit de regard sur ses projets, mais Harry prit les devants.

\- Oui, tu auras carte blanche, promit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Son futur mari ne connaissait pas encore toutes les facettes de la personnalité de sa douce sœur. Il ne voyait encore en elle qu'une gentille jeune femme, toujours prête à rendre service, mais il ne connaissait pas la ruse dont elle pouvait faire preuve pour arriver à ce qu'elle voulait. D'ailleurs, lui aussi s'était fait avoir, en partie.

\- Tu te fous qu'on se marie à Las-Vegas, depuis le début, tu voulais juste que je te cède l'organisation de la réception, devina Drago.

\- Non, je ne me fous pas du tout que vous vous mariiez à Las-Vegas mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis. Il faut savoir choisir ses batailles, s'amusa la jeune femme.

Drago leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, une fois de plus.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu viens de céder, dit-il à Harry.

Le jeune homme le regarda en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire « maintenant que c'est fait… ». Mais Drago se trompait, Harry avait remarqué que Lya aimait faire les choses en grand. Certes, ce n'était pas son genre, mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, il trouvait normal de lui faire plaisir.

Tous ensemble, ils allèrent se prendre un café pour patienter en attendant l'heure de partir pour Las-Vegas.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, Harry, Drago et leurs amis se trouvaient devant le mage marieur. Lyanna et Pansy avaient réussi à trouver des vêtements un peu chics pour chacun d'eux en un temps record mais à elles deux réunies, rien ne leur était impossible.

\- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à choisir la formule de mariage que vous souhaitez. Je peux me déguiser en Myron Wagtail, vous savez, le chanteur des Bizarr' Sisters. Je peux faire une cérémonie plus classique ou romantique ou…

\- Vous n'avez pas la formule « On signe et on s'en va » ? s'enquit Drago, très sérieux.

Harry et les autres pouffèrent discrètement tandis que Lyanna et Pansy secouaient la tête de dépit.

\- Votre suite nuptiale vous attend, vous aurez toute la nuit pour en profiter, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de choisir une formule qui dure plus de dix minutes et où je pourrai prendre plus de deux photos, intervint Lyanna d'un ton sans réplique.

\- On va prendre la classique, trancha Harry.

Drago acquiesça, vaincu, et Lyanna alla s'asseoir au premier rang, l'air satisfaite. La jeune femme immortalisa chaque instant, aussi discrètement que possible, et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes au moment où le mage les déclara mariés. Son frère, venait de se marier.

Les amis se retrouvèrent ensuite dans un restaurant où ils fêtèrent l'événement autour d'un verre et d'un repas. Cependant, les mariés partirent rejoindre leur chambre dès le dessert terminé. Ils avaient hâte de consommer leur union.

Ils montrèrent dans un ascenseur désert et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser sauvagement. Ce fut essoufflés qu'ils arrivèrent à leur étage. Drago se réempara des lèvres de son mari à peine la porte refermée.

\- Ça va aller très vite… Tu sais à quel point tu m'excites à chaque fois que tu portes ce genre de costume, susurra Drago, entre deux baisers.

\- Merlin, Drago, c'est pareil pour moi… Vas-y, on recommencera… On a toute la nuit, répondit Harry.

\- Toute la nuit, toute la vie, ajouta Drago.

Il était déjà en train de déboucler sa ceinture pendant qu'Harry faisait de même, le dos appuyé contre la porte de la chambre. Le pantalon aux chevilles, Drago retourna son désormais mari et lui lança rapidement un sort de lubrification, avant de s'introduir en lui d'un seul coup de reins puissant. Tout en faisant des va-et-vient, il parsemait la nuque d'Harry de baisers ou de petites morsures. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il le sentit se crisper autour de lui car enfin, il put se laisser aller.

Drago se retira d'Harry et celui-ci se retourna pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- On va prendre un bain ? demanda-t-il après un moment pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Drago.

Ensemble, ils traversèrent le salon où ils trouvèrent une bouteille de champagne dans un seau à glace. Ils virent une grande porte ouverte du côté droit qui donnait sur un immense lit et à l'opposé, la salle de bain dans laquelle ils se rendirent. Autant la cérémonie avait été rapide et sans fioriture, autant la suite nuptiale qu'ils avaient réservée aurait pu combler les couples les plus difficiles tellement elle était magnifique.

La baignoire était assez spacieuse pour qu'ils puissent y entrer tous les deux, côte à côte. Non pas que l'espace restreint de la leur les gênait habituellement, mais ce changement était très appréciable.

Une fois celle-ci remplie, ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur et Drago ouvrit le champagne qu'il but directement à la bouteille.

\- A notre santé, s'exclama-t-il en tendant la bouteille à Harry.

\- Où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ? se moqua-t-il avant de boire à son tour.

\- Je viens de te prendre contre une porte le soir de notre mariage, je pensais qu'il était clair que je n'avais plus aucune bonne manière, répondit Drago, amusé.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Harry avec un petit rire.

\- Il faut dire, pour ma défense, que ce costume t'allait un peu trop bien. Ma sœur a définitivement le don pour t'habiller.

\- Merci, dis que je m'habille comme un sac le reste du temps ! râla le brun.

Drago secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… Quoi que…, se ravisa-t-il, espiègle.

Un moment plus tard, les deux hommes sortirent de la baignoire et se séchèrent. Ce fut nus qu'ils allèrent jusqu'au lit. Allongés côte à côte, ils découvrirent un miroir accroché au plafond et tout de suite, pas mal de scénarios germèrent dans leurs esprits sans qu'ils n'en disent rien. En temps normal, ils aimaient bien les miroirs mais au plafond, c'était vraiment l'emplacement idéal.

\- Il faudrait en mettre un comme ça à la maison, suggéra Harry.

\- Bien sûr, au moins on peut être sûrs de ne plus jamais quitter la chambre !

Harry s'esclaffa, regardant à l'aide du miroir Drago qui riait.

\- On est mariés, constata Harry.

Drago haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-Oui, ça doit faire trois heures maintenant, c'est bien que tu le réalises, se moqua-t-il.

Harry ne releva pas le sarcasme, il se rendait compte qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé des noms de familles.

\- Alors du coup, c'est Harry Malefoy ou Drago Potter ? interrogea-t-il.

Drago prit un air pensif pendant un moment avant de répondre.

\- Je trouve que les deux sonnent mal.

\- On peut simplement garder nos noms d'origine, ça ne changera rien au fait qu'on soit mariés, proposa le Survivant.

\- Ou alors, on prend les deux, contra Drago.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui prit un air pensif.

\- Malefoy-Potter, Potter-Malefoy… énonça-t-il.

\- Je préfère la seconde proposition, dit Drago.

\- Moi aussi, approuva Harry.

Cependant, le brun devait avouer être tout de même surpris que son amant accepte de voir son précieux nom relégué en seconde position. Il évita cependant de le faire remarquer, bien conscient que Drago risquait de lui rétorquer une réponse du genre « le meilleur pour la fin ».

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment tout en se regardant, par le biais du miroir, jusqu'à ce que Drago se lasse de ne faire qu'observer son époux. A trop voir le corps d'Harry ainsi exposé, il n'était pas surprenant que ses envies le reprennent.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'Harry se trouvait déjà sur lui.

\- Je voulais savoir combien de temps tu tiendrais, s'amusa le brun.

Drago n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que les lèvres d'Harry se trouvaient déjà sur les siennes. Le brun descendit ensuite sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, de son torse. Il fit glisser sa main sur l'érection bien éveillée de Drago et sa bouche arriva au même endroit un instant plus tard. Le Survivant prit plaisir à entendre le blond gémir, à le voir se crisper puis il le sentit se tendre, signe d'une jouissance proche, tout en préparant son orifice de ses doigts.

\- Harry… Harry… Arrête, je viens, prévint Drago.

Mais Harry n'arrêta pas, bien au contraire. Et lorsqu'il sentit la semence de son mari dans sa bouche, il l'avala sans aucune hésitation. Drago le regarda bizarrement, partagé entre sa jouissance, sa surprise et son excitation d'avoir vu Harry faire ça. Cependant, le brun, ne le laissa pas vraiment se remettre de ses émotions et le pénétra, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir.

\- Merlin Harry ! gémit Drago.

De sa main droite, le brun caressa son torse et son flanc avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens tout en s'activant de plus en plus vite. Il voyait le sexe de Drago se tendre de nouveau.

Harry prenait beaucoup de plaisir en étant à l'intérieur de son amant mais en cet instant, il avait besoin de l'inverse. C'est ainsi qu'il se retira de Drago pour se positionner sur lui. Doucement, il fit entrer le sexe du blond à l'intérieur de lui après s'être lancé à lui-même un sortilège de lubrification et soupira de bien-être en le sentant en lui.

Les doigts de Drago se serrèrent un peu plus fort autour des siens et leurs gémissements montèrent crescendo alors qu'ils se rapprochaient doucement de la jouissance, une fois de plus.

Il sentit l'autre main de son mari s'emparer de son sexe et commencer à faire des va-et-vient en rythme avec ses mouvements. Ce fut lui qui partit en premier et il sentit Drago le suivre peu après. Il retomba sur son amant, épuisé.

Il sentit les bras de Drago l'envelopper et le déplacer sur le côté.

\- N'était-ce pas moi qui t'avais promis une nuit de noces plus que convenable ? s'enquit Drago quelques minutes plus tard, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça, juste de ton corps, railla Harry avant de rire.

\- J'ai vu ça !

Harry vint se blottir contre son époux et ce dernier s'empara de ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Harry, dit-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Drago.

Après un dernier baiser et un sort de nettoyage, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, épuisés et heureux.

* * *

 **Voilà, vous l'aurez compris, à la base, je sautais complétement le mariage et la nuit de noce mais comme pas mal d'entre vous me l'ont réclamé et que, j'aime bien écrire ce genre de chapitre, je me suis sacrifié XD**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ?**

 **Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	42. Chapter 41

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le dernier chapitre avant le (petit) épilogue !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Epilogue – Partie 1**

* * *

 _ **Tu es mon millésime**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Ma plus belle année**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Pour ce bonheur en prime**_ _ **,**_

 _ **Que tu m'as donné**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Je suis à jamais ta terre**_ _ **,**_

 _ **C'est ça être père**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Millésime – Pascal Obispo**_

* * *

Drago se trouvait dans la seconde chambre d'enfant, réfléchissant aux événements de ces derniers mois.

Trois jours après l'insémination, leurs amis les avaient rejoints à New-York et, tous ensemble, ils s'étaient rendus à Las-Vegas. Harry et lui s'étaient mariés en contractant une union magique. Dès leur retour, ils avaient fait le nécessaire pour rendre cela officiel en Angleterre.

Quelques jours avaient suffi pour que Drago et Harry joignent leurs noms de famille ensemble. Désormais, ils s'appelaient Potter-Malefoy. La discussion avait été assez houleuse avant qu'ils ne choisissent. Ni Harry ni lui, ne voulait renoncer à leur patronyme, une fois qu'ils se décidèrent pour accoler les deux, la dispute avait porté sur lequel des deux passerait en premier. Ils avaient fini par se ranger à l'avis de Lyanna, qui était de régler la question avec un jeu de hasard. Harry avait gagné à la Courtepaille et Drago tâcha de ne pas trop se montrer mauvais perdant. Enfin, il était sorti quelques heures, histoire de ne pas montrer sa mauvaise humeur.

Bien entendu, la nouvelle de leur mariage avait fait la une mais bizarrement, l'article écrit par Rita Skeeter avait été plutôt flatteur. Au lieu d'être axé sur son passé de Mangemort, ou sur ses années de prison, ou encore sur tout ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal en général, il s'était concentré sur l'éducation déplorable qu'il avait reçue et qui l'avait entraîné sur la mauvaise voie, sur le fait qu'il avait rejoint le bon camp pour sa rédemption. Drago n'avait pas vraiment aimé ça non plus, mais c'était toujours mieux que l'inverse (qu'avant ? Que ce qu'elle aurait pu faire avant ?).

Il avait montré cela à Harry en lui confiant son étonnement quant à la teneur plus que positive de l'article et son mari avait si mal feint l'étonnement qu'il avait su que celui-ci avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Cependant, il s'était borné à nier et Drago avait décidé de laisser courir. Quoi qu'il ait fait, il l'avait fait pour lui.

Comme si les membres de la communauté magique étaient majoritairement des moutons, ils n'avaient reçu presque aucune lettre de menace ou d'insulte. Les rares exceptions étaient venues de ceux et celles qui fantasmaient sur Harry.

Pour parfaire leur bonheur, une quinzaine de jours après l'insémination, le test de grossesse s'était révélé positif. Ils avaient annoncé la nouvelle et expliqué comment cela avait été possible au cours d'un dîner organisé par Molly pour fêter leur mariage. Molly et Arthur avaient eu un peu plus de mal à appréhender la nouvelle. Ils étaient heureux, bien sûr, mais étant de l'ancienne génération, ils avaient du mal à imaginer qu'un Médicomage ait découvert comment permettre à un couple d'hommes d'avoir des enfants biologiques. Cependant, la matriarche n'avait pas tardé à se faire à l'idée et à clamer que son Ronald n'avait plus qu'à trouver l'homme de sa vie pour lui offrir de beaux petit-enfants.

Deux mois plus tard, lors de la première échographie, ils étaient tombés de haut lorsque Hermione, la Gynécomage choisie par Lyanna, leur avait annoncé qu'elle entendait deux cœurs. Il avait fallu trois mois supplémentaires pour qu'elle puisse affirmer sans aucun doute possible qu'il s'agissait d'une fille et d'un garçon.

A partir du sixième mois, les choses étaient devenues plus compliquées. Lyanna avait dû arrêter de travailler car elle devait restreindre ses déplacements magiques. Elle avait été sujette à des malaises de plus en plus réguliers à cause de la fatigue. Drago n'avait cessé de la harceler pour qu'elle reste au lit. Il avait voulu contrôler le moindre de ses faits et gestes, si bien que leur relation s'était très vite détériorée.

Rien que de penser à leurs disputes, Drago en avait des sueurs froides. Il avait fallu qu'Hermione intervienne après un nouveau malaise de la jeune femme. Elle avait alors expliqué que Lyanna avait surtout besoin de calme, or le comportement de Drago la mettait sur les nerfs. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé que Lyanna irait vivre chez Théo, qui avait promis de veiller sur elle.

Drago s'était alors excusé et, à son grand soulagement, Lyanna lui avait pardonné ses excès. Ils étaient redevenus aussi proches qu'avant.

Professionnellement, Drago avait obtenu la meilleure note de sa classe aux examens. Il était désormais un potionniste à part entière. Il travaillait à présent dans l'entreprise qui l'avait pris en stage. Il ambitionnait toujours d'ouvrir son propre laboratoire mais cela lui demanderait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, surtout les premières années. Il était hors de question de mettre ce projet en route alors qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à accueillir deux nourrissons chez eux.

A propos de l'arrivée de leurs deux enfants, Harry avait suggéré un déménagement. Il voulait un espace plus grand, pourquoi pas une maison avec un extérieur, loin de la ville. Ils s'étaient donc mis en quête d'un logement qui leur conviendrait et après de nombreuses visites, Harry fit la suggestion d'emménager au manoir où Drago avait grandi.

Le blond avait d'abord refusé, peu enclin à ce que ses enfants fassent leurs premiers pas sur le même sol que Voldemort avait foulé à une époque. Mais pourtant, malgré lui, l'idée de retrouver les murs qui l'avaient vu grandir trottait dans sa tête. Il avait fait part à Harry de ce qu'il pensait et son mari avait trouvé la solution. Faire de grands travaux pour tout changer. Ainsi, ils garderaient la maison sans les mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés.

Cela ne faisait que quinze jours qu'ils avaient emménagés. Les modifications qu'ils avaient voulu apporter à la demeure avaient pris plus de deux mois, malgré l'aide de la magie.

Avec tous ces chamboulements, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et voilà que le réveillon de Noël était arrivé. Ils allaient le passer entre amis chez Théo, car Lyanna ne pouvait plus du tout se déplacer. Même l'accouchement se passerait chez le jeune homme tant cela était dangereux pour sa santé.

L'arrivée des jumeaux pouvait survenir d'un instant à l'autre, bien que la date du terme ne soit prévue que trois semaines plus tard, les grossesses gémellaires n'y arrivaient que rarement.

\- Drago, je suis prêt, annonça Harry le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ? s'enquit Harry après l'avoir embrassé.

\- A tout. Au fait que c'était notre dernier Noël sans les enfants, confia-t-il d'une voix distraite.

\- Ça te fait peur ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Oui et non, c'est étrange, j'ai peur et j'ai hâte en même temps.

\- Ce n'est pas étrange, je ressens la même chose. Mais on va s'en sortir, j'en suis certain.

Drago offrit un sourire timide à Harry et après un dernier baiser, il quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans le salon. De là, ils prirent le réseau des cheminées à destination de l'appartement de Théo.

Ils trouvèrent Lyanna allongée sur le divan, vêtue d'une robe noire et longue et affublée d'un bonnet de père Noël clignotant. Elle semblait mécontente.

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil, railla Harry en allant l'embrasser.

Drago alla également l'embrasser mais s'abstint de tout commentaire moqueur, sachant que sa sœur partait de plus en plus au quart de tour.

\- Drago ? appela-t-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Quoi, chérie ?

\- Théo m'a engueulée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il trouve que je suis grosse et moche, se lamenta-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Drago se retint de rire, il se doutait que la version de sa sœur était très déformée. Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait le don de se mettre dans tous ses états pour pas grand-chose et à déformer la vérité pour se faire plaindre. Si Drago et les autres prenaient ça avec humour, le pauvre Théo avait du mal à supporter ça, tant c'était difficile à gérer au quotidien.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! intervint Théo en sortant de la cuisine.

Il salua Drago et Harry et se tourna vers Lyanna.

\- Tu m'as fait une crise parce que tu ne rentrais pas dans la robe que tu avais d'abord choisie et que j'ai refusé de forcer pour t'y faire rentrer.

\- Oui et tu m'as crié dessus pour me dire de prendre celle-ci car elle était plus adaptée à ma morphologie actuelle, c'est-à-dire celle d'une énorme baleine ! Je sais interpréter les non-dits !

\- Tu ne sais rien interpréter du tout, rétorqua Théo.

Alors que Lyanna s'apprêtait à répondre, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir crié.

La jeune femme renifla.

\- D'accord, je veux bien te pardonner si tu me ramènes un cookie.

Théo pouffa et ramena un paquet entier de biscuits.

\- Alors là, je te promets un amour éternel ! s'exclama Lyanna en s'emparant du paquet.

Les autres rigolèrent et s'interrompirent à l'arrivée d'Hermione et de Blaise avec, dans les bras, Timothy, leur fils âgé de cinq mois environ. Ils furent très vite suivis par Pansy et, quelques minutes après, par Ron.

Ils prirent l'apéritif dans la bonne humeur et ce fut lorsque Lyanna se leva pour passer à table que tout bascula. La jeune femme poussa un cri et tout le monde put voir qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux. Hermione réagit au quart de tour en confiant son fils à Pansy.

\- Blaise, prévient l'équipe d'urgence, ordonna-t-elle avant d'entraîner Lyanna dans la chambre d'amis qui avait déjà été préparée pour l'accouchement.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, Hermione lui barra le chemin.

\- Je ne veux personne d'autre que l'équipe d'urgence dans cette pièce.

\- C'est ma sœur et ce sont mes enfants…, tenta Drago.

\- Ta sœur a besoin d'intimité et de calme et certainement pas que son frère la voit ainsi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle accouche à domicile qu'il n'y a aucune règle. Il s'agit d'un accouchement à risques et dans ces cas-là, aucun accompagnant n'est accepté auprès de la patiente, expliqua Hermione, sans appel.

\- Mais…

\- Je peux t'assurer que tu ne passeras pas. Tu préfères que je continue de tergiverser avec toi ou que je m'occupe de Lyanna ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

Drago ne répondit pas mais recula jusqu'à se laisser tomber dans le canapé où les bras d'Harry l'entourèrent bien vite. L'équipe d'urgence arriva moins de deux minutes plus tard et fut la seule à pouvoir franchir la porte.

Drago ne cessait de bouger la jambe et de lisser un pli sur sa manche, les sourcils froncés. Harry fixait la porte où Lyanna et Hermione se trouvaient, comme pour la forcer à s'ouvrir plus vite. Théo, lui, faisait les cent pas et regardait la pendule à chaque aller-retour. Blaise avait récupéré Timothy et s'en occupait tandis que Pansy veillait à ce que personne ne manque de rien. Ron, lui, picorait dans le plat de petits-fours tout en relevant la tête à chaque bruit qui se faisait entendre.

En plus d'un sort anti-intrusion, Hermione avait aussi dû en poser un de silence. Ils n'entendaient absolument rien. Ils ne savaient pas du tout comment les choses se passaient et cela les rendait de plus en plus anxieux.

\- Ce n'est pas normal que ça prenne aussi longtemps ! s'exclama Drago en se levant.

En effet, contrairement aux accouchements moldus qui pouvaient prendre des heures, la magie permettait de rendre cela beaucoup plus rapide.

\- Drago, il s'agit de jumeaux et la grossesse a été assez délicate, le raisonna Blaise avec calme.

Le blond se contenta de grogner en se rasseyant.

Ils durent attendre encore un peu plus d'une heure trente avant que la porte s'ouvre sur un membre de l'équipe d'urgence. Le pauvre Médicomage se retrouva assailli par toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Les bébés se portent très bien mais nous avons préféré les emmener à Sainte-Mangouste pour les examiner dans des conditions optimales. Messieurs Potter-Malefoy, vous pouvez les rejoindre dès à présent, annonça-t-il.

\- Ma sœur, comment va ma sœur ?!

L'homme perdit de son sourire.

\- La Médicomage Granger a dû la transporter à Sainte-Mangouste en urgence. Elle a fait une hémorragie. Je ne saurais pas vous en dire plus sur son état. Maintenant, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je dois retourner à l'hôpital.

Théo n'attendit pas une seconde et partit par la cheminée en direction de Sainte-Mangouste. Drago regarda Harry, indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Le brun se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Va voir ta sœur et rejoins-nous quand tu seras rassuré.

\- Je suis désolé, je meurs vraiment d'impatience à l'idée de les voir, mais je dois savoir si elle va bien. S'il lui arrive malheur…

Harry avait déjà vu Drago au fond du trou. Il se souvenait de l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé dans cette ruelle deux ans plus tôt. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait senti une telle peur ni une telle souffrance dans sa voix.

\- Vas-y, le coupa Harry.

Drago posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry et disparut dans la cheminée. Il demanda à l'accueil où il devait se rendre pour voir Lyanna et la réceptionniste lui indiqua la salle où elle était en ce moment, tout en lui précisant qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer. Lorsqu'il arriva au bon endroit, il vit Théo faire les cent pas devant la porte.

\- Des nouvelles ? s'enquit-t-il.

\- Non, répondit simplement Théo sans arrêter ses mouvements.

L'attente dura cette fois plus de trois heures avant qu'ils voient Hermione franchir les portes, l'air épuisé. Entre temps, Drago avait reçu un patronus de son mari le rassurant de la bonne santé de leurs enfants. Cependant, le petit sourire qu'elle leur adressa fut un soulagement pour les deux hommes.

\- Elle ira bien. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos. Elle a fait plusieurs hémorragies mais tout est sous contrôle.

Drago et Théo se détendirent et soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- Nous pouvons la voir ? s'enquit le petit-ami de la patiente.

\- Allez-y, mais n'oubliez pas, elle a besoin de repos.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et entrèrent. Ils trouvèrent Lyanna allongée, réveillée mais faible. Drago alla jusqu'à son chevet et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

\- Désolée, répondit la jeune femme avec un faible sourire. Comment vont les bébés ?

\- Ils se portent très bien. Je ne les ai pas encore vus mais Harry est avec eux. Je ne pouvais pas faire quoi que ce soit avant d'être certain que tu allais bien.

\- Maintenant, tu sais que je vais bien. Va les retrouver.

\- Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes pour bien me rendre compte que tu es en vie, dit Drago en prenant sa main.

Théo se plaça au chevet de la jeune femme, face à Drago. Lyanna se tourna vers lui, et Drago remarqua qu'Hermione avait laissé son dossier dans la pièce. Ne cherchant pas à retenir sa curiosité, le blond profita que sa sœur soit concentrée sur Théo pour s'en emparer et le lire.

Le dossier décrivait le déroulement de l'accouchement. Drago sauta cette partie, peu enclin à avoir les détails sanglants. Il sauta directement aux conclusions et fut attiré par un détail. Hermione avait noté qu'une erreur médicale pouvait avoir causé la stérilité de Lyanna pour noter, juste en dessous, que le responsable était une potion que la patiente avait dû prendre pour pouvoir accueillir l'ovule artificiel.

Drago resta un moment à lire et relire ce passage. Il connaissait sa sœur par cœur. Depuis petite, elle parlait des trois enfants qu'elle aurait plus tard quand lui se moquait d'elle en disant que les enfants c'était chiant. Elle était celle qui avait toujours rêvé de devenir mère et pourtant, elle avait rejeté son rêve pour lui. Il se sentait trahi, en colère et en même temps, il prenait pleinement conscience de l'amour qu'avait sa sœur pour lui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça sans m'en parler !

La jeune femme se tourna vers son frère, d'abord sans comprendre de quoi il parlait, mais quand elle vit le dossier entre les mains tremblantes de son frère, elle prit un air grave.

\- J'ai fait un choix Drago, je ne le regrette pas. Si je te l'ai caché, c'est parce que je savais que tu ne m'aurais pas laissée faire…

\- Ah oui, tout est tellement plus simple maintenant que je sais ça !

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser. C'était mon choix, il ne regarde que moi ! De plus, c'est un dossier confidentiel que tu tiens entre tes mains !

Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. La remercier ? Lui dire qu'elle était idiote ? Lui crier qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui cacher les risques ? Il s'excusa vaguement, disant qu'il avait besoin d'air et sortit de la pièce sans attendre. A peine la porte refermée derrière lui, il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver presque assis. Il tâchait de contrôler sa respiration, de tout démêler dans sa tête. Tout s'enchaînait trop vite.

La peur que tout se passe mal, la joie de savoir que ses enfants allaient bien, la peur de nouveau en apprenant que Lyanna était toujours en danger, le soulagement de savoir qu'elle irait bien et maintenant, la colère de découvrir ce qu'elle lui avait caché. Sans oublier la gratitude qu'il ressentait malgré tout pour elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tout mettre au clair dans son esprit que Théo se planta devant lui.

\- Tu savais ? demanda Drago d'une voix vide de toute émotion.

\- Oui.

Un silence flotta quelques instants, Théo se tenait toujours devant lui.

\- Qu'elle ait voulu faire ce sacrifice pour moi, je peux le comprendre, j'en ferais autant pour elle si j'en avais le pouvoir mais toi… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout dit ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir empêché tout ça ?

Drago semblait perdu.

\- J'aime ta sœur et c'était son choix. Bien sûr que j'aurais préféré qu'elle se choisisse elle, plutôt que toi, mais je me devais de respecter ses volontés avant tout et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire et j'ai accepté tout ça.

\- Tu as bien trop d'honneur pour un Serpentard, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Drago, elle a besoin de toi, tu dois te reprendre. Je sais que tu as beaucoup à gérer mais n'oublie pas que même si ça te met en colère, même si tu aurais préféré qu'elle fasse autrement, tout ça, c'est pour toi.

\- Et moi, je dois simplement accepter le fait qu'elle n'aura jamais d'enfant par ma faute…

\- Non, tu peux m'aider à trouver un remède. Jebediah Olson a accepté de me révéler la recette et les différents composants de la potion en échange d'un sort de secret. Si tu acceptes de recevoir ce sort, tu pourrais te joindre à moi pour trouver un antidote. A deux, on sera plus efficaces, dit Théo avec une détermination farouche dans la voix.

Drago regarda Théo un instant et s'empara de la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever.

\- De la détermination, maintenant ! Tu es définitivement le plus Gryffondor des Serpentard de ma connaissance.

\- Ah, mon plus grand et honteux secret c'est que le Choixpeau a sérieusement hésité avant de trancher entre ces deux maisons, avoua le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil complice.

Drago pouffa.

\- Merci vieux, dès demain je contacte Olson et je ferai le nécessaire pour pouvoir t'aider. On y passera le temps qu'il faudra mais on réussira.

Théo acquiesça.

\- Allez, va voir tes enfants, je dirai à Lyanna que tu repasseras plus tard.

Drago lui offrit un petit sourire et partit. Théo avait été très efficace pour lui permettre d'aller mieux. Il ne pouvait rien changer à ce qui avait été fait. Au final, ses enfants allaient bien, Lya aussi et il allait tout faire pour que le problème de stérilité de sa sœur soit réglé.

Il arriva à la nurserie et trouva Harry, occupé à regarder tour à tour les deux berceaux. Drago s'approcha doucement et l'enlaça, serrant son torse contre le dos de son mari. Harry sursauta et se retourna dans ses bras.

\- Ta sœur va bien ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Oui, elle va bien.

Inutile de lui parler de ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour porter leurs enfants, Harry se sentirait trop coupable et il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'arranger les choses, cela le rendrait fou.

\- Tout va très bien, assura Drago en s'emparant des lèvres du brun.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux bébés paisiblement endormis. Il était trop tôt pour commencer les pronostics sur les ressemblances de l'un ou de l'autre, mais il pouvait déjà dire que sa fille avait les cheveux d'Harry. Une touffe impressionnante de cheveux noirs était sur sa jolie tête tandis que le garçon avait la couleur de ceux de Drago. Le nouveau papa résista avec beaucoup de difficultés à les toucher, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient réellement là, mais il n'avait aucune envie de troubler leur sommeil.

\- Nous n'avons jamais parlé des prénoms, se rendit compte Drago.

L'un comme l'autre s'était juste dit qu'il valait mieux attendre. Avec les complications lors de la grossesse, ils avaient décidé de choisir une fois leurs enfants nés.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as des idées ?

Bien sûr que Drago avait des idées. Ils n'en avaient peut-être pas discuté mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'y réfléchir.

\- Lilyanna pour la fille, ce serait un hommage à ta mère et une façon de remercier Lyanna pour ce qu'elle a fait.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton idée, Lilyanna c'est parfait. Lilyanna Narcissa Potter-Malefoy, c'est parfait.

Drago serra la main d'Harry, reconnaissant pour le second prénom.

\- Sirius James Potter-Malefoy pour ce petit bonhomme ? suggéra le brun.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais voulu le prénom de ton père en premier, s'étonna Drago.

\- En mettant Sirius en premier, on respecte la tradition des Black.

\- C'est vrai, Sirius James, c'est parfait.

\- Oui, tout est parfait, conclut Harry avant d'embrasser Drago.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !**

 **Passez une bonne semaine avec un lundi férié en prime, ça fait plaisir !**

 **Moi, ma sœur se marie demain :) Et mon bébé fait un an aujourd'hui ! Le temps passe trop vite !**

 **Bisous à tous-tes !**


	43. Epilogue

Hello tout le monde !

Voilà l'épilogue. Après 41 chapitres, des semaines d'écriture et un changement radical de déroulement, nous y sommes !

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi, ça a été un plaisir de vous lire semaine après semaine.

 **Je vous invite à lire ma petite note de fin, elle pourrait être importante si vous avez des questions ;)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Epilogue – Partie 2**

* * *

 **You save me,**

 **I save you,**

 **A miracle that was never to.**

 **I save you,**

 **You save me,**

 **The miracle as every beat of my heart.**

 _ **Tu m'as sauvé,**_

 _ **Je t'ai sauvé,**_

 _ **C'est un miracle qui n'était pas censé arriver.**_

 _ **Tu m'as sauvé,**_

 _ **Je t'ai sauvé,**_

 _ **Ce miracle est important, comme chacun des battements de mon cœur.**_

 _ **Miracle – Julian Perreta**_

* * *

Le soleil n'avait pas fini de se lever que le manoir Potter-Malefoy était déjà plein de vie. Des morceaux de papier-cadeau et des emballages déchirés gisaient au pied du sapin même s'il restait encore de nombreux paquets à ouvrir.

\- P'pa, Lilya m'a volé mon dragon ! s'écria un petit garçon blond âgé de cinq ans.

Il s'agissait d'une figurine d'un Magyar à pointes, envoyé par Charlie, qui crachait un faux feu sans chaleur et surtout, sans danger. Harry soupçonnait le dragonnier de chercher à le taquiner en lui rappelant le Magyar qu'il avait dû affronter lors du Tournoi. Enfin, de la Magyar femelle gentiment nommée « Charlotte ». Quand Charlie lui avait révélé le prénom du dragon, Harry s'était étouffé dans son verre.

\- Lilya, rend son dragon à ton frère ! intervint Harry.

\- Mais moi j'ai pas eu de dragon, je voulais un dragon aussi ! se plaignit la petite fille aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son père.

\- Peut-être qu'il y en a un dans les autres paquets mais tu connais la règle, tu as le droit d'ouvrir un seul cadeau avant l'arrivée des invités. Tu as choisi, maintenant il faut que tu attendes.

\- Papa ? cria la fillette.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain, prêt pour la journée de fête.

\- Quoi, chérie ? s'enquit-t-il.

\- P'pa il veut pas que j'ouvre un autre cadeau, se plaignit-elle avec une moue qui aurait fait pleurer les pierres.

Drago adressa un regard à son mari, comme pour lui demander d'être un peu plus souple, mais il eut droit à un regard borné en réponse. Harry lui reprochait beaucoup de passer tous les caprices à Lilyanna et comme il ne voulait pas se disputer avec sa moitié le jour de Noël, Drago décida d'être ferme pour cette fois-ci.

\- Il y a des règles ma chérie, mais ne t'inquiète pas, les autres ne vont tarder, promit-il en caressant la tête de la fillette.

Alors que Lilyanna croisait les bras pour montrer qu'elle boudait, Sirius lui tendit son dragon.

\- Tiens Lilya, je te le prête en attendant que tu ouvres le tien, dit-il gentiment.

La fillette prit le dragon et sauta sur son jumeau pour embrasser sa joue.

\- Tu es le meilleur !

Harry et Drago levèrent les yeux au ciel. Lilyanna avait tout de la future Serpentard, tandis que Sirius se rapprochait plus des Gryffondor, selon Harry, et des Poufsouffle, selon Drago. Il était vrai que là où Lilyanna se servait de son sourire ou de ses larmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, Sirius était calme et n'avait jamais d'exigences. Lui aussi passait tous ses caprices à sa sœur, se laissant souvent marcher sur les pieds. Malgré leurs différences, les jumeaux étaient inséparables et l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux était sans bornes.

Teddy arriva dans le salon avec un grand sourire. Il était à présent en troisième année à Poudlard, dans la maison où sa mère avait fait ses études. A la demande de Teddy, le garçon passait la moitié des vacances chez son parrain et l'autre moitié chez sa grand-mère. Lui aussi ouvrit un cadeau et trouva un Eclair de Feu 6 flambant neuf.

\- Wow ! Parrain, Drago, il est génial ! s'écria-t-il avec ravissement.

\- Avec ça, personne ne pourra te reprendre le souaffle, s'amusa Harry.

Une heure plus tard, Blaise et Hermione arrivèrent avec Timothy, qui avait un peu plus de cinq ans, et Lorena, qui allait bientôt en avoir deux. Pansy et Ron ne seraient pas des leurs, cette année. La première était en voyage de noces sur une île des Bahamas, et Ron vivait à présent en Amérique et gérait une boutique que George et lui avaient ouvert dans le quartier sorcier de Los-Angeles.

Ils n'attendaient plus que Lyanna et Théo. Ils s'étaient mariés il y avait de ça quatre ans et demi, et vivaient à présent à Pré-au-Lard.

Lyanna fut la première à arriver par la cheminée, le ventre très arrondi. Elle sembla tanguer quelques instants avant que les bras de Drago ne la stabilisent.

Elle embrassa son frère.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit soucieusement Drago.

\- A merveille !

\- Parfait alors.

Lyanna se tourna vers la cheminée pour voir arriver Théo avec, dans les bras une jolie petite fille, blonde comme une Malefoy.

Théo et Drago avaient mis une année pour trouver le remède et il avait fallu laisser la nature faire le reste. Julia Ludivine Nott était née trois ans auparavant et Théo Drago Nott verrait le jour d'ici trois mois.

La journée s'écoula rapidement, pleine de joie et de rires. Ils fêtaient non seulement Noël mais aussi les cinq ans des jumeaux.

Le soir venu, après avoir couché Lilyanna et Sirius, Drago se mit à réfléchir au temps passé. Il n'en revenait pas. Il se revoyait dans cette ruelle froide et enneigée, se demandant s'il passerait l'hiver. Il revoyait cette main tendue.

Encore aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi il l'avait prise. Il ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer pourquoi il était resté. Il savait seulement que tous les choix qu'il avait pu faire à partir du moment où il avait accepté de prendre cette main étaient les bons.

Il avait fait un certain nombre de choix depuis et s'il était persuadé qu'ils étaient bons, c'était parce qu'il était plus heureux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer.

\- Un Gallion pour tes pensées, s'amusa Harry en l'enlaçant.

\- Normalement c'est une Noise, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Oui mais moi je paierais cher pour savoir, alors c'est un Gallion, expliqua Harry.

\- Je n'aime toujours pas parler le Poufsouffle, alors je préfère ne pas te dire à quoi je pense, répondit mystérieusement le blond.

\- Hum, alors je vais tenter de deviner !

Drago leva les yeux au plafond mais ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher.

\- Alors… Tu te dis que tu es heureux, tu as encore du mal à réaliser. Tu te dis qu'au final, tu ne regrettes rien de ce que tu as pu traverser puisque ça t'a conduit ici. Tu te demandes encore pourquoi tu as accepté de me suivre et de rester auprès de moi…

Harry s'interrompit pour voir l'air surpris de son mari et lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

\- Ensuite, tu penses à ce qu'il se passera lorsque j'aurais fermé la porte de cette chambre. Tu l'ignores et tu as hâte de le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum, tu me surprends. Tu as eu tout juste, sauf pour le dernier point. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer puisque ce soir, c'est toi qui vas rester dans l'ignorance.

Harry referma la porte et rejoignit son mari dans la précipitation.

\- Comment as-tu deviné le reste ? s'enquit Drago, troublé.

\- Je l'ai deviné car chaque année, le même soir, une fois que tout est calme, tu as ce même air que j'ai moi à chaque vingt-cinq au matin et c'est exactement ce que je pense, expliqua Harry.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vous remercie encore une fois de m'avoir suivi et particulièrement à ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage en reviewant.**

 **Je vous invite, si vous le voulez à poser toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête. Qu'arrive-t-il à tel personnage dans X années ou pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé de lui etc... Vraiment, demandez tout ce que vous avez envie de savoir. La semaine prochaine, je ferais un petit pavé de remerciement et je répondrais à toutes les questions posées, donc si vous en avez, c'est le moment ou jamais ;)**

 **Bisous à tous et à toutes.**


	44. Remerciement

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoici (en avance) pour les remerciements et pour répondre à vos questions.

Déjà, un grand merci à Lyra Muushya, ma bêta de toujours sur toutes mes fanfictions. Merci à toi de me supporter, dans mes bons comme dans mes mauvais jours. De m'aider à me fixer sur une idée sans pour autant rejeter les autres (enfin, d'essayer XD).

Merci à NathanaelleS qui elle aussi me suit et me relit depuis pas mal de temps et sur pas mal de projets différents.

Line.M, ma très chère Line. Cette fanfiction gardera toujours une saveur particulière pour moi, déjà, parce que c'était ma toute première Drarry mais aussi parce que c'est par à rapport à elle que j'ai décidé de prendre contact avec toi. Merci pour ta relecture, tes conseils précieux.

Merci également à toi, Cailean Charmaleon. Tu m'auras fait pleurer à quelques reprises avec tes compliments si émouvant et sincère. Merci pour ta relecture, tes corrections et ta présence, tout simplement.

Je vous aime fort tous-tes les quatre.

Enfin, merci à vous qui m'avez lu et merci particulièrement à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot. Cela est très important pour moi ou pour les auteur-e-s en général. En plus, pour ma part, j'adore échanger avec vous. Gros bisous à vous tous-tes, je vous aime aussi.

Maintenant, passons aux questions !

* * *

 **Qui sont les parrains / marraines des jumeaux ? (Awako, LoupSpell)**

Lyanna est la marraine des deux. Drago et Harry ont décidés ça ensemble car sans elles, les enfants n'existeraient pas. Ensuite, pour Sirius, ils ont choisi Hermione, donc double marraine pour lui et Blaise, pour Lilyanna. Pansy, Théo et Ron sont des tontons et taties très appréciés et n'ont pas mal pris de ne pas être choisi comme parrains ou marraine (bon, ok, Pansy n'a pas pu s'empêcher de ronchonner un peu mais elle s'y est faite XD)

 **Est-ce que la conception des enfants par Jebediah Olson a été connu de tous ? (Anna Merteuil, Damelith)**

Une fois le remède trouvé, car Drago et Théo ne l'ont pas gardé rien que pour eux, Jebediah a fait connaître ses recherches et c'est maintenant une technique reconnue mais dont les secrets restent la propriété de Jebediah. Il est donc le seul a faire ça. Drago et Théo aussi sont dans le secret mais même sans leur serment, ils ne diraient rien.

 **Est-ce que Jebediah a prescrit le remède aux mères porteuses ou est-ce qu'il a modifié sa potion pour qu'elle ne cause plus de stérilité ? (Anna Merteuil, LoupSpell)**

Il n'a pas trouvé de solutions pour modifier sa potion mais il prescrit la potion inventée par Drago et Théo. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là ont fini par se lancer et ont ouvert leurs propres laboratoire et boutique. La potion qu'ils ont créée pour Lyanna a été leur première création personnelle et n'est commercialisé que par eux.

 **Comment Lyanna a réagit en apprenant ce que Drago et Théo ont fait pour elle avec la potion ? (Anna Merteuil)**

Elle a été touchée bien sûr mais elle est restée méfiante jusqu'à tomber enceinte. C'est vraiment au moment où elle a appris qu'elle attendait son premier enfant qu'elle a pleuré et remercié chaleureusement et sincèrement son frère et celui qui était devenu entretemps, son mari.

 **Est-ce qu'Harry a fini par apprendre la stérilité de Lyanna et les causes de celle-ci ? Comment l'a-t-il pris ? (LoupSpell)**

Oui, Harry a fini par tout découvrir mais seulement au moment où Drago et Théo ont trouvé le remède. Du coup, il en a d'abord voulu à son mari de lui avoir caché ça mais a mieux réagi, grâce au fait que Lyanna était « guérie ». Lui qui vouait déjà une reconnaissance infinie à Lyanna l'est encore plus depuis qu'il a appris le sacrifice qu'elle a accepté de faire pour eux.

 **Dans quelles maisons ont été répartis les jumeaux ? (Awako)**

Eh bien, après plus de cinq minutes d'hésitations, le choixpeau a décidé d'envoyer Sirius James à Poufsouffle. Il est donc le quatrième (vrai) chapeauflou de l'histoire de Poudlard. Je précise que le choixpeau a hésité entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, donc Harry n'avait pas vraiment tort en disant que son fils avait sa place dans son ancienne maison.

Pour Lilyanna, elle a pas mal changé en grandissant et a été rapidement envoyé à Serdaigle. Elle y est à sa place et ressemble pas mal à sa tante Hermione quand il s'agit de devoir et d'examen.

Malgré tout ce qu'a pu dire Drago et ce qu'il lui arrive encore de dire, il est très fier de ses enfants, même si aucun n'est à Serpentard et même si son fils est à Poufsouffle XD.

 **Harry a-t-il gardé son poste de Directeur du département de la justice magique ou est-il redevenu avocat ? (Awako)**

Harry a décidé de rester deux ans de plus à son poste de directeur, ne voulant pas lâcher Kingsley aussi vite. Pendant ces deux-ans, quelques projets de lois dont il était à l'origine ont été approuvés et il a (enfin) réalisé l'importance de son poste et qu'il pouvait encore mieux agir ainsi. Il y est donc resté mais avec plaisir, pas par dépit. Depuis, il a rejoint le Magenmagot (sans pour autant quitter son poste) et a grandement contribué à l'accélération des délais pour faire voter les lois.

 **Est-ce que Drago et Harry ont eu une vie amoureuse tranquille ou mouvementé ? (Damelith)**

Ils ont eu une vie relativement tranquille, surtout quand on connaît leur passé et leurs caractères. Bien sûr, ils ont eu des disputes, des moments difficiles mais leur amour a toujours été plus fort. Ils n'ont jamais remis en cause leur union.

 **Est-ce que Ron et Pansy sont respectivement en couple ? (Littleiceleaf, Kelewan)**

Ron finira par rencontrer un sorcier américain. Il continuera à gérer la boutique de farces et attrapes de Los Angeles. Au grand dam de Molly, lui et son compagnon ne feront jamais appel à une mère porteuse. Son compagnon a déjà des enfants d'un premier mariage et Ron n'en a jamais voulu, son rôle de tonton lui convient parfaitement.

Pansy est en voyage de noce dans l'épilogue, elle s'est mariée à un riche Sang-Pur français (par amour) elle aura un fils, Laurent, trois ans après son mariage.

* * *

Voilà pour vos questions, j'espère que mes réponses vous plairont.

Pour ce qui est de ma prochaine Drarry, parce qu'il y en aura bien une, elle est en cours d'écriture mais ne sera pas publié dans l'immédiat. Son titre sera : Les potions et leurs effets secondaires. Donc, si vous attendez ma prochaine fanfiction sur ce pairing, il vous suffit d'attendre de voir apparaître ce titre !

Merci à tous et à toutes et à bientôt !


	45. Annonce

Coucou tout le monde !

Juste pour vous annoncer de la mise en ligne de ma nouvelle Drarry :

"Les potions et leurs effets secondaires"

Au cas où, si ça vous tente ;)

Je vous fait de gros bisous et vous souhaite une belle semaine.

P.S. : Cette annonce s'autodétruira dans une semaine ! ;)


End file.
